


Beginning Of The End

by tiggerblu



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 127,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggerblu/pseuds/tiggerblu
Summary: Blaine messed up, he knew he did and there is no way to fix it. He cheated on the love of his life and there is no coming back from that. Can Kurt ever forgive him, or is he wasting his time. This is Blaine's journey to self discovery, finding himself, learning how to stand on his own so he can eventually learn to stand with someone else. Eventual Klaine because you know our boys belong together.*** I don't own Glee, but I love it**





	1. Chapter 1

Beginning Of The End

By: Tiggerblu

 

 

Chapter 1

 

God, what had he just done?  He had taken the only good, pure and most important thing in his life and threw it away like it was nothing.  He felt sick and disgusted with himself.  Setting on the side of the bed he tried to make sense of it, how badly he just screwed up, and oh how none of it was worth it.  He hurt more than he ever had in his life, and he knew it is only going to get worse, he had just destroyed everything.

 

“Are you okay”… “No”….. “Is it because I don’t look at all like my profile picture”

 

One decision made in haste, do to his own insecurities, and life as he knew it was over.  There was no coming back from this, no magic do over button, no way Kurt would ever forgive him.  He hurriedly put his shirt back on “I’m sorry I have to go” was all he could say as he ran out the door, trying to get to his car before he broke down and completely fell apart.

 

Before he knew it he was pulling into his driveway, not even remembering starting his car, much less the drive home.

 

At times like this he just wanted to talk to his best friend, the one person that always knew how to calm his crazy, to make everything ok, but the one person he so desperately wanted, no needed to talk to was the one person he couldn’t.

 

It had all started so slowly, the unanswered text messages, phone calls, Skype dates that he so looked forward to being rescheduled, and then rescheduled again.  It was the only way right now he had available to stay connected to what felt like was his other half, and it was beginning to feel like Kurt was letting go, that maybe the long distance relationship wasn’t worth the trouble he once thought it would be. Maybe dating a high school senior was just more trouble than it was worth.  On their last phone call, he hadn’t meant to sound so desperate and needy, but he just felt like he was losing. That feeling, only intensified, when Kurt hung up, without even saying I love you.  That had never happened before, since the very first time I love you was spoken between them, a phone call, or date had never ended without those words being said, even if they were in the middle of an argument which was rare, those words were ALWAYS spoken.

 

He had made it as far as his bed before breaking down.  He started shaking uncontrollably before the sobs broke free.  He cried it felt like for hours, before curling up in the fetal position and finally falling into deep, troubled sleep.

 

 

Upon waking it was dark, and for a few wonderful seconds everything was right in his world, but then he remembered and started crying again.  What was he going to do? Sitting up he heard the ding sound coming from his phone letting him know he had a text, and only then realizing that this one was the forth one he received, all from Kurt.  The first one saying, “Hey meeting broke early, do you wanna Skype”? then “Hey did glee run over? Lol” then “hey, miss you, love you, and would really love to talk to you” and then the last one “hey silly did you go home and pass out again? Wish I could be there to snuggle with you. These next 2 weeks are going to drag until you can get here, love you, and miss you. Call me when you wake up…” and then it hit him like a ton of bricks; Kurt hadn’t given up on them, he had.

 

For once glad that his parents were absentee parents, he went on line and purchased the next available flight available to New York.  Quickly he packed an overnight bag; googled directions to Kurt’s apartment, after taking a quick shower and putting on the first outfit his hand touched he called a taxi and barely made it to the airport in time for his flight.  He didn’t know yet what he was going to say or do, but knowing that if this was it, if this was the end, he HAD to see him, hold him, kiss him one last time, he needed this to breath. That thought had him breaking down again.

 

 


	2. New York

Chapter 2 New York

He arrived at the apartment faster than he thought he would, not that he didn’t want to see Kurt, he did with everything he had he wanted, NEEDED to see him, it was just that he wasn’t ready for it to be the end, until they talked they were still boyfriends, Kurt still Loved him. He knows it is stupid but this is what he is going to need to help get him through. On his way to the apartment he had passed a flower stand and had gotten Kurt a dozen roses. 6 red and 6 yellow just like ones Kurt had bought him last year when their love was still so new.

 

Stepping into the building he noticed a freight elevator, and a staircase. Once again trying to drag it out he took the stairs to Kurt’s floor, walking to the door, he took a deep breath before knocking. When the door open Blaine felt like his heart stopped beating and then accelerated, he lost his breath Kurt looked Beautiful and sexy as hell.

“Blaine” Kurt screamed and slammed into him with the biggest hug he had ever gotten. Grin spread ear to ear and then they were kissing and Blaine never wanted it to end, it started off sweet and gentle before turning passionate quickly, Blaine pulled Kurt tighter into the hug and never wanted to let go. He could have stayed there all night and been happy but he heard the clearing of someone’s throat looked up to see Finn standing there next to Rachel, both grinning.

Last he had heard Finn was in the Army so it was unexpected to see him here but good also. They all sat around talking for a while as friends reconnected. Blaine was told that right before he got there they had decided to go to Call Backs, a local karaoke bar. Blaine would have preferred to just stay here with Kurt just holding him but didn’t want to drag everyone down.

They all headed out, Blaine walking with his arm as tight around Kurt as he could loving the feeling of just being close, of holding him. He had missed this even more than he realized, loving being close enough to lean in and place a tender kiss on his check, rubbing gentle circles in Kurt’s side with his thumb.

When they got to Call Backs Rachel went up and put her name in for the song she wanted to do, asking Kurt if he was going to sing, but he said no. Blaine stood up went up front and put his name in. When his name was called, he walked back up front whispered in the piano player’s ear that he wanted to play himself. When Kurt heard the tune Blaine had started playing he just smiled, this was a special song for them, in a way that song is what started it all. Kurt remembered watching the Warblers perform this song, how so very animated Blaine had been at some points during the song staring straight at him, singing to him. He noticed that even thought Blaine sang the song as beautiful as ever, he was very emotional, he had been since he got here. Kurt wished he knew what was going on in his boyfriends mind, he knows things have been a little off lately but he was hoping that they could get back in step after this visit. He knew a lot of the distance was his fault; he had just gotten so tied up in all the new stuff going on in his life now that he didn’t always make enough time for him and Blaine. It wasn’t until he showed up his door that he realized just how much he had missed him, and hoped they could reconnect. The longer Blaine sang, the more emotional he became. Kurt looked over at Rachel and noticed the concerned look on her face as well; he wasn’t the only one who felt something was wrong. Other people hearing Blaine sing for the first time would have just thought it was beautiful the way he sang with so much emotion, and tears in his eyes. Rachel, Kurt and even Finn knew something was off.

They decided to walk home through central park so the couples could just spend time together and have a little private time. Blaine knew it was time to tell Kurt what happened, what he had done. He reached out and pulled Kurt to him one more time hugging him tight, kissing him softly and the laying his head on Kurt’s shoulder nuzzling his nose in his favorite spot on Kurt’s neck just needing this one more time. He slowly pulled away and took a few steps back staring at Kurt with fresh tears in his eyes. This was it, the end and he knew it and he felt so broken.

Kurt stared at him, knowing something was very off with Blaine but not knowing what or how to begin fixing it. He gently grabbed Blaine’s hand and walked him to one of the benches they were passing they sat down facing each other Kurt looking concerned and Blaine looking broken. 

“Blaine, what is going on, what is wrong”? “Whatever it is I know we can fix it, we can work it out I know we have been distant lately since I moved, but you are here and I know we can work this out.” Deep in Kurt’s heart he was starting to think that Blaine was going to break up with him, that he had pushed away to much and had lost him. “Please talk to me” Kurt said starting to cry. Blaine looked at him, gently placed his hand on Kurt’s check and leaned in and gave him one last soft kiss that had all the emotions he was feeling in it.

“I love you Kurt, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my life, and I know I always will” Blaine said in a whispered voice. “I need to tell you something that I know is going to make you hate me.” Blaine closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing, how was he going to survive this. “Please, please just talk to me” Kurt said crying even harder now”. Blaine finally opened his eyes, looked into Kurt’s and said the words he knew would kill everything. “I was with someone” He sat there as Kurt’s face crumbled. He just shook his head, slowly like he was saying this can’t be real. In a whispered voice that Blaine barely heard Kurt asked “Who”

Blaine just stared at him, wishing that he could throw some of the blame on him for ignoring him, pushing him away, making him feel like he didn’t have a place in Kurt’s life anymore, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t hurt Kurt more to make himself feel better. He also wished he could say that he had gotten drunk and hooked up with someone he knew, like that would make cheating any less terrible.

It wasn’t any one you knew; it was just a hookup. I am so, so, so, sorry Kurt, I know that doesn’t change anything, doesn’t make it better. I am begging you to please, please forgive me, I love you so much. I want you to know that we didn’t go all the way. We kissed, and messed around but I couldn’t do it. You are still the only person I have ever slept with, the only person I ever will want to with.

Kurt looked at him still slowly shaking his head “you are right, that doesn’t make it better” his voice started to crack at this point “I trusted you with my heart, my love, my everything and now I can’t anymore.” Kurt stood up quickly, crying, and ran.  
________________________________________

Blaine sat there just crying, he knew this was going to happen, but still somehow thought it might be ok, that they could work past it. He remembered last year just how hurt and upset he was with Kurt when he found out he had been texting with Chandler. That had just been texting, nothing major but he still remembered pretty much accusing Kurt of cheating on him. He remembered just how bad that had hurt, how long it had taken him to get over it, to fight the urge to constantly check Kurt’s phone, and this was so much worse.

He finally stood up and slowly starting walking back to Kurt and Rachel’s apartment. When he got there knocked softly on the door it was opened by Rachel. She tried to smile but couldn’t. She looked like she had been crying. In a soft voice, she told him he was welcome to sleep on the couch, but Kurt didn’t want to see him anymore tonight.

Blaine sat on the couch knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep; he pulled up the airlines on his phone and rescheduled his return flight to the earliest one leaving New York for Ohio the next morning. The earliest was at 5 am, he would stay here until 4 am and then call a cab and go to the airport.

In his messenger bag he had brought with him, he pulled out a notebook of paper and a pen and started writing a letter.

Dear Kurt, I know sorry will never be enough. I know I hurt you, and that is killing me. I love you so very much, you are my best friend and I know I have ruined everything. I wish I had a good excuse for you but I don’t. I threw away your trust, and I will never forgive myself for it. I am heading home because Rachel pretty much let me know you didn’t want to see me right now. I understand that. It doesn’t make it easier but I do understand. I have loved you from the moment I saw you, I know it took me a while to finally admit it to you, but it was always right there. You completed me. I love you more now, than I did then, and will love you more tomorrow than I do today, always, always know you are in my heart. You are my heart, my other half. I hope you will one day be able to forgive me Kurt. I will wait for you.  
Love Always  
Blaine  
p.s. I <3u, I need u, I miss you

Blaine folded the letter in half, wrote Kurt’s name on it, and quietly took it into Kurt’s room. He could hear the quiet hiccups coming from the boy he loved. Kurt had fallen asleep crying and Blaine felt 10 times worse. He put the folded note on Kurt’s night stand, took one more long look at him, and then turned around to walk out the door. I love you Kurt was said quietly as he walked out the door of Kurt’s room. Blaine went back to the couch, sat there for another hour, then walked out of the apartment door, into the waiting cab, and headed for the airport.


	3. McKinley

Chapter 3 

When Blaine arrived home he went to his room, laid down on his bed and waited. He knew he would hear from Kurt, and didn’t know if he could handle it. He knew what was coming when he heard the text notification on his phone. Unlocking his screen to his surprise it simply said one word, “email”. He slowly booted up his laptop, logged into his email and saw a new one from Kurt. He knew what it was going to say before reading it and knowing it was going to hurt.

Blaine, I am sitting here, for the first time in our relationship, without really knowing what to say. This hurts so badly. I know how hard it must have been for you to come here and tell me the truth, I really appreciate that. You could have kept it to yourself and I never would have known, but that is not you, and also your honesty is one of the things I love so much about you. Yes, I still love you, you are still my best friend, but I just don’t know how to do “us” anymore. I am trying so hard to forgive you, but I am really just not there yet, and don’t know when I will be. So I am going to say the hardest thing I think I will ever say in my life. We need to take a step back, look at this relationship honestly. It’s not working right now, I think the best thing for us is to break up, spend time apart, and if it meant to be we will find a way back. I am not making this decision lightly, and believe me this hurts, but I think it is what we both need.  
I will never forget you, and I will always love you, but like I said, I just can’t do “us” anymore

Love Kurt.

Blaine understood, it didn’t make it any easier, but he did understand. He needed to figure out what he needed to do with the rest of his life. The last two years, his world has been centered on Kurt, what was he supposed to do, now that his center was gone. He wasn’t giving up hope; it was still there that maybe someday forgiveness can happen. He shot Kurt a quick text “read your email and I do understand. Just know I will be here when/if you are ready. Like I said in the letter I will wait for you, I will love you always, you are my best friend".  
Love Blaine  
p.s. I <3u, I need u, I miss you

He didn’t get a response, but really didn’t expect one. He couldn’t blame Kurt this was all on him.  
________________________________________

Blaine made it through the weekend, not really sure how. He didn’t do anything, he couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep couldn’t focus on anything. He had spent his weekend in an old pair of jogging pant that he never would have allowed Kurt to see him wear, and one of Kurt’s old Cheerios t-shirts that he had left here. He had gotten to where he left a spare set of clothes in Blaine’s dresser, in case something “happened” and needed to change. He never even bothered to put gel in his hair, he didn’t care what he looked like, when the only person he cared to impress, no longer cared. He got caught up on some school work, then walked into the living room and set down at the piano and started to play

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh, oh

That was as far as he got, before he completely broke down. Music used to be his safe space, a place he could go and relax, be free, but it isn’t working, everything just reminded him of what he lost.  
________________________________________

Blaine was glad when Monday rolled around, not that he really like school now that Kurt wasn’t there but it gave him something to do. He chose not to wear a bow tie, Kurt had always loved them, and after leaving Dalton he had picked up the habit of wearing one. He also didn’t gel his hair, once again he just didn’t have the energy needed to put it in.

He noticed people staring at him, but didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything. He went through his day, even though it dragged, once again it gave him something to do, he didn’t have think about anything but class.

By the time Glee came around he was a mess, nothing was right. He was so tired of pretending nothing was wrong, tired of trying to smile when all he really wanted to do was cry. Walking into the Glee room, the first person he saw was Finn. He saw the disappointed look on his face, and that let him know Kurt had told him everything. That is when it really hit him just how very much he had lost. He knew he had lost Kurt, but judging by Finns look, he had lost someone that he had thought of as a friend. After that thought it hit him that he also no longer had Burt. He had gotten really close to Burt when he was with Kurt. He had been closer to Burt than his own dad, and Carol was like a second mom to him. He had lost track of all the times, when he had something on his mind that he would go to Burt’s garage and talk to him. Burt was always straight with him, told him what he needed to know, not necessarily what he wanted to hear.

He sat in the back row, he didn’t smile, didn’t sing, didn’t care that everyone was staring at him trying to figure out what was wrong. Sam was the only one to approach him, to see what was going on. “Hey dude what’s up, you have been moping around all day like someone kicked your dog”

Blaine broke down, he told Sam everything, what he had done, and how he had gone to New York and confessed to Kurt, and finally about the break up. He is gone, maybe forever.

Sam looked at him and said “Dude I get it, everybody has been there you’ll get through it. Don’t give up hope from what you said; he said you guys need to take a step back, he didn’t say it was permanent. Don’t give up hope".

Blaine tried to take this to heart; to keep the faith, hope that Kurt would decide he was willing to give them a try again. But he didn’t get any texts, emails, or calls from Kurt as the weeks passed. The anniversary of the first time the met was a day they celebrated every year. It an important day to them, or used to be anyway. He didn’t hear anything, like it was just an ordinary day. He had sent Kurt a dozen roses to work, once again half red and half yellow. On the card h requested this to be put. “Remembering one of the best days of my life, the day I met my amazing best friend, the love of my life".  
Love you always Blaine

P.S. I <3u, I need u, I miss you  
________________________________________

Once again the weeks passed, still nothing, Blaine was giving up hope. When the anniversary of when they became a couple came and went without a word, he finally believed it was over. He had once again sent the usual dozen roses but this time the card only said  
p.s. I <3u, I need u; I miss you, nothing more.

Blaine finally decided it was time to get serious about what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. He knew that he couldn’t handle going to New York for college anymore, that had been his dream as long as he could remember but without being able to be with Kurt there, it would be meaningless. He also decided he needed to focus more on schooling, on his college application, and what would look good on it. He had always thought he would go into some field that had a theater or music base, but once again, since he didn’t have Kurt, the music had left him. He no longer sang not even in the shower. He had quit glee about a month after the break up; dropped out of a lot of the clubs he was in so he could focus on school again. His g.p.a. had slipped a little but he was working on getting it back. He also decided that he couldn’t handle being at McKinley any more. It was too hard; there were too many memories everywhere, plus, last week he had gone to see the Grease play McKinley had put on, even though he didn’t have a part in it, he hadn’t tried out. He wasn’t in the right headspace to do a play like Grease; he still wanted to show his support. He had just walked back stage to talk to Tina, Sam and Artie when Rachel and Kurt showed up. They just stared at each other, Blaine wanting to say so much, but Kurt just standing there looking at the floor, so tense. It had never been like this between them, and this was like another knife stab to the heart. Blaine could tell that it bothered Kurt as well; he thought he saw tears in his eyes before he blinked them away. He quickly said goodbye to everyone, and left without even watching the play.

Blaine decided he would transfer back to Dalton; he had always loved it there it had always felt more like home, than his own home. Also, McKinley was Kurt’s, those were his friends, his ties, he didn’t want to be the reason that Kurt felt like he couldn’t go back. He had already taken so much away from Kurt; he couldn’t take this away from him too.


	4. Dalton

Talking to his parents about going back to Dalton was easier than he thought it would be. They hadn’t wanted him to transfer to begin with; they felt he was giving up the chance of a good education for a mediocre one at McKinley. He also told them that he decided once he graduated he planned to go to Harvard Law, so he could join his father’s firm after graduation.  
For once his dad looked proud of him, he too had gone to Harvard and had hoped Blaine would want to follow in his footsteps, but had almost given up hope when he found out Blaine was gay and so into movie, music and theater, especially after meeting Kurt, he figured that was the direction he would go.

He transferred to Dalton the next week. He finished his last class at McKinley, cleared out his locker and was gone. Sam tried everything he could think of to change Blaine’s mind, but it was no use. Blaine knew what he needed to do, what he had to do. He had opted to board at Dalton since both his parents worked such crazy jobs. His father ran Anderson and Sons Law firm that his dad had started, both Michael Anderson and his brother had worked for their father. Once his father passed away, Michael took over the running of the firm and his brother Adam moved to California to head up the office they had there. His mom Pam was a pediatric neurosurgeon, and worked at different hospitals, sometimes in different states if needed, she was one of the leading doctors in her field. Because of this Blaine spent a lot of time on his own, he pretty much lived on his own and he felt like he needed to be around people to be able to stay sane.

Luckily Nick, Jeff, and Trent were still there so he wasn’t going in not knowing anyone like he did the first time he attended Dalton. When he walked through the doors of Dalton for the first time again, he had a feeling of coming home.  
________________________________________

Blaine spent most of his first Monday at school trying to reacquaint himself with Dalton. He had forgotten how the curriculum was harder here than at McKinley. He would need to study harder. He also signed up for some college level courses. He knew it usually took 7 years of full-time study after high school to become a lawyer 4 years of undergraduate study, followed by 3 years of law school. He was going to see how much of that he could knock out while still in high school so that it wouldn’t talk the full 7 years.

Blaine had already turned in his application for Harvard, Yale and Stanford. He was hoping that he may be able to get early admissions.  
________________________________________

Everyone kept trying to convince Blaine to rejoin the Warbler’s “We will be unstoppable with you back in the lead” “Come on, don’t make us beg”. Blaine just laughed he told them he had too much studying to do, he didn’t have time for it anymore. He did however enjoy the impromptu performances they did all over the school at a drop of a hat. He had really missed it.

On Kurt’s 19th birthday Blaine sent Kurt 2 dozen roses, 1 dozen red, and 1 dozen yellow. The card simply said again “p.s. I <3u, I need u, I miss you”. Everyone thought he was crazy to still do this, but to Blaine, this was the only way he felt he could keep himself in Kurt’s mind. To him it didn’t matter that he never heard from Kurt, they were just something he wanted him to have.

On Blaine’s 18th birthday, he got himself a tattoo. It was of a small blackbird about the size of a silver dollar. He got it on his right shoulder, it also had 3 little musical notes above its head, one for every year he had known Kurt. Below the blackbird he had them write in small block letters “Then, Now, Always”. Jeff and Nick thought he was crazy. What if he was to met someone else, how would he explain it. Since Blaine didn’t think that would ever happen he didn’t worry about it. Not that he really cared anyway. Since the 2 where there with him they got a similar tattoo, but instead of a blackbird they got a Warbler. They all got a good laugh out of it.

________________________________________  
Senior year seemed to fly by, since he no longer had anything really to look forward too, time didn’t seem to drag. He did enjoy being back with his friends the ones who knew how Blaine was before he left, that helped to get him back on track, to start to enjoy life again to have fun.

He was getting along better with his parents, and when he got his early acceptance letter for Harvard they had thrown him a small party and had invited his friends from Dalton. He was settling into his life, he still missed Kurt but the pain was easing. Blaine still hadn’t heard from Kurt since the email that ended “us” but he could now go days without crying he found himself laughing with Nick, Jeff and Trent more, and only getting into trouble with the three of them in class rarely thank you very much.


	5. Graduation

 

 

Graduation day was finally here.  He couldn’t believe he had finally made it.  By doing college courses through most of his senior year he was able to get a year’s worth of college credit out of the way.

 

In the back of his mind, he thought he would hear from Kurt, he still had the same phone number and email address.  He had not wanted to change anything that way he could leave that chain of communication open, but he didn’t hear anything.

 

It wasn’t that he was expecting some grand gesture, but maybe a text or email but nothing; this was one of the most important days of his life so far he had to admit he was a little hurt, even though technically he had no right to be.

 

He remembered last year when Kurt graduated he had taken him to a romantic dinner, and celebrated just the two of them.  They had made plans on what they wanted to do when they both graduated college.  They had talked at length about working on Broadway together and once they were older they would retire to Provincetown, get a lighthouse to live in and start an artist colony. It had all sounded so perfect, the two of them talking about their future together.

 

Because McKinley and Dalton had graduation set on different days, Blaine had gone and watched Sam, Artie, and Tina graduate, and they had come to see his graduation at Dalton.  Afterwards going to his house for a graduation party his parents had thrown for him. Blaine was surprised when Cooper had made in for his graduation, the last he heard he was in California helping Uncle Adam with a big case, he had to fly home right after graduation though.

 

All of his McKinley and Dalton friends were there, this was his graduation/goodbye party.  He would be heading to Cambridge, MA to get started on the next chapter of his life.

 

After his party he had spent Friday packing up his room deciding which clothes he would take and which he would leave.  He carefully packed up the pictures he had of himself and Kurt, especially the black and white one Kurt had, had taken when he was running for class president his senior year.  That was one of his favorites.

 

 He would take college courses during the summer, since he wanted to get through school as soon as possible, he had chosen not to take the summers off and doubling his course load as much as possible but when he started actually taking law school classes he wouldn’t. He had found out that if he interned at a law firm during the summer and some during the school year, he could get class credit and that would speed things up as well.  Anderson and Sons had a firm in Cambridge that was run by his older brother Cooper.  Blaine would intern with him. His plan was to only come home during the holidays.

 

He and his parents had flown down last month to check out and set him up in one of the corporate owned apartments that were on one of the upper floors of the building were the firm’s offices were housed.  The bottom 2 floors were the actual office space and the upper 3 were set up with apartments.  It was really close to campus and would be perfect. They felt, that he would do better in his own space instead of in a dorm.  It would be quieter and he would be able to study more, and he would be close when he started his internship.

 

His apartment came furnished, and the kitchen was set up with everything he would need for the next 4 ½ years of his life.  All he would need to do was go to the store, to stock the kitchen with groceries.

 

He decided he would leave home around 7 am on Saturday and start the drive to Cambridge.  He would stop at a hotel mid way spend the night look around the area, and then complete the drive early Sunday morning.  It would take just under 15 hours total to get there, but since he had never driven that far before he figured it would be safer to split it up.

 

Cooper was supposed to meet him at his apartment to give him the keys Sunday afternoon. A company had come in to give the apartment a thorough cleaning and make sure everything was in perfect order.  He would unpack and get ready to start school on Monday morning.

 

 When he went to his car to start loading his stuff that would be going with him, his car wasn’t where he had left it, he knew he had locked it when he got out, and it was an older model so he didn’t see why someone would steal it.  He ran into the house to tell his parents his car was gone.  They smile at him and told him to look in the garage.

 

When he walked in he didn’t see his car, he saw a brand new black BMW convertible.  He turned around in shock staring at his parents.  His dad walked over to him, “Look son, I know I haven’t always been the best father in the world to you I have made mistakes.  We wanted you to know just how very proud of you we are. We were a little concerned about you being so far away from home we wanted to make sure you had a dependable car for the drive you are about to make, we know you have had a really rough time this year and hope this will help”.

 

By this point Blaine was in tears, hugging both his parents’  “thank you, I love it”.  Part of him was crying because of the words his dad had said.  They had always had a strained relationship since he came out to them, and to hear his dad say he was proud of him meant so much.  The other part was for the loss of his old car, even though that was stupid. He had a lot of memories tied to that car.  First date with Kurt, first make out session, and just driving around singing together.  They had nailed Pink's song “Perfect”, but how did he say that without sounding like a whiny bitch.

 

He got all his stuff carefully packed in the car, and hugged his parent’s goodbye.  He promised to be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas with Cooper, but knowing he would never be here to live again.  It felt really strange driving away from his childhood home, knowing he was headed toward his future, whatever that future might hold.

 

* * *

 

He had the car top down, sun glasses on and just listening to music on his iPod that he had plugged into the car stereo system.  He didn’t really do music much anymore, he hadn’t played the piano since the day him and Kurt broke up, but the music was a distraction from his thoughts.  Leaving behind Westerville, he was leaving behind a lot of memories, some good and some very bad.  He was finally in a better head space.  It was time to start making new memories.

 

He stopped occasionally when he saw something interesting, stopped for lunch and gas whenever he needed too.  He was making good time so he was just enjoying himself.  Maybe driving a little slower than he had planned, just taking in all the scenery that was passing him by.

 

When a song he really liked came on before he knew it he was bobbing his head to the music, almost like the old Blaine, with his favorite pair of yellow sun glass on he was starting to feel a little bit more alive than he had in a very long time, maybe this move would be better for him than he thought.

 

He stopped for the day in Scranton Pa. a little past halfway point. He checked into the TownePlace Suites by Marriott where he would be spending the night and then just drove around town just to check out the sites.  He laughed when he saw the Houdini museum, really enjoyed himself at railroad museum he saw and couldn’t help but stop and check out.  He ate dinner at a small Italian restaurant, went back to his motel, crawled into bed around 9 pm and slept better than he had in a very long time.

 

The alarm on his phone went off at 6am on the dot, he got up, took a quick shower and put on his most comfortable t-shirt and stone washed jeans.  He double checked the room making sure that he hadn’t forgotten anything, folded up Kurt’s old cheerios t-shirt he had slept in last night and placed it on top of his clothes in his suitcase.  It didn’t smell like Kurt anymore, and hadn’t for a long time. He didn’t really wear it much anymore, but last night he felt like he needed it as a comfort thing.

 

He stopped for breakfast at a little mom and pop restaurant that looked interesting; it was packed and had really good food.

 

Since the day was clear and it was supposed to be sunshiny all day, he put down the car top once again putting on his yellow sun glasses and hit the road.  He stopped on his way out of town and filled up the car with gas and then was on his way.

 

He decided not to stop for lunch figured he could drive straight through and get to the apartment and maybe grab something to eat with Coop.

 

He didn’t make any additional stops other than if he needed gas or the restroom.  He got to the apartment around 2 pm. He walked into the lobby, went to the security desk to check in, the guard gave him a look like what do you think you are doing here until he realized who he was.  Once he had his keys he wouldn’t have to check in anymore.

 

He went to the 3rd floor and knocked on Coops door.  Next thing he knew he was in a massive bear hug “Squirt” he yelled. “Come in, give me a second to put on some shoes and I’ll grab your key and we can get you settled in”

 

Between the 2 of them they were able to get all his stuff in the apartment, Blaine decided he would put it all away later, he was starting to get hungry.  They decided to go grab a late lunch, and then Blaine could come back and unpack.

 

Cooper took him to his favorite restaurant Oleana that served Mediterranean food that was really good.  Blaine had never had anything like it before.  He had ordered warm buttered Hummus as a starter to share and Lamb Gyro as his main course, and a coke.  Coop ordered the same but a glass of house wine instead of a soda.

 

“Okay squirt, talk to me.  What is going on with you?  Mom told me something happened with you and Kurt but didn’t know what.  She said you stopped doing anything; you stop hanging with your friends, and transferred back to Dalton.  Wanna tell me what happened?”

 

He hadn’t told anyone why the breakup happened, just that they weren’t together anymore. He looked at Cooper who just giving him an encouraging smile and finally told the story.  “Remember last year when Kurt was getting ready to graduate how upset I was because I was afraid I would lose him”.  Cooper shook his head yes and starting to look upset.  “It kind of happened.  Everything was fine at first, most days we would text each other on and off all day.  Every night we would either talk on the phone or over Skype.”  Blaine stopped talking when the waiter brought them their drinks and appetizer.

 

“Kurt was reapplying at NYADA, and got an internship at vogue.com, at first everything was okay but then he started getting really busy.  He was given more responsibility and was being given more assignments.  He was really doing good, but then it got to where we weren’t texting as often, phone calls went unanswered and Skype dates got rescheduled.”

 

He took another sip of his coke “I really felt like I was losing him, and it was killing me.  I had called him that day and they had him on the switch board while the normal person who did that job, was on lunch.  I could tell he was really busy, but I hadn’t talked to him for more than a minute in 2 days, and I just needed his attention”

 

“He placed me on hold to answer a call, came back said he had to go that he would call or text me later on his break.  He never did, and he hung up without saying I love you.  I waited until after glee practice and when I tried to call him back his phone rang 3 times and then went to voicemail.  I know that with Kurt’s phone it normally rings 6 or 7 before going to voicemail which meant he had to have hit ignore. This happened 3 more times.  I tried to call the work number and didn’t get an answer there either.”

 

“I was mad, upset, and hurt.  I knew now he purposely ignoring me.  To me I felt like it was over, he was done with me, with us.  I did something stupid, instead of getting on a plane; going to his apartment and making him talk to me face to face I hooked up with someone who friended me on Facebook” I went over to his place, still don’t know why I was so stupid, we started messing around, and kissing, but when it started to go beyond kissing I realized what I had done, I had cheated on Kurt”

 

At this point the waitress came with their food; he waited for her to leave before he continued.

 

“Somehow I made it home, I knew what I had done, I knew I had just ruined everything.  I bawled like a baby until I tired myself out and fell asleep”.

 

“It wasn’t until I notice I had gotten 4 texts from Kurt that I found out what had really been going on”.

 

“They had had an unexpected meeting that he couldn’t get out of, that is why he was hitting ignore.  I know that doesn’t make up for the missed call previously, but instead of me understanding that he had an adult job, and couldn’t just talk all the time like we used too, I blew it all out of proportion”.

 

“He was texting me to say he was sorry for the missed calls, and did I want to Skype with him”.

 

“I got on the next plane to New York, something I should have done from the beginning, just wanting to see him and erase the memory of what I had done.  He saw right threw me, knew something was wrong.” ” I finally confessed” At this point Blaine was in tears. “We had gone out to a local Karaoke bar and where on our way back”.  “He wouldn’t talk to me, he ran to his apartment went in his room and wouldn’t speak to me”. “I stayed on the couch that night and left before anyone was awake the next morning”

 

“He emailed me later and said we needed to take a step back, look at our relationship honestly.  That it wasn’t working right now, and he thought that if it was meant for us to be together we would find a way back to each other. He said he still loved me, but he couldn’t do us right now, I haven’t heard anything from him since”.

 

Cooper just stared at him, not knowing what to say.  He was completely floored by what he heard.  When he had heard about the break up from their mom, he had assumed that it was Kurt’s fault not Blaine’s.  He knows Blaine and something like this was completely out of character for him.  When Blaine loves, he loves fiercely. He never does anything halfway.  He is always full in, and he knew how much Blaine loves Kurt.

 

“Look Blaine, I am not saying what you did was right, but you need to start forgiving yourself and try to move on.  I know how hard that can be, trust me, I have been there before.  You also need to stop blaming yourself, he had apart in what happened as well” Blaine started to object to this but Cooper said “No, no come on, hear me out. I know you are one that crossed that line, but how is what you did different than what he did last year”?

 

“You told me about the texts you saw between him and that other guy.  That was cheating as well, no it didn’t get physical, but if you hadn’t found the texts when you did, who is to say it wouldn’t have.  You have both made stupid mistakes in your relationship, you forgave and moved on, but he is still punishing you”.

 

“I am not trying to hurt you, but the way you said he was starting to push you away, it was almost like he was looking for an out, and you conveniently gave him one”. “Life could be more fun and exciting when single”. “That may or may not be what was going on, but that is an outsider’s view on it”.  “I know what I am going to say is going to make you mad, but it needs to be said, and I think you need to hear it.  To me he seemed self absorbed, it is all about him, maybe not in the beginning, but the more he realized you loved him, the more it seemed like he expected.  I am not talking financially but emotionally”.

 

Cooper could tell by Blaine’s face that he was getting mad and didn’t want to hear anymore. “OK I won’t say anymore, but just think about what I said, honestly think about it, think about the situation and how you both handled your side of it”.  Start to forgive yourself, this sullen Blainey isn’t you”.

 

“Mom even said you have stopped playing the piano; you can’t let someone else make you give up something that is such a big part of you, something that you have loved since the first time you put your little fingers on the keys”.

 

You lit up, I hated the piano lessons mom and dad forced us to take, but not you.  It was like it opened up a joy inside of you I hadn’t seen before”. “I love you squirt, I want you to be happy again.  I know you can be you just need to open yourself up to the possibility again.  Stop looking back at past mistakes, look forward at the possibilities/chances you have.  Don’t shut yourself off”.

 

“Your future is waiting, embrace it”.  “This is me stepping down off of my soapbox now” Cooper said with a laugh.

 

Blaine realized just how much he was going to like having his big brother around, he was a pain sometimes, but he never really realized how much he did love him, and he had always been there for him, and he knows he is going to need that in the future.

 

“Oh, and before we leave, wanted to let you know I bought you a piano and it should be here tomorrow” he said with a grin, and in pure Cooper style he smiled and said “Your welcome” and laughed.

 

* * *

 

When they got back home, Cooper went to his apartment and Blaine went to his across the hall.  He hadn’t felt so light in a long time.  He felt like a lot of weight had been taken off of his shoulder that he hadn’t ever realized was there.  Just finally talking about what had happened, listening to Cooper's view on the situation had helped.  He wasn’t 100% better but he now felt like he was getting there.

 

He took his iPod which he hardly ever used anymore, plugged it into the apartments pre- wired sound system, turning on his favorite music and starting unpacking, dancing around a little like he used to, settling in, feeling finally completely at home, when he got to the pictures, he put the black and white one of Kurt on his night stand and the rest he put in a drawer.  One step at a time he said, and kept on dancing.

 

He went into the second room which will be his office, set up the new desktop computer his dad had given him the night before he left, and for the first time in almost a year he didn’t automatically pull up his email.  Things were going to be OK, he was going to be okay…..

 


	6. The Next Phase

Blaine woke up feeling better than he had in a long time. He wasn’t over the break up but he was getting there. He was tired of being sad, tired of being the only one who cared, because, Kurt apparently didn’t. 

He had left Kurt alone, giving him the space he said he needed, but how long did he have to wait. He had let Kurt know he was still thinking about him a couple of times, even if it was just with the flowers he hand sent. Kurt had done nothing. 

Blaine kept thinking about what Cooper had said the day before, yes he had cheated by Kissing Eli when he was still with Kurt, but he had stepped up and confessed what he had done, and apologized. When he confronted Kurt about the texts between him and Chandler the only thing he really said was I am sorry if this upsets you, but it’s OK. Almost like Blaine’s feelings didn’t matter. He hadn’t really thought of it like until after speaking with Cooper.

If he hadn’t seen the text messages last year from Chandler and confronted Kurt about it, would he have ever said anything, was there the possibility that if he hadn’t gotten caught that things might have moved forward. It had felt like cheating then and it felt like cheating now.

They had both messed up; he had forgiven Kurt because he loved him so much and couldn’t have imagined his life without him. Kurt didn’t seem to have the same problem. From the looks of things Kurt didn’t really care. He could have sent some kind of message, “Hey got the flowers, but I am still not there yet” something other than silence.

He had made up his mind last night that it was time to try and move forward, find joy in life, in music, and in friendship. He wasted the last year he had at Dalton, missed the time he could have spent with Nick, Jeff, and Trent. He had missed them the year he was at McKinley, but had been so down when he went back, he couldn’t see his way up.

After setting up his computer last night he had actually set up his keyboard that he hadn’t even turned on since a month before Kurt moved, after the break up, music, because it was such a big part of “them”, had just hurt too much.

After he set it up he played the first song that seemed to fit their situation. It was very cathartic and healing.

I came here to let you know  
The letting go  
Has taken place  
I have held the winter's son  
Become one  
Set my pace  
Isn't that what we wanted all along?  
Freedom like a stone  
But I can say goodbye  
Now that the passion's died  
Still it comes so slow  
The letting go

Piece by piece I take apart  
This complicated heart  
And I hope to find  
Something I can prove is real  
I can feel is truth  
I can say is mine  
That's all I ever wanted to be  
The closer that I got  
The further I could see  
But when lovers change  
And the night feels strange  
We choose our road  
The letting go

I came here to let you know  
The letting go  
Has taken place

After he played it he went in and put on Kurt’s old t-shirt again, hopefully for the last time. He was ready for the healing to begin.

When Blaine’s got up this morning, he took a quick shower, once again deciding to let his hair go natural, and no bow tie. That part of his life he felt, was over. He needed to find his new look. He opted for a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue button down, and his black Toms.

Packing his laptop, notebooks, pens, and pencils in his messenger bag, he headed out to try to find a good cup of coffee. Blaine, without coffee, is a sad boy indeed; he also needed to speak to Cooper, to thank him for what he said last night even if technically he didn’t want to hear it.

He walked out of his door, crossed the door to Coopers, knocked and got no response he looked at his watch and it hit him that duh, it is Monday he is probably already at the office. He stepped into the elevator, went down to the ground floor, and to the door that said Anderson and Sons. He didn’t really know where Coopers office was, he had never been to this office before. He had been to his dads in both Westerville and the New York office, but not to Coops.

He walked through the door and saw a prudish looking woman at the reception desk, she took one look at how he was dressed, looked over the top of her glasses at him, and with a snarky tone asked “May I help you” Blaine said “Yes” as politely as he could, “I need to see Cooper Anderson please” 

She looked at him with a smirk, “sure you do”. Blaine had a feeling that they got a lot of people from Harvard, maybe looking for an internship without going through the proper channels. He understood that but she didn’t have to be rude.

“And WHOM might you be” she asked once again looking over he top of her glasses at him. Blaine smiled as sweetly as he could, and said “See the name on the door Anderson and Sons”?  
“I am one of the sons” she laughed at him, she actually laughed at him. He knew he didn’t look anything like Coop but come on. And all of this before he had his first cup of coffee.

Smiling once again, he pulled out his phone, pulled up Coops contact info and texted him. “Hey Coop, thought I would stop by on my way out, but Jaba the Hut you have fielding your visitors won’t let me in” making sure to read out the words out loud as he typed them. It took Cooper all of 2 minutes to come through the door, and pulling him into a big bear hug.

“Hey little brother from the same mother what are you up too” he said rubbing the top of Blaine’s hair, making unruly hair even more so. “Coop you are ridicules” Blaine said with a laugh, “I was going to come and say good morning, but apparently I am not Anderson enough to enter these hallowed halls” he said throwing a look at the woman behind the desk. 

Cooper turned around, looking at her in full on boss mode. “What is the protocol for when someone shows up and wants to see me” she stared at him looking nervous now, realizing she had just insulted one of the owners of the firm. Even though he wasn’t a lawyer yet, Blaine had been given part owner ship in the firm the day he was born.

“UMM UMM” was all she could say, turning red she said “I am supposed to ask their name and then message you”, “and did you do that”? Cooper asked in a very serious tone. “Yes” she said. “And what did he say to you”? “He pointed to the door, said do you see the name on the door Anderson and Sons? I am one of the sons” “And, since you know I have a younger brother, did you take the time to ask him his first name, and the call me”, “no” she said. “I will be talking to my brother and then human resources in a bit” Cooper said with a sarcastic little smile. “come on squirt, will show you were my office is so you won’t have that problem again”

Once in Cooper office they sat down and Cooper apologized “I have had a few reports on her before, she has been talked to about her attitude more than once”. Blaine just shook his head “No problem, I could have handled it better, just you know how I am with snarky people especially before coffee” Cooper laughed. “So what are you up too this fine morning”?

Blaine looked at him and said “I need to thank you for what you said last night”. “I don’t really know if I was ready to hear what you said, but I needed it too” “it gave me a new perspective on things. It is time to start living again; I can’t change the past I can only move forward. If he doesn’t want to be part of my life anymore, me moping around isn’t going to change that” “I am not saying that I am giving up on us, I couldn’t if I wanted to, because I still love him more than anything on this earth” “but I do need to concentrate on me again” 

“I am ready to start living again. I am so tired of being sad, of putting everything on hold for something that might never happen”. “I am going to start the next phase in my life, work on being happy, and become the best lawyer I can be” “I know nothing will be fixed instantly but I am going to work on it. Hey, I am a work in progress” he said with a laugh.

Cooper just smiled, so ready to see a smile on his baby brother’s face again. He knows this last year has been really hard on him, but he feels Blaine might have come out of it stronger. He had always admired Blaine for his strength and the ability to see the good even in the bad, but none so much as now.

Blaine stood up “I guess I need to go and let you get back to work” “Just mainly wanted to say thanks, and I love you Coop” he gave his big brother a hug and headed to the door. “I need to head over to school for orientation”, and then almost as a second thought, “you wouldn’t happen to know a good coffee shop would you” “Man I miss the Lima Bean” he said sighing.

“I usually go by Déjà Brews up the street, they have really good coffee, and if you are there early enough, before they are gone, a chocolate croissant that is to die for”

Blaine looked at his watch figured he had around 45 minutes before he needed to head to school, he headed in the direction Cooper pointed him, got his usual medium drip and he last chocolate croissant they had. Taking both he went to a table and sat down pulling out his lap top, taking a sip of his coffee, and a bite of his croissant, and yup he had just found his new home away from home. He pulled up his email to look at his schedule he had been sent. With his double course load he was really going to be busy, but staying busy kept him from thinking of things he didn’t need to think of. After looking at his schedule, he quickly answered an email from his mom, finished his coffee and croissant and stood up and headed toward the door.


	7. Another Anniversary

 

He had been at school for 2 weeks, and he was loving it, loving staying busy. He goes to déjà brews every morning before class and sometimes after, it reminds him a little of home, of the Lima Bean, of his group of friends and the fun they had. He misses everyone.

Today he has his laptop out trying to get a paper ready that is do tomorrow for one of his classes. He had been sitting there for about an hour, was on his 3rd cup of coffee and couldn’t shake the feeling of being stared at.

He looks around a little doesn’t see anything and goes back to his paper, about that time his phones starts ringing hungry like a wolf, he grins and answers “Hey Coop what’s up?” “nothing” says Cooper “just wondering what you are doing” Blaine smiles, Cooper is up to something, when he uses that tone, he is up to something and it usually isn’t good. “Just wondering what you are doing” he says and you can tell from the tone he is grinning about something. Blaine starts to laugh, “OK Cooper what are you up too”.

“Wondering where you are, I know you aren’t home I was just there”. Blaine shakes his head, yup, up to something. “I am at the coffee shop on my third cup of coffee trying to work on a paper for professor Johnson, why”? Blaine asks. “Thought so”, says Cooper “I am almost there” about that time Blaine heard the bell over the door, looks over and there is Cooper walking in. He stands up and gives his brother a hung. “Hang on a minute squirt, I need caffeine unless you drank it all he laughs and walks away”

Cooper comes back with himself and Blaine a cup of coffee and sets down. “OK big brother, what are you up too or do I really want to know”. Cooper looks at him, trying to act offended, “Can’t a person just stalk you, show up where you are at just to say hi” “Ummm no” Blaine says laughing now. “What are you up too”? He asks again. Cooper looks at him and says “well, I have a friend coming over tonight, and thought you might be interested in meeting him”

Blaine just stares at him, “Cooper, you are not even trying to set me up on a blind date are you”  
Cooper looks at him “Maaaayyyybbbeeee” he says with a grin, Blaine shakes his head “No, just no” and laughs. “Come on he is cute, and nice, and funny and you would so get along” Cooper just says in a sing song kind of way. “If he is so wonderful, why don’t you go out with him” Blaine says with a smile. “Nope” says Cooper “Too many extra parts, and missing some others”.

“Seriously though, he is a really nice guy and I just thought you guys might actually like each other” Cooper says. “I know you haven’t been out with anyone in a while, just wanted to help out my brother and my friend at the same time”... “Thanks Cooper I appreciate it I really do, but the first time I go on a date again, no offense, but I don’t want it to be a blind date set up by my brother OK”.

“OK, I get it. Don’t look now but when I came in there was a guy staring at you” Blaine laughed and said “yeah right”. “I am being serious, when I walked in he was looking at you, but when he saw you hug me, he looked a little disappointed”. “he is over on your left and he is kinda cute” Blaine looked over where Cooper said the guy was setting and sure enough he had been looking at him, Blaine smiled and then looked back over at Cooper. It kind of made feel good, he didn’t remember when the last time someone showed an interest in him.

It helped his ego. “OK, here is what we are going to do” Cooper said smiling, “Since I can’t interest you in dinner with my friend, let’s see what we can do about Don Juan over there. I need to head back to the office anyway, I am going to stand up give you a hug call you bro and leave” sure enough, that is exactly what he did; he leaned over, gave Blaine another hug and headed for the door. “See you later little Bro” “Don’t forget mom’s birthday is Monday” Blaine laughed, “I didn’t, I already ordered her flowers, I bet you remembered because of you secretary”. “Hey…. Doesn’t matter how I remember as long as I get her something” “See you later, and good luck” Blaine just shook his head, and went back to his paper.

He worked on it for about 10 minutes until he got it the way he wanted it, and started packing up his stuff. When he had gotten everything back in his bag, he noticed someone standing by him. It was the guy that Cooper had caught staring at him.

“Hi”, he said with a big smile sticking out his hand “my name is Matt and I wanted to introduce myself” “Hi” Blaine said smiling back and shaking his hand “My name is Blaine, have a seat” Matt seemed really nice and they seemed to have a lot in common from movies to music likes and dislikes. They talked for close to an hour, when the alarm on Blaine’s phone went off letting him know he had a class he needed to go to. He turned off the alarm, “oh well, my time is up, I have a class in 15 minutes I need to get to. He stood up, picked up his bag and empty coffee cup. “It was nice talking to you” Matt looked a little disappointed that Blaine had to leave. “Can I have your number” Blaine asked with a smile.

They exchanged numbers and then Blaine had to go. He smiled all the way to his class. Matt seemed really interesting, and Blaine was willing to give it a chance.

Over the next few days they texted off and on most of the day, met for coffee twice that week, when Blaine asked Matt out to dinner he had said yes happily. Over dinner they talk some more about things going on in their lives, Matt had broken up with his boyfriend Phillip the day before he was leaving for college, and Blaine told him about the breakup with Kurt. Not going into everything but giving the highlights. They both realized that neither was really ready for a relationship, and if they were both honest their really wasn’t any sparks between them, the did however become amazing friends. They spent a lot of time together either at déjà brew, or just hanging out at Matt’s.

Before he knew it, it was the anniversary of when he and Kurt first met. The day snuck up on him. He was in class, taking notes, and he saw the calendar. It sent pain straight to his heart when he realized they had now been broken up more than a year, and he still hadn’t heard from Kurt. He sent the usual flower order once again the card simply saying "p.s. I <3u, I need u, I miss you” What hit him the hardest, wasn’t that it had been a year; it was the fact that he still felt it so strongly. He thought he was doing so well, but he was just lying to himself.

For the first time since that night at Scandals, Blaine got drunk, he had knocked on Cooper door wearing Kurt’s cheerios shirt. He hadn’t had it on since his first night in the apartment, Cooper just handed Blaine a bottle and let him drink until he passed out. He had forgotten just how bad losing Kurt could be.

Still, once again, he heard nothing. Why did he even bother, but he couldn’t stop. When the anniversary of them becoming a couple came around, same scenario. Blaine sent more flowers with "p.s. I <3u, I need u, I miss you" on the card, when Kurt’s 20th birthday rolled around he fought with himself to not to send the flowers. He was probably laughing at Blaine; let’s see just how long I can keep him hanging on, but in the end he sent the 2 dozen roses again simply signed "p.s. I <3u, I need u, I miss you".

When Blaine’s 19th birthday rolled around, he went to a local tattoo artist and had a 4th musical note added to his tattoo. Cooper also threw him a birthday party at his favorite restaurant and had invited Matt, Jeff, Nick and Trent. That was a big surprise and meant so much that they came this far just for his birthday. He would never have admitted it but he really needed it. He had been about to spiral again, but that manage to pull him out.

With doubling up on his course hours, and the year he managed while still in Dalton he technically only had a year and a half of regular college classes before he could start law school. Even with all the course credits and hours he was pulling he still had one of the highest g.p.a. in the school. He was definitely on the fast track for graduation. With all the hours he was pulling he didn’t have as much time to spend with Matt, but they got together when they could.


	8. The Letting Go

Blaine was graduating, finally all the doubling up on courses, weekends and summers, internships with Cooper. He was finally graduating. He was 23 and it was finally time to give up, move on. He should have done it a long time ago, but had just kept holding out hope.

Every one tried to tell him, but until he was ready he couldn’t move on, Cooper and Matt just shook their head at him every year, when he once again, on the anniversaries, and birthdays he would send the same flowers with the same note "p.s. I <3u, I need u, I miss you", and once again add another musical note to his tattoo.

There were now 8. They no longer needed to ask what they meant; they had figured it out a long time ago. It broke their heart for him every time a new one would appear, Blaine would show up at Cooper’s door wearing that stupid t-shirt and cry and drink until he passed out. . Cooper would have gladly kicked Kurt’s ass if he thought it would help. To have had to watch his brother struggle for so long because of a stupid kiss.

This year had been better; there was no knock on the door, and no late night crying. He had not spent the night alone. He had been with Alex; he had met Alexander (Alex) Benton at the beginning of his 3rd year of law school. Blaine had been sitting in the law library working on a paper for his professor, when he looked up and saw the most beautiful man he had seen in a long time. He had his nose in a book studying also.

Blaine couldn’t stop staring. He must of felt it, because he looked up and smiled. He had raven black hair cut short, tanned and green eyes that were almost jade in color, he looked really muscular, in other words the total polar opposite of one Kurt Hummel. Blaine’s heart started beating harder. He hadn’t had this kind of a reaction to anyone in a long time.

They just sat there staring at each other, neither one of the looking away. Not seeming to know how to look away. Alex closed his book, never taking his eyes off of Blaine, put his stuff quickly in to a messenger bag and tilted his head towards the exit. Blaine nodded, also closed his book putting everything in his bag and standing up to follow him out.

They step outside the door, and still didn’t seem to be able to speak. Blaine had never felt this kind of instant attraction, not even with Kurt. With Kurt, it taken him over slowly, with the man standing in front of him it was an instant connection.

They had both just stood there and stared at each other for the longest time before Alex put out his hand, and saying “HI, my name is Alex Benton” Blaine reached out to shake his hand, “Hi my name is Blaine Anderson” Alex tilts his head to the side looking at Blaine and smiles, “Not Cooper Anderson's baby brother”. Blaine just stares, “How do you know Cooper” Alex smiles, “I have known Cooper for a year’s”

“Do you want to go and get coffee? If you are the same baby brother Coop talks about all the time you are a coffee junky” Blaine laughs, “since I am his only brother that would be me, and I would love to have coffee”.

They had ordered coffee, and just talked about everything. Their likes, dislikes, what they want from life, and where they are headed in the future. It had been seamless, no tension, no slowed conversation, it just flows.

Blaine found out that Alex is 26, on his last year of law school as well, he hadn’t worked straight through like Blaine did, he had taken his summers off afraid that he would burn out. And the most interesting part was that Alex had been interning at the firm for 2 years and they had never seen each other. He had also been to Cooper’s apartment multiple times, but it had taken them both studying in a law library to meet.

They had drunk 2 cups of coffee, just enjoying the conversation and company and then walked across the road to go talk to Cooper. When he saw them show up together he just laughed. “Finally squirt, if you would have listened to me years ago you could have already met” “Remember the day you met Matty, I tried to get you to come over for dinner, and you said you didn’t want your big brother hooking you up” “I tried to tell you what a good guy he was and you asked me why I didn’t date him and yada, yada” he said with a laugh.

Blaine had just stood there smiling because there really not much he could say. He knew that if he would have met him then he wouldn’t have been ready. He knew this for a fact. He had to get to the place on his own, to the letting go place.

That had been 7 months ago, they had both graduated, Blaine at the top of his class and in one of the shortest amounts of time in history. Blaine had started working for the family business, and Alex had been given a job as well. Not because he was dating the boss’s son, but because through his internship Cooper had seen how he worked, the pride he took in the job he did.

It had been a whirlwind romance. Once they met, they were very rarely not together. They spent every possible moment together. Going out to dinner, holding hands at the movies, or cuddling on the coach sharing sweet kisses, or long passionate make out sessions.

They talked at length about exes, he told Alex about Kurt. “so you mean to tell me, he broke up with you, and never spoke with you because of a kiss” “a kiss that if you hadn’t told him about, he would never have known. There was no accidental pregnancy, no hidden camera drama” “Hate to say this but it sounds like he was looking for an excuse to end things” “Sorry love, I don’t mean to hurt you, but that is what it sounds like”

Blaine shook his head and for once realized it didn’t hurt to talk about. He at that point realized it really was over. He was ready to move on with his life with the wonderful man curled up beside him on the couch.

They spent many nights cuddled up sleeping together. They had done a lot, but not everything. Blaine wasn’t ready for that and Alex understood. It wasn’t that he was holding out for Kurt, not in that way, just Kurt was the only one he had ever been with, and the last time had been the night before Kurt had moved to New York, and he was 17. They had spent that last night together making love all night, and crying trying to reassure each other that everything was going to be OK.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t missed the intimacy, because he did, especially now that he and Alex spent so much time together. There had been a lot of hand jobs, blow jobs, and other intimate activities. Just not full intercourse. He missed it he really did and was almost ready for that as well. Alex was so patient and gentle with him and never pushed for more than Blaine was ready to give.


	9. Three Little Words

*** SMUT WARNING: not hard core***

 

Chapter 9 

CRAP-CRAP-CRAP

The first thing Cooper heard when he step out of his apartment was Blaine playing the piano that could either be a good thing or a really bad thing. Cooper ran through dates in his mind this wasn’t the week of an anniversary or birthday. To the best of his knowledge Blaine and Alex were OK. Judging by the way they acted around everyone, they were more than OK. The only way to know is to knock on the door to see which way the wind blows, and if he wasn’t already running late for a meeting in the next town over he would do just that.

Oh how he would gladly kill one Kurt Hummel if he could get by with it, for what he had done and still doing to Blaine. He knew that he couldn’t do jail though, and he also knew that if he did kill him, Blaine would be put out with him, and wouldn’t defend him even though he was the best lawyer Cooper knew next to himself of course. Huuumm maybe Alex would he thought as he headed to the elevator.

Blaine was feeling good, playing the piano with a secret smile on his face. He hadn’t been home long he had spent the night with Alex.

Alex had taken him to a romantic dinner, they had stayed their for over an hour just talking, smiling and enjoying themselves. After they left the restaurant they went for a slow walk, either hold hands or having their arms wrapped around each other, their bodies always touching in some way.

They had gone back to Alex’s cuddled on the couch, drinking wine and watching movies. It had been a really wonderful night. Alex always made Blaine feel special, and cared about. After the movie went off Alex turned in his seat so that he was facing Blaine. He leaned in and gave Blaine a really tender, gentle kiss.

“I have something I want to say to you, something that I have felt for a long time but haven’t wanted to say for fear of pressuring you, but I can’t hold it in anymore, I love you Blaine, I love you more than anyone or anything in my life” “I know we can be special together. I am not saying this to get you to say it back, but I wanted, no needed you to know how I feel. I love you so very much”

Blaine just stared at him, tears starting to form in his eyes he reached out and gave Alex a hug and kissed him passionately. “I don’t want you to think I don’t have feelings for you Alex” Blaine said with a watery smile “Because I do, I don’t know if it is love yet, but I do know that it can be”. I care so, so much for you. You make me feel like I am the most important person in your life” “You are always so patient and caring with me” “ Helping me find my way not pushing me in a way I don’t want to go”. “You never rush me past a point I am not ready to go”

“What I am saying is don’t give up on me, us. I may not be there yet, but I know I will be” Alex had the sweetest smile on his face; he stood up slowly, took Blaine’s hand and lead him to the bedroom.

Blaine spent the night wrapped in Alex’s arms, feeling protected and loved. Once he knew that Alex was asleep he let his silent tears fall, he let the tears fall for a childhood romance that he had allowed to take over his adult life, let tears fall for the wonderful man he had cuddled around him. Let tears fall for a life he could have had, if he had only let go of the past. This was it, it was over. He was finally ready to move forward, let go and live.

They both slept until Alex’s alarm went off for work. Blaine had talked with Cooper, since he hadn’t had a vacation or time off since high school he was taking this week off, to recharge batteries, do something that made him happy.

Alex unfortunately had to work. When he got up he leaned over, gave Blaine a sweet kiss and headed for the shower. Once he was in the shower Blaine dress quickly and walked up the street a little ways to Déjà Brews and got them both a coffee and chocolate croissant for breakfast. He got back to Alex’s apartment just in time to see him walking out of his bedroom wearing the suit that Blaine loved him in. It always brought out the color of Alex’s eyes, and showed off his firm body.

He set the coffee and croissants down on the table and gave Alex a hug and a kiss. Alex just smiled and asked “What was that for” Blaine grinned and said “do I need a reason” raising his eyebrows up and down.

They talked while they ate breakfast, but then it was time to leave so Alex could get to work. When Blaine spent the night they usually walked to work together hand in hand so they did the same thing this morning.

“What do you plan on getting up to today?” Alex asked Blaine. “Well I kind of wondered if you might be interested in coming over for dinner tonight and letting me cook for you?” Alex just kind of looked at him.

Blaine had never invited him to his apartment before, even though they had been together for 7 almost 8 months. Blaine had always said that even though they had different apartments, it would be strange with Cooper across the hall. He said Alex knew how bad Cooper laughed at him, if he knew they were across the hall together he would really rag on him. But the truth was that Kurt was the last person who had slept in his bed with him, maybe not the same bed, but his bed. Even though he had shared a bed with Alex before that had always been Alex’s bed not his.

Alex knew there was more to it than that but kept his mouth shut, feeling like they were heading in the right direction with Blaine freely offering to let Alex come over. It made him smile. He smiled and reached out and gave Blaine a squeezing hug, giving him a quick kiss and saying “God, I love you” with a sweet smile on his face.

It made Blaine glad that he had asked. He had some things he needed to get done before tonight. He had some cleaning out to do, he needed to go to the store and get the ingredients for dinner, and then something special he needed to pick out.

When they got into the building, Alex gave Blaine a quick hug, and “I love you” turned left and headed into the office. Blaine just stood there watching him go with a big smile on his face. He went upstairs, set down at his piano and started to play, not knowing that Cooper was outside his door worried about him. He had heard a country song a long time ago that he had liked but it fit so perfectly now.

Tonight as I lay holding you, you whisper,  
Three words I didn’t want to hear you say,  
’cause I don’t know how I’m ever going to answer,  
But I’ll tell you how I’m feeling anyway.

I don’t have far to fall before if reach the bottom of my heart.  
I already feel a fire burning in the deepest part.  
I just can’t say the words until I’m sure there’s no doubt at all.  
If I’m not in love, I don’t have far to fall.

Please don’t misunderstand the words I’m saying.  
Hurting you’s the last thing on my mind.  
See, I just need to know that love is what we’re making.  
Sometimes love, it takes a little time.

But I don’t have far to fall before I reach the bottom of my heart.  
I already feel a fire burning in the deepest part.  
I just can’t say the words until I’m sure there’s no doubt at all.  
But if I’m not in love, I don’t have far to fall.

If I’m not in love, I don’t have far to fall.

Last night while Alex had held him, and he was finally cried out, and the tears dried, he decided that he was tired of standing on that ledge, walking that line, and holding on to the past so tight, he was ready to let go, cross that line and allow himself to fall. Now to get started.

The first thing he did was walk around his apartment picking up the memorabilia he had laying around, memories from his past that had no place in his future. Old prom and movie ticket stubs. Little trinkets from things and places they had been and done that had seemed so very important at the time.

He gathered them all up and headed to his room, he set them on his bed. He had a decorative wooden box his grandfather had given him on his 10th birthday sitting on his dresser. He picked it up, set it on his bed and placed the items in it. One day he may be able to throw them all away but not yet, one step at a time.

He then opened his bottom dresser drawer where he had place all the pictures of him and Kurt. The one’s he used to have in his locker at McKinley, the ones that they had taken at both proms. And the selfie they had taken and had printed out of themselves after the first time they made love.

Gently he placed those in his memory box, and then slowly walked to the side of his bed, where he had the black and white picture of Kurt, that picture had sat on either his dresser or nightstand since his junior year and he slowly put it in the box. Not realizing how bad that one would hurt. He closed the box, he walked to his closet with his box of memories, placed it on the top shelf of his closet as far back as he could put it.

Somewhere it would stay safe, but also where he wouldn’t have to look at it again. He then closed the closet door, and walked away, ready to start building new memories.

Blaine took a shower, got dressed and headed to the store. He had decided to make chicken cordon bleu for dinner and pair that with asparagus wrapped in bacon and a bottle of Alex’s favorite white wine. When he walked toward check out he saw a bouquet of summer flowers decided to grab.

He took everything home, went ahead and put together the chicken so all it would need to do is bake, put it and the wine in the refrigerator, put the flowers in water and walked out again. Last night he had made a decision, he was ready to move forward with his relationship with Alex, ready to take that next step. He went to 3 different jewelry stores before finding the ring wanted, that he thought would be perfect for Alex.

When Blaine was done, he looked at the clock, saw that it was 12:45p and Alex normally took his lunch at 1 so he went into Déjà Brews and got them both a cup of coffee and one of the chicken salad sandwiches that Alex loved so much. He went across the street to the office to surprise his boyfriend with lunch.

After they ate Blaine headed back to his apartment to get everything ready for tonight. Alex got off of work around 5 and would be right up. Blaine put on the outfit that Alex always said he liked. While he was waiting he lit a couple of scented candles, and then sat down at the piano and just started playing. Remembering how much he had always loved it, all the times he had played in the choir room at McKinley, or in the senior commons at Dalton.

He stopped playing when he heard his phone ringing, noticing that it was his dad calling.“Blaine, what are you up too, Cooper said you had taken a week off since you burned both ends against the middle to graduate early. I was wondering if, since you were off this week, if you would mind coming home for a few days, I have something I need to talk to you about”

Blaine looked at his phone nervously. “Is everything OK”? he asked his dad quietly. “Everything is fine son” “Nothing to worry about, just something I want to talk to you about”. Blaine still felt nervous, but agreed to fly home the day after tomorrow and spend a few days at home.

When Alex got there, he showed him around and then they sat on the couch talking, laughing, and connecting. They cuddled and kissed, and then Alex reached his hand up and with his thumb gently rubbed a circle in Blaine’s cheek; he was looking at him like Blaine was the most precious thing on earth. “God you are so beautiful, he whispers I love the color of your eyes, they are like molten honey, and almost green the next minute. I could stare into them forever, you take my breath away”.

Alex leaned in and started kissing him, it was a soft, sweet, gentle, caress of lips. With his right hand he was cradling Blaine’s face, and the other wrapped around his waist trying to pull him even closer, so that there wasn’t enough space even for air between them, Blaine could feel Alex's heartbeat through their shirts, Alex leaned back enough that he can take off his shirt and then he reached out to take off Blaine’s.

Alex gently started pressing Blaine backwards onto the couch and Alex rolled on top of him, his bare chest, pressed against Blaine’s, feeling wonderfully sensual. Alex’s hands where running firmly down Blaine’s hip running down to his thigh and slowly back up, breathing hard in Blaine’s ear tugging gently on his hair to tilt my head, and scrapes his lips and teeth down Blaine’s neck leaving what feels like a trail of fire.

Alex shifted his hips and now his hard erection is on Blaine’s, he grabbed his ass squeezing it, pulling him closer. Blaine separated my legs a little more so Alex fit better between them. Alex grinds against him slowly as they kiss, Blaine lifts his leg and places it around Alex’s waist until they slot together the added weight and pressure feeling wonderful.

Alex deepens their kiss, tangles his tongue with Blaine’s, chasing it, reaching out to taste him, he moans, and shifts his hip just a little, and something in Blaine falls apart. Alex starts kissing him passionately and Blaine shudders against him, moans his name into Alex’s mouth…

Alex leans back slightly, presses his lips in a soft strings of kisses over Blaine’s chest that leave him dizzy and weak he couldn’t string a thought together now if he wanted to. There is only Alex, beautiful loving Alex. Alex has gone back to kissing his neck, his breath coming hot and quick against Blaine’s skin, Alex’s forehead comes to rest against Blaine’s, and his breath whispers over Blaine’s lips.

His kisses begin to falter, his breath nothing but a series of moans and whispers. His hips finally shift and presses himself down against Blaine, thrusting down slowly at first, caring and loving. Blaine arches up thrust for thrust until gentle thrusting is no longer enough, Blaine needs more and it seems like Alex understands he starts thrusting against him hard, frantic, and desperate, “Oh god Alex, don’t stop, please don’t stop, don’t ever stop. I am so close”.

They continue to thrust against each other until Blaine tenses, and shudders, and finally reaches his orgasm, feelings like he had never experienced before not even with Kurt were rushing over him, Alex rocks himself through his own orgasm with long strangled moans following not long after.

Alex rolls over slightly, as much has the couch they are on will allow he pulls Blaine into his arms, they lay together like that for a long time cuddled together neither one of them wanting to move.

Blaine leaned up on his elbow smoothing the hair that was falling onto Alex forehead, “this means the world to me you know, and you mean the world to me”. “You have been so patient and loving while I struggled to figure everything out, you never push me for more than I am ready for”.

“You gave me the space I needed to find myself, to be able to be me again. When you said you loved me last night, you shocked me, I wasn’t expecting it, didn’t really think I was ready for it. I know that probably hurt you”.

“I want you to know though me feelings for you are very strong, you take my breath away. I can see myself with you for the long haul; my feelings for you grow stronger every day. Please don’t give up on me, I am almost there”. By the time he was finished talking they were both in tears and holding on to each other. So happy to be in their own little world.

They laid there in each other’s arms for a while longer until they decided that they should probably get cleaned up. Alex stood up and drug Blaine up with him, sharing another kiss. Blaine walks him to the bedroom tells him that if he wanted to put on clean clothes after his shower, he could borrow some of his things. He told him which drawer to find t-shirts and which one had sweatpants or lounge pant, to just pick what he wanted, he would get dinner started. Alex stills another kiss as he passes Blaine, smiles and then heads to the shower.

Alex got out of the shower grabbed a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt out of the drawer Blaine had mentioned. Laughing at the shirt he picked. “I knew you said you dated girls before you came out to your dad, and about a drunken party kiss, but a cheerleader babe, come on.”

Blaine walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and saw Alex wearing Kurt’s old cheerios t-shirt and it smelled like, out of all the shower gel in the bathroom, he had chosen the one that Blaine only used when he was down, or sad.  
When life sometimes become too much and he just needed to breath, Blaine had always kept a bottle of Kurt’s old brand of shower gel in his shower for just in case, and that was the one Alex had used.

How Blaine managed to smile and keep it together he didn’t know. He just gave a little smile, told him dinner was in the oven and should be done in about 30 minutes; he was going to go take a quick shower. How could he have forgotten about that shirt, why hadn’t he put it away with everything else this morning and oh god why did this have to hurt so bad?

He made it to the bathroom, shut and locked the door, he leaned back on it slowly sliding down to the floor, he wrapped his arms around his legs, pressed his face to his knees and completely fell apart, and then he heard over the apartment speaker system that Alex had put on some music. He heard the beginning of Pink’s perfect; he laid completely on the floor, in a fetal position and shattered.

Cooper had been worried about Blaine all day long; he was hoping that him playing the piano first thing in the morning was a good thing. He decided to stop by Blaine’s apartment before going to his own to check on him.

He knocked on Blaine’s door, and was surprised when it was opened by Alex. “Hey dude, what are you up too?” he asked Alex, and then he notice that shirt, that stupid, stupid shirt. Trying to make a joke out of it to see why he was wearing it. “Why the heck are you wearing that old t-shirt for? Alex turns red a little, tells him that he had spilled something on himself and needed a shower with a laugh. Cooper just gives him a knowing smile. “And where is Blaine” he asks, “In the shower” Cooper laughs and said “what did you do, spill stuff on him too”. He shakes his head and heads to the bedroom.

“Cover yourself up squirt I don’t wanna see none of that” he says laughing until he shuts the bedroom door and get serious. He can only imagine what Blaine is going through. He softly knocks on the bathroom door, “Hey bud can I come in” slowly Blaine opens the door, and Cooper sees a look of devastation on Blaine’s face like he hasn’t seen since he had first moved up here.

He tries to figure out what to do to help Blaine out, how does he get Alex to change that damn shirt without going into explanations of why. “OK listen bud, I am going to go in there and “accidentally” spill water on him so that he will need to change shirts, and then when you guys are done with dinner, come to my apartment, I will take tomorrow off, and will have a drunk on our ass night, I’ll invite Matty over and we will vegetate. What do you think?”

“He was going to spend the night tonight” Blaine says softly. “You go back in the bathroom, fix your face, put some of the cream you always used to use when you had spent the night crying and didn’t want anyone to know, and I will figure a way to get him to go home OK” Cooper said before giving him a big hug and walking away.

When Blaine walked back into the living room there was no sign that he had been crying other than his eyes were a little red. “Oh well guys, I am going to go” Cooper say’s taking a drink from his glass of water, acting like he was going to put the glass in the sink, went to pass Alex and “tripped” spilling water all over him. “Crap, I am sorry” “Blaine can you get him another shirt, sorry bud”.

Blaine happily went to his room grabbed another shirt and brought it out for Alex to change into. “You are such a clutz” he hears Alex say right before Blaine hands him another shirt, he changes it and hands it to Blaine who takes it and puts it in the dryer.  
Cooper looks at him and says “Hey Blaine, have you talked to dad yet” he can tell from the look that he gives him he knows what he needs to say “Not since Saturday, why what is up?” Blaine asks “He wants to do a conference call tonight in like 30 minutes with you, me, and Uncle Adam. He said to be prepared for a long one” “That is why I actually stopped by.” Blaine understands this is his out “But me and Alex were going to have dinner and watch a few movies before going to bed” “Sorry squirt, orders from headquarters” Cooper laughed.

Alex said he understood, that they could just reschedule. He grabbed his stack of dirty clothes and headed for the door. He gives Blaine a quick kiss “How about when I wash these I just leave them at my house for the next time you sleep over” Alex asks. He gives Blaine one more kiss and says “love you” then walks out the door.

Once the door closes, Cooper hugs Blaine tight. “Grab your shirt, I am going to call Matty, and meet me at my apartment” Blaine walks over to the oven, turns it off the food completely forgotten. Goes and finds his dirty pants and pulls the engagement ring out of his pocket, puts it his top dresser drawer. He goes grabs his shirt puts it on blows out all the candles and heads over to Coopers. Today had started so good Blaine thinks to himself.


	10. Lima Bound

When Blaine wakes up the next morning, it takes him a few minutes to know where he is at. He is sprawled on the floor, on his stomach, spread eagle, mouth open, and drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. He starts noticing a phone ringing and then he hears Cooper “Squirt, Squirt answer it or shut if off”. Blaine ignores both the request and phone.

Trying to set up, and the world just spins, and his head pounds, God what had he done last night. “Man, what did I drink? Bourbon laced with LSD or something”. Blaine looks around and starts laughing, Cooper is hanging upside down in the recliner, and Matty was lying on the floor using one of Cooper’s shoes as a pillow.

Once again his phone rings, and he ignores it again. As far as he is concerned, anyone rude enough to call this early needs to be on the ignore list anyway, so there. Whoever it is, isn’t going away the phone starts ringing almost immediately again. “I swear Blaine if you don’t answer that damn phone, I will strangle you with it” that just set Blaine off laughing again.

Once Blaine’s phone stops ringing, Cooper’s starts “Yellow” he said laughing hysterically. “Huh, what, who, oh, hey Blainey boy someone wants to talk to you” “Damn-it Matty get your face out of my shoe” he starts talking to the phone again

“Ohhh Blainey boy is in troubbblllleee” he laughs again and slides the phone against the hard wood floor to Blaine. “Hello” he says with a drunken slur, “I thought you had a meeting with your dad and uncle last night”, “A meeting I wasn’t invited to attend, but Matt apparently was even though he doesn’t even work for the company” Alex says sounding a little upset.

“He sounds mad” Blaine says in a stage whisper, trying not to laugh. He is still so buzzed he is having trouble thinking. He doesn’t know how much he drank last night, but judging by the amount of empty liquor bottles lying around he would have probably kissed Rachel Berry again. That thought made him laugh. “Coop, Coop, Rachel Berry” and he just starts laughing all over again

“Blaine” he hears Alex say loudly over the phone “Are you going to talk to me, and who the hell is Rachel Berry?” “Did you guys have a drunken party last night?” about that time Blaine’s phone starts ringing, since Alex is on Coopers phone, who could be calling him. He looks at the display on the phone and realizes it is his dad. “Hoold on a minute” he says to Alex. Coughing and trying to make his voice sound sober he answers his phone “Hi dad what is up”. “Yes sure, I still plan on coming home tomorrow” “No sir Cooper didn’t mention it” “Yes sir one minute he is here”

“Ohhh Cooper boy yyyoooouuuurrr in troubbblllleee” Blaine laughs again, “Dad wants to talk to you” he says sliding his phone to Cooper, if looks could kill he is pretty sure he would be dead right now. He just burst out laughing again.

Next thing he knows someone is knocking on the door, Blaine staggers over to answer it, and comes face to face with a very upset Alex. Blaine puts his finger over his lips and slurs “Shhh daddy is on the phone, he turns around and looks at Cooper again and burst out laughing at the faces he is making. “Shhh” he tells himself, and laughs again. “No sir he didn’t tell me” “No sir I didn’t know” “Yes sir” “Yes sir I understand””No sir” “No sir” “OK we will both be there tomorrow” Blaine could hear his dads voice over the phone. Cooper just kept staring at him.

“What the hell Blaine” Cooper said throwing a pillow at him when he hung the phone up, “why didn’t you tell me Dad wanted us to go home tomorrow, I need to get things set up in the office if we are going to both be gone for 2 days.”

Blaine just looks at him shocked “I swear he didn’t say anything about you being there, he just said that since I was off this week, he wanted me to come home for a few days, he had something to discuss with me” “You know if dad had put in an executive order I would have told you, I’m not that stupid” Blaine said not the least bit buzzed anymore. 

That is when he remembers a very upset Alex standing there, and Blaine is still in Kurt’s stupid shirt. “So”, Alex said, “when where you planning on telling me you were going home for 2 days” he said. “I would have assumed, that is something you would have told your boyfriend” “And why pray tell, if you guys had a conference call with your dad last night he didn’t inform Cooper that he was supposed to home too” “Why is Matty here, why are you guys drunk, and why are you wearing that shirt”. “You know what, never mind I need to get to work, I guess I will talk to you later” he turns around, walks out the door slamming it behind him. Crap what had he just done.

Coop just looks at him sadly, “You’re going to have to explain everything to him bud”. “I was hoping we fixed it last night so you wouldn’t have to until you were ready, I didn’t think he would come here when you didn’t answer your phone.” Cooper sighs “if you want this to work with him he deserves to know what happened last night” Blaine feels like crying “What am I going to say, this is bad Cooper, what if I lose him, I actually think I love him. I was even going to propose to him last night” “This is so fucked up Coop.”

Cooper just shakes his head. “I don’t know what to tell you squirt, but I think the faster you fix this the better off everything will be” “Also since we are both going to be out of the office for the next few days, we need to get some things in order”

“Here is what we are going to do, you are going to go home, take a shower put on some killer outfit, that will blow your mans mind, I will kick Matty out, we will go to the office take care of what we need to take care of, you close the blinds in your office, lock your door and take advantage of your man. EZ Peazy”

Blaine didn’t see that working, but he didn’t have a better solution, he knew he needed to explain everything to Alex, he just hopes he can make him understand. He went across the hall to his apartment, took a quick shower, dried off and put on the tightest pair of skinny jeans he owned, he then put on a really tight t-shirt that showed off his muscles he had gotten since he took up boxing after being bullied at his old school. Boxing had been a great stress reliever during school and he had kept it up. On the way toward the door, he stops, turns around and goes back to his room to grab the ring out of the dresser drawer that he had put there last night. While he is thinking about it he gently folds up Kurt’s shirt and puts it in his memory box hoping he won’t need it again.

When he walked out of his apartment, he saw Cooper coming out of his. “Damn boy you wanna give him a heart attack” “Hubba, hubba” he said with a laugh

Blaine just looks at Cooper and laughs “You are ridiculous”. They both walk to their offices that are side by side he doesn’t really have any work that needs to be shuffled since he was already off this week, all his cases had been moved, or rescheduled if possible. He walked into Cooper’s office while he was talking to his secretary. “I’ll be right back” he says with an unsure smile on his face, and walks down to where Alex’s desk is. Since he is just a junior associate he hadn’t been given an office, so Blaine was going to see if Alex would talk to him in his,

He walks up to Alex, puts a hand on his shoulder and says “hey can I talk to you a minute” he looks like he wants to say no, but stands up and follows Blaine to his office. “Alice” he says to his secretary, “Please don’t disturb us OK”

Blaine opens his office door and motions for Alex to go in and then he follows him shutting the door behind him. “First off I am sorry about last night. I have some things I need to talk to you about” Blaine sighs sitting down “ I don’t really know where to start but you deserve the truth” “I told you about me and Kurt, but I brushed over a lot of it, if you give me a few minutes I will tell you everything.” Alex just looks at him like he doesn’t know if he wants to hear this. “We met my sophomore, his junior year of high school, we became best friend, and you didn’t see me without him or him without me. We were together all the time”

“Mid-way through that year my feeling changed, I no longer saw him as just my best friend I fell deeply in love with him. A lot of people say the high school love isn’t real, you are too young to know what you want” “that wasn’t us, it was like he was a missing piece of me, a piece I didn’t even know I was missing. My world revolved around him, he completed me.”

During his senior, my junior year he applied for NYADA, we had both planned on going into musical theater, when I graduated I would follow him” “We had some issues but nothing ever major, we never even fought until one day I started noticing he was always looking at his phone, always getting text messages” “I had gone to his house one night because we were going to have a movie marathon. He had gone to get us drinks and snacks but his stupid phone kept buzzing with text after text. I finally looked at it and he had basically been sexting with this guy name Chandler. He said that they just texting nothing more”

“We managed to get through that, I forgave him and everything seemed to be OK again, but then it got to where it every word he said was about NYADA or New York almost like he couldn’t wait to leave” “I called him on it, told him that was all we ever talked about anymore. We had stopped talking about us, our future, our life” “He said he hadn’t really seen it that way and made sure that even if we did talk about it, it wasn’t every word, we talked about things important to both of us.”

“I was really worried that when he moved away I would lose him, he promised we would make our relationship work, I would be his number one priority” “that lasted a month, then it got to where text weren’t answered, calls were ignored and our Skype dates were rescheduled, and then rescheduled again. I felt like I was losing him” “You have to understand he was my world not just my boyfriend” “My life revolved around him. Was it healthy, no but that is what it was like; it was like I needed him to breath.”

“One day I had called him, I knew it took his phone 7 rings before it went to voice mail, that should tell you how many missed calls that happened, all of a sudden it was only ringing 3 times and going to voice mail it happened several more times and that told me he was hitting the ignore button on purpose. He was ignoring me. I felt like I lost him” “I couldn’t breathe, I made a childish mistake, brought on by teenage angst and that is when I hooked up with Eli, it was just a kiss that was it, but that was all it took” “All of a sudden he can’t trust me, can’t forgive me, even thought I had so easily forgiven him for Chandler” “I felt broken inside, nothing was worth anything anymore. I quit playing piano. I used to love to sing, I was in the glee club”. 

“When me and Kurt got together I transferred from Dalton Academy a private boys school where I was lead soloist for the Warblers, to go to a public school just so I could be with him” “When we broke up I lost interest in music, I dropped out of glee, transferred back to Dalton because I felt by doing that I was punishing myself, by distancing myself from my friends” “I didn’t deserve friends”

“I started taking college level courses while still in high school. When I got to Harvard I had a year’s worth of credit already. You know the rest of how I was here, the way I doubled up on everything” “By doing so I felt like I was in control of something, when every other part of my world was spinning out of control” “I had control of myself, my schooling, my life”

“I know that was a lot of back story but now I am going to fill you in on last night, about what happened” “I had been working on letting go of Kurt, he had been such a big part of my life even though we had broke up a long time ago, I just kept waiting for him to come back to me, because I was so lost without him, in a way I am glad about that, he had become my driving force, pushing me forward, when I really just wanted to stop”

“Night before last when you told me you loved me, you made happier than I have been in a very long time. With Kurt I had always been holding on to this little piece of hope. After what you said, I realized I didn’t want to wait for him anymore, I wanted to completely let go to be happy again, to live” “Now the bad part. 

“The reason I never let you come to my apartment was because I still had a picture of him on my night stand, I had little memento’s of our lives’ together all over my apartment. Yesterday, when I went home I packed all of them away. I wanted to be with you completely, you made me feel like home again.” “When you came for dinner I was so happy, especially after what we did” he looked up and gave Alex a shy smile. “When you went in to take your shower and I went into the kitchen I was dancing, happy feeling complete again, you rocked my world. When you came out in that t-shirt it was like a slam in the chest. That was his shirt you put on; he had left it at my house at some point before he went to New York”

“My first year here I slept in it whenever I had a bad day, or just needed comfort, for the longest time it still smelled like him”. “The first year I was here when the anniversary of when we first met rolled around I fell apart, we had always celebrated that day, it was important to us, so I put on that shirt, knocked on Coops door crying, he brought me in and he got me drunk until I passed out”. 

“That happened every year on the anniversary of our first meeting, on the anniversary of when we became a couple, his birthday.” “Every year same thing” “That shirt became like a safety blanket”. 

“I haven’t put it on one time since I met you; I haven’t felt like I needed it”. “When you came out wearing that shirt it was like a punch in the gut. I don’t know how I missed it when I put everything else away, also the shower gel you used. I have only ever used that when I had gotten sad and depressed and I didn’t think I could move on. It was the kind he always used; it smelled like him, when I used it, and it, it was almost like he was there. Once again I don’t know why I didn’t throw it out.”

“When you came out not only with his shirt on, but also smelling like him, like I said it was like getting hit in the gut I went into the bathroom and broke completely down. And then to add insult to injury you played Pinks Perfect. That was our song; we would just drive around listening to that song singing it to each other”. “Oh god Blaine, I am so, so sorry “Alex whispered softly

“When Cooper came in and saw you in that shirt he knew automatically to come to me. He also spilled the water on you so that you would have to take that shirt off” “he made up the conference call with my dad because he knew I wasn’t ready to tell you everything, and that he needed to get you gone before I fell completely apart”

“I want you to know I had already chosen you, chosen us. I know you probably don’t want to believe that, but I bought this for you yesterday while I was picking up ingredients for the dinner we didn’t eat” Blaine laughed. He pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket opened the lid and looked at Alex. “I am ready to move on; to let go of the past, to let go of the hurt, I am ready to commit my life to you. I was hoping you would marry me”

Alex just sat there staring at the ring, crying he jumped up and grabbed Blaine and gave him a bone crushing hug. Blaine laugh, “So is that a yes” Alex just nodded his head “yes, yes”. Blaine slipped the ring on Alex’s left hand. If fit perfect.

The next morning Cooper and Blaine were on a flight to Ohio. After their talk, Blaine had taken Alex out to dinner to celebrate their engagement. They would have an engagement party later, but he wanted to do something special for Alex last night, when he drove him home he walked him to his door, Blaine had said “I love you”. 

Since Blaine had an early flight the next morning, he hadn’t spent the night with Alex, he had wanted to, felt like he needed that connection after the roller coaster he felt like he had been on. Cooper and Blaine talked a little was they boarder their plane and then Cooper fell asleep, he always did when flying.

Blaine thought about last night, about telling Alex he loved him. He knew he did, but Blaine also knew he wasn’t in love. There was a difference. Blaine knew there could only be one great love in his life and that had been Kurt. He didn’t feel like he was settling he felt like he was finally moving forward. Did it hurt, yes, but it was something he had to do. Did he feel the great passion for Alex he had always felt for Kurt? No, he knew he never would again. He did have a little tinge of guilt, wondering if he was short changing Alex. Was he being fair? He hadn’t lied he did love him; he just hoped it would be enough.

When they landed Blaine turned his phone back on and sent a quick text to Alex “Hey sweetie, wanted to let you know we just landed I’ll call you tonight. Love you.”

Since Cooper and himself had only flown with carry-on luggage they didn’t have to wait to retrieve anything they headed to the car rental station, got the car and headed home.

When they got to the house, their dad hadn’t gotten home from the office yet. Their mom met them at the door “Oh, I am so glad to have you both home” she said giving each of them a hug and a kiss on their check. “Why don’t you boys go put your bags in your room and then met me in the kitchen I almost have lunch ready”.

Their parents had left their rooms the way they had been left by Cooper and Blaine when one by one they had moved out. They never changed anything, except maybe the sheets, that way if they ever wanted, or needed to come home they could. Blaine looked around his room; his old cameras he had collected were still on the different shelves, old trophies from music competitions he had been in and some pictures hanging on a cork-board of his friends with the Warblers, and New Directions. He hadn’t really looked at them in a long time. Yes he had been home for Thanksgiving and Christmas every year, but this is the first time in a long time that he was comfortable in his own skin, he could look at those pictures and remember the happy times.

He went to hang up his clothes that he had packed, and found his old Dalton uniforms hanging there and the hanger on the door holding all his bow ties. God he had forgotten just how many he had. He looked at his old outfits, remembered some of the color combinations he had worn when going to McKinley, remembering the time when Cooper had first met Kurt and told Blaine to stop letting his boyfriend dress him.

It felt weird being here almost like a time capsule. About that time Cooper knocked on the door and asked if he was ready, and they headed down to the kitchen for lunch.

“So what are you boys going to get yourselves up too, sorry I would love to stay here with you, but I have a patient I need to check on at the hospital, I should be back by the time your dad gets home?” their mom said. They knew she hated leaving them since they just got home, but they also knew how much she loved the work she did and how important it was.

“Don’t really know, I thought I might go out and just look around”. “Might go by Nick and Jeff’s to see what they are up too, maybe get a coffee”.

Cooper decides he really doesn’t want to do anything today other that lie around, relax and maybe take a nap, he had also brought with him a few case files he needed to look at, but that could wait for later.

After lunch Cooper went to lie down, their mom headed to the hospital and Blaine headed to see Nick and Jeff, he spent an hour or so with them and then headed to Lima hoping he would get to see Sam. He had heard that he was the assistant football coach. When he walked in the doors of McKinley, the first thing he heard was “Oh look, it’s the young Burt Reynolds” Blaine laughs and turns around “Hey Sue”. 

They talk for a few minutes and then Blaine heads to the gym. He sees Sam right away and goes and hugs him. “Hey man how are you doing?” “Doing good, how are you?” “You look a lot better than the last time I saw you”. Blaine smiles and says “I feel better than I have in a long time” “I actually came here to apologize for how I left things”. “That was a really bad time for me and I know I didn’t handle things as well as I could have.” “I am good though, I am working at my family’s law firm in Cambridge, with Cooper, and I just got engaged”

This shocks Sam; he never thought that Blaine would be able to move on. Everyone knew how bad that break-up had hit him. He gave up on everything in one fell swoop except school that was the only thing he was concentrate on. “That is great man, what do you parents think” Sam asked with a smile.

Blaine just grins “I haven’t actually told them yet. It just happened yesterday. I am actually telling them tonight”. “I want you to meet him, he is a really good guy” “I also would like you to come to my wedding once we get the date set. Sam just laughs and gives Blaine an evil grin, “Does he know you want to do me”. Blaine just shook his head, Sam still hasn’t changed.

They talk for a little bit more and then Blaine leaves so Sam can get to work, promising this time they would stay in touch.

His next stop was the Lima Bean. He hadn’t been in there since the last time with Kurt. Nothing had changed everything was exactly the same. He went and got himself a medium drip and set down for a few minutes, contemplating his next move. He had one more person he wanted to see, and this one was going to be the hardest.

Getting back in the car he drove over to Hummel Tire and Lube. He didn’t know what his reception was going to be, but he needed to do this. When Blaine’s parent had been distant with him, Burt had always been there to listen, with or without Kurt by his side. When he left town he hadn’t stopped to say goodbye, he just left. That hadn’t really ever set well with him. He felt that he owed Burt more than that.

When he pulled up outside one of the bay doors, Burt himself was the one that walked out; Blaine took a deep breath and got out of the car. Burt just stared at him and Blaine automatically thought this had been a big mistake until a big grin spread across his face and he was pulled into a big bear hug. “What the hell have you been up too Kiddo, I have missed you”

Blaine felt like crying, “I have missed you too, all our talks, you made everything better when I had issues with my parents, you listened gave me advise, and was just always there. I wanted to come by and let you know how very much I appreciated that. I am sorry it took me this long to come by”. 

Burt just looked at him a little sad, “that is okay, with everything that went on I understand, a lot of mistakes were made on both sides” “I want you to know, there was no innocent party in what happened” “Each of you had equal part in that break up” “I just wish you kids could have worked things out, I have always thought of you as a second son and I have really missed having you around”.

By the time Blaine hit the road heading back to Westerville he was crying but also feeling relieved. He promised Burt he would keep in touch, and wouldn’t let it go that long again.

When he got home his dad was there, the all ate dinner and then went in the living room to have a family meeting. “Okay boys, the reason I called you home is because we have a decision to make about the firm” their dad said. Cooper and Blaine just looked at each other, what was going on. “I am tired of flying back and forth to New York every other day, and I don’t feel like either that office or the Westerville one is getting as much attention as they need”.

“I want one of you to take it over. I want to focus on Westerville”. “Cooper, as the oldest if you want New York, Blaine will take over the Cambridge office, or if you want Cambridge then Blaine will take over New York”. “Right now Bob runs the day to day operations but he is talking about retiring in a year, and I want to have one of you in there before that or we might just decide to close that office”. “I want both of you to discuss this together; this is going to affect both of your lives I know.”

Blaine just looked at Cooper trying to figure out what they were going do. They both had lives in Cambridge, Coop had a lot of friends there, and Blaine had Matt and Alex. Crap, he had forgotten to tell his parents about Alex. 

How would this affect their relationship? Would Alex go with him? “I have a question, when do you need this decision? How long do we have?”

“I would like your decision to be honest before you fly out” their dad said. “I would suggest calling your office and let them know that you won’t be back until the day after tomorrow, I think we need to go to the New York office, look around, that might help you with your decision”.

Their dad and mom got up and walked out of the room to let them talk through the decision alone. “What do you think squirt? Are you interested? I know you always wanted New York when you were still in school, but things have changed and so have your interest” “I am going to be honest with the time I have spent in New York it makes the decision easy for me” Cooper said. “I like my little office, my people” “I have been running that office for so long some of those people are like family too me, I don’t want to leave, but, you have Alex to consider, you guys just got engaged, oh and you need to tell the parental units that by the way. Maybe you need to talk to Alex and see how he feels”

Blaine wished he had more time to make a decision, before talking to Alex he would like to check out the office and see if it was anything he would be interested in. “I wonder if Alex would be able to transfer if he was interested” Blaine asked. Cooper just looked at him and said “Well, he does know two of the bosses so that should make a transfer easier” he laughed. Blaine grinned and stood up “let me go talk to Alex”. “Oh and did you pack a suit, I just thought we were coming home and I packed casual. Wonder how dad would feel about my Dalton uniform” he said with a laugh

“Nope, didn’t pack one either, looks like tomorrow we go shopping” “Now go call your man, I know he is probably wondering what is going on” “Love to see show up in that uniform, dad would stroke out”

Blaine was laughing as he was dialing the phone walking up to his room. Alex sounded sexy when he answered the phone, it made him miss him even more “Hey baby what are you up too” Alex ask “I miss you already, and you haven’t been gone a day yet” “Did you find out what your dad wanted”

Blaine grinned, he loved just hearing Alex’s voice “hey sweetie, yes he just lowered a bomb shell on us” “Ummm should I be worried” Alex asked. “I hope not” said Blaine. “Here is the deal, dad has decided he wants to start focusing all his energy more to the Westerville office, instead of 2 days there and 3 in New York” “OK” he heard Alex whisper. “He has decided either Coop or me will be taking over that office. The man he has in charge there wants to retire with in the year and wants one of us place before then”.

“Since Cooper is oldest he has been given the option to take over the New York office or stay in Cambridge. Whichever one he chooses I will take over the other” he heard Alex choke, like he was crying “what about us” he asked. “Well I was hoping that if Cooper takes New York you will decide to stay there with me, or if he chooses Cambridge and I get New York I was hoping you would move with me. I know it is asking a lot since this is still a new relationship, but I really want you with me. I love you and don’t want to lose you” said Blaine

He waited for a response almost holding his breath “So you aren’t breaking up with me” Alex whispered, “What... Sweetie why would I break up with you, I just got you” that seemed to calm Alex down. “So when do you find out which one” Alex asked “that is the thing dad is wanting me and Coop to stay an extra day, go check out that office. I haven’t ever been too it” “also neither one of us packed a suit we both just packed casual, so now we have to go and try to find a suit” “I asked Coop if he thought dad would be OK with my old Dalton uniform, and he thought that was funny”

“The only other thing I have in my closet here is my polo shirt collection from high school, and about 100 bow ties” “Bow ties” Alex laughed, “Hey don’t judge” laughed Blaine “they were my obsession, my guilty pleasure”

“OK, so will you let me know once you guys make up your mind” Alex asked. Blaine sighed “honey you will be the first person I call” he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It sounded like Alex was OK with everything.

“So what did your parents think about our engagement”? Alex asked “I haven’t had a chance to tell them, I was going to and then dad lowered the boom” Blaine said. “Listen Alex dad is calling me downstairs, I love you and will call you as soon as I can” “Love you Baby” Alex said before hanging up.

The next day Cooper and Blaine went shopping and both picked up 2 suits each. With their dad you never really knew if he would want them to stay longer. After shopping, they went to eat lunch and then went to a meeting at the Westerville office. They met up with their mom and all went out to dinner. Once they got home they all sat around talking and it wasn’t until around 11 he realized he hadn’t talked to Alex all day. He sent a quick text and then crawled into bed.

First thing the next morning the three Anderson men flew to New York. A town car was there to pick them up and drove them to the office. Blaine fell in love. They went in and met Bob, got a tour of the office, and the cooperate apartment that would be available when they were ready. It was on the corner of the building so there was a glass wall on two sides, joining in the corner in a V shape and from that he could see central park. The city was alive with movement, he could imagine putting his piano in front of those windows, and just playing. He could imagine walking around central park.

There were a lot of younger lawyers in the office, he met a few that were really nice, they went back downstairs and were shown a few of the empty offices, they would be able to chose the one they wanted, Blaine laughed to himself, he already had his picked out. Secretly he was hoping Cooper wouldn’t want to move.

Their dad walked out of the office saying he needed to get with Bob before they left, but they knew that he was just giving Cooper and Blaine time to talk, make a decision that was right for both of them. “I like the building, the offices are nice, a lot bigger than ours in Cambridge, but I would miss it” Cooper starts off. “I would miss the people that have worked with me for years, like I said they are like family” “Blaine, if you really don’t think you could be comfortable here, let me know and I will take it, but if you want it and like it here it is yours” Blaine didn’t really have to think about it at all, he wanted it. He felt like he could be happy here, also Cambridge wasn’t that far and he could fly in and see Cooper as often as he wanted.

They went and found their dad and told him Blaine would be taking New York, he would work for the next year to year and a half under Bob and his dad would always be a phone call away, so he was comfortable in his decision, he wanted this. It almost felt like he was finally coming home, somewhere he was supposed to have always been.

It was decided that Blaine’s transfer would take effect in 2 weeks that would give him time to get his apartment packed up, and have a moving company come in and move his piano. That was the only thing he really couldn’t fit in his car. Since the apartment he was living in now had come completely furnished all that was really his there was some nick knacky things, and his clothes. One thing he liked about the apartment upstairs was that he would get to furnish it the way he wanted; he would be able to buy his own furniture and set up the kitchen to his style.

Before he headed back to Westerville with his family he went upstairs to the apartment that will be his new home. He was planning on having painters come in and freshen all the paint. Have the tiled changed out in the master bathroom. He measure the area so he could pick a desk for the spare room that would be his office, measured for floor rugs. He was really getting excited.

He was given a set of keys for the apartment, and the office he had chosen, once again he chose a corner office. They were situated on the second floor where as the apartment was on the 5th the view wouldn’t be as good, but he still could hardly wait….


	11. The Move

***Smut warning, please skip over if not interested in reading it.***

 

When Blaine and Coopers plane land, they head straight to the office, Blaine to start shifting his open cases over to Cooper and start packing his office, Cooper to bring someone in to take over for Blaine. They walk in laughing about a comment that their mom had made before leaving home, when they looked up and saw Alex heading their way. That is when it hit Blaine shit….. He hadn't called Alex at all yesterday, he hadn't told him about New York, and he had completely forgotten to tell his parents about the engagement. Cooper saw Alex walking over looking beyond mad, turned around and looked at Blaine trying not to laugh "Oops, someone ain't gett'n laid tonight he giggled and turns to walk away. Blaine tried to stop him, make it look like they were still talking. Cooper just shakes his head with a shit eating grin and says "Uhh uh you're in trouble", laughs and goes into his office.

Blaine tries to smile "Hey Sweetie, how are you doing?" Alex just looks at him like he lost his mind. He smiles, and quietly says "can I speak to you in your office please". "Yup, Cooper was right I am in big trouble", Blaine thought.

Blaine follows Alex into his office and slowly shuts the door, he puts a smile on his face and turns to hug Alex but Alex steps away. "What happened yesterday Blaine, why didn't you call me" "I waited for you to call all day". Alex says "I would have called you but I didn't know what you were doing, if you were in a meeting or dead on the side of the road"

Blaine just looks at him and sighs, knows he messed up "Sweetie I am sorry, yesterday was crazy, we had meetings with the New York team most of the day, when we got home, a few of my friends from high school showed up and Mom invited them to stay for dinner, and before I knew it, it was midnight". "I knew you had to work today, and I didn't want to take a chance on waking you up" "Come on please don't be mad at me, I really missed you, and we have a lot to talk about" "Come on sweetie please" Blaine says again. Alex sighs and steps into Blaine's waiting arms.

Blaine leans in and starts giving him a sweet kiss, that quickly turns hungry running his tongue teasingly over Alex bottom lip, Alex opens his mouth and Blaine's tongue dives in running over Alex's teeth, the roof of his mouth, chasing Alex's tongue sucking gently on it, tasting him. He started a trail of wet kisses down his jaw and neck, licking the shell of his ear, slowly pushing Alex backwards so he is pressed against the door pushing into him, not able to get enough.

Blaine had really missed him, he starts kissing his lips again, sucking on his bottom lip. Pushing his hips into Alex's running his hands down his sides, down his hips and grabbing his ass squeezing it, pulling him tighter, closer, needing to feel him, moaning into his mouth. Alex wraps his arms tighter around Blaine's neck forcing their kiss to deepen, needing more. "God, I need you so bad" Alex moans into Blaine's ear.

Blaine reaches out to the door knob behind Alex and quickly locks the door. He pushes Alex's jacket off his shoulder, quickly unties his tie, pulls it lose and tosses it on the chair. He unbuttons his shirt, his hands shaking, not once stopping kissing his lips hungrily. He starts kissing down his jaw line again, down his neck, gently sucking and biting wanting to mark him as his, even though it would be covered by the collar of his shirt, Blaine would still know it was there licking over the spot and then blowing warm air on it, his lips kissing down Alex chest following his hands as they unbutton his shirt.

When he gets to Alex waist he slides down to his knees, unbuckles his belt, unzips his pant and running his hands down over Alex's ass pushes his pants and briefs down with them. He is staring at Alex's erection, straining so painfully hard against his stomach. Blaine looks up at him "Beautiful, so, so beautiful he whispers as he runs his tongue up Alex's cock. Starting at the base close to his balls and licking wetly up. Taking his tongue and circling around the head the way he knows drives Alex crazy.

Alex thrust his hips trying to get the friction he so desperately needs. Blaine opens his mouth and places it on top of the swollen head and slowly gently sucks just the head before slowly sliding down, checks hollowed and then back up to the head, he increases the speed as Alex whimpers above him, thrashing his head back and forth lost in the feeling. Blaine gently starts squeezing Alex balls, and Alex comes undone, thrusting into Blaine's mouth as he comes hard. Blaine swallows around it, and then pulls off with a pop and stands up and gives Alex a deep kiss, running his tongue inside Alex's mouth so he could taste himself on Blaine's tongue.

"I missed you so much" Blaine whispers into Alex's ear, licking it before gently kissing his mouth again. He re-buttons Alex's shirt, when he gets to his neck, before he buttoned Alex's collar, he licks the mark he left on his skin again. He leans in to kiss him again, and finishes buttoning his shirt. Gently pulling up Alex's briefs and pants, kissing him the whole time, he tucks Alex's shirt back into his pants he re-buttons and zips them up and refastens his belt. He hands Alex his tie, so he can put that back on and then bends down to pick up the jacket he had pushed to the floor. Brings both hands up, putting the on both sides of his face so his thumbs are in front of his ear, he gives him one more gentle kiss before stepping back.

Alex reaches out to him, "Come on baby, and let me return the favor" he say. Blaine looks in his eyes, and says "I'm good; I want to talk to you, let's go get a coffee I have a lot to talk to you about, don't worry I'll clear it with your boss" Blaine laughs. He sticks his head in Coopers office, "hey, Alex and I are going to go grab a coffee really quick, do you want one when we come back" Blaine asks. "Yea, and if they still have any of those croissants grab me one please" and then looking up at Blaine "You guys okay". Blaine nods, "Yeah, I forgot to call him all day yesterday between the meetings and Jeff and Nick coming over, it was midnight when I thought of it and didn't want to wake him up". "I need to talk to him about everything going on since this is going to affect him now too"

Blaine and Alex walk out of the office and Blaine waits to grab Alex hand until they are outside the building. It isn't that he is embarrassed of their relationship, he isn't, it's just between 9-5 Monday through Friday he is one of Alex's boss's and he tries to keep it professional "usually". He had just really missed him while he was gone, knew he had messed up, and had wanted to relieve some of the sexual tension so they could talk.

Blaine goes to the counter, orders his and Alex's coffee, he will get Coopers before they leave, orders 3 of the chocolate croissants he loves and is really going to miss, 2 for now and one to go.

They sit and catch up for a few minutes, talking about everything that Alex's has been up too while Blaine was gone. "Dad called me yesterday" Alex says bitterly. Blaine looks at him with concern, really feeling bad about not calling yesterday; he knows just how bad Alex usually is after one of those calls. "Oh yea what did he have to say, are you okay" Blaine says reaching out to grab Alex's hand setting on the table, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Alex looks at him with a sad smile, "Oh he just went on for 30 minutes about what a waste of space I was, I should try harder, if I wasn't fucking the boss's son I could spend more time working and make something of myself. I got so mad, I said "I am not fucking the boss's son, I am fucking one of the boss's" Alex said with a sad smile. "No matter what I do it isn't good enough, I graduated from Harvard law for Christ sake, I have a good job, I am engaged, happy what else can he expect from me"

Blaine just looks at him shaking his head "I don't know sweetie, for some people nothing is ever good enough. I am not even going to say I know how you feel, my situation never got as bad as how it is between you and your dad" "But I am always here for you if you need me I promise, and please don't every not call me when you need to talk, text me if you think I might be in a meeting or something and I will call you right back". "Don't forget you are important to me, we are going to be family" Alex just nods with his head down.

"OK, about New York, I wanted to talk about this face to face not over the phone. Dad expects me in the office in two weeks, between now and then he wants me there at least 2 days a week" Blaine says looking up at Alex. "Once I am there permanently, I will come here and stay with you on the weekends since I won't have the apartment here anymore, or you can come to New York and stay with me, however you want it, or we can just switch weekends" "I want you to see that office, it is beautiful. I want to hold your hand and walk through central park, which I can see from my apartment by the way" Blaine says excitedly.

"Cooper and me where talking and we figure we should be able to get you transferred, if you are still willing, in about 3 months, I know that is a long time apart, but I know we can do this, and then we will have the rest of our lives to make up for the time apart" "how does that sound, are you still ok with moving there with me"?

Alex looked at him with a grin "I can't wait to move there with you, I also can't wait to see that office of yours you are so excited about, check out how much competition I have from all the guys you will be working with, giving any of them looking at you more than once the evil eye letting them know you are my man"

Blaine just looks at him shaking his head "Sweetie you have no competition, I am 100% yours, I would never do anything to risk losing you, us. I have messed up before, been there, done that and it isn't worth it" Blaine says as he leans over the table to give Alex a quick kiss.

"OK, I am going to go order Cooper's coffee and we can head back, something else I just realized, I need to find us a new coffee place. I know we won't find one as convenient as this one but hopefully as good." Blaine goes and places Coopers coffee order and gets Alex and himself a fresh one to go as well.

"We need to start planning our engagement party and wedding soon" Blaine says with a dreamy looking smile he can hardly wait to make the gorgeous man beside him his husband.

"Ummm" Alex says, "shouldn't we set a date first", he looks over at Blaine and they start to laugh, "You are too smart" Blaine says with a grin before walking into the office building he leans over and gives Alex a quick kiss on the check. "Love you" Blaine says as Alex heads to his desk, and Blaine goes to Cooper's office to give him his coffee and croissant.

He spends the rest of the day in his office getting together all his cases, going over them with Cooper. He skips lunch but ask Alex if he will have dinner with him tonight and then spend the night. Alex quickly agrees. When Alex comes back from his lunch break, he stops by Blaine's office, he brings him a steak and cheese Panini and a cup of coffee kisses him on the check says "I love you" and then heads back to his desk.

It hits Blaine; "I really need to try to get him an office in New York, instead of random desk with everyone else". Around 6pm Blaine shuts down him computer for the day, they had managed to get most of his open cases moved to other lawyers in the firm, one went to Alex which made Blaine proud. He headed up to his apartment to take a shower and get dressed; Alex was supposed to be at his apartment at 6:30p.

Alex knocks at his door right at 6:30 carrying an overnight bag; they take that and put it on Blaine's bed and then head out. Blaine realizes this is going to be the first time he has had someone else sleeping in his bed since he was 17 it is exciting and scary at the same time.

They had a really good dinner, drank some wine and then just talked, enjoying each other's company. Before heading home they decide to go for a walk arms wrapped around each other's waist enjoying the closeness.

"I am really going to miss you at the office tomorrow" Alex says. "I know sweetie", says Blaine "I am going to miss being there. I like the fact that you are always just down the hall when I get an urge and just can't wait until after work to see you" "I can just walk by your desk like I really need something so I can squeeze your shoulder as I walk by" Alex laughs, "so all those times you did that, you weren't really going to do something, you just wanted to see me" Blaine just grinned "Busted" he says.

Alex stops and turns to face Blaine "I have a question for you", he says nervously. Blaine just looks at him. "I wanted to ask you, if you would marry me" Blaine looks at him confused. "I thought we had already gotten engaged" Alex smiles at him "you asked me to marry you and I so happily said yes, I am asking you if you will marry me" he says and pulls a small box out of his pocket. Blaine eyes start to water and he nods his head "I would be honored to marry you" Blaine replied. Alex puts the ring on Blaine's finger, kisses it and then pulls him into a tight hug.

On the way back to his apartment Blaine can't stop staring at the ring on his finger. He never realized just how proud he would feel to wear one. Someone had asked him, Blaine Anderson to marry him. Yes technically they were already engaged, but still. He loved the feel of that ring on his hand, but as much as he loved the ring Alex had gotten for him he could hardly wait to exchange it for a wedding ring.

They headed back to the apartment, snuggled together on the couch watching a movie sharing sweet kisses and then heading to bed. They both stripped down to their boxer briefs and climbed under the covers. They snuggled into each other's arms holding each other tight. Blaine loved to just cuddle. He loves everything they have done together, the intimacies they had shared, don't get him wrong but his favorite had always been just cuddling, skin feeling skin, sharing, sex was great but...

Blaine woke up to the most wonderful feeling, having the best dream of his life. He looked down and saw Alex between his legs, feeling him lick up his cock gently suck on his balls. It felt like heaven he laid there as still as he could, looking down at that beautiful sight. Alex slowly took Blaine into his mouth and slowly started moving up and down sucking hard while moving down, and softly on his way up swirling his tongue as he did. He increased his speed, and Blaine started feeling like he was going to fall apart. He watch Alex's movements, loved the look on his face when he looked at him. He gently pulled on Alex's hair to warn him, just as he came warmly into Alex's mouth.

Alex kept moving his mouth up and down swallowing until he swallowed every drop and Blaine growled "Get up here" he pulled him up to him rolled him over and straddled his hips kissing him with so much force an passion grinding down on him already half hard again himself. Kissing down Alex neck, stopping at the place where he had marked him the day before biting and sucking on that spot making it darker, licking over it. Blaine leaned over to Alex's ear and whispered "that way you remember who you belong to" he said grinding down on Alex hard and fast loving making Alex squirm under him, loving the look on his face, watching him come completely undone screaming Blaine's name when finally came, when Blaine's second orgasm of the morning hit he tilted his head back closed his eyes grinding down harder and rode it through. He leaned back down and gave Alex a hard, passionate kiss.

They lay there together after cuddling, once again enjoying the closeness. They lay there for a few more minutes, knowing they both needed to get a move on Alex to work and Blaine to New York via Westerville. He had called his dad yesterday and told him that he wanted to meet him at the house before they both flew to New York instead of meeting him at the office which is what they first agreed on. Alex and Blaine got in the shower, thinking it would be quicker, they could save time by showering together. Wrong, before Blaine knew what was happening a very hard Alex had him pushed against the shower wall, all soaped up slick, sliding and grinding into each other kissing hot and heavy. Blaine felt Alex suck on his neck and gently biting down licking the spot he had left. Never stopping he leaned in to Blaine's ear and said "returning the favor Babe, now you can't forget who you belong to either, you belong to me" he said in a rough voice before grinding against Blaine harder and faster until they both orgasmed again. Blaine legs felt like jello after coming 3 times in one morning. He can't ever remember doing that before, but has to admit it felt pretty damn good.

They finished the shower, Blaine feeling loser than he had in a long time, ready to start his day. They went across the street and had coffee, still holding hands, not wanting to lose that connection until they just had too. Soon it was time for Alex to leave for work and Blaine to catch his flight. He called a taxi, there was no need to drive his car and leave it in the airport lot all day, it would just be more convenient to take a cab, and they shared a kiss goodbye and separated into different directions.

When Blaine landed in Westerville, he took a taxi to his parent's house; they were both waiting on him. His mom had made coffee and had bagels waiting. He sat down with them ate his bagel and drank his coffee building up the courage to tell them what he needed to. "OK, you guys know I have been dating Alex for almost a year now. We have decided to get married, I proposed to him the day before coming here with Cooper, and he accepted.

We got so busy with the office and everything I didn't get a chance to talk to you about it" he said looking at their faces judging their reactions "We went out last night and he proposed to me as well" he said holding up his hand showing them the ring Alex had gotten him so proud of it and still loving the feel of it on his finger.

He sat there almost waiting for his dad's explosion, but it didn't come. His mom starting laughing and crying at the same time, ran around the table to him to pull him into a hug. "I am so happy for you", she said kissing him on the check. Blaine stood there looking at his father, waiting on his reaction. Finally he just smiled, put his hand out to shake his hand, said "congratulations son" before pulling into a hug.

"So when is the wedding" his mom said with an excited voice, "When do we get to meet him", "We need to get together and plan your engagement party". Blaine started laughing trying to answer her question, "We haven't set a date" "how about this weekend" and we can talk about the engagement party then.

"Have you decided on tux's yet, if you plan on having one tailored you will need to get started on that" she went on and on, talking about flowers and colors and locations, and invitations. By this time both Blaine and his dad were laughing "Pam, why don't we discuss all this, this weekend when both Alec and Blaine can be here". He dad says still laughing, "Plus we need to hit the road"

They toke a taxi to the airport, and once again when they landed a town car is waiting to pick them up. They head to the office and get with Bob. He starts going over the cases they have on the books right now, which one's Blaine will be taking over.

"Do we ever take on pro-bono cases" Blaine ask. Bob looks at him and says "Quite a few, we usually hand them over to one of the associates to handle. Blaine thinks about it for a few minutes, "What if I take those over, since I am a partner and part owner I don't really need to keep up the billable hours, that might be a win, win situation lets me help people doing something I love and frees up someone else's time so they could be doing something else".

"His dad just looks at him and smiles "Have I told you lately how very proud of you I am" that makes Blaine almost want to cry. They work in the office until around 5 to head to the airport, one back to Cambridge and the other to Westerville. "Hey tell your brother he is expected home this weekend as well" This is going to be a family affair his dad said.

When Blaine got home he called Alex to see if he had plans this weekend and then told him his parents wanted to meet him. He could tell by Alec's tone he was really nervous. "don't worry sweetie, me and Cooper will be there" Blaine told him. He could tell that didn't really help. "OK I will see at work in the morning, love you" "Love you" Alec said back before hanging up.

Blaine next called Coopers "Hey I told mom and dad about the engagement today, they want to met him this weekend, and dad said he expected your butt there as well" Cooper grumbled for a few minutes about how he was glad he didn't have anything he needed to do, but then it hit him, "Haha, I can show him all your embarrassing baby pictures, this could be fun" Cooper said "come on Coop play nice" Blaine said Cooper just said "nope"

The rest of the week went really fast Blaine went back to the New York office on Thursday, this time without his dad who decided to spend his day in the Westerville office. Before they knew it, Blaine, Cooper and Alex were getting on a plane to Westerville. Blaine noticed how Alec kept nervously bouncing his leg up and down. Blaine reached out his hand put it on Alec's knee and said "Sweetie calm down you are going to make yourself a nervous wreck, I promise it is going to be alright. I will be right there beside you"

They took a taxi to Blaine's parent's house Alec's eyes got big when he saw the house, it finally hit him just how rich his fiancés family was, he had never really thought about it. He knew they had multiple offices in different cities but Blaine had never acted like a snooty rich kid, he was down to earth, didn't put on airs, he had even gone to a public school for a while and Cooper was a straight up nut.

When they pulled up to the house, they got out grabbed their luggage and Blaine's parents walked out. Blaine grabbed Alex's hand and gently pulled him over to his parents. Mom and Dad this is my fiancé Alex Benton, Alex these are my parents Michael and Pam Anderson. Alex walked forward and shook Michael's hand "Mr. Anderson" he said Michael looked at him and said "Call me Michael we will be family" Before he had a chance to say anything to Blaine's mom she had him in a hug and said just call me Pam. Blaine looked over and could tell Alex visibly relaxed.

"Boys why don't you guys why don't you take your bags and get your stuff put away and meet us in the living room" Pam said with a smile. Blaine, Alex and Cooper went up stairs, Cooper to his room, and Blaine and Alex to Blaine's. Cooper turned around grinning at them "Hey you two don't start playing dress up in those Warbler outfits" he laughed shutting his door. Blaine just walked in his room, shaking his head.

Alex started laughing, "what was he talking about" Blaine just walked over to his closet and pulled out one of his old Dalton uniforms, "this" Blaine said laughing. Alex started laughing, looking in his boyfriend closet at all the polo shirts realizing Blaine used to have a weird style, and then he saw his bow tie collection and really started laughing. "you weren't even kidding about your obsession" Blaine just looked at him and said "I told you". Alex looked around Blaine's old room.

He went to the Cork-board on Blaine's wall to look at the pictures on it. He saw a bunch of boys in Dalton uniforms with Blaine in the front. Alex thought he looked cute then, but didn't understand the slicked back hair when he had such wonderful curly hair. "when did you stop slicking your hair back" he asked, Blaine walked up behind him wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, and rested his chin on Alec's shoulder and said "Mid way through senior year when I went back to Dalton" that answered everything for Alex. After the breakup he completely changed his look. It made him hurt for the young boy in that picture, the one that looked so happy.

The picture beside the Warblers one must be the New Directions Blaine had told him about, he saw a bunch of kids standing around a Nationals trophy smiling proudly. He didn't really pay attention to anyone but Blaine in the picture, once again looking happy and carefree, but in the back of his mind wondering if one of them was Kurt.

Alec turned in Blaine's arms and putting a sweet gentle kiss on his lips, hugging him tight. "Hey none of that with the door open, I don't wanna see any of that" Cooper said with a laugh. They all headed down stairs and into the living room.

They sat around talking for a while and then went in for dinner. "If it is OK I am going to invite some of the guys over tomorrow so they can meet Alex" Blaine says smiling at Alex. "That is OK with me" his mom says, "I don't have to be at the hospital tomorrow and it will be nice to see all of them" "But if Wes comes tell him to leave that damn gavel at home" she laughs, Alex's looks at him with a questioning look and Blaine just shakes his head laughing "Don't ask" he says"

When they are done with dinner Blaine excuses himself to call Sam and the Warblers to come over tomorrow. He really wants to show off his beautiful fiancé. He goes back to the living room, they talk a little about scheduling an engagement party, about when they might want the wedding. Blaine feels that they should each choose a different designer for their tux's that way it is sort of traditional, they won't know what the other is wearing. They could go ahead and get a suit made for the engagement party and if they like it they can get that same designer to do the tuxes. Alex's thinks that is a good idea, and says that when he goes to New York he will visit one and see what he finds. Everyone heads to bed Blaine not really feeling comfortable doing anything in his parents' home just snuggles behind Alex all night being the big spoon.

At 10 the next morning everyone starts showing up, Sam shows up first grabbing Blaine and giving him a big hug, then shaking Alex's hand "Did he ever tell you that he wanted to do me" he said with a laugh. Blaine just shakes his head "I don't want to do you" and Sam laughs walking over to Blaine's mom hugging her "doesn't he want to do me" she smacks him on the shoulder and tells him to behave. Shortly after Sam arrives, Wes, David, Jeff, Nick Thad and Trent show up all giving Blaine a hard time after being introduced to Alex. Wes walks up to Blaine and says "Junior Warbler Blaine Anderson I think it is time for an impromptu performance" Blaine just laughs and they head out to the patio.

Alex looks on surprised as the group gets in their standard V formation, and as if they had just done this in class yesterday break in to teenage dream, all in perfect step with Blaine Leading and the other members doing background vocals. Sam feels left out so he makes Blaine do Wake me up before you go-go and Cooper makes him do Hungry like the wolf.

Alex just keeps smiling; he hasn't seen Blaine so happy and relaxed as he is with his friends. Every one decides they want to go swimming so they strip down to their trunks pull off their shirts and dive in. Alex walks up behind Nick and Jeff and noticed that they have almost the exact tattoo on their backs as Blaine only the bird seems to be etched a little different and Blaine's has the musical notes around it, maybe because of his love of music or because he is lead soloist. Must be a warbler thing, he thinks.

After everyone decides they are done swimming they all set in lounge chairs, drinking some wine and they started to reminisce about high school fun, glee competitions, and just when Blaine thinks he is going to end the night unscathed, Jeff brings up "And then, their was the Warbler Gap attack". Blaine just looks at them shocked, mouth hanging open as they all start laughing. Blaine turns bright red starts shaking his head " no.no.no.no" he says as he puts his head in his hands and bends over. "I hate you all" he said his voice higher than normal. That just made them laugh even harder. Of course now because of Blaine's reaction, Alex has to ask "the Warbler Gap attack?" Blaine turns around looking out him, reaches up his right hand and cups Alex's left check "No, No, sweetie you said you loved me" He said shaking his head.

Alex turns to Jeff and say "spill it" and laughs. "you have to understand our Blainie was dapper, hair always gel'd. Not a single strand out of place. Slick, Smooth, and debonair, there was a guy that Blaine had, had coffee with twice and decides he was in LOVE" "He decided he wanted to serenade him and wanted the Warblers to help" "Jeremiah worked at the Gap. One day after school we all went into the Gap, and we all did backup vocals for Blaine as he started singing "When I Get You Alone" following Jeremiah around the store when he sang the part you can leave your toys in the draw tonight poor Jeremiah looked like he wanted to fall through the floor". "To say the least, he wasn't impressed, and ended up losing his job" "Poor Blainer's was devastated".

By this time they are all dying laughing even Alex, Blaine just looks at him shaking his head, mumbling "You said you loved me" everyone laughed harder. Alex leans over and gives Blaine a kiss, "My poor baby".

They all hung out until midnight and then all headed home, promising they would all be at the engagement party, just let them know when it is. Once everyone was gone, Blaine took Alex's hand and headed upstairs, stopping to tell his parents good night. They crawled into bed snuggling into each other, and then they both drift off to sleep.

Down stairs Blaine's parent are talking, "What do you think of him" asks Pam a little worried, something felt off but she didn't know what. She so loves seeing Blaine happy again, but something doesn't feel right to her.

Michael looks at her, "I thought it was just me" he says with a tired sigh. "I don't know, I kept seeing him looking around like he was trying to figure out how much everything in the house was worth, and then some of the things he said sent up red flags for me." "I know Cooper seems to like him, but he might be too close to the situation to be able to make an accurate judgment call" "Plus this is the first time Alex actually saw any of the family holdings other than the office and apartments Blaine and Cooper live in" "I know Blaine wants Alex in New York as soon as possible, I might have to have Bob draw up something without Blaine knowing it. I need him and the family protected"

Pam looks at him "I am really concerned about Blaine, Michael, this might devastate him, you remember how bad he was after Kurt and him broke up, I really believe we almost lost him then, this would destroy him and I can't, I won't lose my son"

They both headed upstairs hoping silently that they were wrong. They didn't want to have to help pick up the pieces again. True, Blaine was stronger than he had ever been in his life, but would this completely break him down and finish him off.


	12. New York, Re-connection Realization

Blaine had been living in New York for 3 weeks, and loved it. The energy, the noise, it felt like home. The only bad thing about it was missing Alex. They talked on the phone every day, texted, and had Skype dates every night but it wasn’t the same. He was ready to have him here. He tried to push the date of his transfer up but his father insisted that with the case load he had in Cambridge, they needed him there for now. They had pushed Blaine’s transfer quicker out of necessity. Blaine understood, he did but this was a necessity for him. He needed Alex here. Today was the first time Alec would be coming to New York, because Blaine hadn’t gotten the apartment furnished and set up as fast as he wanted, and didn’t want Alex to see it until looked perfect, until it looked the way Blaine saw it in his head. Blaine had flown to see Alex the last 2 weekends which had been good because he could see Cooper too.

Wednesday after work he had gone to Westerville, to his old room, there was something there he wanted, the last thing he wanted for his new home. He had decided he wanted his cameras. He had loved collecting them when he was younger, he loved everyone of them. His favorite though was one his grandfather had given him for his 10th birthday. He had never taken them to Cambridge because they didn’t really fit there, and he hadn’t really assumed it would be a long term arrangement.

If he had stayed in Cambridge after the wedding he probably would have invested in a house, not that the apartment wasn’t great but he had started thinking he wanted something that was his something more permanent for Alex and himself. When he moved to New York and picked that apartment, it became his. He loved it, couldn’t think of living anywhere else. He had known exactly where to put the cameras, and his old black and white pictures.

Blaine woke early this morning, unable to sleep any later because he was too excited. He went ahead got up took his shower and put on his charcoal gray Brooks Brothers suit that Alex had always liked on him and headed out to get a coffee before work. He had found his new favorite coffee place 2 blocks away from the office. He missed his croissants, but they did have a really good bagel that Blaine liked. He always ordered a cheddar cheese bagel with a vegetable cheese spread that was to die for.

Blaine had just pulled out his phone to send a text to Alex when he felt like his was being looked at. He looked and noticed one of the other lawyers that worked at the firm a few tables over, he smiled at Blaine and Blaine smiled back and then sent a quick text. “Hey sweetie good morning, can’t wait for you to get here, miss you so much” “I’ll be there to pick you up at the gate, I will be the one standing there with a look of desperation, love you” he then put the phone back in his pocket.

He would pick up Alex at 2pm and then they had appointments at the tailors they had chosen. They were going to let them design their suits for the engagement party next month and if they liked the work they would let them design their tuxes for the wedding. Blaine had chosen House of Zane to do his and Alex had chosen Elizabeth Devin Designs for his. Alex had done some research, and from everything he had read they were supposed to be the best in the city.

When he looked up he saw the lawyer from the office standing by his table, he had seen him in the office, but hadn’t really had a chance to get to know him. He put out his hand to shake Blaine’s. “Hi Mr. Anderson, I am Aidan Turner. I have wanted to introduce myself to you for a while but you are always busy” “I am in the corporate law department on the 3rd floor” Blaine smiles at him “Hi I have seen you around, sorry I haven’t had a chance to met you yet, I feel bad that I haven’t had a chance to walk around and talk to everyone yet, they must all think I am rude, and I am Blaine, have a seat” Blaine said noticing how cute the guy was, and then wondering if it was bad that he noticed that. “It is OK, you haven’t been there long and were pretty much thrown into the deep end, we all understand, if you are interested we could always get together one morning for coffee and get to know each other” Aidan said with a warm smile. Blaine looked at him; he thought it would be good to have a friend here, someone to spend time with away from the office. “I would like that” Blaine said. About that time Blaine’s phone rang “Excuse me” he said to Aidan as he pulled his phone back out of his pocket to answer it. “This is Anderson, can I help you”. “Mr. Anderson this is Sarah at A to Z floral, we always do your flower order every year. I wanted to touch base with you” Blaine was shocked, he had actually forgotten that he had that standing order placed, hadn’t thought about it in a while.

“Sir we always call Vogue every year to make sure Mr. Hummel is still there before we deliver his flowers, when we called yesterday, we were advised he no longer worked there, he had changed jobs. We were able this morning to verify where he is now, and we wondering if you wanted us to send them to his new location”. “Yes, Sarah thank you for taking the time to call me, yes please send them to him at his new location, and send the same flowers I have sent the last 6 years, and same greeting please, also I think this one will be the last delivery, I want to thank you for all the time you have put into this for me” and then “Yes also cancel the ones I usually send for his birthday as well” He felt a little sad now, but knew it was time to end this. If Kurt was going to come back to him he would have by now, he felt he wasn’t being fair to Alex.

So today, his last flower delivery would be sent to Kurt with "p.s. I <3u, I need u, I miss you" written for the last time. He knew he needed to do this, he needed to stop, he was with Alex now, even though he knew in his heart he would never love Alex as much as he does Kurt even today, he knows him and Alex can have a happy life together. He just really wished he could finally forget Kurt and completely move on. Kurt had been on his mind more lately than normal since moving here, because he knows that somewhere, out there in this big city, Kurt lives too, "p.s. I <3u, I need u, I miss you" ”I really do miss you” still… Blaine thought with a sigh.

He remembered Aidan sitting there when he heard him say “Wow, you have been sending someone the same flowers for 6 years” “that is devotion” Aidan said, but noticed Blaine didn’t seem as upbeat as he did when he first sat down. He looked at him, knowing they didn’t know each other at all, but wanting to help “I can assume from the look on your face this isn’t a good thing” Blaine just looked at him and said “No, no it really isn’t.

“Hey that coffee offer still stands if you ever want to talk” Aidan said as he stood up and got ready to leave. Blaine reached out to touch his sleeve “thank you I appreciate that, it is something I have been dealing with for 7 years now, it is time to move on, I might have to take you up on that offer of coffee, and it would be nice to have a friend here” Aidan smiled, said goodbye and headed out the door. Blaine stood up and dialed a number from his contact list, “Talk to me little brother, I know what today is, are you OK”

After talking to Cooper he felt better, he went to the office, he did some work he needed to get done before leaving to get Alex from the airport. When he heard his text message alert he pulled out his phone and just smiled “Morning Baby, I miss you too, can’t wait to see you, I am heading to the office for a little bit this morning to work on a case I need to knock out before the weekend, so I will see you in a few hours. I may or may not be bringing you a croissant” “the may not part is because if Cooper finds out about it he will eat it, love you”. Blaine just laughed, “keep him away, keep him away mine, mine, mine. The mine part goes for you as well mister. Can’t wait for you to get here love you” he smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket his early blue feelings gone.

Blaine also made the decision it was time to let go, this weekend he wanted to be with Alex in all ways. He wanted the intimacies he hadn’t shared with anyone since he was 17. Like with letting go of the flowers earlier it was time to let go of this and take that last step with Alex. He didn’t really know why he held off that one last step, but he knew now he was ready. Making that decision he had some stuff he needed to get. He walked up to his secretary, “hey I am going to leave for a few minutes, and I will have my phone with me if I am needed”. He walked out of the office and headed to his car. He knew it was crazy to have a car in New York with all the available public transport, but he really loves this car and wasn’t going to let it go.

He drove to the closest pharmacy went in and made his purchases, and the headed back to the office going up to his apartment first to put them in the night stand by his bed so they would be there ready for tonight.

About 1:15pm Blaine gave up all appearances of trying to look busy and headed out telling his secretary he would be gone for a few hours. He made his way to the airport, getting there way early so he paced the terminal waiting. He looked up just in time to see Alex running up too him and slamming him into a big hug, and kissing him passionately, Blaine almost forgot where they were, and almost did more than kiss. “I missed you so much” he said softly in Blaine’s ear. “I missed you too” Blaine whispered back, hugging him tight for a few more minutes. “OK, do you want to go grab a quick lunch or just head to the office? We have time before our appointments later” Blaine asked “Let’s go somewhere and get lunch” Alex said “that will give time to talk” he said picking up his carry-on bag where he had dropped it slinging the strap over his shoulder and hooking his arm through Blaine’s. “I am just glad to finally be here with you” “I will be glad when that transfer happens” Alex said, “Me too”, said Blaine “Me too”

Blaine took Alex to a nice little Italian restaurant he had recently found. They had really good food and a cozy atmosphere. He just couldn’t stop staring at Alex, he could swear he is more handsome today than he was when he saw him last weekend. “O, I actually have something I wanted to talk to you about” said Blaine, “OOOOKKKK” Alex looked up a little nervous. “It is nothing bad silly” Blaine laughed, “I was just wondering about our names; once we are married do you want to hyphenate them like Benton-Anderson or Anderson-Benton” when he saw the look on Alex’s face he got a little worried, did he not want to take on the Anderson name, it kind of made him sad. Blaine would happily take on their hyphenated name actually looked forward to it. He was proud to be with Alex and wanted the world to know it.

“If it is OK with you” Alex said quietly “I would like to become just Alex Anderson, I don’t want the hyphenation. I am ready to get rid of that name; it doesn’t mean anything to me.” Blaine just looked at him “Are you sure sweetie, I don’t want you to feel like you have to give up your identity for me” “I am positive, and I won’t be giving up my identity, just a name I don’t care about and taking the name of the man I love” Alex said staring into Blaine’s eye’s. Blaine slowly stood up, walked to Alex’s side, leaned down and gave him a gentle sweet kiss. “I love you” Blaine said before sitting back down in his seat.

They finished their lunch and they headed to the office. “Wow this is nice, I see what you mean, it must be amazing to work here” Alex said when they parked in the parking lot in Blaine’s assigned spot. “Come on,” Blaine said “I’ll show you around”, putting his hand on Alex’s lower back until they got to the door they walked up to the security desk and Blaine said “I need to sign in Alex Benton, he will be staying here all weekend” “Thank you Mr. Anderson, I have him signed in, and here is a badge he will need to wear while in the office itself”. Alex put the visitors badge on his coat, and they headed into the office. “Come on I will show you around” Blaine says with a smile.

When they walked through the door Blaine said “this is the main reception area, also some training rooms and a conference room are down at the end of that hall” Blaine pointed. They got in the elevator and went up to the third floor “I’ll show this floor before we head to my office that is on the second floor” they step out of the elevator, and Blaine shows him around. “OK, this floor is mainly for the corporate law division, we have about 20 lawyers up here and 10 associates”. “Over here are a few more conference rooms, and down that hall there is actually a small gym facility and shower if you are ever interested in using it when you get here”

Blaine heads them back towards the elevator when he sees Aidan and smiles. “What is up Blaine, strange seeing you again so soon” he says bumping shoulders with Blaine. Blaine just laughs and says “I know right, twice in one day. Oh Aidan Turner, this is Alex Benton he will be transferring here from our Cambridge office in a few months, Alex this is Aidan, he is one our cooperate lawyers”. They talk for a few more minutes and then Blaine is once again stirring Alex towards the elevator.

They got off of the next floor and Blaine doesn’t notice how quiet Alex had gotten, he continued to show him around the second floor heading to his office. He introduced Alex to his secretary Laura, then walked into the office shutting the door and turned around to kiss Alex when he saw the look on his face. “What is wrong sweetie”, Blaine ask concerned. “Are you screwing him” Alex whispered, “What” Blaine said confused. “Are you screwing him” Alex said a little louder.

Blaine just looked at him again; “Who and What are you talking about” “That Aidan guy, he said he saw you twice in one day, he touched your arm, you introduced us and just said this is Alex not your fiancé Alex” he said, his voice getting louder and taking on an angry edge “Does he not know you are engaged. Are you screwing around on me” “Is that why we have never had sex Blaine, because you are giving it away to other people” “Am I not enough for you Blaine “at this point Alex was almost screaming. Blaine just looked at him like he had lost his mind. “What the fuck” Blaine yelled “Come on, we need to go upstairs to have this conversation”.

He opens his office door, tells Laura he will not be back again today and heads to the elevator waiting for Alex to catch up with him before hitting the up button hard. When they get in the elevator, Alex starts to say something and Blaine holds up his hand stopping him and says “Not here, not till we get upstairs” when they get to the fifth floor Blaine walks up to his apartment door, unlocks it and the motions for Alex to walk in before following him and slamming the door. “Would you like to tell me what the hell that was all about down there” Blaine says not caring that he sounds mad, because at this point he is livid.

“I think I said it pretty clear downstairs in your office, and you still haven’t answered me” Alex says mad. Blaine gets in his face and growls out “NO, I am not screwing him; I met him for the first time this morning when I went to get coffee, because I couldn’t sleep, because I was so fucking excited that you were going to be here all weekend”. “No I didn’t say fiancé because this is my fucking business I have to try to be professional”. “In Cambridge I wasn’t over that office, I was basically like another lawyer, I am over this one”. “But, did you see me try to hide my fucking ring” Blaine said holding up his left hand showing Alex his ring, “did I act like I was embarrassed to be around you”. “Every single salutary person in this office knows I am engaged, I don’t hide it” “Every fucking one of them knows your name, even though they haven’t met you yet”. And as for us not having sex I thought you understood that I wasn’t really ready for that yet. I haven’t had sex with ANYBODY since I was 17. Until I met you I hadn’t done anything with anyone since then either.

“I am sorry if I have been disappointing you in bedroom all this time, with what we have been doing, if it wasn’t enough for you, you should have fucking said something” Blaine was pissed off more than he ever had been, finally standing up for himself for the first time in his life, not backing down not worrying about hurting someone’s feelings and he had cussed more in the last 10 minutes than he had in his entire life combined.

Alex just stood their staring at Blaine, not knowing what to say, never having seen Blaine mad before. “I’m sorry” Alex whispers, Blaine just looks at him. “I mean it I am sorry, I was out of line, I saw how friendly he was to you and I got jealous. I hate you being so far away so I can keep an eye on you, and see what you are doing?” Blaine just stares at him, “Keep an eye on me, and see what I am doing?” Blaine repeats “If you don’t trust me we need to end this now, I won’t be in a relationship where there is no trust.”

Alex realizes he messed up, realizes Blaine isn’t backing down. “I didn’t mean it like that, of course I trust you, and you have never given me a reason not to trust you. I am so, so, sorry please say you will forgive. Please” “And everything we do is perfect, we don’t have to have sex,

I understand I really do” Alex leans in and starts kissing Blaine hungrily, but Blaine doesn’t kiss him back. “Come on baby, please I wasn’t thinking” “I don’t want to lose you” Alex pleads. Blaine looks at him and shakes his head “I have told you before; I know what happens in a relationship when cheating is involved. It is ugly and it hurts, I cheated on Kurt, only by kissing, but still cheated. It destroyed that relationship, do you honestly think I would put myself through that again” “I know you probably want more intimacy in our relationship than what we have been doing, but at the time that was all I could give. I know you probably think I am crazy” Blaine said “But you knew going in what I was comfortable with” “I know I am no blushing virgin, but I have been giving you everything I can, if that isn’t enough for you let me know now before we go any further, we can end this relationship now”

Alex just looks at him near tears “I promise baby, what we do is wonderful, I love what we do, it is enough, you are enough, please say we can get passed this, and I can’t lose you, please” Blaine looks him in the eyes “OK sweetie, it is ok, we can get passed this, just please in the future, if you have concerns please talk to me, we can handle these things like adults, together. Once we are married we are going to be a team” “I love you too, and I have missed you like crazy” Blaine leans in and kisses Alex, but not like before, he can’t really get into it, his feelings are still to raw from the fight. Doubts about their intimacies they had shared, which to Blaine didn’t seem to be enough for Alex, Blaine had always thought he had satisfied Alex in the bedroom, always made sure he found his release, sometimes doing things even when he didn’t really feel like it because Alex did, he always wanted Alex satisfied.

Once again Alex leans in and starts kissing Blaine, hard and heavy tongue ramming into Blaine’s mouth, sucking on his tongue, sucking on his bottom lip. He starts backing Blaine backward until he had him pinned against the door, kissing down his neck, moaning the whole time. Leaning in as close as he can, Blaine feels Alex’s erection hard on his leg, grinding in hard, pulling Blaine’s hair to move his head sideways so he can kiss the spot that he knows drives Blaine crazy, he keeps rocking into Blaine erratically moaning the whole time, but Blaine isn’t even getting hard. Normally by now he would be, but it is too soon after the fight, he just can’t get into it at all. When Alex finishes he cries, “I am so, so sorry, come on Blaine please say you forgive me” Blaine looks at him and says “why don’t you go take a shower and we can talk”

They talked for an hour, Blaine repeating he doesn’t want anyone but Alex, he wouldn’t have asked him to marry him if he wanted someone else, wouldn’t have accepted Alex’s proposal either. And Alex once again apologizing for his insecurities, that he trust Blaine completely and he doesn’t know what happened but he just lost it because all of a sudden he felt like he was losing Blaine.

Before they know it, it is time for their appointments with the tailors. Alex had done research on the tailors in New York and found that The House Of Zane, and Elizabeth Devin Designs were the top in their field. Blaine had opted to go with the first and Alex the second. Blaine wasn’t really in the mood to order the suit anymore but knowing they need to go. This morning had seemed like the beginning of a perfect day. Now…..

They headed downstairs and got in Blaine’s car; he punched in the address into his GPS and took off. When they got to The House Of Zane he explained what he wanted and the colors he preferred. He let Alex help him with the choice of material; they didn’t want their suits to be a like but also didn’t want them to clash either.

When they were done with the measurements and everything was ordered, they headed out the door. Blaine reached out and took Alex’s hand interlacing their fingers. They weren’t back to normal by any means, this had technically been their first fight and it had been painful, and ugly, and Blaine was having a hard time letting it go but he was trying. Blaine went over to the passenger door and opened it for Alex, leaning in and kissing him, he leaned in further and whispered “I love you” in his ear and then gave him a quick peck on the check. Blaine still couldn’t figure out what had brought on the fight, it was out of nowhere, Alex was always so sure of himself, confident. Blaine just knows he doesn’t like seeing Alex insecure with himself and about their relationship.

Before heading to the next stop once again he programs the address into the GPS and heads off. When they get to the next stop he notices that Elizabeth Devin Designs is more upscale looking than Zane’s. When Alex and Blaine walk through door, the first thing Blaine notices is that an instrumental version of Blackbird was playing over the sound system, and on the counter close to the door he notices a beautiful vase filled with yellow and red roses. He starts getting a very bad feeling which is only intensified when he hears a voice from his past “Well if it isn’t Drunky McSmurf” She says with a laugh. Alex is completely offended, that is not how a customer should be treated, he starts to make a comment and then Blaine says “sandbags” and then she calls Blaine “A gayer version of a young Bert Reynolds” and Blaine fires back with “Boobs McGee” and the she calls him “Gel-o Shots” and Blaine says “hello Satan” walking up to her and hugging Santana.

Alex looks between the two of them and says “I guess you to know each other”. They both look at each other and laugh and say “Yea we went to high school together” Blaine says. “Alex, I would like you to meet Santana Lopez, Santana I would like you to met my fiancé Alex Benton”

Santana stepped forward to shake Alex’s hand “Nice to meet you, but it is Lopez-Pierce now” Blaine looks at her, “so you and Britt got married” “yes” Santana says “about a year ago which you would have known if you hadn’t freaked the fuck out an dropped off of the face of the planet” “I am sorry San but I just couldn’t stay” Blaine says with a sad smile “I know” she said

“We really missed you, you know especially Britt, she still asks what happened to her other pretty dolphin” She looks at Blaine again, “you know we weren’t just friends with you because of Kurt, we really liked you and when you guys broke up, you pushed away from all of us” “I know” Blaine whispered, “I just couldn’t handle it” “you know Britt was the first to realize you were gone?” She asked everyone if they knew what happened to Blaine Warbler, because she didn’t smell you raspberry scented hair gel.

“Alex you probably don’t want to hear this, I’m sorry but I need to say this. Blaine watching you and Kurt together gave us hope and courage as a couple, you guys were never afraid to let everyone know you were together, even when all that bad shit went down at McKinley you never tried to hide that you loved each other. You 2 didn’t even really fight except for that bullshit with Chandler and you guys worked through it and seemed to come out stronger. I don’t know what happened, that broke you up and don’t want to know, I just wanted you to know just how much you helped Britt and me.

“So you made it through huh” Blaine asked. Santana just looked at him “Not really we broke up about a week after you and Kurt did” “all the couples who were in glee club did, you and Kurt, Finn and Rachel, even Mr. Shue and Emma. Mike and Tina you know had broken up right before your senior year; it was like McKinley wasn’t bad enough for us glee kids we had to be jinxed too”. Blaine just looks at her and said I hadn’t heard anything, and Sam didn’t tell me”. “Wait a minute, you are still friends with Trouty mouth” Santana says and Blaine can’t help but laugh and say yes.

Alex once again looked between them completely lost, “ok who is trouty mouth and what, does she mean by dolphin” Blaine laughs, “You have to know Brittany to really understand, but if you are a gay man that is nice you are a dolphin. If you are mean, she calls you a shark” he said “Santana had a nick name for almost every one, trouty mouth is Sam Evans, hobbit was Rachel Berry, Frankenteen was Finn, Stretch Marks was Quinn, Britt or Britt-Britt was Brittany, Wheezy was Mercedes, ummm can’t think of the rest” Blaine says. Santana noticed that he purposely left out Kurt but didn’t say anything. “Well, anyway what can I help you with today” Santana says almost like she just remembers that she is there to work. Blaine smiles and says “We are here to get Alex a suit for our engagement party” looking at Alex and smiles.

Santana looks at him “And you came here” she says laughing. “Oh Blaine I am so sorry, but you might want to hold on tight, because this, is going to be a bumpy ride” he just looks at her starting to get that bad feeling back again. He watches her head to the door in the back of the room, she sticks her head through and he hears her clearly say “Hey porcelain” “You have some customers here.” Blaine just stares at the door “NO, NO, NO, NO” this can’t be happening, it can’t. He can’t emotionally take this after the day he has already had.

Blaine has his eyes locked on that door, can’t take his eyes off of it, it is like a train wreck, you can’t look away from, and then Kurt walks out, looking more beautiful than ever if that is even possible, how is that possible, how can life be so damn unfair. He had really filled out, in a good way. He was no longer that lithe teenager Blaine had known, he was all man, and then Kurt looks at Blaine with those eyes, those eyes he could drown in, those eyes he could have happily spent the rest of his life staring into, Blaine lets out a broken sob turning white and feeling like he was going to throw up.

As if hearing it, or as if he just realized who was in front of him Kurt whispered “Blaine” he started crying and slowly fell to his knees. Santana walks over to him, helps him stand, letting him lean into her and then whispers in his ear. Kurt looks over and sees Alex. He straightens up and slowly walks over to him, shakes his hand. “Hi” Kurt says, “welcome to Elizabeth Devin Designs” “I am Kurt Hummel and this is my studio” “I understand I am too design you a suit for your engagement. Blaine looked at him “your studio” he said. Kurt looks at him again, with those eyes, those eyes he used to get so lost in, swimming in unshed tears. “Those eyes he had always loved, those eyes.

“Yes I named it after 2 people I love more than anything in the world, and have lost. one I lost to death and the other I lost due to my own stupidity and from the looks of things, both are a permanent situation”

Blaine just stood their staring, not knowing what to do, or what to say, Santana came over to hug him; she slipped a card in his coat pocket without Alex seeing. Blaine stood there as long as he could just staring at Kurt and completely broke down slowly kneeling on the floor crying. Kurt came over to him, kneeled in front of him, just inches away. Blaine brought his right hand up and placed on Kurt’s cheek, and just cried “Kurt” he said sobbing. About that time Alex said “What the fuck is going on Blaine, talk to me. What a minute” he said looking between Blaine and Kurt, “Kurt Hummel, as in THE Kurt Hummel, your ex Kurt Hummel”, Santana nodded her head yes, Blaine was unable to talk, unable to move, unable to really process what was happening.

Blaine finally stood up whispering “I can’t do this, I can’t do this right now” he had managed to get one of his business cards out of his pocket when Alex was looking away and as he passed Santana he gave her another hug, passing her one of his business cards. He then quietly walked out the door, over to his car unlocked the door and sat there waiting on Alex.

He no longer knew what he was going to do. He had stupidly believed he was over Kurt. Stupidly believed he could be happy without him. Stupidly believed he could move on. But now what? He didn’t know. Had Kurt meant it the way he had heard it, how he had named the studio after the 2 people he loved most in the world, one he had lost to death one to his own stupidity.

Elizabeth, Blaine knew was Kurt’s mom who had died when Kurt was a little boy. Devin was Blaine’s middle name, had the studio been named after him? Was he the one Kurt had lost do to his own stupidity? What had that meant? Did he regret the break up as well? Did he still care about Blaine? He had so many questions rolling around in his mind, he didn’t have an answer for either, but one thing he did know was that he had made a promise to Alex, he had made a commitment.

He had said he would marry him, and even if it killed him, he would follow through with that. None of this was Alex’s fault, Blaine would keep his word. He knew he could be happy with Alex they had BEEN happy up until today. He knew that he couldn’t break things off with Alex, he hadn’t done anything wrong, that would be unfair and hurtful. They would most defiantly be finding a new designer for Alex’s suit.

Blaine reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the card Santana had slipped in there, looking at it he saw the logo for Kurt’s business for the first time, on the upper right hand corner of the card it had a blackbird with musical notes floating over its head, very similar to the one Blaine had, had tattooed on his back so long ago. He slid the card, back into his pocket. He didn’t know how long he sat there before he heard the passenger door open and Alex get it. He slowly turned on the car and headed home. Completely drained, drained of energy, drained of emotion.

The drive home was silent, he knew they needed to talk, they NEEDED to, but Blaine just couldn’t bring himself to. He needed time to analyze everything that had happened. When he got to the office, he walked into the building slowly looking at his feet. He headed over to the elevator and waited on Alex. When he stepped beside him Blaine hit the up button and when it appeared he stepped inside and hit the button to take him up to his floor. He walked up to his door unlocked it and stepped inside waited for Alex to come in and as soon as the door shut

Alex went off again.

 

“I guess you aren’t fucking your ex either are you” “No wonder you were so excited to come to New York, and your telling me that, that little twink is the one that you have been mooning over for so long come on Blaine really” “I had expected so much judging by the way you talked about THE GREAT KURT…”Alex was almost screaming now looking Blaine up and down like what he saw disgusted him.

 

Blaine looked at him mad now; up until then he was going to sacrifice his own happiness to keep a promise to Alex, because even though Alex would never be the love of his life, he hadn’t wanted to hurt him, and he did love him, and a promise was a promise,

 

“You know what you just made this so simple for me; that is the second time today you accused me of cheating on you, ya know what, I am through, I am not going to spend my life defending myself for your stupid, jealous beliefs. I was still going to marry you. I guess you don’t need to know anymore if I am fucking the twink as you called Kurt”. “But “IF” I had been fucking my ex as you so prettily put it, do you think I would have been stupid enough to take your ass there, do you think I would have let you go anywhere near him. Did you not see how utterly surprised and floored I was to see him again, did that look like I had been fucking him".

 

Alex looks at him almost with a look of boredom “I can’t believe I wasted so much time on you, just because you were an Anderson, so I could become part of this business. Become a partner the easy way, by marring into it”

 

Blaine gets in his face and in a voice Blaine has never used before, soft and deadly he said “get out, get the Fuck out”. Alex laughs and says “if you fire me I will sue you, trust me I will” “oh sweetie” Blaine said sarcastically instead of the way he would usually say it “you won’t be fired TRUST me the Anderson's are far, far from stupid” he says.

 

Blaine goes and grabs Alex bag off of the bed where he had set earlier, throws it out the door and onto the floor in the hallway, “I think you can find your way out, cant you sweetie” Blaine said sweetly as he pulls the engagement ring he had been so proud to wear just a few hours ago, off his finger and put it in Alex’s coat pocket, and while Alex was listening he called the front desk. “Mr Benton will be leaving the building in a minute. Please see him out and make sure he is never allowed back in again, he no longer has business in the New York office. When Alex steps out of the apartment, he gives Blaine a look, like it just hit him what he had really done. Blaine shuts the door, actually feeling good, relieved, he then pulls out his phone first to cancel his suit order and then calls Cooper and tells him to get his ass to Westerville, he was on his there, they need to have a family confab…


	13. Flip Side

*** This is Kurt's story***

When Blaine told Kurt that he had been with someone he was hurt, he had never thought of Blaine cheating, of all the people he had in his life, Blaine was the one person he knew better than anyone, and he had been Kurt’s rock, his true constant, through so much. Being with Blaine had given him confidence, he had helped him grow into the person he is today. Blaine was always complimenting him, showering him with attention, and love. Wanting nothing from Kurt but his time, and Kurt knew without a doubt that Blaine loved him. Kurt knew he loved Blaine he did, but for a while he had wondered if there was someone else out there too. Blaine had been the first person to show interest in him, he had wondered if he had grabbed on to Blaine because he loved him, or because no one else had ever shown him interest. He knows the answer to that question so, so well now and he sometimes cries for things lost due to his stupidity.

When Kurt moved to New York, everything was so new and fresh, the sights, the sounds, and the smell even, it was electric and Kurt loved it, loved being there. When he started working for Vogue.com he got so involved, he had other people paying attention to him, showing interest in him, wanting to spend time with him, not just Blaine. It had all been so new and exciting; he had let it go to his head. He knew Blaine would be there, he had him, and he would be there when Kurt finally made time for him. He knows how bad that sounds, it was like he put Blaine on the side until he didn’t have anything better to do, or he was bored and then he could pull out Blaine play with him for a while like he was a toy and then put him back on the shelf. Blaine was constant; Blaine was comfortable like your favorite sweater you pulled on when you needed a little comfort and hung back when you are done.

He didn’t realize or think how it must have looked to Blaine. Kurt remembered how worried Blaine had been about their separation breaking them up; he had been worried that he would lose Kurt. Kurt had promised him that they would make it work; they could survive separation for a year and be back together stronger than ever. They probably could have if Kurt had really tried, he doesn’t know how many times he had ignored a call from Blaine because he was talking to Isabelle, or laughing and joking with other people in the office, never really finding time to call Blaine back. Not responding to text. Not interested anymore in high school drama. What happened between him and Blaine was as much his fault as Blaine’s. He realized that however too late. He had pushed Blaine away. He had let Blaine go over a kiss, nothing but a stupid kiss, a kiss Blaine didn’t even have to tell him about, but Blaine was always honest with Kurt, he never lied.

He had used that stupid kiss as an excuse to let Blaine go, he could now spread his wings, find himself without having some other person vying for your time. It didn’t matter to Kurt if that sounded selfish, he had always done things for other people, lived his life the way others thought he should, this time he was gonna do it for him. He didn’t care that Kurt was Blaine’s person, the person that Blaine turned to when he was sad, when he needed comfort or just needed Kurt. Blaine gave Kurt his all, his everything, would have given up anything to make Kurt happy. He had left Dalton, a place he loved; he left his friends because Kurt asked him too and he wanted to make Kurt happy, that was just Blaine, when he loved, he loved hard, full on, no holding back, all in. And Kurt was the person Blaine loved.

After the break up, Kurt dated a few people, Adam had been the longest, even though they had gotten along there was never any closeness, no true connection, he never allowed himself share many intimacies, a blow job, or hand job here or there but could never take that finale step, it just didn’t feel right with anyone but Blaine . His heart still belonged to Blaine. He had done a lot of soul searching about the texts that had been shared between him and Chandler his senior year, if he was honest with himself, if Blaine hadn’t found out about them, he couldn’t be sure that things might not have gotten physical. Blaine had called it cheating and Blaine was hurt by it, Kurt didn’t see it that way it was just texting.

Thinking back Kurt realized he had just brushed it off like it was nothing, like Blaine’s feeling didn’t matter, like his feelings were stupid, but if it had been him that had caught Blaine sending those kinds of text to say Sebastian would he have thought it was nothing.

Kurt tried to reconnect with Blaine, he had always just had Blaine’s number programmed in his phone so he didn’t remember it, and when his phone broke he lost his entire contact list. Then shortly after that his computer crashed so he no longer had Blaine’s email address. When Blaine sent the flowers to him the first year he was still too upset to care, but when the flowers came the second year he reached out to the florist to get contact information and was told that wasn’t something they could give out. But he had saved every one of the cards that came with the flowers and one red and one yellow rose from every delivery he had gotten over the years. He would occasional pull them out look at them and cry for things lost.

When he couldn’t get Blaine’s contact information he figured he would run into him at NYADA because Blaine was supposed to go there after graduation as well, it was all they ever talked about. But Blaine never came. He tried to track him down, he spoke to Sam and was told that they had lost connection after graduation, Blaine had moved away. he ran into Nick and Jeff, who refused to tell him anything, they had always been nice to him when he was at Dalton but they were Blaine’s friends first. They refused saying that Blaine was finally in a good space and they weren't going to let him ruin it. Blaine's parents refused to talk to him. 

When Santana had called him out to the show room, and he had seen Blaine for the first time in years he couldn’t believe he was right there, his Blaine was right there, looking better than Kurt had ever seen him. Gone was the hair gel, he allowed his hair to just be free. Gone was the bow tie, he had on a gorgeous suit in grey with a skinny tie. He looked beautiful; Kurt had forgotten just how beautiful Blaine was how mesmerizing his eyes were, he had always loved just staring in those eyes, how he had always made him feel safe and loved. He started crying, his heart started beating fast, and he fell to his knee’s he was just about to stand up, run over to Blaine, throw his arms around him and hug him like he had been wanting to do for years.

When Santana came over and whispered in his ear that the man standing beside Blaine was his fiancé Alex, and they wanted Kurt to design a suit for him to wear to their engagement party. That is when, after all these years realized, that he wasn’t his Blaine anymore, he belonged to someone else. He had lost. He walked over and introduced himself to Alex not looking at Blaine until Blaine had fallen on his knees. When he noticed Alex hadn’t moved, hadn’t even paid attention to the fact that Blaine was in distress, Kurt kneeled down in front of him, and Blaine looked him deeply in his eyes, touched his face and whispered his name with so much love, Kurt thought he would break down. They just stared at each other and then Blaine stood up and walked out.

Alex had just stood there staring between Kurt and Blaine, until Blaine went out the door. Alex looked at Kurt with a scathing look, and said “you can forget about making that suit, there isn’t going to be an engagement party, no wedding and if there was, I damn sure wouldn’t let you make it. I should have known he wasn’t over you. You are not even worth his time and yet he can’t move on from you. You so don’t deserve him”. 

Kurt had forgotten Santana was in the room until he saw her walk up to Alex and slapped him, “you have that wrong twinkle touché, if you had ever seen them together you would know why Blaine deserves Kurt and Kurt deserves Blaine, they are and have always been endgame, they just temporarily lost their way, and you are nothing but space.

They watched as he walked out the door, Kurt feeling lighter than he has in a long time. Maybe there was a way to track him down Kurt was thinking, and then Santana walked over to him and handed him a business card, Anderson and Sons Law Firm, with a local address, and Blaine Anderson Esq. Blaine had become a lawyer. “He handed me that as he walked out the door” Santana said, before smiling and giving him a hug. “Don’t fuck this up again” she said, “Trust me I have no intention to” Kurt said laughing feeling happier than he had in a very long time.


	14. Special Delivery

Blaine, heads to his room, grabs his overnight bag out of the closet, and packs enough clothes for the weekend with his parents in Westerville. He plans on not coming back until Sunday night. They need to decide what to do about the Alex situation, glad he found out everything before the wedding. He changed out of his suit, remembering to take Kurt’s business card out of the jacket pocket and put it in his wallet, right next to the picture of him and Kurt that he still carried there. Making sure to grab his phone charger and laptop because he does have a few cases he will need to look over this weekend, and with a small grin, he locks his door and heads downstairs.

When Blaine passes the security desk, Bill calls out “Mr. Anderson, we have an envelope for you”. Blaine goes picks it up and smiles “Thank you Bill” and turns around and walks out the door, hails the first cab and heads to the airport. During the ride he pulls the envelope out of his pocket where he had shoved it, noticing for the first time that his name on the front had been written in Alex’s handwriting. Opening the envelope and pulling out a sheet of paper, he notices the ring he had bought for Alex was lying on the bottom, and wandered sort of absentmindedly what one was supposed to do with a returned engagement ring. He didn’t want it and would never give it to someone else. Huh.

He opened the letter and started reading “Blaine, first off I need to apologize. I know I have said that a lot today, but I do. I don’t know what came over me, when I saw how you were with Kurt I felt like I was destined to lose you, that you would pick him over me. I guess I was more insecure than I thought. I didn’t mean any of those ugly things I said. I love you desperately, I want you back in my life, I want to proudly wear your ring again, and you wear mine. Please say you will take me back. I will never make you regret it. I will live the rest of my life making this up to you. Please I love You Alex”.

Blaine honestly didn’t feel anything; he took the letter as what it was. Alex had realized he just screwed himself; there was no way he would be able to advance in the firm. It wasn’t about Blaine at all, it was about his future goals and Blaine was fine with that, the letter would be saved at his parents’ house in case Alex ever made good with his threat of suing the family. Blaine was feeling good, better than you would think a man would feel after breaking up with his fiancé, he doesn’t know why but he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulder. He doesn’t know if it was because of everything that happened today, seeing Kurt, or maybe he wasn’t as in to Alex as he thought. He wasn’t going to lie, he had enjoyed spending time with him, honestly felt he loved him, and had enjoyed the things they had done together, but thinking back things sometimes seemed off.

He looked out the window just in time to realize he was at the airport. He paid and thanked the driver went to the ticket booth, bought his ticket to Westerville, and headed to the terminal to get ready to board. Before getting on the plane, Cooper had texted him with his flight times so he knew he was about 30 minutes ahead of Cooper so he decided to wait and they could ride home together. He heard Cooper before he saw him “What is up squirt” and then noticed he was looking around. Cooper knew that Alex was going to see Blaine this weekend that was all he had heard from either of them; they were both excited about the visit. “Were is Alex” he asked next looking around. Blaine laughs and says “Long story let’s get home and I explain to everyone” they talk all the way from the airport to their parents house, catching up, talking about one of the cases Blaine had been working on before the transfer, and before they knew it they were home. They both grab their overnight bags and head to the door. Their parents meet them at the door, hugged them both and then looked at Blaine with worry. “Ok, what is going on, you sounded weird when you called”, his mom said

“Let’s go in the living room and sit down and I will explain everything, it is kind of a long story” their mom grabs everyone a glass of wine, they sit down and Blaine explains. “Ok, here goes, you all know Alex was coming to stay with me this weekend. This morning I was feeling really antsy and excited to see him and couldn’t sleep so I went to the coffee shop a few blocks up from the office. I met one of the lawyers from our corporate law division Aidan Turner. We had a nice conversation, and then he headed in to work. I called Cooper and spoke to him for a little bit and tried to keep myself busy until it was time to pick Alex up”.

“I picked him up at the airport, everything was fine, we stopped and ate lunch at that little Italian place dad told me about, and I figured I would take him on a tour of the office. I started on the 3rd floor in corporate, and showed him where the gym was, and was showing him around. We ran into Aidan who made some joke about seeing me twice in one day yada, yada, we all talked a little more and then we went down to the 2nd floor I showed him around there but didn’t notice how quite he was until I shut the office door, and to be honest I turned around to give him a kiss, I hadn’t seen him all week and missed him”. “He proceeds to go off on me, asking me if I was excuse my language fucking Aidan” “What” both his parents and Cooper all say at once.

“Yea, when he said that I made him follow me to the apartment, I didn’t want to have that conversation in the office. When we got upstairs, I had no more that shut the door and he went completely off” “When I had introduce Alex to Aidan I said this is Alex Benton and didn’t think anything about it, he continued accusing me of cheating, because when I introduced him I didn’t say my fiancé, he thought I was hiding the fact, so Aidan wouldn’t know I was engaged, I don’t even know if Aidan is gay or not, not that it matters”.

“I told him that I was just trying to be professional, when I was in Cambridge that was Coopers office he ran it, I was basically just another lawyer, but that I was over this one, every one there knew I was engaged, knew his name. He went on and on asking wasn’t he enough? I tell him no, I was not screwing Aidan, I had just met him this morning at the coffee shop, that if he didn’t trust me we needed to basically rethink our relationship.” “He apologized, said that he had just missed me, missed not being able to see what I was doing, missed being able to watch me” once again there was a chorus of “WHAT?”

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly, we talked for over an hour, finally got it ironed out, and then it was time for our appointments with the tailors for the suits for the engagement party” “I ordered mine from a place called The House Of Zane, I liked them and the design they came up with” “It was then time to go order Alex’s from Elizabeth Devin Designs, here is where the fun part really begins” he sees his parents and Cooper slide to the front of their seats. “We walk in and one of the girls I went to McKinley with was there, still nothing weird, until she goes to the back to get her boss, and out walks none other than Kurt Hummel” he noticed their shocked expressions and the first thing out of their mouths is “Are you ok”, every person in that room knew just how bad the break up had effected Blaine.

“I’m fine actually, I questioned the name of the company, and he said it was named after 2 people he loved and lost, one he lost to death and one to his own stupidity. His mom’s name was Elizabeth, and as you well know my name is Devin” they just all looked speechless and shocked not knowing what to say next. “I stood there for a few minutes and then had to leave. I couldn’t stay there”

“Alex was in there a few more minutes, I don’t know what if anything was said, but he eventually got back to the car and I drove to the apartment. We had no more than stepped through the door, and all of a sudden I am now fucking Kurt, that was why I had liked New York so much, why I moved there. It didn’t matter that I was asked to transfer. Even though he had just witnessed how shocked I was to see Kurt. I asked him didn’t he think, that if I had been sleeping with Kurt that I would be smart enough not to take him there”

“Ok, here is the bad part comes in, he said I can’t believe I wasted so much time on you, just because you were an Anderson, so I could become part of the business. Become a partner the easy way, by marring into it.

Cooper stood up and screamed “I am going to kill that stupid rat bastard I swear” “Wait” Blaine says “Excuse me mom, but by this time I was pissed, I told him to get the fuck out I didn’t want to have anything to do with him. He then proceeded to tell me, that I better not think of firing him because he would sue the Anderson family for everything we had” “I took off my engagement ring put it in his pocket and told him not to worry, the Anderson weren’t stupid enough to fire him” “I made him leave, and called down to security and told them, he no longer had any need to be given access to the New York office again”, he pulled out the letter that Alex had left for him and handed it to them. “He left me this letter at the front desk” letting them read it, after reading it they shook their head. “He is right, we can’t fire him” “I am going to start a file for back up, I am going to put this letter in it, Cooper start monitoring all his cases, he is still a junior lawyer, hasn’t been out of school or at the firm very long except for interning. We are within our rights to monitor his work. Track everything, if he is late, if he misses a deadline, so that if we have enough on him we can fire his punk ass and he can’t do shit about it”.

“Also make sure he only has access to information he needs for his cases only, and ummm taking a page out of the Blaine play book, don’t we have some pro-bono cases we need worked” Both Cooper and Blaine looked at each other surprised at just how devious their dad could be, there went Alex’s billable hours.

“Ok I guess there is something else your mom and I need to talk to you about, when you brought Alex here and introduced him to us, we both got a weird vibe off of him” “Why didn’t you say something” Blaine asked “Because you were so happy with him, and hadn’t been like that in a long time and we were hoping we were wrong” “Umm that is also why his transfer got pushed back” his dad said with a small smile. Blaine's mom came over to him and hugged him. “Are you ok honey?” she said.

“I am actually really good” Blaine said and then looking at her with a mischievous smile “Anyone know what to do with a slightly used engagement ring?” They just look at him Cooper crossing his eyes. “Also” says Blaine, “I might need to change my mind and start dating girls, cause MEN BE CRAZY” he says with a cheesy grin and they all broke out laughing.

They all really have a good relaxing weekend spending time together. On Sunday morning during breakfast, Cooper asked him what his caseload looked like on Friday, Blaine said “Nothing major, why?” Cooper just grins “Wanna come to Cambridge Thursday night and have a little fun?” “Sounds like a plan, I can help you with the case you asked me about in the cab” Blaine said they both look at each other and laugh. They know it is childish, but you just don’t mess with an Anderson's.

Monday rolls around and Blaine is busy working on the deposition for a case he was currently working on, when his secretary knocks on his door saying that he had just had some flowers delivered. Without even looking up, he said thanks, an asked her to put them on the window ledge. He wasn’t in the mood to read another apology from Alex. He was too busy. He needed to clear some stuff up, because even though he knew it was childish he was going to Cambridge Thursday night after work. It would be good to spend some time with Matty too, the last couple of weekends there he had spent all his time with Alex. This weekend he would stay at Coopers, and planned on have Matty over for maybe a little drinking, even though they all know that Blaine can’t hold his liquor.

About an hour later Blaine stands up to stretch and glances over at the flowers an notices that it is a dozen roses, half red, and half yellow. He inhales deeply and walks over to them, pulls out the card noticing it is from A to Z floral's where he had always had Kurt’s flowers delivered from, he opened up the envelope and read the card and his hand starts shaking it simply said “p.s. I <3u, I need u, I miss you" but there was an added word Always.

When Kurt had woken up Monday, he knew what he needed to do, Blaine had sent him flowers every year since they broke up, he had tried to keep that connection going, now Kurt felt it was his turn. No he didn’t know if Blaine and twinkle touché as Santana had called Blaine’s fiancé had broken up or not, but Kurt just wanted Blaine to know he was thinking about him. He made a call to A to Z florals where his flowers had always been delivered from, actually spoke with Sarah who had always worked on the order sent to Kurt, told her what he needed. She just laughed and said she would get on it.

Blaine is completely shocked by the flowers; he swears his heart skips a beat. He wonders if he should call Kurt, he had the card Santana had given him; it had Kurt’s cell number listed on it. He wished that Kurt had given him the card and not Santana. Would Kurt want to talk to him, was the flowers a way to open the door of communication. Not really knowing what to do, he goes back to work, pushing through a couple of the important cases, at lunch he decides to go use the gym, he needs to get back into it, it had been a while, and he always used to love using the punching bag from his boxing days at Dalton.

On his way to the elevator to go up to his apartment to get a change of clothes to work out in and then to go to the gym, he stops by his secretary Laura’s desk, “hey I am going to the gym on lunch. I am wanting to add a visitor to my list, if a Mr. Kurt Hummel should ever come by please let him in, also if you don’t mind notifying the front desk. If he should call please patch him straight through”. She says ok, he grabs his flowers and takes them up to his apartment, places them on his living room coffee table and just stare’s at them for a few minutes before grabbing a change of clothes and heading to the 3rd floor.

Blaine works out for about 45 minutes, there are several other people enjoying the gym. This had been a good addition, he really like it because he had 24/7 access which is good because there had been times at night when he had so much running through his mind he would exercise and that always helped, well usually. It didn’t really seem to be helping today; too much had happened he guesses. Kurt is back on his mind again. Wondering should he call him, or text him Ugg. Him and Kurt used to be easy. Best friends, before boyfriends. Yes he had loved the closeness between him and Kurt, but one of the things he had regretted the most was losing his best friend. That one person you could call at anytime and they would be there to listen. He had friends he did, but none had ever come close to the friendship he had, had with Kurt.

There had been times over the years when he had almost wished he had left things alone, just kept him as friend, but then he would have missed out on so much. But if they had stayed friends, he wouldn’t have spent the last 6 almost 7 years alone, he would have had at least his best friend.

“What did that punching bag ever do to you to warrant the abuse you are throwing at it” he heard beside him and noticed Aidan had come in and had been running on the treadmill just a little to the right of him. “It talked smack to me one too many times, and I needed to teach it who is boss” Blaine laughed. “You’re good at that, have you been doing that long?” Aidan asked. “yea I stared in my sophomore year in high school, I went to Dalton academy, and because of issues I had had at a previous school, and I started a fight club there. Boxing really helped with self control, usually helps clear my head.” “Usually” said Aidan, “yea doesn’t seem to be working to much today” Blaine sighed.

“Listen I offered before, if you ever need someone to talk to you can always talk to me” Aidan said. Blaine looked at him a minute and said “I might take you up on that” “How about after work tonight we go to Calypso, it is on 23rd. I go there a lot when I want to be around people, but not be harassed.” Blaine looked at him “Ok let’s do it say around 6p” “That will work” Aidan said with a grin. “Good deal, but for now I need to get back to work” Blaine said, walking toward the showers.

Blaine works until about 5 and then headed up stairs to change and get ready to met Aidan. When he gets to Calypso a few minutes before 6pm Aidan is already there, Blaine grabs a glass of wine and heads over to the table he is sitting at. They talk about everything under the sun, they find out they have a lot in common. Aidan talks about his school and then college at Stanford, and his girlfriend Ashley. They had been together since Juniors in high school.

Blaine talks about the bulling at his first high school and his transfer to Dalton. About being lead soloist for the Warblers, about meeting Kurt, transferring to McKinley to be with him, and about the break up. “So, is he the one you were talking to the florist about the first day I met you” Blaine looks at him and nods. “I have been sending him the same flowers since my senior year since we broke up. I did something stupid and lost him” “Bad part is, is that Kurt was my best friend, so not only did I lose my boyfriend I lost my best friend. He knew everything about me; I used to say he was the only one that could calm my crazy”. “When I got engaged to Alex I decided I needed to stop the flowers, so that was what that conversation you heard was about”.

“So, how is going with Alex, did he have a good visit” Aidan asks Blaine just laughs “umm no we actually ended up breaking up later that night” “What” Aidan said almost spewing his drink “What the hell happened” “you actually” said Blaine said laughing he explained about the fight and Aidan just looks at him “But I’m straight” “don’t really think it mattered” said Blaine “I had never seen him be jealous, not that there were a lot of gay men in Cambridge but it was crazy he made a comment about not liking that he couldn’t keep an eye me and see what I was doing”

“Wwweeellll” Aidan said “that doesn’t sound creepy and stalkerish now does it” he says laughing. “that isn’t that bad part, we had made up from that, we were ok and then we went to pick him out a suit for our engagement party at a place called Elizabeth Devin Designs that is when it went downhill fast” Blaine said “Oh I have heard of them, I hear they do good work, supposed to be the best on the market, what could have gone bad there, they didn’t have the color he wanted?” asked Aidan “I wish it was that simple” Blaine answered back

“Remember the flower conversation, and the ex I haven’t seen in 6 year because of a bad break up?” “No” says Aidan, “don’t tell me he works there” “No” says Blaine “he owns it”. Aidan just looks at him like he is making this up. “Hey even I couldn’t make something like this up, so because we ran into Kurt I of course have been cheating with him” “I am not going to use the words he did” “But, even though he saw how completely shocked I was in seeing him again I am of course sleeping with him” “Man are you ok” asked Aidan with a serious look. “I am getting there. Kurt and me talked for a few minutes, he said that the studio was named after the 2 people he loved most in the world an lost.

His mom’s name was Elizabeth, and my middle name is Devin” Aidan just stared at him with his mouth open “Your kidding right, he named his studio after you?” “One of our friends from high school works with him, when I left, even though I know I had no right to since I was with Alex, I slipped her one of my business cards, she must have given it to him, because this morning I got a delivery of the same flowers I have been sending him all these years and the same message on the card that I have put on it since the first delivery a few months after we broke up, "p.s. I <3u, I need u, I miss you" “That is why I was working out this afternoon to wrap my head around it all, nothing for 6 years and then flowers today.”

“Wow” said Aidan “What are you going to do” “I don’t know, Santana our friend had slipped me one of his cards as well, but I don’t know if I should call him or wait for him to call me. When we broke up he said that if he was ever ready to talk or get back to together he would contact me. I never heard anything. I don’t know if this is his way of contacting me or what” Aidan looked at him “You gave her your business card which apparently he has. It has your office telephone number on it; I would almost wait for him. You have put yourself out there year after year” “maybe it is time let him to put himself out there now”

Blaine looked at him kind of made since. It was nice to have someone other than Cooper and Matty to use as a sounding board. “Make sense” said Blaine if they were going to be able to reconnect even if just as friends, he needed Kurt to work for it too. He had been ok before he saw him on Friday, it would be tough but he can be ok again.

“Thanks, I appreciate that” Blaine says, “Hey” says Aidan; I might not be your best friend or be able to calm your crazy, but I would like to be your friend, no strings attached as long as you don’t try to convert me your team” he says laughing. “sounds good” says Blaine “as long as you don’t try to convert me to yours” they both laugh. They spend another hour just talking, exchange numbers and then head out. Blaine had really enjoyed himself. It was nice to have someone to talk to again.

When Blaine got home, he sat on his couch and just looked at the flowers. He loved them, it reminded him of the ones Kurt had given him right after he transferred to McKinley when he had been trying out for Westside story and that crazy hat Kurt wore. Blaine reached out got the card and reread it for like the 100th time before taking it and pulling down his memory box from the closet, and placing the card in it. Instead of putting it back in his closet he sat it on his dresser, he was ok with seeing it again. Blaine then went to his piano and just started playing, enjoying it, allowing it to relax him. He had missed the music when he had cut himself off from it. Yet another way he had punished himself. He played a little bit longer and then pulled out his laptop to work a little bit on an upcoming case, before getting ready for bed, he walked to his room, opened his memory box and pulled out Kurt’s old t-shirt, stripping down to just his boxer, he put the shirt on and crawled under the covers, and then turning off the lights. Unlike before, when he had put it on because he was sad, tonight he put it on to remember. Before he knew it he was asleep.

Blaine met Aidan for coffee the next morning, before heading into the office. “Are you doing ok after yesterday” Aidan asked. Blaine nodded “I really am, I slept good and woke up with a clear head, I am going to take your suggestion about Kurt, and I will be honest with you I kind of went back and forth on it but finally realized that I had to be strong this time”. “In our relationship before I had always let my emotions lead me, made my decisions by them, be that good or bad. I have become a stronger person since the break up, I had to be”. “It pushed me to be the person I am today, and I am finally liking that person. It took me a while to get here and I don’t want to go back”

“Yes, I was the one who messed up, but I am finally realizing he did too” “I am not blaming him I’m really not, but if some of the things that happened hadn’t it would have been a different story. He asked me to give him space, that he would contact me if he was ready” “He needs to make the next move” “I have put myself out their over and over, now… it is his turn”


	15. Busted

 

Blaine met Aidan before work again on Thursday, tells him about heading to Cambridge tonight and would work in that office on Friday. Aidan looks at him “Isn’t that were Alex works” “Yup”

says Blaine with a big grin on his face Aidan starts laughing, “How come my friend, I have a feeling you are up to no good” he says. Laughing but with an innocent expression on his face Blaine just says “Who me…..” Aidan just laughs and says “man I wish I could be a fly on that wall”.

Blaine works until 4pm and then packs it up for the day, turning off his computer. He gets with Laura, “Give me a call if anything comes up and I will be back on Monday” “Will do” she says with a smile.

Blaine went upstairs, changed out of his suit, put on a pair of jeans and one of his favorite t-shirts, packs his overnight bag, making sure to carefully pack a certain charcoal grey suit so that it wouldn’t wrinkle, and set it by the front door for when he was ready to leave. Packed his laptop in his messenger bag and then put it by the overnight bag by the door. He needed to go get his hair trimmed; he had needed it for a while but just hadn’t taken the time. He got that taken care of liking the way the barber had done it, deciding that he found a new place to get it done. With his curly hair it wasn’t always the easiest thing finding someone to cut it that is another reason he had put off getting it done.

After the hair cut he went home, grabbed his bags and headed to the airport. When he got to Coopers Matty was already there. They talked, and got caught up; he had really missed having him around.

Coop had already told Matty about what had happened with Alex. “I can’t believe he went all psycho bitch crazy on you like that, he always seemed kinda calm” “I know it was weird, but I have been thinking, remember that night that Alex came over, ended up taking a shower and put Kurt’s shirt on? That next morning when he showed up here he acted stupid then”. “Thinking back on it, he acted jealous that Matty spent the night, and he was pretty much made to go home. I just didn’t see it”

Cooper looks at him and says “I hadn’t thought about that either. He almost went ballistic” it was strange, I mean Matty has been your friend for ever, and thinking back he seemed a little jealous of him”

“How has he been acting in the office” Blaine asked, “Anything strange, or out of the ordinary”

“Not really, except he doesn’t smile anymore, and his work is getting sloppy. If you don’t mind tomorrow we can look over a couple of his cases, maybe a fresh set of eyes will help.

They spent the rest of the night catching up, drinking a few glasses of wine and just having fun. 

 

The next morning Blaine woke up with only a slight headache, luckily he hadn’t drunk that much, he went in the bathroom, carefully shaved, jumped in the shower, and got dressed. Putting on some of his favorite cologne, he was ready to go. When he stepped out of the room he had used, Cooper was already in the living room gathering up some of the case files they had decided to go over last night. Blaine grabbed up his messenger bag with his laptop his phone, and the headed out. They had decided last night they would get coffee at the usual haunt that Blaine missed so much and one of those addictive chocolate croissants.

They drank their coffee talking and then headed to the office about 8:15am knowing that everyone else would be there at 8. They walked in the office talking and laughing, Blaine stopped and talked to his old secretary for a few minutes, “I wish I could have convinced you to go to New York with me, my secretary there is good, but doesn’t understand me like you did” He says with a smile, she just laughs. The whole time he is talking to her he feels like he is being watched.

Cooper walks over too him and whispers “oooohhhhh someone is staring at you” he says laughing. Blaine just laughs as they head into Coopers office. They go over every case that Alex had been working on and Blaine sees what Cooper is talking about. There is nothing blatantly wrong that would put one of their clients cases in jeopardy, but it is also not up to the caliber of Alex’s normal work. It is a little sloppy like Cooper says.

Cooper printed up the things that they found for their dad, also sent him a file by email. Blaine walked out of Cooper’s office to get the forms off of the printer. He felt a hand on his arm, “Blaine can we please talk” Alex says. Blaine looked at the hand on his arm and then up at Alex “My name is Mr. Anderson, I am your boss and you would be best not to forget that again, and also don’t ever lay your hand on me again” Blaine said before shrugging off Alex’s hand and turning around and heading back to Coopers office with the printed forms.

“Ouch” said Cooper with a smile when Blaine walked back in. They both just grinned. Around 10 they decide to break for coffee and Blaine agreed to go across the street, get them a fresh cup and a pastry of some kind. As he was headed toward the door to walk out, his arm was grabbed and he was dragged into an empty conference room “Come on Blaine, please talk to me, I know I messed up, but I love you and you love me and I know we can work this out. I miss you so bad baby” Alex said before reaching for Blaine and kissing him hard and heavy, starting to grind into him. 

Blaine pushed him off “What the hell do you think you are doing, do you think you can say the shit you said in New York and everything will be ok again by saying sorry, first you accuse me of cheating on you, with not 1 person but 2, one of which just happens to be my ex that I haven’t seen in almost 7 years.” “Then you proceed to tell me, the only reason you are with me at all was to get a leg up in the company.”

“I know, and I didn’t mean it, I swear I am so, so sorry. I know I also threatened to sue you if you fired me. I didn’t mean that either, I was just so angry, please Blaine baby talk to me” “I know we can make this work” Alex said beginning to cry. “I feel like we have said all we need to say to each other, and if you EVER place your hand on me again I will sue you for sexual harassment, and trust me SWEETIE I will fucking win” “You seem to forget there are security camera’s all around this room and office, so try it again I dare you” Blaine said before pulling the door open hard and slamming it as he walked out the door. He was beyond pissed.

He went across got there coffee and pastries and went back to Coopers office. “Pull the security footage from conference room one and the footage from the camera by the printer, the one by the printer won’t have sound but let’s look at it” he said walking in. Cooper pulled up the feed and they watched it, and then Blaine looked at him and said “Did he just hand us what we need to let his punk ass go?” Cooper just grinned, copied the feed to a disc and said “let’s go talk to daddy and find out”. Cooper said with a mischievous smile, “I knew today was going to be fun” They both headed to the door, Cooper stopped by and talked to his secretary letting her know he would be gone for a few hours. 

They flew to Westerville and went straight to their dad’s office. When he saw them walk in together he looked a little concerned. “Hey daddy” Cooper said laughing, “we have something we need to show you” almost sing songy” Their dad just looked at them shaking his head laughing, “what are you two up too?” Michael asked. “We brought you a movie Daddy” Cooper said laughing “Bring on the popcorn”

Michael just shook his head laughing, they showed him first the print out of the cases that Alex had been working, and then Michael put in the disc Cooper had made from the office security cameras. It first showed Blaine by the printer and Alex walking up to him and putting his hand on Blaine’s arm, Blaine looking mad and you get read Blaine’s lips when he told him not to touch him again, next came the video from the conference room with full audio. Michael watched as he saw Alex drag Blaine into the room, when Alex kissed Blaine Michael got upset, but when he saw Alex try to grind on Blaine, he looked pissed, but when he heard their conversation he stood up and said “that son of a bitch”.

By the time he had seen it all, he reached for his phone, “Hey Pam, I am going to be late getting home tonight, Blaine, Cooper, and myself are heading to the New York office to see Bob and then the four of us are heading to Cambridge” “No honey it is ok, Blaine is ok, we just have some things to go over and I will tell you everything when I get home”

His next call was to Bob Marcus who was over the corporate law division. “Hey Bob, can you clear your schedule for the rest of the day, me and the boys are on our way there”. When they got to the office they took the elevator to the third floor to Bob’s office. When everyone working there saw all 3 Anderson men lead by Michael Anderson heading to Bob’s office they all just stared. He saw Aidan mouth “What did you do” and Blaine just grinned and shook his head. “Tell you later”, he mouthed back

Bob looked at the forms the boys had printed off, watched the video from the security cameras and said, well boys I think we have enough. Even though the 3 Anderson’s were all lawyers they wanted their company lawyer to review everything, that way it didn’t seem shady if they had to go to court for firing Alex.

When everyone saw the Anderson's as well as Bob Marcus head out the door, they all looked shocked. Something was definitely up.

When the four men walked into the Cambridge office it was a repeat of the looks they had gotten from cooperate. They all went into the conference room and Cooper called his secretary, and had her step in. “Could you please quietly ask Alex Benton to step in here with us please?” She walked away and within a few minutes Alex walked in saw everyone in the office and knew he was in trouble. “Please sit down Mr. Benton” Bob said, it had been decided that he would be the one to handle the interview. “As you are aware, this conference room is monitored by security camera and audio” “It is in with the paperwork you signed when you hired on here” “do you agree” he continued.

Alex nodded his head and said yes. “Ok we have been monitoring your cases, we have a print out of everything here as proof of your work, and you are free to review everything”. “We also have video from the security cameras from earlier today that I am going to play for you”

The first thing Alex sees is the camera feed from by the printer where he had walked over to Blaine and touched his arm, you could clearly see where Blaine told him not to touch him again. The next part shows where Alex drags Blaine into the conference room and what happens there. By this time Alex is white as a sheet. He knew he was screwed and he had done it to himself.

Bob continues, “We are going to polity ask you to go to your desk, and clear it of any personal items you have brought with you. Bring them in here everything will be searched to make sure nothing proprietary is packed with it, and then you will leave quietly”. “You are never to approach or try to contact Blaine or any other member of the Anderson family. If you do you will be sued for sexual harassment in the work place” “Also, you might not want to use Anderson and sons as a reference, because you probably won’t like what you get”.

Michael stood up and said “Cooper since this is your office, please escort Mr. Benton to his desk, let him get his stuff, and then bring him back here. Cooper followed Alex out, Michael looked at Blaine and asked if he was ok, Blaine just quietly said yes. Cooper came back in with Alex, his stuff was searched and then Alex was escorted out of the office. Michael stood up and shook Bob’s hand “Thank you for handling that for us” he said. Bob just shook his head. Not long after that Bob left to head back to New York and Michael left to go home and tell the boys mother what had happened. Blaine and Cooper took the rest of the day off.

 

Blaine was beyond drunk, beyond kiss Rachel Berry drunk, beyond calling his mom and crying drunk (that is when Cooper took his phone away). Blaine would have been lying if he said what happened with Alex hadn’t effective him. He had cared about Alex, had intended to spend the rest of his life with him, and had trusted him which wasn’t easy for Blaine. After Kurt it had taken a long time to open himself up and allow someone close to him to take the chance to care. And he had cared.

Blaine had played it tough so no one would know just how effected he was by the stuff Alex had said to him. He didn’t want Blaine; he just wanted what Blaine had. Once again Blaine had felt like he wasn’t good enough. He had managed to build himself up again, maybe better than before Kurt. When he was at Dalton he was strong, secure in himself. He knew who he was and what he wanted out of life. After the breakup he had lost that, lost part of himself, but had been getting it back. He had started feeling stronger dating Alex. Having someone say they loved you was a confidence booster, but in one fell swoop he felt like his feet had been knocked out from under him again.

He was having trouble trying to figure out where to start. He had no one again, except his family. He missed Alex; he would be lying if he said he didn’t. He missed the conversations they had, had, he missed their shared times. He especially missed the cuddling they did. Blaine would be the first to admit that he is a cuddle whore. After all the time he had spent alone, it had felt so amazing to have someone’s warm arms wrapped around him, holding him close, or the flip side Blaine holding Alex close. He missed that connection so much. He had gotten used to it again. And if he were perfectly honest he missed HIM, the one he couldn’t forget, the one that was always there in the back of his mind. The one he still loved.


	16. A New Beginning

***** ok finally the beginning of Klaine, sorry it took so long to get to this point. But Blaine needed this journey, to get back to himself*****

* * *

 

 

Blaine met Aidan before work again Monday morning, the first thing that Aidan noticed was that Blaine didn’t seem as upbeat as he had on Friday, and he had dark circles under his eyes.  “Do you want to talk about it” Aidan asked quietly. Blaine just looked at him.

“Let’s just say that it wasn’t pretty, I am limited on what I can say of course, I can really only share the personal part of it not the rest for legal purposes” Blaine said and Aidan shook his head understanding.  “When I first got there Alex came up to me and begged me to talk to him, forgive him, he knew he messed up” Blaine sighed. “I pretty much told him no”, I was going to go across the street and get me and Cooper a fresh cup of coffee and before I knew it, Alex had grabbed my arm and dragged me into an empty conference room, once again begging me to forgive him.

We had a few… umm words and the next thing I know he is kissing me and trying other things.  I pushed him off and told him to never touch me again” “I turned around walked out” “The rest I really can’t get into, but I spent the rest of the weekend drinking and to be honest drunk off my ass, this isn’t the funny drunk off my ass, this is the crying drunk off my ass. I called my mom, MY MOM” “I thought Cooper was going to kill me, he took my phone away after that”

“Ok, so after everything he said, you were supposed to just forgive him and move on and take him back?” Asked Aidan “and then he had the nerve to kiss you, the ass” Blaine laughed at that, “My father had choicer words to say, something about rat bastard” “I have never seen dad so mad before, and Cooper wasn’t much better” “It would have been funny if it wasn’t happening to me” Blaine laughs feeling a little better.

They both finish their coffee and the then headed to work.  Blaine had some cases he needed to catch up with; he immersed himself, in his work not stopping, trying to keep his mind occupied until his phone rings.  He reaches over to answer it “This is Anderson, can I help you” he says holding the phone between his ear and shoulder, head tilted, so he could go back to typing.  “Blaine” when he hears that voice he almost drops the phone. “Kurt” he whispers “Is that you?” He stops even trying to type.

“Yea, it’s me I was wondering if we could get together to talk”. Kurt says.  “Where, when?” Blaine fires back before Kurt can change his mind, not even pretending to type anymore. “Can I come and see you now, would that be ok, I can be there in like 10 minutes if that is ok.” Blaine feels like crying “Yes that will be perfect” he says.

Blaine notifies his secretary that Kurt would be there in a few minutes and to please show him in when he gets here.  He tries to go back to work, trying to keep his hands busy, but it is no use, his brain is no longer functioning. Kurt had finally called him, had finally reached out.  Blaine stood up and faced the window looking out at central park trying to think, but then again not think. Was this a good thing or a bad thing, was this even a thing. He heard a soft knock on his door, the door open and his secretary step in and say “Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel is here to see you.

Blaine just stares, air sucked out of his lungs, unable to believe Kurt is front of him again, close enough to touch, still so beautiful, or even more so. Blaine just stands there.  Kurt shakes himself and looks at Blaine and says “HI”. Blaine gives him a gentle smile “Hi”. They stand there looking at each other forever, neither talking just looking.

Kurt finally asks “Can I please hug you” and falls apart crying.  Blaine runs up to him, wraps his arms around him and falls apart. Rubbing his hands over Kurt’s back, basking in his warmth, the feel of him back in his arms.  After a few minutes, Blaine steps back, not lowering his arms, but back enough that he could look into those eyes he had missed so much. He gently leads him over to the couch in his office and they sit down.

Kurt looks around and says “This is a really nice office and you have a great view” Blaine smiles “It was the first thing I saw when I walked in office, I walked over to that window, looked down and central park and knew this would be mine”

“How long have you been here” asks Kurt, “Just over a month, I transferred here from the family’s Cambridge office.” Said Blaine “I started there right after I graduated Harvard” Kurt looks at him questioning “How did you become a lawyer so young.”

“After we… umm I transferred to Dalton and they had college level courses.  I doubled up, by the time I graduated high school I had a year of college credit.  I moved to Cambridge to go to Harvard. I doubled up on all my course studies, summer classes,  so I was able to finish 4 years of college in just under 3 and by interning for the firm, it cut my actual law schools studies down to so instead of the normal 3 years I managed to do it in a little over a year and a half.

“Cooper runs the Cambridge office so I was able to intern with him and then start working there right after college”.  “Wow” said Kurt just looking at Blaine wanting to say so much, wanting to ask questions he knows he no longer has the right to ask. “Would it be possible to go somewhere and talk, if you won’t get in trouble” Kurt finally bust out.

Blaine looks at him for a minute, holds out his hand and helps pull Kurt up.  “Come on we can go to my apartment upstairs” “And don’t worry I won’t get in trouble, I am over the New York office, I am the boss”.  He walks through his door makes sure Kurt is following him, walks up to his secretary. “Hey Laura, I am going to go for the rest of the day, I have my laptop so I will be working from home. If you need me I will have my phone with me”.  She smiles and waves him on. He walks over to the elevator and pushes the up button, once again looking back to make sure Kurt is still behind him.

They get off the elevator at the 5th floor and Blaine walks over to his door, unlocking it, and holding it open to let Kurt in.  Kurt heads straight to the windows. “Wow, I thought the view downstairs was amazing” he said. Blaine walks over and stands beside him looking out the windows and sighs “Kurt, what do you want to talk about?” he says quietly.  Kurt turns and looks at him “Before we get into that can I ask you where your fiancé is” “I know it really isn’t any of my business but…”

Blaine looks him in the eyes and then goes and sits down on the couch.  He notices how bad his flowers were wilted but just hadn’t had the heart to get rid of them. He sighs again and says “We broke up the night I saw you at your shop” Kurt looks at him and says “Can I ask what happened, can I ask about him” Blaine looks at him not really knowing what to say, how much to say.

“Let me go grab us a drink first” he says giving himself a minute to get his thoughts in order. He grabbed both of them a glass of wine went back to the couch and sat down handing Kurt a glass. “I met Alex right before graduating from law school, in the law library.  The funny thing is he was actually an intern for Coop, but on a different floor so I never met him”.

“We dated for about 7 months, and then I asked him to marry me” “I asked him to marry me, and then transferred to New York the next week. He was going to be transferred here in 3 months, until then we were going switch out weekends.  I would go to Cambridge to stay with him, and he would come here to be with me, because I didn’t get the apartment set up as quick as I wanted to, I ended up going there for 3 weeks”.

“The day you saw us, was his first weekend here.  We had our first fight within 2 hours of him getting here. I had picked him up at the airport took him out to lunch and brought him to the office to show him around”

“That morning I had gone down to the coffee shop to waste some time.  I ran into one of the lawyers from our corporate law office Aidan. His office is on the third floor, and I hadn’t met every one yet, still haven’t to be honest.  We talked, and then both headed to work”.

“When I was showing Alex the office I took him to the corporate office first, because it is on the 3rd floor and there is a really good gym up there.  I thought he would like it because he worked out a lot at home”. “While we were walking around, Aidan came over made some comment about seeing me twice in one day” “I didn’t think anything about it I introduced him to Aidan as Alex Benton, told him that Alex would be transferring here. We talked for a little longer and then went down to the second floor and then my office”

 

“We walked in and he flipped out on me, because I didn’t say my fiancé Alex when I was introducing him to Aidan, I was cheating on him with Aidan” Blaine takes a drink of his wine.  “I had told him about you before, and why we broke up. When he accused me of cheating I told him that I had found out the hard way what happens when you cheat, and I would never go through that pain again”

I explained that at the Cambridge office, Cooper was in charge, I was basically just another lawyer, but I was in charge of this office and I needed to keep things professional, but that every person in that office knew I was engaged, knew his name.  I wasn’t hiding anything, I was wearing a ring also, I asked him did he see me try to hide my ring, did I act embarrassed to be seen with him.

“He apologized to me over and over, we managed to talk it out, we weren’t back to normal, but we were getting there, he said something like he missed being able to see me and keep an eye on me.” “I told him that if he didn’t trust me we needed to end the relationship” “It had been an ugly and painful fight.  I still couldn’t believe he would think that of me”.

“By the time we got to your shop, we were almost back normal, of course when I acted the way I did when I saw you, and he heard your name, he knew who you were.  I couldn’t stay there anymore I had to get out, seeing you hit me hard Kurt. I waited in the car until he came out, I drove home and of course now, I was not only sleeping with Aidan I was sleeping with you.  To say the least I was mad, well beyond mad. To be honest I think I cussed more in 10 minutes than I did in my whole life. He said some pretty ugly things, I told him to get out, I put my ring in his pocket and shut the door.  “So I am no longer engaged, no longer have a boyfriend.”

Blaine finished his glass of wine and went to the kitchen to get the bottle out of the fridge, he brought it back to the living room sat down, filled up both there glasses and set the bottle on the table in front of them.

Blaine took a deep breath and asked, “Can I ask you a question?” Kurt nods his head “Why was I not good enough for you, why did you push me away?” Blaine’s voice broke as he stood up grabbed his wine glass and headed to the window keeping his back to Kurt.

Now it was Kurt’s time for confessions “You were good enough, I am so sorry I made you feel like you weren’t” Kurt said allowing tears to run down his face. “I’m sorry if what I am about to say hurts you.  That is the last thing I want to do, but I need to get this out”. “You were my first boyfriend, the only person who ever showed interest in me, the only one who ever cared besides my dad. That year I met Chandler, it was so exciting, here was someone else who liked me, thought I was special”. “When we started texting, to me, it wasn’t cheating; we were just texting nothing more. I am sorry I acted like your feelings weren’t important, that they didn’t matter, you felt like it was cheating and I just blew it off. It wasn’t until you sang “It’s not right but it’s ok that it hit me how bad it bothered you.

“I look back on it now and wonder if you hadn’t caught me when you did, would I have moved further, could it have become physical.  I don’t know the answer to that, but I did wonder after a while what I would have thought and how I would have felt if I caught you sharing that same kind of text with Sebastian”.

“When I got here to New York everything was so new, so exciting people asked for my opinion it was like my thoughts mattered” “I felt like a grown up, I know I ignored calls, ignored texts because I got so busy with everything going on, but I knew you would be there waiting when I was ready for you.  You were my safety net.” “I am sorry, I realized too late just what you really meant to me, how much I loved you, couldn’t see myself living without you until I had too”. “You were my constant, my rock, my everything, until I let you go over a stupid kiss. You forgave me so easy for the sexting which was just as bad or worse. You had stopped before you got caught; you came to me like a man and told me about it.”

“I used that kiss as an excuse to do what I wanted to do, to allow myself some freedom without worrying about having a boyfriend at home, I could go out with someone if I wanted to without saying I have a boyfriend. It didn’t take long to realize it wasn’t worth it”. “I didn’t mean to not call you back or not email I promise” “you know me and numbers, I had everything programmed into my phone, I didn’t need to learn them, and that is true, until your phone crashes and takes away your contact list, and then I know this is going to sound like a lie or an excuse my computer died with all my email addresses.  I tried to get them back and nothing.” “It was all gone, my only way to contact you” “After graduation I kept looking for you at NYADA you were going to be going there, I could just find you and connect with you there, but you never came,”

“I ran into Jeff and Nick and they refused to tell me anything, telling me that you were finally in a good place and they weren’t going to jeopardize that.  I went to your parents, and they refused to talk to me, and Sam said after graduation you moved and he lost contact”. “I swear I have tried” “I couldn’t find you, you were gone, I even tried the florist you sent me the flowers from, I asked them if they could give me your contact information, pass on a message and they said they couldn’t that it was against policy” Kurt was now crying hard, shaking.

“Kurt when you left you took a piece of me with you, you were my best friend, I talked to you about everything, you were my person, and all of a sudden you wouldn’t take the time to talk to me, that also took away my choices, who do you talk to when the person you normally talked to about your problems was now your problem? I knew it took 6-7 rings for your phone to go to voicemail and all of a sudden it was going after 3, which told me you were purposely ignoring me”.

“I didn’t have anyone to talk to. I often wonder if I would have been better off just leaving you as a friend, because at least then you would have been a part of my life” “You had no idea what you meant to me, I know you probably thought I was just being whiny or clingy, but without you I couldn’t breathe.  You were my everything, my world” “When I went to Eli’s, that was his name by the way, I felt like you had abandoned me. I wasn’t part of your life anymore. I felt like you didn’t want US anymore, didn’t want me. Instead of getting on a plane, flying to New York and making you talk to me I went to Eli’s.”

“I just needed to feel again, I had felt numb, like I was nothing, I let him kiss me, and then I wanted to throw up, he wasn’t you, only you were supposed to ever kiss me, only your lips were ever supposed to touch mine, after he kissed me I ran to my car and cried, I completely broke down because I knew you weren’t going to forgive me and you didn’t” “I was destroyed”

Blaine was crying at this point too, Kurt looked at him, “is there any way we can come back from this, I have missed you in my life. I know this isn’t going to mean anything too you since you had a fiancé but you are the last person I had sex with, you were my first and you were supposed to be my last, I mean I fooled around but never could do “that”, because it just didn’t feel right, nothing felt right if it wasn’t with you” and then Kurt says “I don’t want to lose you from my life again” Kurt says “where do we go from here, if it is only friends ok, not that I don’t want more with you, but if I could just have you back in my life in any form that would be better that what it has been, not having you at all.  You were my best friend too, and you have been so, so missed”.

Blaine almost laughs, “You know that is one of the things that caused Alex to think I was cheating on him he said, and I quote, I guess that is why we never have sex, because you are giving it away to other people”.  “We never had sex either, and until I met him 8 months ago, I hadn’t done anything with anyone else”. “It took me several months of us dating before we even kissed much less anything else it still just didn’t feel right.  I couldn’t have sex with him, I don’t know why, me and you were broken up, and had been for years, but in my mind everything I did with him still felt like cheating, I am not going to lie and say we didn’t eventually mess around but that only started a few months ago, I finally decided it was time to try to move on with my life, to forget about you. . And as to where we go from here I don’t know”

Kurt looks at him, “can we try to be friends again, I missed you, you are still my best friend, I have been so lost without you, I am not going to lie and say I won’t mess up again, because you know me better than I know myself, but I can promise to never ignore another phone call from you unless it is because I am really busy with a customer but I will call you back.

Blaine goes and sits back down on the coach, opens his arms and Kurt just leans into them, “I would like that” as Blaine snuggles him tight kissing him on his head, feeling like he was finally home again.  He had missed snuggling with Kurt, they had always fit so perfect together, and that hadn’t changed.

They talk about everything that has been going on with their lives, Blaine told him about going to Lima and talking to his dad, at the garage.  Talked about how him and his dad are now close. “He finally caught on that it wasn’t a choice or decision I made, he started trying to understand and we are in a good place now.” Blaine leans down and rests his chin on Kurt’s head. “Hey, can I have your number?” Blaine asks. And just like Kurt had said when they had met the first time so long ago at Dalton, “give me yours” Blaine does, Kurt puts it in his phone contact list, text him the same thing he had texted him then “And now you have mine” Kurt laughs. Blaine had missed this.

Blaine once again kisses Kurt on the top of his head and says softly “You know if we start this again, I am not going to let slip away again right” Kurt nods and says just as softly “and you need to know I will never let you.

Kurt glances out the window and sees how dark it was and then looks at his watch.  “I need to get going it is later than I thought and I can’t play hooky from work 2 days in a row, I can hear Santana now” “Wanky”. They both laugh at that. They had spent several hours talking, and reconnecting an it only felt like minutes. Blaine stood up, reaching out his hand to Kurt “come on I’ll drive you home” Blaine walked with Kurt out to the car, unlocked and opened the door for him and then once he is in, walks around the driver’s seat and sits down. Kurt gives him directions to his apartment.

They live less than 10 minutes away from each other  Blaine gets out of his car walks around to Kurt’s side and opens the door, the way he always had when they were dating, and walks him to his door, “Would you like to meet for coffee in the morning at The Coffee Shop. I usually grab coffee there every morning at 7:30am,” “if you do decide to show up don’t be surprised if Aidan is there and for the record, I am not screwing him”, Blaine laughed raising his eyebrows up and down.  Kurt just laughs, “I will see you in the morning”. Blaine leans over and pulls Kurt into a hug and kisses his cheek “I have missed this” his says softly, Kurt hugs back “so have I” and gives Blaine a kiss on the cheek before walking in his door. Blaine goes back to his car and drives home smiling and feeling happier and lighter than he has in years

.


	17. Moving Forward

 

Blaine had just stepped out of the shower and was drying himself off when he heard the ding of a new text on his phone.  He finished drying quickly, slipped on his boxer briefs and went to get his phone. “Good Morning Sunshine” Blaine just grinned, it was the same text message he had gotten from Kurt every morning after they became a couple, well up to the last months of their relationship that was.

“Good Morning Starshine”, which had always been his response.  He had missed this, just a little text in the morning letting him know someone out there was thinking about him, something so simple could completely make his day, “See you in a bit” Kurt texted back, “OK, looking forward to it” was Blaine’s response.

He went to his closet and pulled on one of his best suits, making sure his hair was in as little disarray as possible, not that there was really much that could be done with it shy of putting hair gel in it, which he refused to do, he rubbed a little product in it, which kept it natural, but did control it a bit.  He had court today and he always liked to look his best. He was also excited not just because he was having coffee today with Kurt, but because unlike a lot of lawyers, he like going to court, pleading his case. He enjoyed it, especially when he won.

Blaine left his apartment at 7:15am to anxious to stay there longer wanting to get there before Kurt to get him a coffee and bagel.  He had just sat down when Aidan came in order himself a coffee and then sat down. He looked at the coffees in front of Blaine, said “I knew you might be anxious about court today Blaine, but 2 coffees’ you are going to be bouncing in your seat”, he heard a bell sounding laugh behind him “You have no idea” Kurt said walking up to them.  Blaine stood up gave him a hug and then sat down, with Kurt sitting beside him. “Aidan Turner, meet Kurt Hummel, Kurt this is Aidan” Blaine introduced them. “So this is the other home wrecker in the Alex saga, bad Kurt bad” Aidan said and they all busted out laughing.

“That is me, and you really don’t want to see Blaine hyped up on caffeine, it really isn’t pretty” Kurt said grinning at Blaine and bumping playfully into his shoulder. “Come on Kurt, I am not that bad” he said pouting with his sad puppy eyes

“So Kurt, what can you tell me about this guy I don’t know yet” Aidan asked Kurt just laughed and said “how long have you got”.  “Aww come on Kurt, remember, friends” Blaine said pointing between him and Kurt. “Oh honey I remember.” He turns and looks at Aidan and says “how long ya got”. Kurt said with a laugh.  “Well let’s just say Blaine can be very hyper, when I first met him he was lead soloist for the Dalton Academy Warblers, I was on the rival team, The New Directions” We had just found out we were going against them in sectionals, my team found out that it was an all boys school, assumed that meant they were all gay, since I was the only openly gay kid in school the assumed I could go and spy on them. I did some research on their uniforms,  came up with something similar” “Ummm it was not similar at all” Blaine broke in laughing, “you fell for it because you took me right to were you guys were having an impromptu singing” Kurt said. Blaine just laughed again and said “No, I just thought you were cute”

“Well annnyyyywwwayy,  they broke into Teenage Dream, and this one was bouncing around, hyper” he kept looking at me, especially when he sang “get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight” I have to admit it was sexy not that I ever told him that”

Blaine passed him his coffee Kurt took a sip of it turned and looked at Blaine shocked “you remembered” Kurt said quietly. “Of course I do, I ordered it for you at least 4 times a week for 2 years” Kurt just stares at him for a minute almost sad, takes another sip, and trying to lighten the mood back up again, he looks up at Aidan with a mischievous grin, “has he told you about the Warbler Gap Attack” he heard Blaine spew his coffee and then start choking, Kurt patted him on the back. Aidan looked at him “No, but judging by his reaction it is something I want to hear” Kurt burst out laughing Blaine just keeps saying “No Kurt No come on.”

It was his sophomore, my junior year in high school I had transferred to Dalton because of a bullying situation at my old school. “Blaine and me had gone to the Lima Bean, the local coffee place we all hung out at” He looks over at Blaine grinning and he is just shaking his head no. “It is a few days before Valentine’s Day, he ask me if it would be too much to sing to someone on Valentine’s Day he had decided that he was in love, and wanted to sing to this person to let them him know how he felt, what he didn’t know was I had this massive crush on him, and because we were always together, always hanging out doing stuff I thought he was talking about me, I found out later that day when he asked the council to help serenade the individual at the gap.  I asked why the gap and he then says because that is where he works as a junior manager”

“I must say I was devastated”, Kurt cuts his eyes and looks sideways at Blaine, “but since Blaine was my best friend I went along to help serenade him” Kurt is starting to laugh, Blaine is still shaking his head Blaine so “NO Kurt NO, I thought you loved me” Kurt pats his hand and says “Oh I do honey I really do” they both stop, Kurt is no longer laughing they just stare at each other realizing what was just said.  Kurt was the first to recover “Well anyway we go into this gap store, Blaine puts on a pair of yellow sunglasses, tag still hanging on them, looking sexy as hell and proceeds to start dancing and singing When I Get You Alone, when he gets to the part You Can Leave Your Toys In The Drawer Tonight all the Warblers were about to die. Bad part is, Jeremiah wasn’t interested, and ended up getting fired”

“How long was it before you guys got together after that” asked Aidan.  Kurt looks at Blaine and says “2 months wasn’t it?” Blaine nods his head yes. “Oh well, I need to get going” said Kurt “I have a big order I need to get to, and you know how Satan can be” he says to Blaine, “It was nice meeting you Aidan” Blaine stands up to hug him goodbye and whispers in his ear “can we talk later” Kurt looks at him, nods his head and says goodbye and heads to the door.

Blaine almost fell in his chair, still in complete shock, “I am assuming you didn’t know” Aidan said. Blaine shook his head no.  “We talked last night about what went wrong, about the mistakes we both made and how we wanted to work towards being friends again at least. We never even discussed love”

 

“But you do love him don’t you” Aidan asks. Blaine looked at him and said “I never stopped, never could if I wanted to.  He has always had my heart, I loved Alex, but I wasn’t in love with him if that makes sense” “I know we could have had a good life together until he went just a little crazy that is”.

Aidan looks at him, “Look Blaine, I know I haven’t known you long, but I consider you a friend and don’t want you hurt. I am going to play the devil’s advocate here. Can he be trusted? He didn’t call you back and broke up with you over a stupid kiss”.

“It is ok to play the devil’s advocate trust me, because trust me whatever you say Cooper and Matty are going to give me 10 times worse.” That was actually one of the things we talked about, why the break up happened we both took responsibility for our part in it” “And as for the no contact this is going to sound strange but you just have to know Kurt to understand he never took time to learn telephone numbers, or email address.  All phone numbers were in his phone contact list. Right after we split his phone broke and he lost all his numbers” Aidan looked at him like he wanted to say sure.

“I know that sounds like a lie, but Kurt had forgotten his phone at home one day and wanted to call his dad, he went to the school phone but couldn’t remember his number, he asked me what it was. I just handed my phone to him; I had it programmed in mine.” “He just never took time to remember things like that” “Ok well what about the email” Aidan said.  Blaine looked at him “I know this is going to sound lame but his computer crashed and he lost all his addresses.

I know I know what you are thinking but one again you just have to know Kurt.”

Aidan said “ok last question, are you going to get back with him?” Blaine looks at him and smiles “I hope so I really do want to, I have missed him so bad. I feel like he is my other half, having him back, just the little bit I have spent with him, has been amazing. I love him”

The both stand up to head to work, Blaine has to be in court in an hour, and needed to go over everything. When he got out of court he was happy, they had won, or should he say his client had one.  This had been one of his pro-bono cases. He especially loved winning those. When he got to his car, and pulled out his phone to take if of silent, he found 3 text from Kurt. “When do you want to get together and talk” 30 minutes later “Blaine?” 30 minutes later “?????? God now I know how you felt”

Blaine pulls up Kurt’s name in his contact list and calls him “Blaine” Kurt says almost sounding like he is crying “Kurt sweetheart what is wrong” sweetheart slipping out without Blaine even realizing it. “I thought I ran you off this morning with my slip up” Kurt said “no honey, I thought you heard me this morning when I said that I would be in court today. I just got out, do you want to come over tonight after work say around 6 and I can cook you dinner and we can talk and hang out?”

“I would love that” Kurt says “Ok sweetheart, I am heading back to the office, I’ll see you tonight” says Blaine.

Blaine went to the office had a conference call with Cooper, his Dad and uncle Adam that lasted until 5, going over different cases, an basically checking on each other, Blaine made a quick run to the store grabbed what he needed for dinner tonight and headed home.

He quickly put together a pasta dish he used to make that Kurt liked, and threw together a salad and then went to jump in the shower and put on some comfortable clothes. Kurt got there a few minutes before 6 Blaine hugged him hello, “Do you want to go ahead and eat before we talk” Kurt agreed.  Blaine took the pasta out of the oven and carried it over to the dining room table. Pulled the salad and a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator, handing them to Kurt so he could pull out plates, silverware, serving spoons and forks, and wine glasses and carried those to the table.

Over dinner, they talked about their day, Blaine’s court case, and a rude customer Kurt had almost had to bitch slap today.  They both laughed. After they finished dinner, Blaine put the leftovers in the fridge, plates and things in the dishwasher, and refilled their glasses and they headed into the living room.  They sat on the couch facing each other, and for the first time that night it felt like there was a little hesitancy in the air. Blaine raises his hand and places it on Kurt’s cheek softly rubbing a circle with his thumb. “What is wrong Kurt, what did you want to talk about” he said softly.  Looking at Kurt with a gentle smile.

“Do you ever think about us” Kurt whispered.  Blaine can’t look away from him. “All the time” Blaine said softly.” Kurt lets out a deep breath “I do too, and I want you to know I meant it”. “Meant what” Blaine asked. “I meant it when I said I loved you this morning. I do, I never stopped, never even tried” Blaine looks at him with a small smile “I love you too, always have, always will.”

Blaine slowly leans in and places the gentlest kiss on Kurt’s lips. Not trying to deepen it, just a slow sweet kiss with so much emotion. Then they just hug.  “Do you want to watch a movie” Blaine asks softly. “I would love that” says Kurt, Blaine stood up and put in the movie they had picked, went back to the couch and pulled Kurt back into his arms.  Not wanting him to far away. He had, had too much separation from Kurt in the past and didn’t want it again.

He was constantly kissing his head, or rubbing down his arm, not sexually just in comfortable way for the both of them. Blaine noticed that Kurt had drifted off to sleep.  He didn’t want to wake him, so he gently picked him up, carried him to his bed and laid him down. Pulling off his shoes and covering him up. Blaine went to the other side of the bed, stripped down to just his boxer briefs and curled up behind Kurt, cuddling him the way he had wanted to for years.  He placed a soft kiss on his cheek before falling asleep himself. This was Blaine’s own little idea of heaven.

Blaine woke up the next morning with someone softly rubbing his shoulder were his tattoo is, and then a soft kiss being placed there. He rolls over onto his side and places a small kiss on Kurt’s lips. “Morning” he says Kurt smiles and says “morning, sorry I fell asleep on you last night” Blaine just looked at him “don’t be, you must have needed it”. He said softly.

“When did you get the tattoo?” Kurt asks, Blaine sighs softly and rolls over on his back looking up at the ceiling, and then bends his arm and lays it over his eyes.  “On my 18th birthday” “Why the Blackbird” Kurt asks, hoping he knew the answer. “The day you sang Blackbird was the day I realized what you meant to me, it was special, and became special to me.  It is what opened my eyes to how I felt about you. When I had the bird put on, I also had 3 music notes put on it representing the 3 years I knew you.” “But there are more than 3 now.” Kurt said “I had to wait until I turned 18 to get the original tattoo legally, after that on my birthday I would get another music note added, because even though we weren’t together I still celebrated knowing you, having at one point in time being an us.”

“Blaine, I am so sorry” Kurt said starting to cry. “Hey none of that, we both made mistakes and we both had to learn from those mistakes. We were kids” “But if I hadn’t been stupid and selfish none of this wouldn’t have happened” Kurt said.  Blaine rolled back on his side “You know you're right it might not have happened, but who is to say something else wouldn’t have. I think we needed the time apart so we could grow, become the people we are today. I know that after the breakup I pushed myself.  I gave myself something else to do, to think about and I became a lawyer which I love. I might not have done that.

Would I have preferred us not to go through that, of course, but those mistakes made us who we are and I can’t regret that” “Would I ever want us to go through that again, no but we can learn from it, grow from it and be better because of it” “We know what it means to miss each other now, and we can strive to never to take each other for granted again.” “I love you Kurt, I want you in my life always in some form, if I can’t have you back as a boyfriend, I would be honored to call you my friend, do I want more, yes but I just need you in my life I can’t not have you there again.”

Kurt grins “I feel the same way, I love you and need you in my life as well, I would prefer you as my boyfriend, but would happily accept you as my friend and be honored to do so.  Let’s make a deal, if you ever text or call me and I am crazy busy and can’t take the call or answer a text I will simply text you a K and you will know that I will call you or text you my first chance, and that is my promise to you”

Blaine looks at him, “I will do the same, and I will simply send you a B. But if I am in court I won’t be able to because judges tend to frown on people playing on their phones during court, but I will check my phone the minute I get out and either phone you or text you right back

They shook hands and said deal at the same time.

Blaine stretches his arms over his head; “I am going to go hit the shower.  I have a staff meeting this morning, so we won’t have time for coffee, do you want me to drive you home after I get out”. “Yes” says Kurt “that will be great” Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt “I love you” he says “I love being able to say that too you again.” Kurt smiles “I love you too.”

Blaine stands up stops by his dresser, grabs a pair of boxers out and heads to the bathroom; he stands at the mirror brushes his teeth and then shaves conscious of Kurt watching him.  Kurt had always been fascinated with watching him shave, they hadn’t really spent the night together much while the were dating, but when they did Kurt would always watch.

Blaine doesn’t bother shutting the bathroom door, number one he wasn’t shy and it wasn’t something Kurt hadn’t seen before, and number 2 when you walked into the shower area, you couldn’t be seen from the bedroom, that way they could still talk.  When he got out of the shower he heard Kurt ask, “I know you have said you loved Cambridge, what do you miss most”. Blaine thought about it a minute he was standing in front of the mirror putting the product he normally used in his hair, thinking.  “Umm probably, if not Cooper, then the coffee shop directly across from the office”

Kurt laughs “Come on Blaine I know you are slightly addicted to coffee, but that is what you miss the most” Blaine walked over to the bed, crawled up it to Kurt “You don’t understand” said Blaine with a dreamy smile on his face.  “Not the coffee it was ok, but they had the best chocolate croissants that were to die for. They are so addictive, and they sold out quickly so if you wanted one you had to be there early. I missed out several mornings and was bummed, the worst part is there was a few times when they would be sold out, and stupid Cooper would be sitting smiling, watching me come in while he put the last bite in his mouth, I almost hated him”

 

And since Blaine is there in front of Kurt, he leans over him and gives him a deep kiss, and says I love you again before getting up to pull a suit out of closet and get dressed.  He didn’t notice Kurt follow him until he felt his arms wrap around him and Kurt drop a kiss on the back of his neck, right where he knows is one of Blaine’s sensitive spots. Blaine quickly turns around and gives Kurt a deep passionate kiss before pulling away and finishing getting dressed.

Kurt walks into Blaine’s closet, notices all the suits he has and all his ties but no bow ties, not a single one.  That had always been Blaine’s signature, look and to be honest he missed it a little. He started to ask about it but thought that might not be a good subject for now. “What was the name of the coffee shop you used to go to” said absentmindedly.  “Déjà Brews, funny huh” Blaine set on the side of the bed bending over tying his dress shoes. He stood up grabbed his phone, wallet and keys looked at Kurt and asked “ready” and Kurt said yes. He drove him home, kissed him goodbye and headed to the office for the staff meeting.  His dad would be there attending on Skype.

When Kurt got home, he went to the Déjà Brews website to see what it said about the croissants, what they were named, he was going to see if he could find a copycat recipe for them. If Blaine loved them so much, Kurt wanted to try to make them.  While looking at the coffee house website, he was able to find where they actually sold a pdf recipe book and that was one of the recipes listed. Kurt bought it. He decided after work tonight he was going to try to make some for Blaine. Blaine had always done things like that for him; he wanted to try this for Blaine.

Blaine hated meetings that was the only part of his job he didn’t like.  He really hated early morning meetings that last 2 ½ hours. He knew part of the problem was that because of this he had missed his morning coffee.  He walked over to the office coffee pot and poured himself a cup, he knows his secretary would happily get him a cup but he felt she had enough to deal with.  He took his coffee and headed to his office. He needed to get some briefs together he would be in court all day for the next 2 days. He worked in his office until 6 and then went to his apartment to grab a drink and something to eat and then worked on his laptop.  Him and Kurt shared several text through the day. At 11pm he sent him one saying good night.

The next morning he got up showered and dressed and headed to court, he had just gotten there when he got his good morning text from Kurt and he sent one back sighing because he knew he wouldn’t be able to see or talk to him all day.  Same thing happened on Thursday, between his schedule and Kurt’s they weren’t able to see each other. Friday he was ready to scream. He knew he said slow on their relationship, there was slow and then there was glacial. He needed to see Kurt; he had just gotten Kurt back, and didn’t like it that he hadn’t seen him since he dropped him off on Tuesday morning.

Friday after getting out of the staff meeting Blaine goes to his office, dials Kurt’s number and listens to it ring and then go to voicemail, he leaves a quick message and then hangs up. Ugg.  Within a few minutes he gets a text that just says “K” which he knows means Kurt is busy. How did their schedule suddenly get so busy? Now that he had gotten Kurt back in his life, well almost together, he was hoping to change that tonight, his schedule has gotten crazy.  He decides he wants coffee, so he walks down to The Coffee Shop and has just ordered his medium drip when his phone rings; he pays for and collects his coffee answering his phone while walking to a table. “Hello” he answers and then Kurt is speaking sounding really busy “Hey sorry I couldn’t answer earlier, we have that big order due today and it is driving me crazy, what are you doing?” “Just stepped out to get a coffee before going back to a meeting.  What time do you think you will be done tonight” “Probably not until at least 7:30pm. The client is supposed to be here at 6:45pm and there is always the possibility that we will need to do alterations, why what’s up”

“Was wondering if you wanted to come over after work? I had wanted to possibly take you out tonight but I think our schedules as working against us, so if you feel like it after, you can come over we can order pizza or something, watch a movie and snuggle I miss you.” “Sounds perfect” said Kurt “I will call you if it is later, I am hoping for no alterations and maybe if none are needed I can be earlier. Crap gotta go, love you”  “Love you too” said Blaine before hanging up his phone.

Blaine goes back to the office an doesn’t manage to get out of the again until 6:30pm. They have a big case that they are working on and it is taking more time than usual.  At times like this he misses the quietness of the Cambridge office, where there wasn’t all the extra duties, of making sure so many people were doing what they were supposed to do, he worked until 5 and then he was done. He is glad Bob is there helping run everything.

Blaine crawls upstairs to his apartment, doesn’t even feel like showering and changing clothes, he simply unties his shoes and kicks them off at the door, unties his tie and sits on the couch and closes his eyes. He actually fell asleep, wasn’t until he heard his doorbell ring that he realized it.  He stood up went to the door and saw Kurt and instantly felt better.

Kurt took one look at him smiled and said “Bad day” Blaine nodded his head, and said “bad week, I haven’t been able see you since Tuesday, we don’t need to do that anymore” Blaine says giving him a hug and kissing his check. They walk into the living room to decide if they want pizza or Chinese, they opt for Chinese, look at a menu Blaine has to see what they want an call in an order, and  that is when Blaine notices Kurt has a brown paper bag with him. When he asks Kurt what it is, hands him the bag, Blaine opens it looks inside, looks at Kurt and said “How in the world did you get these” he pulls out a chocolate croissant from the bag and bites into it and it is perfection.

Kurt just smiled and said “I went to Déjà Brews website and they had a pdf recipe book that had this recipe in it.  I have been playing with it when I got off of work since Tuesday, finally got it right last night, an my intention was to call you, use these as a bribe to see you tonight” Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt and says “they are perfect, thank you for going to so much trouble for me, and even though no bribe is ever needed, they are always very appreciated” he kisses Kurt again, this time a little deeper and not so innocent as the first. Blaine had almost forgotten just how soft Kurt’s lips were

Blaine pulls back and looks at Kurt, “I know we decided we were going to take this slow, but if this week has taught me anything, it is that I want you back in my life 100% I want to say you are mine. If you are willing I would really like to try and be boyfriends again.” Kurt just looks at him nodding his head and finally says “I would very much love that, I am 100% ready for that, and for you”

Blaine dives in for a kiss and this time, it is deep and passionate and raw, and everything he has wanted to do since Kurt walked back into his life and even before. He kisses up his chin to his ear, kissing the shell before sucking and lightly biting on the lobe his warm breath tickling Kurt’s ear.  He kisses down Kurt’s neck to the spot where his neck meets his shoulder in that little dip that used to drive Kurt insane and apparently still does as he feels Kurt’s hips buck up a little. Blaine is so ready to discover what may or may not have changed, rediscover likes and dislike. Ready to make him his again.

About that time the doorbell rings. “Shit seriously” Blaine says and Kurt laughs.  Blaine goes to the door, grabs there dinner and pays for it. “Hey do you want a glass of wine or a diet coke?” He asks Kurt they both chose wine, and even though they don’t really discuss it they both eat quickly and then the container are forgotten, as Blaine starts kissing Kurt again. Blaine gently pushes Kurt so that he is sitting in the corner of the couch, Blaine slides over him until he is straddling his legs, running his hands up and down Kurt’s sides, and he can’t get enough. Blaine starts sucking gently on Kurt’s bottom lip, gentling sticks his tongue into Kurt’s mouth chasing his tongue, loving the taste that is all Kurt.

Blaine realizes just how fast he is moving, and feels like they need to slow down, even though they agreed that they would be boyfriends again he doesn’t want to rush this, he wants to enjoy this take the time to enjoy the journey, that way it will be so much sweeter when it happens again, Kurt is worth it.

Blaine slows his kisses down, gently nibbles on Kurt’s bottom lip.  He leans his forehead, against Kurt’s kisses his nose and sighs. “I love you” Blaine whispers. He shifts on the couch and pulls Kurt on his lap so they can snuggle, and calm down.  To Blaine this is perfect. “Do you want to spend the night?” Blaine asks, “I would really love to spend the night just holding you again, I have so missed just holding you. Kurt gives him a gentle smile “I would love that” they stand up, Blaine reaches out for Kurt’s hand and leads him to the bedroom.  They both strip down to their briefs, crawl into bed under the covers, and snuggle against each other. Tomorrow was going to be a good day, Blaine thought right before kissing Kurt good night and closing his eyes.


	18. Big Brother

Blaine couldn’t sleep, he looked over at the clock on the dresser and it showed 3am, he was comfortable. He still had Kurt snuggled next to him, in his arms, where he was always meant to be, all seemed right in his world but it wasn’t. Looking over at Kurt making sure he was still asleep, gently not to disturb Kurt he unwrapped his arms and he slowly got out of bed, walked over to his dresser, and grabbed out the first t-shirt and lounge pants he touched, quietly opening the bedroom door, stepping into the living room and then closing the door behind him.

Stepping into the guest bathroom, he put on his clothes, and went and sat down in one of the arm chairs he had facing the wall of windows, pulling his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees, and looking out at central park all lit up, he loved this view at night. Last night had been perfect. He had finally gotten Kurt back, he was in his life and agreed to be his boyfriend again but something felt off.

Right after they made that commitment, to be boyfriends again Blaine was pretty much all over Kurt, just like he had been when they were teenager all raging hormones, when they couldn’t get enough of each other, couldn’t keep their hands off each other, when they would try to do everything they could before someone caught them. They had been together over a year before they had sex the first time. True they had messed around, but nothing major, because they were learning each other, getting to know each other, and to be honest they both felt they weren’t ready. They were getting to know each other’s likes dislikes it hadn’t all been about sex. It was the sweet cuddles, shy kisses, the falling in love.

Him and Kurt hadn’t been together in over 6 years. Because of issues in their past they had both changed, became different people. They had only reconnected a little over a week ago; he had just broken up with his fiancé a week ago. It was too soon, too soon to try to go back to where they were before the break up, jump back in with both feet, to start back where they left off; they weren’t the same people anymore. Life had changed them.

Blaine knew without a doubt he still loved Kurt, needed Kurt, and wanted him in his life, but he didn’t know this new Kurt. In away, even though he had technically known Kurt since he was just 17, he knew the old Kurt, not the one he is now. What songs does he like now? Is gaga still one of his favorites? Blaine used to love hearing Kurt say “Oh my Gaga? What is his favorite book, movie, and food? In high school, if Blaine had been asked these questions he would have been able to answer without thinking about it. Blaine had changed just as much, it used to be Katy Perry, Disney movies, and tacos were his favorite food in the world. Now it was more, classical music, old black and white movies and Italian food. That is something Kurt wouldn’t know if asked and these were just the simple non important things. What about the big ones.

Big questions, important questions, and scary questions they wouldn’t know the answer too. Blaine felt like they needed to get to know each other again, like they did when they first got together, spending time with each other, talking, take a step back and looking at their relationship honestly, intelligently he was afraid that if they didn’t do this, they wouldn’t make it. If they pushed too fast, they might just lose everything again, and to be honest he didn’t know if he could live through that again, survive that again.

He felt a kiss on top of his head and 2 arms come around his neck from behind him. “Morning” Kurt softly whispered. “I woke up and you were gone” “I know I couldn’t sleep and didn’t want to wake you up” Blaine said leaning his head back. Kurt tightens his hug for a minute, gives Blaine a kiss on the cheek before walking around and sitting in the other chair.

“Are you ok” Kurt asks softly, he can tell something is wrong, and feels a little nervous. “Not wrong per-se; I just have a lot of things running through my head” Blaine answers back. “Anything you want to talk about” Kurt asks. Blaine sighs quietly and answers “I think we need to” he looks at the clock on the TV stand sees it is now 6am “Do you want to go grab a coffee and take a walk and talk?” “Ok” says Kurt feeling nervous. Blaine stands up, “Let me go change and we can head out” he passes by Kurt kisses him softly on the lips “Love you” he says as he walks by.

Kurt watched Blaine walk by, and if he was perfectly honest with himself, he was feeling nervous; everything had seemed fine when they went to bed, but Blaine had pulled back when they were kissing last night without really saying anything. While waiting for Blaine he went ahead and put his shoes on so he would be ready

  
Blaine slipped into a pair of jeans grabbed one of his t-shirts and got dressed. He was worried about what Kurt would say. Would he understand that Blaine didn’t want to pull back from their relationship or regretting it, but too protect it he felt they should go slow, like they did in the beginning when they were together the first time. Re-learn each other in a way. He stepped into his shoes grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet and hoped he wasn’t making the biggest mistake of his life. Walking back into the living room he noticed Kurt sitting on the couch looking at the window and looking a little nervous.

  
Blaine walked over to him, held his hand out too him to help him stand, pulling him into his arms and kissing him. “I love you don’t worry, I just have some things I think we need talk through. He says stepping back once again reaching out for Kurt’s hand holding it, stopping long enough to lock the door and then heading to the elevator.

  
“You know, I have missed this, just holding your hand feeling that connection with you” Blaine said intertwining their fingers. They walk down to The Coffee Shop to grab their coffees and headed to the park. Blaine never let go of Kurt’s hand. They walked quietly for a while and then Blaine directs them to a nearby bench. “I need to talk to you” Blaine said “When I woke up this morning I had these thoughts running through my mind” looking at Kurt he continues “are we going fast, I was so glad to be your boyfriend again, I jumped straight in”

“You were mine again, I was allowed to touch you, and I had so missed that, holding you, kissing you making love to you, if I am being honest with myself that is where it was heading last night. I had waited for you for so long, and I so wanted you and that connection again.” “I kept thinking about it last night and realized we aren’t there yet, we are not ready, or I am not ready anyway. I started asking myself questions that I couldn’t answer, simple easy question that really don’t mean anything in the grand scheme of things”

“Like do you still like Gaga, or what is your favorite book, what is your favorite food, little things like that, that at one point in our lives I could have answered” “I guess I lucked out that your coffee stayed the same. It hit me that even though I still love you with everything I am, I don’t know you, and if you are honest you don’t know me either” Kurt looked like he was about to cry “So what you're saying is that I waited too long, screwed up to bad that it isn’t worth it and you decided it was too much trouble”

Blaine looks at Kurt completely shocked “NO Kurt no” Blaine reaches out with both his hand and grabs Kurt’s face; kissing him with all the emotion he has in his body” “I love you with everything I am, have always and will always love you. You are the most important person in my life; I have been so lost without you. You have no idea Kurt, you are my world, I tried to move on with Alex I did, but he wasn’t you, never could be you and I would have cheated us both. It wouldn’t have been fair to either of us.

“I am completely messing this up. What I am saying, or trying to say is I want to us start over, we have both changed, and we aren’t the same people we were at 17 and 18. You mean too much to me to jump in too soon and mess things up. Thank back to when we began, how long we dated before we did anything but kiss, then how long it was before we made love the first time. We dated, we went out, or stayed in cuddling on each other’s couch. We talked over the phone every night before we went to sleep. What I am saying is that that is what I want us to do. I want to learn about you again, all your likes, and dislikes, discover everything new about you. I want to fall in love with you again.” “I want to know if your favorite flower is still roses, is your favorite song still Born this way, is your favorite book still Boy Meets Boy by David Levithan, is Moulin Rouge still your favorite movie, do you still love chef salad with everything but the kitchen sink in it.”

Blaine whispers in to Kurt’s ear “If I kiss you on that little mole mid way down your left thigh will you still come undone, when I take you in my mouth will you still hum” Blaine leans back “Would you ever think of marrying me like we talked about, would we sing “Come What May” at our wedding, would we still move to provincetown” these are some of the things I want to know. I want us, like I said to start over, I do still want over night cuddles of course, not mandatory, but appreciated Blaine says with a cheesy grin. “You should know I am still a cuddle whore, I will sometimes get needy when I don’t see you at least every other day, and I don’t ever want this week to happen again.”

Blaine looks him in the eyes “Are you interested in any of this.” “Kurt half laughs half cries, “all of the above” he says and pulls Blaine close and kisses him hard. “I love you so much; I want to learn everything about you again too.” “And you are right this week was crazy and cannot be repeated.

“Ok, ground rules, no question is stupid, if you want to know ask, if one of us doesn't want to answer on the spot, and wants time to think before giving an answer, just say temp pass. We cannot get mad at the other person for it. We agree to see each other every other day at least, you come by my office or apartment or I will come by yours. I haven't seen your apartment on the inside yet by the way. If our schedules are too crazy for that we at least Skype". Aannnnddd can it be written somewhere that at least once a month you make those croissants” Blaine asks giving Kurt puppy dog eyes and Kurt just laughs. They shake hands, and Blaine leans in to press a kiss to Kurt’s lips. “I love you so, so much Kurt” Blaine whispers. “I love you too” Kurt says kissing back.

They ended up spending all day together Saturday and they went on their first official date as a new couple on Sunday. Kurt couldn’t spend the night Sunday because they knew there Mondays were going to be crazy. They ended up just talking on the phone Monday night.

Kurt had mentioned that he couldn’t get coffee with Blaine on Tuesday because a Client was supposed be coming by to have a fitting for a dress Kurt was designing for her. She called first thing Tuesday to let him know something had come up so she asked to reschedule. He thought that was a perfect time to drop in and surprise Blaine. Kurt decided to stop and get a coffee for both of them and take it to Blaine’s office so he could spend some time with him. First thing he saw when he walked into the coffee shop is the back Blaine’s head; he was sitting with a really cute guy that definitely wasn't Aidan. His first thought was that Blaine was cheating, but then realized he was being stupid, this could just be a client he couldn’t believe he had just jumped to that conclusion with no proof. He needed to give him a chance.

He was walking up to Blaine when he saw Cooper Anderson who was walking up to Blaine's table as well, and spot him, in a sarcastic voice Kurt heard him say, "Well look, it's Kurtie" giving him an ugly stare. Blaine looks around sees Kurt and walks over too him and gives him a hug. Whispering in Kurt’s ear "sorry I haven't had a chance to explain everything to him yet”. Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand and walks him to the table, “Kurt you already know Cooper, I would like you to meet my friend Matthew Isaac's, Matty this is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel.

Both Matty and Cooper stand up, look from Kurt to Blaine. "What the hell Blaine they both say together" Blaine just shakes his head and says "look guys, me and Kurt are back together" Cooper stands there looking mad " No fucking way Blaine" and Matty says "What the hell”. Blaine just keeps holding Kurt’s hand. "Guys please let not do this here. Let’s go to the apartment and talk please. Kurt can tell that they are both really mad but doesn't know what is going on. They finally shut up and agree. Blaine went and got Kurt a coffee and then the four of them walked to Blaine’s apartment.

"Well Kurtie” says Cooper snarkily "What has been going on with you". Blaine holds his hand up; “guys please sit down so we can talk this out." “And Matty please stop giving Kurt the evil eye”. Kurt sits by Blaine. “Listen guys this is all new for us, as in Friday night new, I haven’t had a chance to talk to you two about it yet. I was going to Coop when you came back from getting your coffee”. “Ok” says Cooper, “what was his BS excuse, for breaking your heart into a million pieces”?

Blaine shakes his head "Come on Coop" “No Blaine, I want to hear the excuse as to why every fucking year on the anniversary of you guys meeting, or the anniversary of you becoming a couple I had to pick my little brother up and try to help him put the pieces back together”. “How for years, me and Matty had to sit back and watch you cry, and drink until you passed out. Do you know how fucking hard that was. So what is the story Kurtie I am dying to hear it, and I think it is awfully damn convenient that he becomes a lawyer, over one of the family offices making all this money and then here you come back, just in time”.

At this point Kurt was pissed, “As far as I know there is only one Anderson in this room I ever have to explain myself to and he has already been told. But since you asked so politely” “you know he wasn’t the only one with a broken heart, or hurt, remember I was the one who got cheated on, and yes it was only a kiss, but I was 18 years old, a kid”. “A kid who was allowed to make mistakes. I trusted Blaine, I loved him, he was my world and he destroyed it”. “Do you think he was the only one to cry, do you think I don’t have friends, and a brother who aren’t ready to kick Blaine in the ass for what he did to me?” “You know how bad I was with phone numbers, how many times did you make fun of me for it. My stupid phone crashed, I lost all my contact information”.

“And before you open your mouth about trying harder I did, I went to your parents, Michael and Pam wouldn’t talk to me, I ran into Nick and Jeff and they told me Blaine was finally in a good place now and that I should leave him alone. I even contacted the stupid florist who delivered those flowers every year, which made me cry over what I lost, they weren’t allowed to give me anything about their customers; it was against their company policy. Tell me what else I could have done”.

“I waited for him at NYADA because the last I heard he was going to be going there and I would be able to see him.” “And before you talk about how I acted when I first went to New York, yes I pushed Blaine away for a while, ignored phone calls and text because I got busy at work, yes I was stupid and I hurt him”. “But what about you and Ella, didn’t you, after a 5 year relationship, break up with her the day you were leaving for college so you would be free to see all those hot college girls that were going to be everywhere. At least I loved Blaine enough to stay with him, I never intended to break up with him, but I was stupid, I hurt him”.

 

“As for it being convenient how I showed after Blaine got the New York office, let me tell how convenient it was, watching the man I love, the man that at one time I thought I would marry, spend the rest of my life with, the man I cried over more nights than I can count walk into my shop and ask me to make an engagement suit for his fiancé, you might also want to check your facts. “Do a quick Google search and you will Elizabeth Devon Designs, the Devon in the name was because of him by the way, is one of the 2 highest rated design studios in New York, I have my own fucking money I don’t need Blaine’s.

“So why don’t you crawl off your high horse you fucking bastard, look your own self in the mirror and judge yourself before you even think of judging me, you know what Cooper fuck you, you can kiss my ass, I am out of here”. Kurt turns and walks out the door madder than he ever remembers being, Blaine grabs his arm before he gets to the elevator; he looks at Kurt with tears in his eyes. Kurt reaches out to cup Blaine’s check in his hand and leans in to kiss him. “We are ok; sorry I just had to get away from your brother. I love you.” Blaine watches Kurt get in the elevator before turning around and heading back to his apartment. “Damn Blaine your pretty kitten grew claws” Cooper laughs. “So that was the infamous Kurt huh” Laughs Matty, “damn Blaine his is hot”. Blaine just looks him and shakes his head

“Have you asked mom and dad about what he said yet” Cooper asked “Not yet, like I said this is new. The bad thing is, when he said he tried to contact them, we would have been broken up 7 months, we lost all that time for nothing, and he tried to talk to Nick and Jeff the next week” Blaine whispers sad about the time they could have been together, shaking if off he looks at Cooper “If I ever hear you talk him like that again, we are going to have a problem”

“I owe him a big apology” Cooper says looking at Blaine. “Yes, yes you do” agrees Blaine

 

Blaine, Cooper, and Matty sat around talking until around 2pm when it was time for the 2 to head back to Cambridge and Blaine needed to try to get some work done. Before heading to the airport Cooper knows he has an apology to make. They jump in a taxi and Cooper gives the driver the address he wants to go. When they cab pulls over at the address and both men step out one of the first things they notice is the logo of the company they were standing in front of. On the side of the building directly underneath Elizabeth Devon Designs is a circle, and in that circle is a blackbird with musical notes swimming around its head. They both look at the logo, recognize it, and realize that those two were meant to be together.

Cooper and Matty went through the door and was met by Santana. She had only met Cooper once so didn’t recognize him. She walked up to them, “May I help you gentleman with anything” Cooper looked at her and said “Hi, I am Cooper Anderson, and I would like to talk to Kurt Hummel”. As soon as Santana heard his name the smile dropped from her face.

“You have a lot of nerve coming in here after accusing Kurt of using Blaine for his money” Look around big boy, Kurt doesn’t need the Hobbits money, he has enough of his own” “So I suggest you march your ass out of here before you make me kick it” She said looking him in the eye. That is when it hit him who she was. “I remember you from when I went to see Blaine when he was still at McKinley, you threatened me then to, something about Lima Heights Adjacent whatever that means”.

“Yea and I remember you and how you treated Blaine like he wasn’t worth anything on that visit which is why you were threatened. You left and we had to fix Blaine because of the crap you made him feel, so once again for Kurt and Blaine, why don’t you get out”  
About that time the back door opened and Kurt walked out carrying a dress that one of his best customers was supposed to be coming in for later for a fitting. Looking up he spotted Cooper and stopped in his tracks. “What do you want now Cooper, come to throw more insults at me, question my ethics again, because to be honest, I am not in the mood and I have work to do”

“No Kurt” said Cooper “I am here to apologize, I was out of line, you just have to understand seeing Blaine like that hurt, watching him fall apart more and more because of you. I overstepped and I am sorry”

“Wow, wow” said Santana “all of that was because he made your little brother cry? What about what your little brother did to him, cheating on him. And then your parents? I drove him to their house, he was going to try and talk to them to get contact information on Blaine they wouldn’t talk to him and told him to leave” “So don’t you dare play the injured brother card, because trust me their a lot of us who would love nothing more than to kick the ass of one Blaine Warbler for what Kurt went through for years”  
Cooper just looks them, “Listen, I just came here to apologize for what I said and I hope you won’t take it out on Blaine” Kurt just stared at him like he had lost his mind as Cooper and Matty turned to walk out the door, catch a cab and head to the airport.

Blaine managed to work until 4:30 but was too antsy to stay; he needed to check on Kurt. He needed to know that he was ok, that they were ok. He drove to the studio, and managed to see Kurt at work for the first time. He was standing in front of a woman, in the most gorgeous dress he had ever seen, with pins in his mouth fitting the dress to her getting it ready for alterations. He always used to love Kurt’s drawings, but to see an actual product of that drawing in real life was amazing. He was so proud of Kurt, of what he had accomplished, he wanted to just go over and throw his arms around him and give him the biggest hug, he didn’t though because this was Kurt’s business and it needed stay professional. That didn’t mean that once Kurt was done he wouldn’t do just that.

Kurt looked up and saw him and smiled, another 20 minutes later the woman stepped into a changing room gently bringing out the dress and handing it to Kurt. “Ok Mrs Andrews, I will get this ready for Friday if you would like to come back by”. She smiled “Perfect, I think this is the best one you have ever made me.” She said before walking out the door. Blaine walks over to Kurt, “Can we go somewhere private for a minute. I really feel the need to hug you right now” Kurt motioned to the back room, and lead him to his office. Blaine shut the office door and grabbed Kurt into a hug and quickly kissed him “god I have wanted to do that since I saw you this morning” and then leans in and kisses him again, harder, deeper and longer. Blaine whispers “I so wish this getting to know you again phase could move faster” then he whispers “you have no idea how very much I want you right now” Kurt rubs his erection on Blaine’s. “I think I have a feeling” and hears Blaine growl before slamming their mouths together, thrusting his tongue deep into Kurt’s mouth, then sucking on his tongue and bottom lip

“Do you know what time you will be off work today” Blaine asks his voice still very rough. “Technically I can be off work now, why”. Blaine kisses him again “do you want to go out to dinner with me and then over to my place to talk and maybe a cuddle”. “Sounds good to me” Kurt says; “let me go say by to Santana and then we can go”.  
They ate at a Chinese restaurant they both liked. Talking and enjoying each other. When they were done, they went to Blaine’s apartment.

Blaine got them each a drink and set down on the couch. “Ok get to know you question time if you are ok with that. Blaine had a question he really wanted to ask Kurt he had been putting it off because he wasn’t really sure he wanted the answer, but felt he needed it if that made sense. Blaine just stares at him trying figure how to ask. Kurt leans over grabs Blaine’s hand and said “remember no question is stupid, ask me what you need to”

“Ok non judgmental question, since me, how many men have you been out with” Kurt looked at him; he knew this question would eventually be asked but hadn’t known when. Kurt reaches for his glass and takes a drink. “I dated a few people, the first one wasn’t until we had been broken up almost 2 years and that was 1 date, I cried all the whole time because he wasn’t you”. “I waited a year before trying again.” “Nothing felt right; I did finally start dating a guy named Adam. We had a lot in common. We dated for a little over a year, but nothing really came from it”. “I was never able to take the finale step with him, we messed around but I couldn’t go all the way, I just couldn’t. But nothing since then”.

Blaine felt like crying, Kurt was like him neither had been able to take that finale step “can I say I am glad you were not able to do that with him”. “I was your last. Now it is my turn”. “Alex was the first person after you that I dated”. “We date for 7 months before I asked him to marry me, and we were engaged for a month.

In that time I could never take that last step, we messed around, but I couldn’t do that. I think that might be one of the issues he had, even though he always said he understood that I wasn’t ready to take that final step that might be part of the reason for the jealousy and finally the break up”. “Right after meeting Aidan the first time when we went to my office, the first thing out of his mouth was you are screwing him aren’t you. I was floored; it was completely out of left field”. “And then he made a comment about that is why him and I weren’t having sex was because I was giving myself to other people”. “I couldn’t very well give him the real reason, that if it wasn’t you it just felt wrong. To be honest that weekend I was going to try. I was tired of hurting, of putting things off, not truly living, because I never thought you and I would ever get back together”.

Blaine pulls Kurt to him kisses him and whispers in his ear, “Can we go have some cuddles time now please?” “I so just want to hold you”. Kurt stood up, reached for Blaine’s hand and lead him to Blaine’s bedroom, where they both stripped down to their boxers and climbed in bed reaching out for each other. Not wanting to let the other go. Blaine peppering gentle little kisses on Kurt’s face.”I love you so much” he whispered pulling Kurt even closer before falling into a dreamless peaceful sleep.


	19. A Better Anniversary

** **** Smut warning not hard core page breaker added, skip if it offends you**** **

* * *

 

 

Kurt had plans for today, big plans he just hoped that Blaine like them. He quickly sent Blaine their normal morning text and headed to work a little early so he could make sure he got off work early as well.

When Blaine walked into his office first thing Friday morning, he saw a vase of roses, their roses. They made him smile. Walking over to them, he pulled out the card “Happy Anniversary of us first becoming a couple. This is the first one in years that I have looked forward too. "p.s. I <3u, I need u, then, now, always.” Blaine just laughed. When Kurt got to his studio this morning he was going to see the same flower delivery, with almost the exact same message. Great minds do think alike. He pulled out his phone, an quickly sent Kurt a text. “Thank you for my flowers, I love them, but love you more. See you later”

He then walked over to his desk and brought up his computer, he had a case he needed to review; he had to be in court Tuesday and wanted to make sure everything was in order. He would be out of the office Monday so today was the last day he would have to review and make sure everything was ready to go.

He was having dinner with Kurt tonight and then would be spending the night with him, and he was planning on getting up Saturday morning and make Kurt breakfast, spend some cuddle time with him and then head to Westerville. He and Cooper had a meeting with their dad at his office Monday and their mom had asked them to come in early because she was having an event for work on Saturday and wanted them both to be there. He wished he could take Kurt with him but he hadn’t told his parents they were back together yet, and he also wanted to talk to them about how they had treated Kurt during the break up. He understood they were only trying to protect him from more hurt, but in doing so he and Kurt had spent years apart that they really hadn’t needed to.

Even though Kurt and himself had been back together for a while, this was the first time he would actually be spending the night at Kurt’s apartment. They usually stayed at Blaine’s; it was more centrally located and more convenient since it was closer to Kurt’s studio than his own apartment, but Kurt wanted to cook them dinner tonight at his place and Blaine was really looking forward to it.

Blaine worked on his case for the next hour before getting a tap on his door, looking up just as Laura walks in with a cup of coffee from The Coffee House and a brown paper bag that says Déjà Brews. He looked at her questioning, she smiled, shrugged her shoulder and turned and walked out. Blaine opened the bag and saw 2 chocolate croissants, also inside was a little card that said “Special delivery from Kurt Hummel” Blaine just shook his head laughing pulling out his phone and dialed Kurt’s number. When Kurt answered his phone, Blaine was still laughing “How did you do this”, Kurt started laughing “Wwweeellll I went to the website of your favorite coffee shop, and they had contact information. I called the really nice owner, and found out that if you are willing to pay extra for shipping she would send them express delivery” “God I love you” Blaine said. Kurt started laughing again, “I love you too, and thank you for my flowers I love them” and just then Blaine heard the bell over Kurt’s door ring signaling someone had walked in. “I have to go, that is my next appointment, but I’ll see you tonight. Love you” and then Kurt disconnected the call.

What Kurt didn’t tell him was that he had also set it as a standing order. Beginning next Wednesday every other day he would get a delivery from them, and since The Coffee House was just up the block from Blaine’s office they would deliver a fresh cup of coffee on the same day. Kurt had spoken to Blaine’s secretary, and she had agreed to hold the croissants until the coffee was delivered before taking them into Blaine. He may or may not have bribed her by setting her up with the same delivery.

Blaine worked on his case all day, only stopping to get a fresh cup of coffee and a sandwich for lunch before heading back to the office. At 4:30 he shut his computer down, and was done for the day. He was supposed to be at Kurt’s at 5:30 but was getting to antsy to stay any longer. He would take his laptop with him and review the case some more Sunday.

Blaine went up to his apartment and changed out of his suit putting on a pair of black skinny jeans, a green button down shirt and stepped into his shoes. He packed an overnight bag to take to Kurt’s and went ahead and packed his carry-on bag for his flight Saturday. He carefully packed the 2 suits he planned on wearing, and some comfy clothes. He didn’t really plan on doing much other than just family time, so besides the suits he wouldn’t really need anything fancy, he carried the suitcase over and placed it by the door, packed his extra phone charger and laptop in his messenger bag and set it by his suitcase, that way if he was running late getting home Saturday everything would be ready to go.

He got to Kurt’s at 5:15 to impatient to wait any longer, he missed Kurt and wasn’t afraid to let him know. When Kurt opened the door he barely had time to say hi before Blaine was pulling him into a hug and kissing him. “I have missed you so much, didn’t we have an agreement that we would see each other every other day” Kurt hugged him back, “Blaine it has only been 3 days” Kurt laughed “that is one day more than we agreed to” Blaine said shooting Kurt his puppy dog eyes. Kurt just laughed, “You’re incorrigible” Blaine’s eyes darkened slightly and in a husky voice said “No I am encourageable, encourage me”

“I have missed you so bad, I hate going days without seeing you, holding you, being able to kiss you, he says as he gently places a kiss on Kurt’s lips, “I love you” Blaine whispers in Kurt’s ear. Kurt sighs, kissing Blaine on the neck below his right ear, “I love you too”. They hold each other for a few more minutes until the timer on the oven goes off reminding Kurt that dinner is in the oven and should be done.

Kurt had decided to make a homemade lasagna. He remembers how much Blaine had loved taco anything in high school, could have eaten them every meal, but he wanted something better for their anniversary dinner. He had put it together last night, so after work today he would only need to heat it through and heat some bread sticks up and throw together a side salad. He had cheated on the dessert though. He had stopped at a bakery on the way home and had gotten a cheesecake. He had gotten a few from them before and they were the best he had ever had.

Kurt slowly pulls away from Blaine dropping a light kiss on his lips and heads to the kitchen to pull the lasagna out of the oven and popped the bread sticks in and set the timer for 10 minutes, turned around and Blaine was standing behind him. Kurt smiles and says I know it isn’t tacos but hopefully you will like it. Blaine just laughed. “Is there anything I can do?” he asks, “You can kiss me again” Kurt says, Blaine reaches out and drags Kurt to him as close as he can get. He starts with just a gentle brushing of lips and his tongue is rubbing on Kurt’s lower lip, Kurt opens his mouth and Blaine slides in his tongue, tasting Kurt, loving the feel of their body’s so close, but not close enough as far as he is concerned. He moves his hands down Kurt’s sides and over his ass pulling his hips closer, wanting more, feeling Kurt getting as hard as he is grinding into slightly.

He whispers in Kurt’s ear, “If we don’t stop, this is going to end with more than a kiss”. He drops another kiss on Kurt’s lips and pulls back slightly. Blaine helped carry everything to the table. They talk the whole time they are eating, about their week, Blaine reminds Kurt about his trip to his parents in Westerville. “I am really going to miss you. I know we don’t see each other every day, but knowing I can if I want too makes it easier to deal with, not that I don’t want to see you” Kurt says hurriedly. Blaine just laughed “I know what you meant silly” They finish dinner “That was amazing, thank you, I don’t know how you had time to do that” Blaine says hugging Kurt and placing a kiss on his cheek.

While Kurt puts everything away, Blaine walks into the living room and just looks around. He sees all the pictures on the bookshelf, and walks over to look at them. Rachel in her custom from funny girl. Puck and Quinn at what looks like their wedding, and Mike and Tina holding a new born and smiling. He had missed so much of their friend’s lives. Shutting himself off from everyone, and regrets it.

He walks a little further and sees older pictures, Glee club when they won nationals, Breadstix at what looks like the valentine’s party hosted by Sugar, a picture of the Warblers right after Kurt transferred to Dalton, Blaine picked it up and looked at himself in that picture, looked at the way he was starring at Kurt with what Wes and David had always called heart eyes. He hadn’t seen it then, hadn’t realized. How could he have been so stupid, all the months they spent together and he hadn’t seen it, he had cared even then.

Blaine is still holding the picture and starring at it when he feels Kurt’s arms wrap around him in a hug leaning his head on Blaine’s shoulder “How could I have been so dense to not have seen what was right in front of me. I think I loved you in that moment, I just didn’t realize it. Look at the look on my face staring at you.” Blaine said shaking his head “must have been the hair gel clogging the pores in my brain”. Blaine puts the picture down and turns in Kurt’s arms, placing his arms around Kurt pulling him a little tighter. “No wonder the guys all made fun of me in that Gap attack. They all saw what I didn’t, I was already yours and just didn’t take the time to look and see it. I was your protector, your mentor, I just wanted to help you, and instead I was a complete idiot” Blaine says with a self deprecating laugh. “Well”, says Kurt, “you caught on eventually”.

Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand and walks towards the couch, they sit down and Kurt turns to face him. “Ok get to know you again question, or questions” Kurt says with a laugh “Ok, why did you stop wearing hair gel, not that I don’t like your hair the way you wear it now because I really do, I love how soft it is when I run my fingers through it, but it is such a drastic change and also, where are the bowties, I always loved you in them, and the polo shirts. You changed your whole look. When and why did you do that?”

Blaine looks at him, with a sad look on his face. “After we broke up, after I cheated I felt broken inside. Nothing was right anymore. You loved the bowties, and even though I loved wearing them I didn’t feel I deserved to anymore”. “I wore them for you, and you were gone, same with the polo’s. I never put on any of the outfits I had worn when I was with you ever again, I tried but each and everyone had a memory that I didn’t feel I deserved anymore”. “They are all still in my parents’ house in my old bedroom closet, all those shirts and bowties still hanging there”. “When I transferred back to Dalton I had my uniforms. I went out, because I needed clothes since I couldn’t bring myself to wear my old ones, I bought button downs and t-shirts, everything the exact polar opposite of what I used to wear”.

“Even though I was wearing my hair gelled when I met you, I couldn’t do that anymore either. I went and got my hair cut, was given a product by the hair dresser that helped keep it in some kind of order without completely gelling it down” “I will never forgive myself for what I did, for ruining us, for losing us, destroying US”. “I can only promise that it will never, ever happen again. At times I wanted to die, I had days where I didn’t want to get out of bed. In losing you I lost a part of me, the best part of me”. “Now that I have you back in my life, I will spend the rest of my life just making sure that you are happy and never regret us getting back together”. By the time he finished talking Blaine was softly crying and so was Kurt.

“Blaine, you have to stop this, you have to stop blaming yourself, I have said it before, you were not the only one at fault, I had a part in this too, who pushed you away ME, who made you feel unimportant ME, who made you feel like you didn’t matter ME”. “I was so caught up in what was going on at vogue.com, people listening to me, liking my ideas, complementing me. Until that moment you had been the only one that did”.

“It felt good to have someone other than you say they liked something I did, something I created, or made. You loved me I felt like you were biased. You always loved anything I did because you loved me. It went to my head and I pushed you away, it was the worst mistake I ever made. Yes, you cheated but I am just as responsible for our break up as you were, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make that up to YOU” “Can you please just hold me now, I really need you to hold me”

Blaine leaned in and pulled Kurt to him as close as he could. Holding each other crying over the mistakes they had both made, the regrets they both had, and the time they had both lost. Holding each other close, almost to reassure themselves that they were there and together again, the worst time of their lives was finally over and they could finally start to heal. This had been needed, it had been cathartic, to help the healing and help them to be able to move forward. They held each other as tight as they could. “I need you” Kurt whispers. Blaine looks at him “you have me sweetheart, you always have me, will always have me I am yours as long as you want me” Blaine whispers back. “No I need you” Kurt says again. Blaine looks at him, “Are you sure sweetheart” Kurt just nods his head yes.

They leaned in together their lips slowly touching, tasting each other’s tears gentle at first, but then getting more desperate, like they both needed this to breathe. Blaine’s tongue slowly entered Kurt’s mouth tasting him sucking Kurt’s tongue chasing it, needing it, nibbling on his bottom lip, kissing up his jaw to Kurt’s ear, kissing it, biting and sucking on the earlobe running his tongue around the curves of it. Both of them breathing hard, Blaine puts his hand on the back of Kurt’s head pulling him even closer if possible, and kissing with all the passion he had been holding back since they got back together, with Kurt kissing back with equal measure his tongue enters Blaine’s mouth, running over Blaine’s teeth, the roof of his mouth sucking on his tongue pulling his hair to tilt his head so he could kiss and lick up Blaine’s neck and back to his mouth kissing it hard and desperate.

****                            ****                                        ****                                        ****

Blaine never stopping the kiss slowly lays Kurt down and gently lies on top of him, needing Kurt just as bad as Kurt needed him. There would be no stopping tonight, not that he ever wanted to stop them again. Blaine sat up straddling Kurt’s hips, never breaking eye contact, as he slowly starts unbuttoning Kurt’s shirt, sliding it off his shoulders, Kurt sits up slightly so the shirt can be completely removed and the reached up to unbutton Blaine’s and pushing it down his shoulder. Blaine grinds down softly and Kurt moans. Blaine leans back down and slams their mouths together, rough, passionate, and hungry for something only Kurt can give him.

Blaine once again kisses up Kurt’s jaw line, behind his ear, down his neck, across his collar bone down his chest stopping at Kurt’s right nipple, licking it, running his tongue in a circle around it and sucking on it, feeling Kurt raise his hips, he looks at him never stopping as he kisses his way to the left nipple, giving it the same treatment, grinding down on Kurt softly. He continues kissing downs Kurt’s chest to his stomach stopping at his belly button licking a circle around it, sticking his tongue into it. It had always fascinated him; he had also forgotten how Kurt always reacted to it. He moans Blaine’s name head thrashing back and forth.

Blaine continues down Kurt’s stomach until he gets to Kurt’s waist band scooting further down his legs, looking at him, making sure he was still ok with this, that he still wanted this. Blaine slowly unbuckles Kurt’s belt, once again giving him time to change his mind. When no rejection came Blaine continued, he unbuttoned Kurt’s pants slid down the zipper and then grasping the pants with both hands slowly started sliding them down and completely removing them. He starting kissing his way slowly up Kurt’s left leg, heading straight to that little mole on Kurt’s inner thigh. Looking Kurt in the eye he slowly licks around it, and then kisses and gently sucks on it, and gets the reaction he had always gotten, Kurt starts to come undone.

“Blaine please;” Kurt whimpers. Blaine looks up to Kurt through his lashes “I have you sweetheart, I will always have you” Blaine then kissing his way up the rest of Kurt’s leg until he reaches the leg band of his boxers. He slowly slides his hands up to Kurt’s waistband, grazing over his erection, hearing Kurt’s sharp intake of breath. Once again Blaine’s lips follow his hands as he removes Kurt’s underwear looking at him; he had forgotten just how beautiful Kurt was. How could he have forgotten something like that?

Blaine gently sucked first at the area underneath Kurt’s balls leaving a small red mark and then gently sucked his balls before licking up Kurt’s shaft until he got to the head ran his tongue around the head, across the slit. Blaine leans up and in a gravely whisper asks “Can I taste you please?” Kurt just nods yes, and Blaine took Kurt in mouth kissing and sucking gently on the head, hollowing his cheeks he slowly slides down Kurt’s cock, and he hears Kurt hum and almost wants to cry. He moves his head slowly up and down at first and then faster harder enjoying every time Kurt bucks up his hips into his mouth. Blaine gently squeezes Kurt’s balls and then moves his hand towards Kurt’s entrance, and gently slips one finger in, and that is all it took, Kurt began thrusting his hips and his cock into Blaine’s mouth, and then he was coming warm down Blaine’s throat. Blaine swallows every drop and then slides back up to kiss Kurt running his tongue into his mouth so he could taste himself. Blaine had always enjoyed the taste of Kurt. It had really surprised him the first time he had tasted Alex’s cum he hadn’t enjoyed it at all, he never said anything, and just got used to it, but he enjoyed Kurt.

He grinded down gently on Kurt and before long was coming himself. Still kissing Kurt he rolled onto his side bringing Kurt with him snuggling his face into Kurt’s neck. Placing sweet kisses, cuddling him, feeling so relaxed. They stayed that way for a while, but Blaine started feeling the need to take a shower and change his underwear which are starting to get sticking and cold.

****                            ****                            ****                            ****                            ****

Kurt followed him to the bathroom, handing him a towel and wash rag. Blaine steps in the shower, and grabs Kurt’s shower gel, loving the familiar scent. When Blaine finished his shower, him a Kurt sit together on the couch, snuggled next to each other cuddling, not needing anything else. Blaine leans his head on Kurt’s shoulder sighs “I have so missed This, That, You, Us” and he leans in kissing Kurt’s cheek and whispering in his ear “Can I keep you”. Kurt almost cried, because he had forgotten that after every intimacy him and Blaine had ever shared, he had always kissed his cheek and asked that question.

He had forgotten, how could he have forgotten that? He places a finger under Blaine chin, lifting his face so they are looking at each other before saying the same thing he had always whispered back, “always and forever”. Meaning it more now than ever before. They both knew now what that meant. Kurt stands up reaches his hand out to Blaine and pulls him up and guides him to bed. They crawl under the covers with Kurt snuggled behind Blaine, breathing in the scent of Blaine’s hair, holding him as close as he can, placing soft kisses on the back of his neck. They spend the rest of the night snuggled together.

Blaine woke up the next morning not wanting to move. He was so warm and snuggled into Kurt’s warm arms, the only place he ever wanted to be. But, if he was going to make breakfast he needed to get moving before Kurt woke up. He stretched, leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Kurt’s forehead and gently got out of bed. He pulled a pair of sweatpants out of his bag slipped them on and headed for the kitchen, checking what Kurt had in his refrigerator so he could make breakfast.

He found everything for a Spinach and Mushroom Frittata. He got that put together and placed it in the oven, started a pot of coffee, and fried up some bacon. About 5 minutes before the Frittata was due to come out of the oven, he made some buttered toast, poured 2 glasses of orange juice. Once the oven timer went off, he pulled the pan out, set it on the stove and took 2 servings of the Frittata, toast, bacon, orange juice and coffee, placed it all on a tray and carried it to the bedroom. He set the tray on the dresser, and went to wake Kurt up with a kiss.

After breakfast, they both showered and decided to take a walk, just enjoying each other’s company, talking about anything and everything they could think of. Never running out of something to say. Blaine wanted to spend as much time with Kurt today as he could before he had to leave to catch his plane at 12.

“Ok get to know you question” Blaine said as they walked along, “how did you become a designer”. “You came to New York to go to Broadway, to be an entertainer like Rachel what happened”?

“After failing to get into NYADA the first time I auditioned for every play I was remotely qualified for, never got a single call back”. “When I got into NYADA for the second semester, it wasn’t much better”. “Remember when I had tried out for West Side Story and couldn’t get the lead Tony because I would never be able to pull off the part of a straight man”.

Blaine looks at him “Kurt I am still so sorry they gave that role to me, I came into school and it was like they just handed to me”. “Blaine, I will say the same thing now as I did then, you were the perfect Tony, just like Rachel was the perfect Maria” “What I am saying is that I finally realized that I would never get to have the great roles or fulfill my dream as an actor or Broadway star, so I came up with a new dream”

“Working with Isabelle Wright, I learned a lot about fashion, learned that I was really good at it” “It started out just helping with articles on fashion and designs, then it became helping her with runway shows, then working with designers, helping design dresses, suits, and clothing I realize that was where my true passions lie”. “That is what I wanted to do, so I dropped out of NYADA and transferred to Parsons School of Design”

“I worked at Vogue under Isabelle; with other designers, it got to where I had people asking me to design something for them. I finally decided to open my own design house about a year and a half ago, and I haven’t looked back” Kurt stopped and looked at Blaine “speaking of which how did you know, to have the flowers sent to my studio instead vogue?” Blaine looked at him, “I didn’t” he said “I guess you could tell, I have always used the same florist for all the flowers I sent you”.

“It would seem that she always called and verified that you were still working there before sending the flowers to you, this year when she called she was advised that you were no longer at Vogue, but was working somewhere new.” “She called me to verify that I still wanted to send you the flowers and to see if I wanted to send them to your new location” “I told her yes, but to be honest, I also told her that, that would be the last order I would be sending”. “I was engaged to Alex and it didn’t feel right to send them anymore”. “We weren’t together when I had sent them the last time, but this time we were engaged” “After that call I called Cooper”, “he just said ok talk to me little brother I know what today is” Kurt squeezed his hand letting him know that he understood.

They walked some more when Kurt said “Ok get to know you question, why a lawyer”? “During all those long conversations we used to have about our future I don’t remember you ever saying you wanted to be a lawyer, you always wanted to be an entertainer” said Kurt. “When we broke up, you said we needed to take a step back look at our relationship, when you were ready you would let me know, but you needed time, that you couldn’t do us right then”. “I felt like I needed to give you that time that distance you asked for to make up your mind and to decide if you would ever be able to come back to me”.

“Even though I was taking college level courses in Dalton I made sure that those credits would transfer if I went to NYADA or Harvard”. “I applied, got my audition with Carmen Tibideaux, and got excepted”. “I didn’t want to go there until you made up your mind. I didn’t want you to feel like I was trying to push your decision, so I also applied at Harvard and got accepted there as well. I waited until the last possible moment, and when I hadn’t heard from you, I notified Madame Tibideaux that I would be passing, so she would have the chance to give my spot to someone else who wanted in”.

“I can’t say originally I wanted to be a lawyer, to be honest it was another way of punishing myself, I wanted in the music, theater business, but didn’t feel I deserved it anymore, I pushed all music out of my life, stopped playing the piano, listening to the radio and I started learning about law” “I actually loved it, I loved the college classes, the case studies, the internship” “I realized that even though it wasn’t my first choice, I realized it was actually my best choice, that, that was what I wanted to do, wanted to be” “I love that since I am a partner I don’t have to worry about billable hours, I handle all the pro-bono cases we have, and because of that we can actually take on more” “I know a lot of lawyers don’t like going to court, but I actually do. I love pleading my cases” “it makes me feel good, especially when I win”

They turned around and headed back to Kurt’s, they spent some time cuddling close, and kissing, wanting to spend as much time together as possible knowing that Blaine would be gone for the next few days and both already dreading it.

Since Blaine’s flight would leave for Westerville at 12pm, Blaine headed home at 11 am, he made sure once again that he had everything packed. He had only been back at his apartment for under 30 minutes, and was already missing Kurt and wishing he was there, he already felt like this was going to be a really long weekend.


	20. Party Time

 

As usual, Blaine and Cooper’s flights manage to land minutes apart, so they could head home together. “How are things going with you and Kurt” Cooper asks. Blaine just grins, “They are going wonderful, I don’t really know how to explain it, but it is almost better than it was the first time”. “Maybe because we are older, more experienced and know just what it means to lose someone that important”. “And no, before you ask, it isn’t about the sex”. “We have spent a lot of time talking, getting to know each other again, and relearning each other”. “We even made it an unwritten rule that we see each other every other day, even if it just over Skype”.

“I am really happy for you little brother, I know how much these years have hurt you” Cooper says “But, Blaine if he ever hurts you again, I am going to hunt him down, just so you know, and I am not even playing. I know that you both had a part in the breakup, and I do see his point, but I can’t watch you go through that again”

“Thank you for looking out for me Big Brother, but this is mine and Kurt’s relationship, “IF” it ends then that will be between us. I love that you care as much as you do. But we got this ok”. Cooper just nods his head. “Have you told the parental units yet” Blaine just laughs and says “no I had planned on telling them either tonight after the party or in the morning. I have a few words I would like to say to them”

“Hey squirt, I understand how you feel, but try to cut them some slack, you didn’t see yourself, I have to admit I would have done the same thing. To be honest the last time I saw you fall apart I contemplated killing Kurt myself, the only thing that saved him was that I couldn’t defend myself and I knew you wouldn’t, I did contemplate Alex at the time though.” Cooper ended laughing

They got to their parents and it is a mad house. Their mom was looking more stressed than they had ever seen her. She was trying to get everything set up for the party. It would seem that the person she had planned on getting to play piano had called and said she was sick and wouldn’t be able to be there, and she hadn’t been able to get anyone else. Blaine just looks at her grinning, “Umm mom, you know I play right”. She just looked at him, ran up to him smiling and gave him a big hug. “You do know you are my favorite right” and laughs. “Ummmmm you do know I am standing right here too mom” says Cooper laughing “Of course I do darling” Pam says smiling at him, “If you played the piano then you could be my favorite now” “How bout you be my favorite later” she said all 3 laughing. “Ok mom what do you want me to play?” Blaine asks she hands him a few pieces of sheet music, “These for sure, and then anything else you feel like playing, and if you could do 2 sets that would be wonderful..”

She turns to walk away, and then stops and turns back to look at him. “Are you doing ok, I have been worried about you” “I am doing fine mom I promise” Blaine says walking over to her giving her a hug before heading over to the piano to play through the songs she had requested, and thought of a few more that were along the same line. He played for a while, simply enjoying himself.

He played until it was time to go and get dressed. He showered, fixed his hair and then got dressed. Before he headed downstairs he called Kurt “Hey sweetheart, I was about to head down to the party and wanted to hear your voice” “Hey, glad you called, I know it hasn’t been that long since you left but I am missing you already” “I miss you too, oh and guess what, I am going to be playing the piano tonight at the party.” “The person mom had hired called and said she couldn’t because she was sick” “Oh wow, at least that gives you something to do, I know you worried about being bored” “I wish I was doing you instead” Blaine said “I miss you already too” “I don’t know what time this thing will be over tonight, but I would love to call you after if that is ok” Blaine asked “I will be mad at you if you don’t, whatever time it is, Love you” answered Kurt “I love you too” Blaine said before disconnecting the call.

Blaine walked downstairs smiling, he went and grabbed a glass of wine, and mingled around until he needed to start playing. He looked up as his mom walked down the stairs wearing the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. He walked over to her “you look beautiful” he said giving her a hug. People were starting to show up. Blaine went over and started playing, his mom announcing for everyone that didn’t know him that he was her son Blaine. He played the songs she wanted, and then just kept playing. He noticed a man that kept hanging around the piano, looking at him occasionally.

Once he is done playing, he stands up, goes over to talk to his mom and then walks around looking for Cooper. After a few minutes, he sees that same man standing in front of him. “Hi my name is Phillip, and you play beautifully” Blaine shakes his hand “Hi I am Blaine, and thank you. Playing is one of my favorite things to do”. They talk for a while; they have a lot of the same interest. They talk for about 30 minutes and Blaine says it is time for him to play some more. Before he walks away, Phillip touches his arm, “hey, before you leave can I get your number?” “We both live in New York, and I would like to be able to see you again.”

Blaine was floored, he hadn’t been getting that kind of vibe off the guy at all or he would have shut it down sooner, he thought they were just having a good conversation. “Listen, thanks for asking, really I appreciate it, but I don’t think my boyfriend would appreciate it too much, sorry” Blaine says walking away, before he had taken many steps, but at least out of hearing distance from Phillip, his mom was on him “Boyfriend… Boyfriend Blaine what the hell” “Why haven’t you said anything, who is it” Blaine looks at her “Mom can we please talk about this after the party” “I am going to go back over and play the second set you requested, we will talk later ok?”

Blaine plays the second set his mom had requested, looks up and sees Phillip talking to Cooper, Cooper looks up at Blaine, nods his head and then he sees Phillip say something before heading out the door. Cooper comes over and stands by Blaine “Poor guy was crushing hard on my baby brother, I had to hurt his feelings and let him know that yes, you really did have a boyfriend, and no you didn’t just say that to avoid giving him your number” Blaine just shook his head and started laughing, “You are kidding me right” Cooper shook his head and said “Nope, 100% serious”

Blaine looked at Cooper, “I am going to need your help later, Mom heard me tell him that I have a boyfriend, so now instead of telling them tomorrow, I get to do this tonight” “I am going to need moral support, or in your case immoral support” Blaine said with a laugh. Cooper looked at him and said “HarHar, and yes I will be there”.

The party ends around 12 Blaine texts Kurt to let him know that the party had just ended, to see if he wanted him to still call later, letting him know that him, Cooper and his parents were about to have a conversation. Because Kurt was worried about Blaine he texted back “yes call me when you are done”

Blaine notice that his parents are standing in the living room looking at him, and talking to Cooper. “Well here goes” Blaine thinks as he walks over to them. Not knowing why he was feeling so nervous, he was an adult, old enough to make his own decisions.

Walking over to them, they all sit down and look at Blaine “Ok” His dad says, “who is this boyfriend your mother heard you mention. **IF** you are seeing Alex again, we should have been informed for legal reasons Blaine” Blaine looks at Cooper and then starts talking “It isn’t Alex, Dad” “so you have met someone new” Pam says “Mom, Dad let me talk and I will explain everything, no Dad it isn’t Alex, and no Mom it isn’t anyone new.” His mom interrupted him again, “Ok I am very confused, if it isn’t Alex and it isn’t any one new, how do you have a boyfriend”.

Blaine takes a deep breath, looks at them and says “Kurt”. His mom looks at him disbelievingly “Kurt, Kurt who” he could tell by the way she said his name she is hoping she wrong about who she thinks it is. Blaine looks at them and says “Kurt Hummel” His dad jumps up “Kurt Hummel? “NO”, what the hell Blaine, that kid almost destroyed you, you can’t be serious”

Blaine looked at them and decided it was time to tell them the whole story. “Yes, Kurt Hummel, and before you say it, no I haven’t lost my mind. Yes he hurt me, but I hurt him too. There is something I didn’t tell you, Cooper knows about it” Blaine once again takes a deep breath. “When Kurt moved to New York, me and him had some problems, I couldn’t come to you dad because at the time you and me weren’t getting along, you kept waiting for me to get over the phase I was going through, that isn’t a judgment statement just explaining.”

“Whew ok, ummm like I said we were having problems, he was always busy and didn’t have that much time to talk, he was working for vogue.com and they kept giving him more and more to do. He started avoiding my calls, not texting me back, and rescheduling and then missing Skype dates. I felt like he was giving up on us, on me, that he no longer wanted to be in our relationship. So instead of being a man, going to New York and making him talk to me, I acted like the 17 year kid I was and I cheated on him” At this point both his parents jumped up and yelled “what?” Cooper stepped in at his point. “It isn’t as bad as it sounds, which is why, even though I knew what Blaine had done I was pissed at Kurt” everyone sat back down as Cooper continued.

Cooper looked at them and continued. “I was pissed because I found out that the way that Blaine cheated was, he kissed another guy, and he told Kurt about it” “Kurt broke up with him because of a kiss, telling him that he couldn’t do them right then, that if he changed his mind he would call him” “He kind of left Blaine hanging not knowing which end was up” “I always felt like he was using it as an easy out until I talked to him myself.”

“Anyway, yes we broke up, but we were both hurt, we both made mistakes and we have both paid for those mistakes, neither of us was 100% responsible, or 100% innocent in our break up, we both have taken responsibility for our part in it, and we are back together”.

“I don’t like this Blaine, it seems awfully convenient that he comes back into your life right when you get to head up one of our main offices, he waits till then, are you sure he isn’t after for your money” “oooohhhhh you really don’t want to go there” said Cooper, “been there done that with Kurt and trust me Blaine’s little kitten has grown claws.” Blaine looks at Cooper giving him a look.

“Mom do me a favor pull up your laptop and Google Elizabeth Devon Designs for me please” His mom looks at him questionably but does as he asks, “oh they are wonderful” she says before pulling up and entering what Blaine asked for. “What do you want me to pull up” ask Pam. “Pull up their ranking, and financial information” asked Blaine, “ok according to this, they are listed as the second highest ranked design houses in New York and here are the financials” she went on. Michael asked “What does that have to do with you and Kurt” Cooper started laughing and Blaine shook his head at him. “Kurt **IS** Elizabeth Devon Designs”

“I saw Kurt the first time again, when Alex and I were getting ready to have suits designed for our engagement party”. “Alex had done some research and found House Of Zane, and Elizabeth Devon Designs were at the top of the market I chose Zane and he chose Elizabeth Devon”. “We went and ordered my suit and then had an appointment for Alex’s”. “When we got the first thing I noticed was that one of the girls I used to go to school with worked there”. “I still didn’t think anything about it, until I saw Kurt walk out, I was in shock”, “we talked for a few minutes, I found out it was his studio, and I questioned the name”. “He said it was named after the 2 people he loved most in the world and lost, one to death, and one to his own stupidity. Kurt’s mom died when he was 8 her name was Elizabeth” His mom looked at him and was starting to cry “And you are the Devon” Blaine looked at her nodding.

“Also, it isn’t convenient at all dad that he waited until I got the New York office, it would seem that he tried to track me down less than a year after we broke up, you know how he was with phone numbers, he couldn’t remember them, it was a running joke between you and Cooper that he would have been lost in the days before cell phones”. “ It would seem his phone crashed and he lost all his contacts, he came here and was going to try to get my telephone number from you and you both refused to talk to him”. “We would have been back together in less than a year instead of almost 7, he even tried Nick and Jeff who told him I was finally in a good place and that he should leave me alone”. “So, would you like to tell me now how, any part of that is convenient?”

“Wait a minute Kurt is Elizabeth Devon Designs, the dress I am wearing is from Elizabeth Devon Designs” Pam says. Blaine looks at her puzzled “How is that possible, you would have recognized Kurt when you saw him and he would have told me he designed something for you” She laughed “I went last week I needed a new dress for tonight, I was in New York for work, I knew you were in court and that I would be seeing you today and didn’t want to bother you. I looked around some other studios went in there and fell in love with this dress. It would seem someone ordered it, and didn’t pick it up so it was available, I tried it on and it fit perfect like it was made for me and I jumped on it”. “This is Kurt’s” she said still shocked. She looked at Michael; “well we don’t have to worry about him being after Blaine for his money, judging by his business he doesn’t need it”.

Pam looked at Blaine “I am not asking you to keep secrets from Kurt, but please don’t tell him that we realize who he is. I think me and your father need to go to New York and apologize for what we did, and I really want him to design a dress for me for a function I am attending next month”.  

She looked at him with tears in her eyes “Blaine sweetheart we owe you an apology also, we were trying to protect you from being hurt and in the process caused you years of pain you didn’t need to go through. I hope you can forgive us”

Michael looked at him “Son I am sorry that you didn’t feel like you could come to me about things when you were a teenager, I know you always went to Burt Hummel with your questions and that always made me sad, because I couldn’t help you or give you the answers he did so easily. I just didn’t know how to relate to you, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t love, or worry about you because I did, I just didn’t always no how to show it” “And you are right, we do owe Kurt an apology”. Michal said looking at Pam

They head to bed, Blaine pulls out his phone and calls Kurt, it rings 4 times and he is about to hang up figuring Kurt was asleep, just as he is about to hit the end button, deciding he would just call Kurt in the morning he hears a muffled “Hello” he feels bad for waking him, but also knows Kurt would have killed him if he didn’t call. “Hi sweetheart, sorry I woke you”, “It’s ok I wanted you too, I was watching a movie waiting on you and must have fallen asleep” “how did everything go” he said Blaine could still hear the sleepiness in his voice. “It went really good, I actually had a good time, just really miss you.” “I know, I miss you too” said Kurt “I can’t wait for you to get home, I ummm may have some more “get to know you questions”. I kinda liked the way the last session ended”. Blaine just gives him a throaty laugh “Is that so Mr. Hummel, talk to me” he says voice low. “How about I wait and “ASK” you when you are home and you can “really” answer me” Kurt says in the voice that always turns Blaine on. “How about I pick you up from work when I get home Monday and we go to my place and have a really LONG discussion” “HMMM it’s a date..love you” says Kurt voice sleepy again. “I love you too sweetheart, go ahead and go back to sleep, I will call you tomorrow.”

They say good night and Blaine changes out of his suit, he pulls out an old pair of sweatpants and Kurt’s t-shirt that no longer makes him cry, just makes him feel closer to him pulls them on walks to the bed and crawls in and is asleep in minutes.

Even though it was after 1 closer to 2am when they went to bed, the family was awake at 7:30am so used to getting up early neither could sleep longer. When Blaine walked into the kitchen he found coffee already made and him mom making breakfast. He walked up behind her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “After breakfast if it is alright can I borrow your car for a little while, I want to go do some running around” “You know you can” she smiles at him and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

Cooper walks in at that moment “Where you headed off to Blainers” he asked. “I want to run to Lima, check out some of my old haunts, I want to stop by the Lima Bean, and also go by Hummel Tire and Lube and see if Burt is there. I know he used to work part of the day on Sunday.” Blaine answers half expecting Cooper to invite himself along but doesn’t, Blaine is glad not that he doesn’t like hanging around Cooper but he really wanted to make this trip alone.

Blaine goes upstairs grabs his wallet and phone, knowing it was still too early to call Kurt, he texts him there normal good morning greeting with and added I miss you. He heads back downstairs, every one eats breakfast, and help clean up and then Blaine heads out. He had always enjoyed the trip from Westerville to Lima, because it was taking him to Kurt. He lost track of how many times he made this trek, at first before Kurt transferred to Dalton, and then when Kurt transferred back.

That had been rough on Blaine when Kurt went back, he had gotten used to seeing him every day, spending time together, and after the transfer it was mainly phone calls and spending an hour or 2 together every other day, until the beginning of his junior year when he had finally convinced his parents to let him transfer to McKinley.

When he got to Lima he headed straight to the garage, only to see that it was closed. He hadn’t thought to ask Kurt if his dad still opened for a few hours on Sunday. Since he couldn’t see Burt he went to the Lima Bean, and grabbed his usual medium drip and went and grabbed a seat, thinking back to all the good times him Kurt and the other glee kids had had here, and also some of the bad. He remembers sitting in this very seat when he finally told Kurt he loved him. How in that moment he felt like his heart was going to explode. He had never realized until that moment just how much one person could change his life so completely. In that moment he had given Kurt his heart, and he never wanted it back.

Blaine finishes his coffee, stands up and heads to the door. He walked to the park just up the street, this is the place they ended up after Blaine had a minor melt down in glee when Kurt had been texting Chandler. They had made up under a willow tree in the far back corner. Any time they had any kind of disagreement, not that it happened often, they usually always ended up here.

When his phone started ringing he pulled it out and smiled “I was just thinking about you” “Oh really is that a good thing or bad” says Kurt. Blaine just laughs, “good, always good” “What are you up too this morning” Kurt asks. “I was actually walking around our park” Blaine answered. Kurt got quiet, “is everything ok” “Everything is fine, I just hadn’t been here in years, and this is the first time I felt like I could come back here, and I was missing you, so I just decided to walk around”.

“So how was the party last night, sorry I practically fell asleep on you last night” “ the party went great” Blaine answered “a lot of people were there, oh and I got hit on.” “WHAT” answered Kurt. “yea, I kept feeling like someone was watching me, I finished the first set of songs mom wanted me to play, I walked around looking for Cooper, stopped and got me a glass of wine and when I turned around there was this guy named Phillip in front of me. We talked for a few minutes, there was no flirting, nothing felt off, I was just talking to him like I would a business associate, I told him I needed to go play some more. He said “before you leave can I have your number”, I looked at him and told him that I didn’t think my boyfriend would appreciate it, and went over and started playing again, he then proceeded to go to Cooper to verify I did indeed had a boyfriend, that I wasn’t using that as an excuse to not give him my number and left party.

Blaine notice how quiet Kurt was “Sweetheart, are you ok” after a few minutes Kurt answered “I guess I forgot how many times you got hit on when we were together, sometimes when I was standing right by you”, “you know I would never do anything right”, “you know you can trust me”, “after the hell I have lived through, there is not a single person on this earth that would make cheat on you”, “you know that right, please say you know that” “I told you because I don’t ever want there to be secrets between us again, I don’t want there to ever be doubts, any time anything happens that feels even remotely off I am going to talk to you about it, talk to me Kurt please”

“Blaine, honey it is ok, you didn’t do anything wrong, and yes I believe you 100%, I feel the same way, I don’t want secrets either, lack of communication is what happened the first time and I don’t want that ever to be repeated” Blaine let out the breath he hadn’t even known he had been holding. And then started laughing when Kurt continued, “Of course that just means I am going to have to remain fabulous to knock out the competition” “Sweetheart you have no competition, no one can hold a candle to you” “Now talk to me about the “questions” you were wanting to ask me, last night before you sent me to bed hard and alone……” “But Blaine honey, isn’t that why they invented masturbation?” If Blaine had been drinking anything he would have spewed it everywhere, he laughed until his sides hurt. No he didn’t just go there.

Monday’s meeting went good, but it seemed like the day dragged even with the comic relief given by both Cooper and Uncle Adam, he and Bob in the legal department had joined the meeting via Skype they discussed some of the new cases that each office was handling, and then Bob brought up the Alex situation, “ok, I got a request for a job reference for Alex Benton Friday. Legally there is only so much I can put in a reference, I just put in the time he worked for us, that he started while still in college as an intern and then became a junior lawyer after graduation, and that his work was fair” “as for the reason of separation I simply put conflict of interest. I so wanted to put more but at least it wasn’t a glowing report. They finished their meeting and Cooper and Blaine both left around 3 to catch their planes and head home.

When Blaine landed at LaGuardia, he grabbed the first cab he got to and gave the driver his address, he texted Kurt to let him know he was back in and was going to drop his bags off at the apartment and be on his way to see him. Blaine walked in his apartment, dropped his bags beside the door and headed back out to his car. He drove to Kurt’s shop, walked over to him, asked him if he was done for the day, when Kurt said yes, he grabbed his hand and started quickly walking Kurt to the door. He stopped long enough to say “Santana, Kurt will be gone for the rest of the day, and will not be available to talk for the rest of the night” he turned back around and headed to his car. He opened Kurt’s door, waited for him to get in an sit down, practically running to the driver’s side getting in shutting the door and that was all the time he could wait, he reached over, grabbed Kurt and pulled into a hard passionate kiss that left Kurt with no doubt just how much he had been messed.

*****SMUT WARNING PLEASE SKIP IF OFFENDED*****

When Kurt and Blaine stepped out of the car, Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and started walking to the door of the office building then over to the elevator that led to his apartment, nothing was said until they got into Blaine’s apartment. “I have missed you so much” Blaine said as they walked in the apartment and Blaine started kissing Kurt again, this time a little slower, tender loving. He pushed Kurt backwards until his back was to the door, he placed both of his hands on the side of Kurt’s face and kissed him longingly. He had needed to do this since he kissed him goodbye on Saturday morning. His hands slowly slid off of Kurt’s face, they brushed gently down his neck, down his shoulders, then down his sides finger tips just brushing till the reached his waist and then his ass, squeezing it gently, and then grasping it to pull their hips even closer together.

He was kissing Kurt’s forehead, his eyes, his nose, across his check to his ear and then to nuzzle in his neck kissing the dip in his shoulder, and then back to his mouth, kissing no longer soft, but hard an passionate. Kurt jutted his hips forward needing the friction. Kurt slipped his tongue into Blaine’s mouth and then groaned. He reached up and grabbed Blaine’s hair, pulling his head sideways so he could kiss down his neck, running his tongue down it and gently biting an sucking on it marking Blaine as his, but making sure it was in a place that Blaine’s collar would cover it up, before kissing back up to his ear, “get to know you question” was all he said and Blaine had picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.

Blaine slid Kurt slowly down his body until his feet to where on the floor, slower now, he reached up and started unbuttoning Kurt’s shirt, kissing down his chest mesmerized as usual by the beauty of Kurt. He pulled Kurt’s shirt out of the waist band of the slacks he was wearing and finished unbuttoning it. Raising his hands, he slid them under Kurt’s shirt at the shoulder, sliding the shirt off and gently placing it on his dresser behind him. He went back to kissing Kurt while he reached out and unbuckled Kurt’s belt, unbuttoned and slid down the zipper of Kurt’s pants sliding both hand down the back of them down his ass pushing the pants down and before kneeling in front of him, continuing his kissing down Kurt’s boxer briefs, down Kurt’s erection nuzzling there for a few minutes before gently pushing Kurt so he was setting on the side of the bed. He untied Kurt’s shoes and removed them, then removed his socks and slid his pants the rest of the way off.

Kurt reached out slid Blaine’s coat off of his shoulders, placing it on the night stand, untied Blaine’s tie and slide it off, placing it on top of the coat and started unbuttoning Blaine’s shirt, pulling it lose from his slacks and slipping it off before placing it also on the nightstand. Looking in Blaine’s eyes, never losing contact his unbuckled Blaine’s pants then undid the button of his pants and then slid down the zipper. He reached out and slid his hand slowly over Blaine’s hardness. At this point Blaine stood up took off his shoes slipped off his socks and then removed his pants and boxer and put them on his dresser before reaching out, grabbing his clothes from were Kurt had placed them and moving them to the dresser out of the way.

Blaine reached out and placing his hands under Kurt’s knees he gently turned him so he was all the way on the bed, before helping him slide towards the pillows, he reached down and pulled off Kurt’s boxer, stopping for a minute to look at Kurt, his erection, hard sitting on his stomach, needing him, Blaine got on the bed and straddled Kurt. He started kissing him again, softly this time taking his time, not wanting to rush this. This would be the first time they would reconnect this way in more than 7 years. Then it hits him, they hadn’t had the conversation about condemns. They had only ever used one there first time, and then decided that they didn’t really need them since they had both been virgins. Things have changed, they had both been with other people, and no they hadn’t had intercourse but still.

Blaine slowly sits back up, and looks at Kurt. “I just realized something we didn’t discuss” Kurt just gives him with a questioning look, “We didn’t discuss condemns. I have some if you feel more comfortable using them” Blaine whispered. Kurt looked at him for a few seconds before shaking his head no they didn’t need them. Blaine leans over and whispers in Kurt’s ear “Have I told you today, just how very much I love you” Kurt looks at him “why don’t you show me…. I love you too”.

That was all it took Blaine leaned back over and started kissing Kurt again, mumbling sweet words in his ear, kissing down his neck to his chest, and sucking first on one nipple and then the other, leaving marks on both, licking over them, he kissed down Kurt’s stomach, stopping to lick around and in Kurt’s belly button and then kissing the head of Kurt’s cock, kissing down it and then kissing down Kurt’s left leg to his inner thigh to that special little spot he had discovered turned Kurt on the first time they were intimate. Sucking on it licking on it until Kurt started raising his hips up and moaning Blaine’s name with need.

Blaine slides back up Kurt reaching his hand out to the night stand and grabbing out the bottle of lube he had put there, he kissed his way back down. Taking Kurt in his mouth, sucking and licking up and down until Kurt started thrusting in his mouth, starting to lose control. Normally he enjoyed when Kurt did that but tonight he wanted to pleasure Kurt in a different way.

Knelling between Kurt’s legs, Blaine puts a generous amount of lube on his finger rubbing it a little to take away the coldness. Gently he rubs his finger around Kurt’s entrance before gently pressing in past the first ring of muscle, watching for any sign of distress from Kurt. He slowly starts moving his finger in and out until Kurt lets him know he is ready for more. Blaine adds more lube to his second finger, rubs it a little before inserting both into Kurt sliding them in and out stretching Kurt as gently as possible, trying to cause as little pain as possible, once again when Kurt signal h is ready Blaine pulls out his fingers adds more lube, before inserting a third finger, slowly moving in and out tilting his hand so that he hits Kurt’s prostate, gently messaging in to give Kurt as much pleasure as possible.

When Kurt lets him know he is ready, Blaine pulls out his fingers, grabbing the lube bottle again he squeezes some in his hand and then rubs it up and down his cock, making it as slick as possible, he leans back over Kurt kissing him, slipping in his tongue, tasting Kurt, loving the feel of him underneath him again after so long, sitting back on his heels, he grasp his cock to line it up with Kurt’s entrance. He slowly starts pushing forward until he hears Kurt’s sharp intake of breath, he had always loved and yet hated this part at the same time. Loved the feeling of Kurt’s muscles surrounding him squeezing him, igniting him, but at the same time hating the pain he knew it caused. Even though the pain usually didn’t last long, as long as they moved slowly at first, he hated that he had to hurt Kurt, just to love him.

When Kurt nodded Blaine pushed slowly forward until he was completely inside of him, he felt tears coming to his eyes. He had missed this, missed Kurt so bad it almost took his breath away. When Kurt once again signaled, Blaine started moving hips, pulling out and then slowly sliding back in. As Kurt adjusted to him, he started moving faster, shifting the angle so he knew he hit Kurt’s prostate on every thrust. Kurt shifted under him, wrapping his legs around Blaine’s waist raising his hips to meet each of Blaine’s thrust.

Before long he lowered his legs bent his knees and pushing his heels in the mattress, pushing harder into Blaine’s thrust, Blaine taking the hint started moving his hips faster, slamming into Kurt harder, and deeper with each thrust of his hips. Kurt started moaning his name, thrashing his head back and forth. Blaine knew that Kurt was almost there. Still thrusting his hips, never slowing down, he reached between and grasps Kurt’s cock and keeping time with his hip he ran his hand up and down with an occasional twist at the head and before he knew it , Kurt was coming hard and warm between the, shouting Blaine’s name over and over.

Blaine continued to thrust into Kurt, feeling his on orgasm starting in the pit of his stomach, feeling the squeeze of his balls and his toes curl and then he was coming deep inside of Kurt. He bent over and placed a sweet kiss on Kurt’s mouth resting for a few minutes and then slowly pulled out so as to cause Kurt the least amount of discomfort as possible..

Blaine slowly rolled them so that they were on their sides facing each other. He reached out and ran a hand softly down Kurt’s cheek. “I had almost forgotten just how amazing you were. I love you so much”. Kurt whispers back “I love you too” he was feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. He knew he would be sore when he got up because they were a little rough, but he had needed it so bad and just couldn’t do slow this time.

Blaine leaned in and kissed his check before softly whispering “Can I keep you” Kurt almost cried before stroking down Blaine’s check kissing him softly on the lips and he whispered back, “always and forever”. They snuggled in close together. Blaine had always been a little sleepy afterwards, with a sigh they both drifted off into a relaxed and sated sleep. They would shower when the woke up.


	21. Parental Unit Visitation

 

 

Blaine woke up feeling better than he had in a very long time. He carefully crawled out of bed as not to awaken Kurt, grabbed some clothes out of his dresser and got in the shower.  It was still really early.  They had fallen asleep early last night.  Blaine got out of the shower, dressed and headed to the living room.  He was in the mood to play the piano, he quietly shut the bedroom door so as not to wake Kurt up.  He just felt like singing, it was something he hadn’t felt like doing since his last day in the McKinley glee club choir room.  He had sung his final song there, the day things had gone terribly wrong in his life. He had played the piano again since then, but hadn’t sung a single song since that day, not even in the shower.

 

Sitting down at the piano he quickly ran through a few scales to warm up and then started playing the first song that came into his head, laughing a little because he had always sort of migrated to songs that had been sung by a female artist.  Wes, and David used to laugh at him all the time about it. Especially over Katy Perry, he hadn’t even been able to listen to any of her songs since the break up, since he sang Teenage Dream at callbacks.  It used to be his favorite memory, now it was his worst.  He usually leaned more to classical music these days, mostly piano concertos.

 

He started playing the song running around in his and singing a song for the first time in 7 plus years. It was  P!nk’s, A Million Dreams

 

I close my eyes and I can see

A world that's waiting up for me that I call my own

Through the dark, through the door

Through where no one's been before

But it feels like home

 

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy

They can say, they can say I've lost my mind

I don't care, I don't care, if they call me crazy

We can live in a world that we design

 

Blaine felt Kurt sit done on the piano bench beside him, leaning his head on his shoulder listening, remembering all the times they had sung together, riding around listening to the radio just spending time together

 

'Cause every night, I lie in bed

The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million dreams is all it's gonna take

Oh, a million dreams for the world we're gonna make

 

 

Blaine had woken up this morning feeling relief, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, like the past no longer governed his life. He would remember it, learn from it, but it would no longer rule him. He was finally ready to let go and move on.  Apologies had been made and accepted, it was time to live.

 

When Blaine was finished singing he wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him closer, that was when he noticed that Kurt was crying. “That was so beautiful, I just realize that was the first time I’ve heard you sing other than that song at Call Backs, since the week before I moved to New York” “You sang It’s Time in the McKinley outside commons area. I remember you seemed so happy and sad at the same time. I have missed you singing”

 

Blaine looked at him “I guess I WAS happy and sad at the same time as funny as that sounds,” Blaine said.  “I was so sad that you would be leaving me, but I knew you were ready, you just needed to realize it yourself” “You were afraid to move on, NYADA had said no, so it was almost like you were giving up” “I was so proud of you for taking that step, and even though it didn’t end well for us, I still feel you were ready, that was where you needed to be, you belonged in New York,  not in Lima” “You flourished you grew, you became the person You are today, the man I am oh so proud to call mine” “I love you”

 

“I love you too. I remember when I got here I honestly felt a little lost, I was away from home, away from the people I loved, Dad and you. I felt like everyone on the street knew what to do, where to go, who they were meant to be. In Lima life was structured, curfew, school, spending time with friends, hanging out in glee, Friday night dates, being with you. I missed it, I missed you. I don’t know how many times I almost packed it up and came home” Blaine shook his head “I never realized” Kurt looked at him “I didn’t want to disappoint you, you believed in me.

 

“You wouldn’t have disappointed me, but I do think you would have disappointed yourself. You were stronger than you ever let yourself believe. Look at the crap you took from Karofsky and the other the jocks at McKinley, you stood tall, you didn’t bend, you didn’t let them break you, and until Dave threatened your life, you stayed, that showed me how strong you were.” “When you walked back into that prom, after every one tried to embarrass you, you accepted that crown, showed everyone that they couldn’t push you around, I was so proud of you, so proud to be with you, the strength you showed,  that is how I knew you would do great things.” “And you have”.

 

“You know, the week you left, I was regretting sending you away”.  “I knew you were ready to go, but I wasn’t really ready for you to leave, I even went to my parents and tried to convince them to let me test out, my grades were high enough, I know I could have passed the test”. “But then I realized that I was putting my own needs before yours,  you needed time to find yourself, you needed to spread your wings, to find your place in this world”.

 

Kurt just looked at him giving him a tight hug. “I love you”. “You always believed in me, pushed me to be better even when I couldn’t believe in myself” “You let me mess up and you still loved me, I just wished in the end, I could have done the same” Blaine just looked at him “Hey we were both stupid, we both made mistakes, but we are together now which is what is important, I think we needed the time apart to grow, would I willingly do it again hell no, but I wouldn’t be who I am now and I don’t think you would have been either”

Kurt agree with him, they sat there cuddled for a while until Kurt looked at his watch an groaned.  “I need to go jump in the shower” “We both have work today, I got a call yesterday afternoon, a new customer is wanting me to design at least one, if not 2 dresses, she made an appointment for 10 so I need to get to the studio early to get everything set up, I wish I could just stay here with you” Kurt kisses him on the cheek, stands up and walks to the bedroom.

 

Blaine started playing the piano again, a song that he sang all the time after Kurt left. He could finally sing it again. A Great Big World,  Already Home had been almost his mantra at the beginning, the song he had, had on his iPod on repeat forever.

 

You say love is what you put into it.

You say that I’m losing my will

Don’t you know that you’re all that I think about

You make up a half of the whole

 

You say that it’s hard to commit to it.

You say that it’s hard standing still

Don’t you know that I spend all my nights

Counting backwards the days til I’m home

 

If only New York wasn’t so far away.

I promise the city won’t get in our way.

When you’re scared and alone

just know that I’m already home.

 

After he finished the song, he stood up and headed to the bedroom to pull out a suit for today, he was just starting to get dressed when Kurt stepped out of the bathroom drying himself off. Blaine looked at him, slowly started to make his way over to him, never taking his eyes off of him,  wanting him again desperately. He reached out and grabbed Kurt and started kissing him, Kurt stepped back with a groan, “uggg court, studio, Blaine not fair”. Blaine pulled him back, nuzzled into his neck kissing him and then whispering in his ear.  “Stay with me tonight” he whispered. Kurt nodded his head in agreement, and then Blaine kissed him hard and fast knowing they both needed to go to work, but not wanting to stop.

They headed out together, Blaine dropped Kurt off at his studio and then drove to court. Kurt was in his back room, checking supplies, seeing what needed to be reordered, he had just sat down to start working on a sketch when his intercom buzzed  letting him know that his next appointment was there to go over the dress he was to make for her.  He grabbed his designs and sample books and headed up front. He had just opened the door into the studio, he looked out and saw who was there.  A couple, talking to Santana that hadn’t seen him yet, “what the hell, this isn’t good, this isn’t good at all” He pulled out his phone, and sent a quick text and then remembered Blaine was in court today.  What was Michael and Pam Anderson doing in his studio.

Kurt stood there in shock, just staring not knowing what to do, he stood there for a few minutes taking deep breaths before walking into his showroom. Santana looked up and smiled “Kurt Mr. and Mrs. Anderson are here to talk to you about designing a few dresses for her and a suit for him for a function they need to attend next month” “Mr. and Mrs Anderson this is Kurt Hummel the designer and owner of Elizabeth Devon Designs” he could tell by looking at her that Santana had no idea who they were, he wondered for a split second how to handle this, he could pretend he didn’t know who they were, they probably didn’t recognize him anyway.

 

He barely had time to complete his thought when Pam Anderson walked over to him, and pulled him into a big hug. “Oh we know who Kurt is, and we both owe him a very big apology. We were wrong, we should have listened to you instead of pushing you away. It wasn’t our place to make decisions for you and Blaine, we caused you both pain and I will never forgive myself for it” Santana just stood there a minute staring between the two of them “Wait, wait a minute, these are Blaine’s parents, the ones that shut the door on you that day, refusing to talk to you and made you feel like you were crap”

 

Michael started walking over to Kurt but answered Santana “Yes we are” he said, standing in front of Kurt “And like my wife said we owe you an apology. Blaine told us everything this weekend, what actually happened, what he did, the part he played in the break up. We had always blamed you for everything, for hurting our boy” “We hope you can forgive us” Michael held out his hand Kurt shook it and then Michael did something Kurt never thought he would he pulled him into a hug like Pam had. “We are glad you are back”.

Pam put her arm around Kurt, “ok now that that is over lets have fun”.  She told him about the dress he had purchased her last week, one that someone had ordered and didn’t pick up, she liked the style, the look and wanted something similar but with slightly different sleeves, and she wanted an evening dress as well. Kurt listened to her describe what she wanted, and sat down with his sketch book and came up with a quick design. “Something like this” he asked her, she looked and smiled “Perfect” they were just going over different materials to see which would go with the design when his phone rang “One moment” he said pulling out his phone, normally he would have hit ignore send a quick “K” text and then call back later. But he answered it, “Hi Blaine”

Pam started laughing, “Busted” They could hear Blaine over the phone “I just got out of court and saw your text, what do you mean my parents are there, are you ok”

Blaine headed straight to Kurt’s studio. His father and himself watched as Kurt and Pam worked on the dress that she was wanting. When all the measurements were taken, materials chosen they went to lunch and Kurt was pleasantly surprised.  He had never had a real problem with Blaine’s parents when he was young, they just always seemed a little standoffish. Today, they were warm, and friendly.

After lunch they all went their separate ways. Michael and Pam heading to the airport to go home and Blaine drove Kurt back to his design studio.  He pulled into a parking spot, and then pulled Kurt to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “I have missed you today,” Blaine whispered. Kurt just smiled “You saw me this morning” Blaine looked at him “That was this morning, look how many hours it has been since then” “Do you still plan on coming over again tonight, we can order in and watch a movie and cuddle?” Kurt sighed, “Sounds perfect, I need to work a few more hours and then I will be there” he opened the door and then leaned over to kiss Blaine one more time before stepping out of the car. “Love you” he said “love you too” Blaine repeated “see you tonight”

Blaine had been thinking about something all day, well actually it began last night.  He doesn’t like going days without seeing Kurt, yes they talk multiple times during the day and on days they can’t be together they always Skype before bed, but it wasn’t the same.  After years of no contact, now that he had Kurt back he just wanted to be able to hold him, cuddle with him, and wake up beside him.

OoOoO

Blaine headed back to the office worked until 2 and then headed up to the apartment. He had no pressing cases right now, so he was going to take some time and relax.  He went in poured himself a glass of wine, changed into some comfortable clothes and sat at the piano and just starting playing.  He was so glad he had music back in his life. He had missed it.  He played for a while before putting his iPod on the speaker dock near the door and decided to clean up a little. He stripped the bed put on fresh sheets. Taking those and the towels from this morning, he placed them all in the washer and started it.  He was heading to the kitchen when his phone rang.

“Hey cutie what are you up too” Blaine grinned when he heard Kurt’s voice “Waiting on you what are you up too” “I am on my way to see my boyfriend” he says in a sexy voice that drives Blaine crazy. “Well hurry up and get your ass over here” Kurt just laughs, “why don’t you open your door” Blaine walks over to the door, opens it and has just enough time to brace himself before Kurt jumps into his arms.

Movie, and cuddles completely forgotten for now as more pressing matters need to be taken care of. They start off kissing softly, gently hello and that continues to progress with whispers in the ear, hot breaths and kisses on necks hands grabbing each other, pulling each other tight, they just can’t get close enough and then Blaine is leading Kurt into the bedroom.

They lay there snuggled after, neither wanting to move, enjoying the closeness, the warmth, and then Kurt’s stomach growls loud.  Blaine laughs, “I think I need to feed you, you need to get your energy back, because I plan on this being a long night” he said raising and lowering his eyebrows suggestively. “Oh really” Kurt says back, “Talk to me” “Oh sweetheart, I am going to do more than talk to you, trust me” Blaine says before leaning over and kissing him.

They head to the living room, Blaine grabs out the take out menus and lets Kurt decide what he wants for dinner.  He orders for both and then grabs them both a drink and joins Kurt on the couch.  He leans over and places a kiss on his lips, loving the feeling.

“I have something I want to talk to you about” Blaine says a little hesitant looking at Kurt “OK” Kurt says feeling a little nervous. “I have been thinking about something all day, well, actually for weeks. I hate the days we can’t see each other, I miss you so bad” “I feel the same” Kurt says looking him in the eyes “what’s up Blaine you are acting a little weird, should I be concerned”

Blaine takes a deep breath and continues.  “I know we haven’t been back together long, and you might think it is too soon, but I know you are it for me, I will never want another person in my life, I love you more now than I did before, how that is even possible I don’t know, but I want you with me, I want you to always be in my life” Kurt just looks at him. “I am really making a mess of things here, you are my best friend, the last person I want to see before going to bed at night and the first person I want to see in the morning and every possible minute in between. I wanted to ask if you would marry me, spend your life with me.”

When Blaine had driven around Lima Sunday, walked around their park, stood under their tree, he knew he wanted this.  He knows it hasn’t been that long since asking Alex the same thing, but his feelings are so completely different.  If he was completely honest he knows he would have been settling for Alex. Not that he didn't care about him because he had, and at the time he asked him because he thought he could have been content with him.  Maybe not 100% happy, but he feels that they could have had a good life. Being back with Kurt, he knows just how really wrong he had been. He would have survived, he would have lived, but that would have been it.

With Kurt, he knows that every day that he could wake up beside this wonderful man, would be the happiest day of his life. The love he feels for him grows daily. Blaine reaches in his pocket and pulls out a ring opening the lid, taking a deep breath, he looks up and looks Kurt in the eye. “Will you make me the happiest man in the world and say you will marry me” Kurt starts crying, shaking his head, Blaine assumes he means no and his heart fell. “I will marry you Blaine” Kurt says laughing, reaching in his pocket pulling out a ring box too, “but only if you will agree to marry me” Blaine starts laughing reaching out and pulling him into a tight hug, kissing him still laughing.  “I would LOVE to marry you” Blaine takes the ring out that he bought for Kurt and slipped on his hand, kissing it.  Kurt then takes the ring that he bought for Blaine and slipped it on to his hand, they both hold up their left hand and stare at their rings at the same time look at each other, and Blaine pulls Kurt back into his arms and kisses him passionately, with all the love he feels.

When they woke up the next morning, Blaine asks “What are you doing this weekend, do you have plans yet” Kurt looks at him and says “nothing that I know of why”?  “I think we need to go to Ohio, we have 2 sets of parents that I know are going to want to know about this”. “We can go to Lima first, and then go and see my parents or vice versa”.

He walks up to Kurt and pulls him, in to a hug, then framing his face with both hands, and kisses him, and then laying his forehead against Kurt’s. “I love you so much, so very much. Do you know how happy you have made me. Kurt leans in and places a soft kiss on Blaine’s lips, probably as happy as you have made me. I love you with everything I have and everything I will ever be” “I will spend the rest of my life happily loving you” Blaine sighs contentedly, then looks at Kurt with his puppy dog eyes, “Can I ask you another question” Blaine asks, Kurt just looks at him. “Will you move in with me, before you say no  think about how covenant it will be, you will be closer to your studio, our favorite coffee and ME”. At this Kurt starts laughing, “I do like the idea of being closer to you” he said running his hands down Blaine’s sides around his back and on his ass pulling him closer.

They ended up back in bed, and then in the shower not being able to keep their hands off of each other, the shower started off innocently after making love they needed a shower before going to work, it didn’t stay innocent though, which may or may not have been the cause of them both to showing up late for work.

 


	22. Moving In

****** Smut warning******

**Please skip if easily offended.**

 

OoOoO

Chapter 22 Moving In

Since Kurt’s lease wasn’t up until the end of the month, they decided to move his stuff in a little at a time. Clothes being the first thing of course. Blaine thought Kurt had a lot of clothes while in high school, that was nothing compared to now. Because Blaine hadn’t been seeing Kurt everyday he had no idea just how big his wardrobe was.

This was the cause of their first fight since being back together. They had finally gotten all of the clothes moved in Sunday afternoon. Blaine loved having Kurt there. He loved going to bed with him, waking up with him, being able to kiss him good morning, and good night. It was pretty much perfect.

Blaine got up later than usual Monday morning because they had celebrated Kurt moving in the day before, and then went to bed and celebrated a few more times, before they were both so exhausted they fell asleep, Blaine on his back and Kurt snuggled up on his side with his head on Blaine’s shoulder. Life couldn’t be more perfect.

Blaine’s alarm went off at 6:30am as usual, he hit snooze. It went off again at 6:45am, Kurt grumbled, snooze got hit again, next thing Blaine knows it 7:30am and he is supposed to be in court at 9.

“Crap” Blaine yelled before jumping out of bed running toward the bathroom to take a quick shower. Not thinking about Kurt still being on his shoulder, it caused Kurt to be dumped back on the mattress, bounce, lose his balance and get flipped onto the floor.

“Damnit Blaine”

“Sorry, Sorry, I’m late” Blaine stopped made sure Kurt was okay and then headed to the shower.

After a quick shower Blaine walked out of the bathroom still drying himself. He looked at Kurt with a sheepish grin. “I love you, I am so sorry, are you ok”

Kurt looks at him rubbing his ass, “Oh I’m ok, but you so not getting lucky tonight buddy”

Blaine slowly walks over to him with what he hopes is a sexy look on his face, and once again forgetting just how late he was already running, grabs Kurt into a hug, and starts kissing on his neck and over to his ear, making sure his still naked body was as close to Kurt’s as possible, running his hands over Kurt’s ass, trying to pull his hips even closer. “Are you sure” he whispers in Kurt’s ear, before running his tongue over it and nibbling on the lob, causing them both to get hard.

Blaine starts kissing him deep, and hard, and pushing his tongue into Kurt’s mouth tasting him, loving him deepening this kiss until they are both panting and needing more, still kissing him Blaine makes him walk backwards before gently pushing him back on the bed, climbing on top of him, straddling his thighs so their erections lined up perfectly, leaning in kissing Kurt first on those velvety lips he loves so much and then up his jaw to the ear “God, I love you so much” he said in a husky voice before he started to slowly, gently grind his hips down.

“Love you too” Kurt said before thrusting his hips up, their erections rubbing against each other, both seeking the friction they needed so bad. Blaine starting thrusting his hips faster, harder feeling that tell, tell coil of heat in pit of his stomach. He thrusted harder and faster, until they were both on the edge, and then they were both coming moaning each other names.

Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear “Can I keep you” before leaning in and kissing Kurt on his check “always and forever” Kurt responded and then Blaine gently nibbled on his bottom lip, knowing if he could kiss Kurt every minute of every day he would still not get enough.

He happened to look at the clock groaned, kissed Kurt one more time. “I am so late” he said kissing Kurt one more time before standing up and heading back into the bathroom for another quick shower. He already loved Kurt being there but for more than just obvious reasons. They did have a lot of time to make up for of course.

Blaine got back out of the shower dried off quickly, not taking the time to shave this morning, he would just use the electric razor, that he kept charging for just such emergencies, on the way to the courthouse. He walked over to the dresser, opened his draw where he kept his boxers and socks, because yes he had finally got used to wearing them, suits and dress shoes looked weird without socks, but they weren’t there. He looked in several more drawers and couldn’t find a single pair of his boxer’s that he knew where there when he got dressed yesterday morning.

“Kurt, what did you do with the stuff in the dresser, and can’t find any of my boxer’s”

“Oh sorry I need to rearrange some stuff to make room for mine”

“Umm ok, do you know where you put them?”

“Oh yea they are in a box in the living room”

Blaine already running late started to get a little frustrated “Why are my boxers in the living room”

“I needed somewhere to put everything while I was straightening up” Kurt looked at him with a look that plainly meant duh….

Blaine started running his hand through his hair a sure fire sign that he was getting frustrated. “And, can you kindly point me in the direction of where, in the living room, in which box, MY boxers ended up”

Kurt got off the bed, headed to the living room to the box they were in picked up a pair and threw them at him, “there you go” he said a little sarcastically.

Blaine just looked at him for a minute before grabbing them and putting them on. He then walked into his closet to grab out a suit and shirt to put on, but none of his clothes were in his closet anymore. Only Kurt’s were still hanging.

“Damnit Kurt where are my suits” he said getting a little more than frustrated.

“There in the office hanging on the clothes rack by the book case” Kurt said also starting to sound frustrated. For a day that had started out so well, it was rapidly going down hill.

Blaine stormed out of the bedroom mumbling on the way to the office. “Why the hell were MY clothes moved into the office to begin with?” he said grabbing the first shirt he laid his hands on and then putting on a tie and his suit pants, grabbing up his coat that he would put on right before walking into the court building

“ **WELL** … I was straightening up **OUR** clothes yesterday to make room in the closet” Kurt snarked back

“Then why is it only my clothes that aren’t hanging in the closet?”

“I was right in the middle of putting everything back when “ **someone** ” decided they needed attention last night” Kurt said sarcastically

“ **Someone needed attention …**” Blaine yelled “I don’t remember you complaining about it last night, either time, you seemed to enjoy the hell out of it”.

“Oh, I wasn’t complaining, but don’t worry, you won’t have to worry about it anymore” Kurt yelled back.

“Don’t even go there Kurt, don’t fucking start”

“Oh I didn’t start this you did, but you should know me well enough by now to know I fucking know how to end it” Kurt said not realizing exactly what he had just said, he had just gotten so mad.

“Fine Kurt, do what you need to do” Blaine said grabbing his electric razor, jacket and messenger bag before stomping to the door jerking it open and then slamming it hard behind him. Seriously what the hell had just happened.

Once the door slammed shut Kurt realized what he said, and how it must have sounded. He really hadn’t meant it, any of it to sound the way it came out. He didn’t regret last night, it had been perfect and he had been an oh so happy participant in it. He also realized how his comment of “I know how to end it” most have sounded to Blaine. Man he was so stupid sometimes

Then on top of that he realized how bad it looked that he had managed to get all of his clothes hung back up, but none of Blaine’s like he was pushing him out of his own space. They really needed to have a talk tonight. Kurt texted Blaine really quick to say he was sorry knowing that his phone would be on vibrate until after court.

He called the florist and requested that a dozen of their roses be delivered to Blaine’s office with a note on the card that said "p.s. I <3u, I need u, I’m sorry"

OoOoO

Blaine got to court still mad, not even realizing what Kurt’s final shot this morning might have meant. He was so frustrated and still so upset. He barely made it to court in time, something he hated, he always liked to be there early so he could be prepared. Because he was still so upset he argued his case better than he ever had before and walked out with another win, once again on one of his pro-bono cases.

Walking out of the court house heading to his car, he thought about the fight Kurt and him had had. A stupid fight over nothing, HE had been the reason HE was running late, HE was the one that kept hitting snooze this morning, HE was the one who couldn’t keep it in his pants or put it in his pants actually. He also remembered, yesterday Kurt had been moving things around to try to incorporate his things in with Blaine’s.

Blaine was the one who insisted on Kurt stopping so they could order food, drink some wine and celebrate that Kurt was moving in with him. He was the one that interrupted Kurt again when he had gone back to arranging stuff after dinner, because he wanted to snuggle with Kurt, well he wanted to do more than snuggle. His stuff probably would have been hung up too, but he had just needed Kurt so bad last night he couldn’t wait. He had blown things way out of proportion, and he had ended by saying “do what you need to do” what had he done.

It hit him that he might have messed up bigger than he ever had. He couldn’t lose Kurt again over something so stupid, he had just gotten him back and Blaine knew he wouldn’t be able to survive that again.

He really wanted to go and see Kurt at his studio, but he had a conference call with his dad, Cooper, and his Uncle Adam in 30 minutes. Instead he drives to the florist he has always used for “their” flowers. He knew where they were even though he had never been there before, he always orders online or over the phone. He pulls into A to Z florals parking lot, walks in and a young woman walks up to him.

“May I help You” she asks with a smile

Blaine smiles back, “Yes I did something stupid and I need to order some flowers to apologize.”

“Ok I’m sorry, but I will be happy to get some sent. What would you like” she asked

“Well I guess what I normally order 6 red and 6 yellow roses” to be delivered to Kurt Hummel care of Elizabeth Devon Designs at this address, he answers handing her the address where they need to go.

“Oh my god it is you” she says with a big smile

Blaine looks at her “huh”

“My name is Sarah, I had just started working here when you called in and placed your first order, I am the one who has put together every order since then. I always wondered if I would get to met you”

“Then I can assume you are the one who has put together all the ones he has sent me”

She grinned and just nodded her head yes.

“Ok I know I canceled my standard order a few months ago, and it is about time for the next one to be sent. I would like to get that set up as a standing order again, and also I would really like to think you for always checking before you sent them. That really touched me”

“Ahh thank you, I am just so glad you guys got back together even though you messed up this morning and I will be happy to get this order sent to him as soon as possible and get the old order back on the schedule. He must be really special” she said with a sweet smile

“You have no idea” Blaine said, unable to keep the grin off his face. “And since I am here can I do the card this time”

Sarah grinned passing him his usual card she sent with all his deliveries. Blaine filled out the card the normal way, but added something different at the end . "p.s. I <3u, I need u, I’m an idiot please forgive me” Hopefully still your fiancé Blaine.

Blaine smiled and passed her the card. “Thank you so much for all you have done”

OoOoO

Blaine leaves the florist and realizes, he took a lot longer than he planned, and was now running late for his conference call. Anytime he has ever run late in the morning, he felt like he was running late all day.

He pulled into his spot at the office building, hurried inside, the first thing he sees is a vase sitting on his desk, the vase is full of roses, their roses, it made him smile. He pulled out the card and read "p.s. I <3u, I need u, I’m sorry" he apologized and as far as Blaine was concerned he was the one to blame, not Kurt, he quickly sends a text to Kurt. Thank you so, so much. I love you.

Then it hits him and he started laughing, Sarah had known this morning when he ordered his flowers for Kurt that Kurt had already order some for him and didn’t say a word. Blaine decided they really needed to talk tonight.

He logged into his computer and quickly pulled up Skype apologizing for being late, letting them think it was because he was late getting out of court. As usual they went through all the current open cases in each office.

Before disconnecting the call his dad informs all three that Pam was having another get together this weekend and was hoping they would all come. “Adam, she asked if you could be there and Blaine she was hoping Kurt could be your plus one, and she is hoping you can play again.”

Adam, and Cooper quickly agreed, and Blaine said he would check with Kurt to see if he was available, but that he would be there himself if not. That also reminded Blaine that neither sets of parents knew of their engagement yet. Not that they didn’t want them to know, just they were keeping it to themselves for now, enjoying the secret, holding it close to their hearts. He would talk to Kurt tonight.

Blaine works until 2, and then is basically done for the day and decides to head out early. He had thought about cooking for Kurt tonight as another way to apologize. He went to the store and got all the ingredients needed to make Baked Caesar Chicken, asparagus wrapped in bacon, and a nice side salad. He stopped at the bakery he usually goes to and picked up one of their New York style cheese cakes, and gets a strawberry sauce on the side to add before serving.

Blaine walks into the kitchen and puts everything away. He doesn’t need to start anything for about an hour. He goes into the bedroom deciding to strip the bed, and put on fresh sheets. When he walks in, Kurt had already done it, the bed had been made and the towels from this morning were not in the hamper where he put them, he also looked in the closet and all his clothes were now hanging up, and everything was back in his drawers. This had him a little worried. He felt a little better when he realized Kurt’s stuff was still there, just everything was organized better. He almost cried, Kurt hadn’t left him “YET” anyway.

Blaine goes back into the living room, hooks iPod to the docking station, turns on a random playlist and heads to the laundry room. The towels, washcloths, and sheet set are in the dryer he quickly folds them and then goes to put them away, stopping briefly when the song The Scientist starts playing, bringing back old memories.

He pulls out his laptop and works on a case he is working on, trying to kill time. That was the bad thing about having so much free time, it gave him time to think which isn’t always the best thing. He thinks back to the conversation they had this morning, were Kurt made a comment about how Blaine had interrupted him last night because he wanted to get laid. That wasn’t his exact wording but along the same line.

This also makes him realize that he is the one that always initiates, their intimate moments, and thinking back he always has, minus the first time after the opening night of West Side Story. Kurt had shocked him when he said he wanted to go back to Blaine’s house, he had been an active participant but let Blaine take charge. They had both been virgins, neither really knowing what to do other than what Blaine had learned with his internet searches which a lot of time ended up with video’s he didn’t really want to see.

He had been so very scared of hurting Kurt, the thought of that almost had him not going through with it. He knows he use 3 times more lube than needed, and probably 4 times longer to prep Kurt than was probably necessary, but he just knew it was going to hurt and wanted to put that moment off as long as possible. After that they had learned each other’s bodies, how to do what, to bring the most enjoyment to each other.

Kurt had never been interested in topping. Blaine had asked several times, when they first started becoming intimate, but Kurt wanted to leave it the way it was. After that Blaine didn’t ask again.

After that first initial comment from Kurt, every intimate encounter they had ever had, had been started by Blaine. It kind of put a doubt in his mind, especially after the comment Kurt made, he knows deep down it was a heat of the moment kind of thing, but still, what if Kurt only ever did it because he thought Blaine wanted too, yes he always seemed to enjoy their times together, and Blaine always made sure that Kurt got off before him or shortly after.

He always makes sure that Kurt is satisfied, a few times even making sure that Kurt got his orgasm even if for one reason or another he didn’t get his own, Kurt had always been his number one priority. Blaine decides that he is going to hold back, he is going to let Kurt make the next move, not to be petty, but Kurt had always said that, that was why he loved Broadway musicals because the touch of a fingertip is as sexy as it gets. They have moved way past that many, many times in their relationship. Maybe Blaine had always pushed Kurt farther than he wanted to go but he just didn’t say anything, maybe afraid to upset him.

That thought breaks Blaine’s heart just thinking that, had he pushed. Blaine had always been a very sexual person, the years he did without, notwithstanding. The thought of being with anyone but Kurt that way had just felt wrong. He had always enjoyed their intimate encounters, and maybe he just assumed Kurt had as well.

He is going to learn to do without again, because he doesn’t want Kurt to ever feel pushed. He would rather do without than allow that to happen, he didn’t think he had pushed but wanted to always make sure Kurt was comfortable.

He headed into the kitchen set the oven temperature so it could preheat while he got the chicken ready to go. Once the oven was heated he put the chicken in for 10 minutes, and then got the asparagus ready, when the buzzer went off after 10 minutes he placed it in the oven resetting the timer for 20 additional minutes and then it would to turn it off but stay heated. That was one function he really liked about the oven, it would keep everything warm, but with the convection function, it didn’t let things dry out while keeping it warm. He then put the salad together and placed it in the refrigerator and was done until Kurt got there.

Blaine started feeling antsy while waiting for Kurt to get home. Almost afraid. What if he had managed to blow everything before they really even got started again. Once again turning to his music, he started with scales to warm up and then started playing song after song, relaxing a little more after each one. Then he started playing and singing I Won’t Give Up Jason Mraz, it fit his mood more than any other song at that moment.

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not and who I am

 

He heard the door behind him shut softly.

 

I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up, still looking up.

 

He felt Kurt sit down and slide close to him putting his arm around Blaine, and his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

 

I won't give up on us

God knows I'm tough enough

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

 

He felt a hand softly wiping away a tear he hadn’t even realized had fallen.

 

I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up

When he was done, Kurt slowly reached his hand up placing it softly on Blaine’s cheek, pulling him to him and placing a soft, slow, kiss on his lips. They both tasted the tears between them. Kurt placed his forehead on Blaine’s. “I am so sorry about this morning” “I don’t know why I went off the way I did, or why I said the things I did” “Please forgive me”

Blaine looked at him shaking his head “You have nothing to apologize for, I was a jerk, it was my fault not yours that I was running late” “I kept hitting snooze knowing I had court early this morning” “If I had gotten up on time this morning, I would have been able to find my clothes without pitching a bitch” “Please say you will forgive me”

Kurt just looked at him with a small smile. “There is nothing to forgive you for, we were both not at our best this morning” “We have to allow ourselves a learning curve.” “Yes we have known each other for almost 9 years but we were together as a couple only a year and a half the first time and only four months now”

“We have a lot of learning to do”

“Can I hug you please”? Blaine asks softly he needs to hold him, he needs to feel everything is ok, that his world isn’t crashing down again.

Kurt looks at him funny that he even asked but reaches out and pulls Blaine into a hug. Feeling Blaine put his head on his shoulder.

Today had been really bad for Kurt. Everything went wrong, nothing felt right all day and he knows it is because of the things he said this morning. But know seeing how his words had affected Blaine his heart hurts. Leaning over he kisses Blaine on the cheek, “I love you so, so much” he said against Blaine’s skin, rubbing their noses together, then pulling him back into a tighter hug. Making sure that they were still ok, he about blew the best thing in his life for the second time. He can’t ever let that happen again. They needed to learn how to talk to each even when upset.

Blaine leans back a little and looks Kurt in the eyes, reaches out his hand to touch Kurt’s face, gently rubbing circles with his thumb. “I love you too” He whispers before leaning in and placing a kiss on Kurt’s lips. Just a gentle one not trying to deepen it.

“Are you hungry, I have dinner ready if you are” Blaine finally asks still looking into Kurt’s eyes knowing he will never get enough of looking at him, holding him, feeling him, but for now he knows for their relationship that would have to wait until Kurt was ready again.

Blaine slipped to the end of the piano bench before standing up. He reached his hand for Kurt, and then helped him stand up. They slowly made their way to the kitchen, walking side by side but not touching. Kurt grabbed the wine out of the refrigerator that Blaine had chosen to go with dinner, and grabbed 2 glasses. Blaine took the food out of the oven, carried it over to the table where he already had a trivet waiting. He went to the refrigerator, got out the salad and grabbed bowls, plates, and silverware caring it all to the table.

“During my conference call today, dad said that mom has another function this weekend, she wants me to play, and wanted me to see if you were interested in going” Blaine asks hopefully. He really didn’t want to spend this weekend away from Kurt. He wasn’t sure if he could handle being away from him that long right now.

“That sounds like fun, I actually have her dresses done except the final fittings, and I had time to make her an extra one that I thought she might like, I could always take those and see if she is interested in one for Saturday” Kurt said relieved that Blaine wanted him to go with him after the way he behaved this morning.

Blaine laughed trying so hard to act natural, knowing they needed to talk, but not sure how to start that particular conversation. “Oh I’m sure she could force herself to wear one” he sighed loud before laughing again. “I actually had a question for you, are you interested in telling our families this weekend about our engagement?” hoping he said yes, because that meant he was still going through with it, he still wanted him wanted “THEM”

Kurt looked at him and couldn’t help but smile, he had wanted to tell his dad and Carol for a while, but wanted to wait for Blaine to be ready. “I like that idea” “When do you plan on heading home?”

“I was figuring like last time, if you want, we leave, say around lunch time”. “We can go to mom and dad’s and you can see what kind of alterations need to be done to mom’s dresses if any, wake up early Saturday morning and drive to Lima spend the day with Burt and Carol and then come back for the party if that sounds ok”

Actually I like that idea, would you mind if I call Finn and Rachel so we can tell them too?”

Blaine just looked at him, the last he had seen Rachel was the night after call backs when she politely told him he could sleep on the couch that night, while implying at the same time that he could then get up early the next morning and take his ass anywhere but there.

The last time he saw Finn was in the glee room the following Monday where Finn just looked at him, making him realize he had just lost a lot more than just Kurt, in one instant he lost almost every person he had cared about other than his parents and Cooper. He had lost Burt and Carol, Finn and Rachel, and every friend he had made at McKinley his junior year.

“I thank that would be good, maybe this weekend we can even start planning the wedding, maybe Sunday we all go out to brunch and talk about it, maybe tell the family about it then”

Kurt smiles “I like that idea”

They ate for a few minutes more “This is really good, where did you learn to make this”

Blaine laughed “Weeeell, when I was going to Cambridge there was this girl that had a little crush on me, I didn’t realize it at first, I though we were just friends. She invited me over one night and cooked this for me and man, I couldn’t stop eating it. I had her give me the recipe and then let her know politely that we didn’t play on the same team”

“Oh Blaine you really didn’t tell her until after she gave you the recipe”

“Nope” Blaine said popping the “P” with a big grin on his face.

Kurt laughed, shaking his head laughing “Oh you make Santana proud”

Blaine just grinned and shook his head. “Are you ready for dessert” he ask as he starts clearing the table.

“Yea actually I am” Kurt said standing and helping carry everything into the kitchen to help put it away.

Blaine loaded the dishwasher and then pulled this massive cheesecake out of the fridge with a mischievous grin on his face. “If you had said no I was going to show you this baby, you never could turn down cheesecake, even the crap they sold at Breadstix when we would go there on date night”. Blaine liked thinking about their date nights, he had loved those nights. The closeness they had.

He placed them each a piece on a saucer, adding some of the strawberry sauce and carried them into the living room, to sit on the couch and snuggle while watching a movie. Since it is Kurt’s time to pick they watch Moulin Rouge, and they both softly sang Come What May. Before he knows it the credits are rolling and it is time for bed.

Blaine picks up the remote and turns off the DVD player and TV and stands up reaching his hand down to help Kurt stand up. He carries the plates into the kitchen and loads them into the dishwasher, before turning around and heading to the bedroom.

Blaine meets Kurt in the bathroom, to brush their teeth, and then head to bed, both stripping down to their boxers, pulling the covers down before climbing in. “Can I be big spoon tonight” Blaine asks wanting to hold Kurt so bad it hurts.

Kurt just looks at him, normally he is the big spoon because he was taller and they fit better together, and to be honest when they slept that way he loved holding Blaine close. “Yea, I’d like that” he said but feeling like something was still off, but not sure what. Blaine kissed him sweetly on the lips before gently turning him so he was pressed with his chest against Kurt’s back, wrapping his arm around him and nuzzling into his neck enjoying the smell that was just Kurt.

Before long he heard Kurt’s breathing change, as he drifted off to sleep.

Blaine laid there just holding him for an hour, not able to sleep or relax, even though he shouldn’t allow it to effect him, they had both apologized but he just couldn’t shake that fight this morning, he felt it in his very skin. He hated it, he wanted to feel close to Kurt again.

Deciding he couldn’t lay there anymore he quietly got up, headed to the laundry room grabbing an old t-shirt and lounge pants he kept there, he then went into his office where he had his keyboard set up, he hooked his head phones up to it so it wouldn’t disturb Kurt, and played for several hours before walking into the living room and curling up on the couch. Concentrating not to cry. What is wrong with him, he hadn’t felt this bad since the last fight they had where everything had ended. He feels secure in the fact that that isn’t what is going on, but he just can’t shake the feelings.

When Kurt stretches out at 5am he reaches back for Blaine who at sometime had released him, which is strange, because every time Blaine had been big spoon, when Kurt woke up Blaine was always still holding him. He isn’t in the bed anymore either. He stretches, goes to the restroom and then goes looking for Blaine. He finds him asleep curled up on the couch.

Reaching out he gently rubs Blaine’s cheek “Hey B you couldn’t sleep”

Blaine woke up to Kurt rubbing his cheek and heard him call him B which he hasn’t done since high school.

“No I couldn’t and didn’t want to take a chance on waking you up” “What time is it?”

“It’s about 5:15 why don’t you come back to bed and see if you can sleep?”

“Ok” Blaine says standing up and followed Kurt to the bedroom. Blaine rolling on his side so that Kurt could curl around him.

Kurt still feels like something is off. He had expected Blaine to want to make love last night after their fight, but they just went to bed. He also expected it when they came back to bed, and still nothing. They didn’t always have intimate times every night, but…..

When Kurt woke up again at 6:30 Blaine wasn’t in the bed again, he could hear the shower running, and after a few minutes the door opened and Blaine stepped out fully dressed which was unusual. Blaine normally showered and then came into the room to get dressed. Seeing that Kurt was awake he walked up to his side of the bed, placing a hand on either side of his face, leaning down he placed his lips on Kurt’s slowly sliding them in a kiss. Gently sucking on his bottom lip, before going back in for another kiss. “I love you” he whispered in Kurt’s ear before straightening up and walking over to the mirror to put on his tie.

“Hey I need to go into the office early this morning to get some work done since I am leaving early Friday. I’ll see you tonight he said before walking over to Kurt and kissing him again and then turning around and walking out of the apartment.

Kurt just lies there, not knowing what to do. He feels like he is losing Blaine and doesn’t know how to stop it. He rolls on his side, grabs Blaine’s pillow and cries.

Blaine isn’t doing much better, he misses Kurt so bad it is like a physical pain, even though he was in his arms less than an hour ago. He doesn’t know how long he can keep this up. But for Kurt he will go as long as he can.

That night goes the same way as the last, Blaine kisses him hello when Kurt gets home. They cook dinner together, eat in the living room while watching a movie. Blaine kisses him goodnight before rolling over and letting Kurt hug him from behind gently pressing himself even closer to Kurt’s chest as he can. Wondering how much longer he can do this.

Once again, Kurt wakes up at 6:45 and finds that Blaine isn’t in the bed. He then realizes the shower is running. Once again Blaine steps out of the bathroom completely dressed. Walks to the mirror, ties his tie before walking over to kiss Kurt good bye, this one shorter than the one yesterday, before heading to the office at 7 saying he has a meeting this morning he needs to get ready for.

If Kurt didn’t know better he would almost think Blaine was cheating on him, but after everything they had been through he knows he’s not, which means he hasn’t actually forgiven him for their fight. Once again Kurt grabs Blaine’s pillow buries his face in it and has a good cry before heading to the shower and then getting ready for work.

Tomorrow they were supposed to be heading to Ohio together, he didn’t know if he was going to be able to handle it the way Blaine was acting. When was he going to forgive him, when was he going to go back to the sunshiny loving Blaine that was usually around. This quiet withdrawn Blaine scares him. For a minute he wonders if this is how Blaine felt when Kurt first left for New York and started avoiding calls. All he knew is that this sucks

He went to work that day, and even Santana couldn’t make him smile. He acted normal when a customer came in for the final fitting of the dress she was wearing to her daughter’s wedding, thanking him for such a perfect dress. No alterations were needed, so she left with her dress that day with a smile on her face. Because he would be leaving early tomorrow, he got everything completed and that included the extra dress he was making for Pam Anderson, he had found a fabric that he thought would be perfect with her skin tone and eyes, and he used his most recent design for it.

He worked until 9, he had texted Blaine earlier letting him know he would be working late, to go ahead and eat, that Santana would grab them something to eat at the studio. When he got home he half expected to find Blaine sitting on the couch waiting on him, but he was already in bed. Kurt took Pam’s dresses into the office and hung them on a clothes rack that he had put in there and then went to the bedroom, he stood at the foot of the bed looking at Blaine while he tried to pretend he was asleep. Something was very, very, very wrong.

They hadn’t had sex since Sunday night, or anything else since Monday morning, and this was Thursday. They might not make love every night but usually every other night. And now Blaine was lying there acting like he was asleep. How the hell did he fix something when Blaine wouldn’t tell him, or admit that something was wrong?

Kurt laid down, but couldn’t sleep. For the first time ever Kurt turned away from Blaine instead of snuggling up too him curled on his side and just laid there waiting for morning. He had to end this one way or another, they were going to talk this out in the morning, he wouldn’t take no for an answer. This time it was Kurt that woke up first, Blaine was actually asleep, and looking at his face in the light coming in from the window, it looked like Blaine had fallen asleep crying. He had dried tear streaks down his face and the rim of his eyes looked red and swollen.

Kurt was bound and determined to talk to Blaine this morning, to not let him leave the apartment until they did, he took a quick shower, put on the first t-shirt he grabbed which just happened to be one of Blaine’s and a pair of lounge pants he went and to lay down on the couch curling in on himself to wait for Blaine to wake up.

He must have fallen asleep, because he wakes up to Blaine softly rubbing his face, kneeling in front of him nuzzling his neck and whispering in his ear “God, I miss you so bad” Kurt could hear Blaine’s voice breaking. Thinking that Kurt was asleep he places a soft lingering kiss on Kurt’s check leaving his lips there for a minute before standing up and slowly starting to walk away.

Kurt slowly reaches out and grabs Blaine’s hand. “Blaine please talk to me, tell me what I can do to fix this, I know I screwed up but I love you so much I can’t lose you, I just got you back” his voice breaking on a sob, and then he is crying.

Blaine pulls him up and into a tight hug, pulling him as close as possible. He had missed this, this connection. “Oh sweetheart you haven’t done anything wrong and you are never going to lose me”

“Then what is going on, don’t you want me anymore” Kurt says standing there looking into Blaine’s eyes crying, leaning his head on Blaine’s shoulder

“Oh Kurt, I want you so bad it hurts” Blaine whispered. He pulled Kurt’s hips a little closer to his own “Can’t you feel just how badly I want you, need you?” he said thrusting softly into Kurt so he could feel just how hard he was for him.

“Then I don’t understand, why haven’t you touched me since Monday before our fight”

Blaine looks him in the eyes, before closing his for a minute, slowly opening them, taking a deep breath, stepping back and reaching for Kurt’s hand. “Let’s sit down and we can talk. We have needed to do this since Monday, there are something’s I have needed to say since then and I just didn’t know how.

Blaine leads Kurt to the couch sitting down and turning sideways, his knee bent so he was facing him. “You want to break up with me don’t you” Kurt whispered

“WHAT…. NO Kurt” Blaine said shaking his head.

“Well I don’t understand” Kurt said, looking like he was going to cry again. How were they supposed to go see their families when their relationship was so broken.

Blaine looked at Kurt, trying to figure out how to say what he knew he needed to say, praying he wasn’t messing up.

“Do you remember our fight Monday” Kurt looked at him and nodded his head “You said something that kind of hit me as funny”

“You said you were straitening things up until someone decided they needed attention.” “It hit me that ever since our first time you have never once initiated our intimate times.” “Our first time you said you wanted to go to my house, and trust me that is still one of my fondest memories, us getting to share another first, taking that step together. I loved you more in that moment than I ever had up to that point. Not because of the sex necessarily but that connection we shared.”

“Umm that really got me thinking, what if you only ever did it because you thought I wanted it, that I would get mad if we didn’t, that I pushed you farther than you wanted to go but just didn’t say anything, maybe afraid to upset me.

“I remembered that time when you were still at Dalton, and I was trying to teach you how to make sexy faces and you said that was why you loved Broadway musicals because the touch of a fingertip is as sexy as it gets”

“All the times we were together did you just do it for me, did you even want it, did you really ever want me? These were the thoughts running through my head. I decided then and there that no matter how very much I loved making love to you, I loved you being in my life more.” “I couldn’t risk losing what we had because of sex again.” “I wouldn’t make it this time, I couldn’t survive Kurt, you have no idea how bad it was to know I ruined everything, I wasn’t about to do it again. I would learn to do without”.

“I’m not sure what happened this morning but I woke up needing to hold you, touch you, kiss you. I felt like I needed it to be able to survive. I thought I could just come in here and not wake you up and you would never know.”

Kurt just looks at him in shock “you thought I didn’t want to” “That I didn’t enjoy or want everything we did?” “I am so sorry I ever made you feel that way” “I love and have loved everything we have ever done”. “You are kind and considerate and so very gentle” “I am sorry that I never took the lead, I am, and I am sorry I made that stupid comment I never meant that” “I would never begrudge you for wanting me” “Do you have any idea how that makes me feel”

“To be honest I always like for you take the lead, I feel like you are taking care of me” “I know I can take care of myself, but in that way it makes me feel needed, you need ME” Looking at Blaine Kurt makes a decision. He needs to show Blaine just how badly he **does** need him, want him, love him.

Kurt slowly leans toward Blaine placing both hands on the side of his face cradling it he started kissing him, it was a soft, sweet, gentle, kiss, days of yearning in the making. Kurt reaches out for Blaine’s hand helping him stand, and then slowly starts leading Blaine into the bedroom. Standing in front of the bed with Blaine standing in front of him Kurt slips his hands under the hem of Blaine’s t-shirt sliding his hands up, over his sides, across his chest, his arms slowly pulling the shirt up as well. Kurt pulls the shirt off over Blaine’s head and then starts kissing his mouth again deep, hungry, he deepens their kiss, thrusting his tongue into Blaine’s mouth sucking on his tongue, pulling it into his mouth loving the feel. Biting on his bottom pulling on it gently before diving in and kissing him hard and heavy again.

Kurt not so gently pushes Blaine down on the bed, and goes right back to kissing him again. Starting on his mouth and then kissing across his jaw to his ear, biting on it, running his tongue around the shell of Blaine’s ear and then blowing creating a coolness that has Blaine thrashing his head back and forth. Pushing Blaine further back so he is completely lying on the bed he climbs on top of him straddling his hips.

“Kurt you don’t have to this” Blaine says with a hoarse voice so turned on right now that if Kurt did stop he would probably break.

“Just lie back B” he whispers in Blaine’s ear “I’ve got you” and then he is back to kissing his lips again. Kurt had never thought he would like this, being the aggressive one but he realized he did. He always loved what Blaine did to him, but he just realized he loved watching Blaine come undone and knowing he was the one that caused it.

Kurt starts kissing down Blaine’s neck gets to the dip in his collar bone and places a kiss there before kissing down his chest and then over to his left nipple, first sucking one it and then running his tongue over it, before kissing his way to the right and giving it the same treatment.

Slipping further down Blaine’s legs Kurt slowly started kissing down Blaine’s chest sucking gently and bringing the blood to the surface leavening love marks all the way down Blaine’s chest all the way down to the waist band of his boxers, the only other thing Blaine has on. Sticking out his tongue and starting at the waist band he licked all the way up his chest across everyone of those marks he had left almost like a dot to dot. He looked up long enough to look at Blaine’s face. His eyes were dark and completely blown. Making Kurt even harder just looking at Blaine, knowing he was the one doing that to him. Kurt kisses back down to the waist band, with both hands he starts pulling Blaine’s boxers off. His erection snaps back to his abdomen once his underwear is removed.

Kurt slowly pulls Blaine’s underwear down, slowly sliding himself down his legs as he inches them off. When he gets to the foot of the bed, he slides to the floor removing Blaine’s boxers, and then ripping his own shirt over his head quickly slipping out of his pants and boxers he leans in and starts kissing Blaine to his knees, slowly on all fours running is tongue Blaine’s legs he gets to his erection and gently sucks on one of his balls and then the next leaving a hickey as close has he can get to it knowing that he is going to feel later.

He licks all the way up his erection, slowly twirls his tongue around the head, across the slit and even though this is his first time ever giving a blow job. (Blaine had always been the one in charge) doing what Blaine always did he starts sucking on the head, hollows his checks and slides all the way down almost taking it to the hilt before sliding back up enjoying it, pleasuring Blaine, feeling him gently thrust into his mouth, but not wanting him to come this way. Blaine started moaning, and saying Kurt’s name over and over like a mantra.

Right as Blaine feels like he is going to explode, Kurt stops and crawls up so he is kissing him again. “I want to try something” Kurt says whispering in his ear

“Anything, please Kurt do anything” Blaine moans again feeling like he is falling apart.

Kurt reaches for the night stand, his eyes never leaving Blaine’s in case he changes his mind. This will be the first time Kurt tops. They had never tried it before. Kurt had never been comfortable doing it, but after almost a week of nothing, Kurt needed to show Blaine that he didn’t just make love because Blaine wanted him too, but because he wanted it too.

Reaching in he searches around until he touches the small bottle of lube. Pulling it out kissing Blaine one more time before sitting up and switching his leg position so he is now kneeling between Blaine’s legs. He slowly rubes his hand over Blaine’s erection, before putting some of the lube on his finger, warming it and making sure he was using enough, and trying to remember how gentle Blaine was the first time, he rubs his finger around Blaine’s entrance, before gently pushing his finger in as far as he can and then slowly pulling it back out. He does this for a few minutes before slowly removing it, adding lube to his second finger and then gently sliding both in. Giving Blaine time to adjust, and then he is sliding his fingers in and out slowly.

Blaine is about to come unglued. This will be the first time that Kurt has done this to him, he was excited and nervous at the same time. He felt Kurt turn his fingers so he was moving around and before he knew it Kurt was rubbing against his prostate. Blaine thrusted up, unable to control his movements.

Blaine watched as Kurt pulled his fingers out before taking the bottle and squirting out more lube onto his fingers. Kurt looked him in the eye making sure he was ready before sliding in 3 fingers. Working them in and out, scissoring his fingers to stretch him. Blaine felt the burn that at first felt like torture but then soon turned to pure pleasure.

Blaine was a little concerned though. 3 fingers had left him with a temporary burn, what would Kurt’s cock do, since it was a lot bigger than his fingers. Before he knew it all thought and nerves were gone as waves of pleasure took over. Kurt was moving his fingers in and out of Blaine slowly stroking his prostate on every upward thrust. Blaine felt like he was ready.

“Kurt please, please I need you now”. He felt Kurt slowly pull his fingers out, saw him grab the bottle of lube and squirting some on his palm, he rubs it on his own erection he separates Blaine’s thighs a little wider then he aligns himself with Blaine’s opening.

Blaine watching him the whole time can’t believe this is happening, and then it hits him, another first for them. Kurt had never given him a blowjob, but he did it like he had been doing it for years, and now another first, Kurt was about to top him.

Kurt keeps his eyes on Blaine as he slowly pushes forward, trying to be as gentle as he can, he watches Blaine’s eyes as he slowly slides in a little at a time. He is soon completely inside Blaine and it feels wonderful, he stops to allow him time to adjust before moving.

“Kurt please move, I need you to move” he whispered, and slowly he did, pulling out and then slowly back in. Building up a rhythm slowly thrusting his hips, trying to still be gentle, take it easy for Blaine, but damn he felt so good so tight around him. How had he never done this before.

Blaine is in heaven, after the initial pain he had felt, once it eased, it was replaced by pleasure. Kurt started slowly thrusting in and out of him building up a rhythm. He would sped up and the slow down. Blaine started thrusting his hips up with everyone of Kurt’s downward thrust wrapping his legs around Kurt’s waist taking him deeper and deeper. “Faster Kurt, please faster” and before he knew it Kurt was moving faster and harder hitting his prostate on every inward thrust.

Blaine felt he was going to come at any minute he felt it building up, unwrapping his legs from around Kurt’s waist, he presses his heels into the mattress to give himself leverage as he pushes himself up on Kurt so that Kurt is pushing in hard, pounding into him, no longer gentle, hard and passionate just the way Blaine wants it.

Blaine feels his orgasm coming even though Kurt hasn’t touched his erection, just the friction between their stomachs and Kurt slamming into him and hitting his prostate almost every time within minutes Blaine is screaming Kurt’s name, reaching out grabbing Kurt’s face pulling it down to him slamming there months together as his orgasm hits harder than ever before.

Kurt continues to slam into him chasing his own orgasm and when it comes he slams into Blaine over and over coming deep inside of him, loving the feeling. He leans over and gently kisses Blaine, slowly sensuously.

“I love you so much” Blaine keeps whispering in Kurt’s ear and then kissing his cheek “Can I keep you”.

“I love you” said Kurt and then looking him in the eyes and says “always and forever”. slowly pulling out to cause as little discomfort as possible.

They both roll so they are lying on their sides facing each other. Placing soft, gentle kisses on each other. Then Blaine takes Kurt’s face in his hands and kisses him the way he has wanted to all week, deep and hard. Before he even realizes it they are both hard again. Blaine rolls over so he is once again on his back with Kurt laying on his chest Kurt shifted his hips and now his hard erection is on Blaine’s, he grabs Blaine’s ass squeezing it, pulling him closer.

Blaine separated his legs a little more so they slot together better and Kurt starts thrusting against him slowly as they kiss, this time just going easy, sharing each other, taking their time since the initial desperation has been taken care of they can just spend time loving each other, sharing each other.

Blaine carefully rolls them over so he is now on Kurt, wanting to take care of him. Showering his face with kisses, before he gently pushes down, allowing their erections to get the friction they both so desperately needed. He keeps it at a slow pace, no hurry like before where they had desperately chased their orgasm after a week of nothing. He reaches between their bodies and grabs both their erections in his hand, as they slowly start thrusting together, Kurt keeping Blaine’s pace. Kissing each other until Kurt starts moaning Blaine’s name and starting to thrust into Blaine’s hand faster. “Come for me sweetheart, let go” he said before leaning down and kissing him on the lips. After a few more thrust Kurt is coming into his hand that is all Blaine needs to push himself over the edge.

They lay like that for a while just sharing kisses and cuddles, making up for a very long week.

Then it is time to talk. “Blaine, do me a favor the next time something like that is bothering you talk to me, we spent a miserable week over something that a conversation could have fixed, we have to be able to talk together if we are going to make it”

Blaine just looks at him and then snuggles closer to him. “I know I have a habit of building things up in my head, making things worse than they actually are”. “And you are right, we have to be able to talk, we can’t read each other’s minds”.

“Let’s make a deal, from now on, like before with the get to know you question rule, if we have something we need to say to each other, or ask each other, we will listen, and try to understand without anger or judgment.” “Like you said we have known each other for a long time, but haven’t been together that long in the grand scheme of things, this is a learning curve”

“We have also never lived with each other before, so we are learning each other, that is going to take a while, not that I am not looking forward to it, but we need to allow the learning process” “If there is a concern that arises we agree to talk about it that day, not to do like me and let it hang there for a week, and I am sorry about that”

Kurt looks at him, “And I am sorry that I ever made you doubt just how desperately I need you” “Doubt that I haven’t loved every single intimate moment we have shared from our very first to our very last” “you are my everything, I could never not want you” “But you are right we need to talk” “Let’s make an agreement, that every day after work, either at dinner or after we talk about what is going on with us” “Or if something bothers us during the day we text each other if possible if it something that feels like it cant wait”

Blaine raises his head places a kiss on Kurt’s lips and says “deal”

When Blaine’s phone rings he groans not wanting anything to interrupt their time. “This is Anderson” “Ok, I will be in, in a few I have been working on a case on my laptop and was almost done.” “Give me about 20 minutes” ‘Ok thank you” he hangs up the phone and looks at Kurt kissing him on he forehead. “Sorry sweetheart, I forgot I had a meeting this morning.” “I love you so much, and that by the way, was amazing, and yet another first” he said kissing him one more time, before rolling over and sitting up on the side of the bed to stand up only then did he realize just how rough they had been, because man he felt it. He smiled a little, “I am going to be walking funny for a week” he said laughing

Kurt just looked at him and said “Hey you were the one who kept saying harder I was trying to be gentle with you. Blaine smiles bigger as he walks towards the shower.

Once he has gotten dressed he kisses Kurt, “Love you I will see you at noon” he says pulling Kurt into a hug and then he turns and walks out the door, yes walking a little funny, but feeling better than he has in a long time with a great big grin on his face.


	23. Awkward

**Thanks to WildHurricane for pointing out something that I had missed. It has been added in this chapter lol. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors this is unbeta’d.**

OoOoO

 

Blaine finishes up with his meeting and everything else he needs to take care in the office around 11:30 and calls it a day, letting his secretary Laura know that he would be out for the rest of the day, he shuts off his computer and heads upstairs to the apartment hoping Kurt is already home.

Kurt looks up when Blaine walks in, noticing that he has a little bit of a wiggle when he walks that isn’t normally there. He walks over to him puts his arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss.

“B, you know I love you, but you really need to tone your little wiggle down, or Cooper is going to hound the hell out of you, just saying” “I mean I am liking it but your brother….”

Blaine laughs, “Well I don’t know why I would have an extra wiggle when I walk” Blaine said before kissing Kurt, and whispering in his ear “Guess you had nothing to do with it right?”

“Hey you are the one who wanted to go all wild man crazy, now you know the consequences.” “Maybe next time when we are going to be seeing your family, we play it nice and gentle”

“Ummm next time, I like the sound of that Mr. Hummel” he says growling and backing Kurt into their bedroom.

They almost miss their flight…..

OoOoO

Blaine and Kurt get to the airport with only 5 minutes to spare. Luckily they had packed their suitcases the night before and Kurt had carefully packed Pam’s dresses while waiting for Blaine to get off work. He had to do a checked bag this time because the dress bag was considered his carry-on.

Their plane landed about 15 minutes before Coopers so they have time to get Kurt’s suitcase from baggage return and still have time to meet Cooper when he got off his plane.

Walking over, hugging them both they set off to get a cab

“Are you ok squirt, did you hurt your leg, you are walking a little funny” Cooper says looking at Blaine with concern

Kurt snickers, Blaine shoot him and evil look, Cooper looks between the two of them and then starts laughing. “Did you get tampered with little brother” he said before looking over at Kurt and giving him a high 5 “Didn’t know you had it in you” he said with a grin.

“ Shut up, just shut up” Blaine says with a groan

“Told you” Kurt said with a laugh

They get in a cab and head to the Anderson’s. When they get there Pam comes over and hugs them all starting with Blaine, “There is my favorite son” she says smiling.

“And I am still right here again” Cooper says

“And again, learn to play piano and you can be my favorite” she says laughing she then hugs Cooper “You can be my favorite later”

She then walks over to Kurt and hugs him she notices the garment bag he had in his hand while Blaine carries in the suitcases.

“What is that” she asks hopefully seeing the name on the outside of the garment bag.

“I was able to finish the dresses you ordered, and decided that we can alter them here if needed, and I also brought another one I designed for you, I ran across some material I thought would look good on you”

She hugged him again, “You are now my favorite son” She laughs pulling him back into a hug.

“Hey, what the hell” Both Anderson boys said at the same time.

She grinned at them “Learn to make me clothes and you can be my favorite”

Kurt held up the garment bag for her so she could look at what he had made. She unzipped the bag and slipped it off the dresses. “Oh my goodness Kurt” she said looking at the first one, and then, “Oh wow” when she saw the second. When she got to the third one, she just stood there staring at it. “That is so beautiful, I need to try it on now because it just replaced the dress I was going to wear tomorrow night” she said pulling him back into a hug before running up the stairs.

Ten minutes later she came back down, and the dress was perfect, nothing had to be altered, and just as Kurt thought the color was perfect for her complexion and matched her eyes.

“Kurt, this is so gorgeous, everyone is going to want to know who made it” “Get ready for a lot more business, you are amazing” She hugged him again. “Let me go change and then we can go have lunch”

“Kiss up” Cooper said as he walked by. “If she knew what you did to her baby boy she wouldn’t thank you were amazing”

Blaine walked over to Kurt, kissing him on the cheek “Oh trust me Cooper Kurt IS amazing”, causing Cooper to laugh and Kurt to blush.

The three of them carry their luggage upstairs, Kurt looked around Blaine’s room it had been 7 long years since he had been here last. He watched Blaine as he hung up their clothes, and that was when he saw all of Blaine’s old polo shirts and bow ties. He smiles because he can still remember Blaine in every one of them, and they also, almost make him cry. Then he looked at Blaine’s nightstand where he used to keep the black and white picture of him, it was no longer there, not that he really expected it to be. He just remembered Blaine saying that that way Kurt was the last thing he saw, before closing his eyes every night and going to sleep, even when Kurt was home.

He walked up to the cork-board still hanging up on Blaine’s wall, he sees all the old glee pictures both Warblers and the New Directions, the group ones that he was in are still there but the individual ones are all gone. He can still see the spaces where they had once been.

Blaine walks up behind him wrapping his arms around him, placing his chin on Kurt’s shoulder. He knows what Kurt is looking at and looking for. “I took them down right before I moved to Cambridge, even though we weren’t together I still needed to have them around.” “I had the black and white one on my night stand at home until I got engaged to Alex that is when I put them all away”. “All the pictures, all our old ticket stubs, everything I had saved from when we were together”. “I just couldn’t let go of them, they meant something to me. I still have them in that old wooden box my grandpa gave me when I was 10, the one you used to always say that if it came up missing, don’t look at your house for it” he said placing a kiss on Kurt’s cheek.

“I still have all our old pictures and things from back then too”. Said Kurt “Our prom pictures, the ticket stub from before we were dating when you took me to see Greg Evigan”. “The boutonniere you got me for junior prom. The playbill from when you played in West Side Story”. “The eye patch you wore when you got slushied, your favorite blue bow-tie that you left at my house, and the promise ring you made me, and different other things that to someone else would mean nothing, but to me they meant the world. I couldn’t get rid of any of it”. “Even though I was mad at you, I still loved you and just couldn’t trash any of it”. Kurt said raising his hand to wipe tears off of his face.

“All the time we missed” Whispered Kurt

“I know sweetheart, I wish we could change it, to take away the hurt we inflected on each other but we can’t. The only thing we can do is work on our communication so it won’t ever happen again.”

Kurt still feels a tightness in his chest and it takes everything in him not to curl in a ball and cry.

Blaine kisses Kurt on his cheek, and pulls him tight. Nothing can be taken back, the past can’t be erased, the only thing they can do is move forward, to live.

“Are you ready to go down for lunch” Blaine asks holding out his hand to take Kurt’s. “We can ask about getting together for brunch Sunday” They walk downstairs and into the kitchen. His dad is home from the office by now.

“Hey guys, me and Kurt want to have a get together with you three, Burt, Carol, Finn and Rachel Sunday if you can. We want to have brunch with everyone, we were thinking about maybe the Ramada what do you guys think” Blaine said

Pam looked at Michael, “If you want we could always do it here, it would be more comfortable that way”

Blaine looks at Kurt before looking at his mom “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I think it would be nice to see the Hummel’s again” she say

“Thank you, we are going to go see them for a little while tomorrow before your party and will can ask them then” Kurt says grinning.

Kurt looks at Blaine, “Do you know what you want Sunday, we can go shopping and pick up everything?

Blaine just looks at him and grins “Well if Finn is going to be here, we better just make sure whatever we do decide on we have a lot of it” Everyone laughs

They wish they were telling the family before Sunday that they were engaged, neither was wearing their ring because they wanted to tell their family’s together.

They sit around talking about the menu for a while and then Blaine and Kurt borrow Pam’s car to go to the store to get everything.

OoOoO

When Blaine wakes up the next morning, Kurt isn’t in the bed anymore, he looks at the clock and it is only 5. He grabs a pair sweat pants and t-shirt he had brought, and walks out of the room in search of Kurt.

Blaine found him in the living room, his laptop in front of him, and earbuds in his ears to keep from waking anyone up. When he gets beside him, he notices that Kurt is watching old YouTube video’s from school, and he has tears in his eyes.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong, are you ok” Blaine asks

“Everything just seemed so easy back then”. “We knew where we were headed and what we were going to do when we got there”. “All those plans we made snuggled up in either your bed or mine” “There was a clear path, a clear destination.” “I am so, so glad we are “Us” again, but I am so scared that I am going to screw up again, and lose you”

“Oh Kurt, I can’t promise that one of us won’t screw up, but I feel we are a lot stronger than we were then, we both grew up and found ourselves.” “But I feel that we can do this, yes we broke up, but I think we came back together stronger” He leans in and starts softly kissing Kurt, he stands back up, looking Kurt in the eyes he holds out his hand and then he slowly leads Kurt back to his bed.

OoOoO

Blaine and Kurt head to Lima at 8 the next morning to see Carol and Burt. They decided to stop at the Lima Bean to get coffee first. Blaine goes and orders himself a medium drip and Kurt a Grande Nonfat Mocha, while Kurt goes to get them a seat. It has been so long since they were in here together, but nothing has changed the decorations are exactly the same. Kurt actually grabs the table that they usually always sat at, they had considered it theirs. This was the table they sat at when Kurt told Blaine about the New Directions losing and Blaine had said “I love you” for the first time.

He looks over at one of the tables by the window, the one they had sat at the day Kurt had tried to convince Blaine to transfer to McKinley so his senior year would be perfect. Blaine had done it and that year had been almost perfect. They had some issues of course, but Blaine being there made it almost magical. It breaks his heart that he didn’t make Blaine’s senior year feel special as well.

He next looks at the table where him, Blaine, Artie, Rachel and Santana had talked about Michael Jackson. This place was so full of memories, which is why he never came back in here after they broke up. This is the first time he has been in here since his last shift working just before heading to New York. It’s funny Blaine had believed in him, them so much back then that he was the one who pushed Kurt to go, because he knew Kurt would suffocate here.

Blaine smiled as he carried their coffee to the table Kurt had chosen. “Their table” as they always thought of it. Yes at one time or another they had sat at others but this one, this one had been theirs. A lot of conversation had gone on sitting here.

Blaine reaches out and grabs Kurt’s hand rubbing his thumb across his knuckles trying to get Kurt to look at him “Do you want to talk about it?” Kurt had seemed a little off all morning, well it started yesterday.

Kurt looks up at him and has almost this lost look in his eyes. “I don’t know, I guess being back somewhere we had spent so much time together your room, here, it kind of hit me just how much time we lost”. “Time we can never get back” “You reached out to me every year, maybe I could have done more to reach out to you” “I went passed your office I don’t know how many times a week, and it never even dawned on me to try to go there and ask for you, it even says Anderson and Son's on the outside”

“Sweetheart, you have to stop beating yourself up over things. I knew where you were that is how I could do what I did” “You didn’t know I had become a lawyer Kurt, and from what I have heard no one helped you find me” “Even Santana said I dropped off of the face of the planet”

“Well, look who is still spreading their fairy dust all over the place” Blaine and Kurt look up to see Karofsky walking towards them laughing with a big smile on his face carrying a little boy that looked to be about 2.

Kurt jumps up and hugs him, “How have you been”?

“I’m doing good, real good, I saw you guys and had to come and talk to you” “This is my son Ben” Dave said before turning back behind him holding out his hand to a young man. “Kurt and Blaine, I would like to introduce you to my husband Marc” “Marc this is Kurt and Blaine, I went to school with them.” “I hadn’t heard that you guy’s got back together”

“It is relatively new, we are in Lima to talk to my dad about it”

“Wow, well I am glad to see it, you guys were meant to be together, anyone could see it, the way you were with each other” “Anyway, I just wanted to come over and say hi, and Kurt… I needed to say thank you again, you helped save me” “when you told me what Mr. Shue had you guys do thinking about your future, and then you helped me think about what I would be doing in 5, 10 years you helped me see that I could have this. I could finally just be myself, because of you I put away my fears and I was able to just be me” “I don’t know if I ever would have done that without your help and encouragement, I wouldn’t have Marc” he said looking at his husband.

“I am so happy everything worked out the way it did for you, I am so glad you are happy” Kurt said and honestly meant it. Sure Karofsky had tortured him for so many years, but he was just as tortured.

OoOoO

Blaine and Kurt finished up there coffee and headed to the Hudson- Hummel home. Blaine had taken this path so many times, when he and Kurt were together. The Hummel house had become his second home almost. They had always made him feel like he was family, that he was important, especially when his own parents didn’t. He had spent a lot of time there with Kurt, and toward the end, some without him.

When Kurt had first moved to New York, Blaine would still come over to talk to Burt. In a way, he felt connected to Kurt by just being there. He hadn’t been back since the break up. He had avoided Burt. Not wanting to see the disappointment in his face, he just knew would be there. It wasn’t until he drove by the shop to see him right after he got engaged to Alex that he had finally found out that Burt hadn’t. He had understood both sides, and didn’t blame him for everything, and he had been missed.

When they pulled up into the drive way Blaine started feeling nervous, almost the way he felt the first time he came here right after he and Kurt had become official. He had been here many times as Kurt’s friend, but that first time he came here as Kurt’s boyfriend, he had been so scared of Burt. The timing had been so comical thinking back on it. He had gone to Burt to pretty much tell him he needed to have the “sex” talk with Kurt and less than a week later they were a couple. They ended up learning everything together the next year.

Blaine walks around and opens car door, waiting for Kurt to get out, and the grasping his hand as they walk to the front door. It is opened before they get to it and Burt is pulling him into a massive hug,

“God I have missed you Kiddo” Burt says

“I have missed you too, more than I can say” Blaine says smiling and feeling a little bit like he is finally home.

Burt hugs Kurt and then takes them to the kitchen, when Carol turns around from the stove and sees Blaine, her eyes get big, she puts her hand over her mouth and breaks into tears. She walks over to Blaine and pulls him to her. She just hugs him and they both cry together. “Welcome home” she whispers in his ear before stepping back putting her hands on either side of his face. “If you ever, disappear like that again, I will hunt you down, and trust me that isn’t something you want to happen” “Both of you sit down, I have coffee made”

They all sit down, and Carol brings them all a cup of coffee. Blaine takes one taste of it, and closes his eyes. “Yup I’m home” he thinks. She had remembered after all this time how he likes her to make his coffee. When he is at places like the Lima Bean or Déjà Brews he likes just a medium drip. But here, in the kitchen of Carol Hudson-Hummel, she had always added a spoonful of honey, a splash of cream and 2 sprinkles of cinnamon. He had tried to duplicate it many times, but never got it right. He doesn’t know what it is, he has even watched her make it. It must just be love. He has missed sitting in this kitchen, feeling like he belongs.

“So what have you been up to Blaine” Carol says taking a sip of her coffee.

“Well after I graduated from high school, I went to college in Cambridge and then on to Harvard law. I am now head of our family’s law firm in New York” “I have been there a few months now”

“So you like being a lawyer, I know you used to talk about being a musician” she asked

“Yea I really like it, after high school I decided to go a different direction. I have to say that I think it was the right decision for me. I love being a lawyer. I handle all our pro-bono cases so that keeps it really interesting.” “How about you, are you still working at the hospital”

“No I retired about 3 years ago, I was ready to just spend time at home, now that Burt left congress and isn’t in the shop as much anymore, we actually do a little traveling”

“Oh wow, that sounds great, where have you gone” Blaine asks sipping his coffee letting the warmth of it spread through him.

“Well we went to Hawaii last year, and this year we are talking about Canada” “We have taken short road trips too, we went and saw Kurt at the beginning of the year, we have just been enjoying ourselves”

“We have a question for you, we are wanting to know if you guys and Finn and Rachel would be interested in coming to my parents house tomorrow for brunch” “We are wanting to have a family get together if you are free” Blaine said

“Let me call Finn and Rachel and see if they have any plans for tomorrow, I know me and Burt would be interested, even if they don’t. Around what time?”

“We were figuring around 11 if that will work for everyone, that way you don’t have to get up super early to be able to get there.”

“Let me go call real quick” Carol said before standing up and walking out of the kitchen

“Hey dad I’m going to go grab something out my room, we will be right back” Kurt said standing up, and Blaine standing up as well.

“Ok by me, but leave the door open” he said the way he used to when they were teenagers

“What” Kurt said turning back to look at him and then noticed his dad’s smile. “Haha” “you are so funny”

Heading up the stairs, Blaine notices that nothing has really changed, the pictures on the walls were the same as when he was here last, right down to the picture that had been taken at Kurt’s graduation. Blaine standing smiling beside Kurt wearing his cap and gown. He was so surprised to see it, but then figured that it was still there because it had Kurt in it until he came to the next picture that was his junior year picture. Just him no Kurt, it still hung there. Blaine was in shock. He figured it would have been taken down a long time ago.

Kurt sees him staring at it, “You were always considered their son you know” Kurt said kissing him on the cheek.

Blaine follows Kurt into his room, and stops at the door; he hasn’t been in here since the night before Kurt had left for New York. He had spent the night, with Burt’s permission. They had just held each other, and after Kurt went to sleep he had cried. Deep inside he had known somehow, what was going to happen, but he had still believed that there was more out there for Kurt. He deserved so much more.

Blaine had been in Kurt’s room hundreds of times, but for some reason he feels uncomfortable, he doesn’t know why. Kurt’s room had always been his happy place, where he could go, and just be.

He watched as Kurt pulled a box out of the top of his closet, he could tell by how the lid looked it had been opened a lot. Kurt set the box on the bed, pulled the lid off and patted the bed beside him motioning for Blaine to have a set. When he looked inside the box it was almost like a mini time machine. The first thing Blaine notices is one of his Dalton Academy Warblers gym shirts. It had been neatly folded and placed on top of the box. He saw pictures of them, from Kurt’s first picture with the Warblers to a picture of the two of them standing next to each other smiling with Kurt in his cap and gown, an almost duplicate of the one that used to hang in Blaine’s McKinley locker.

He saw the crown and scepter Kurt had gotten when he was voted prom queen his junior year right after he had transferred back to McKinley. He had been so proud of him when he turned around and marched back in and accepted his crown. Next he saw the program from West Side Story.

He still remembered opening night, the nerves he felt, hoping he didn’t mess up his lines, mess up on a dance move, but above all that worrying about Kurt. For once since they became a couple they hadn’t talked at all that day. Blaine had been afraid to call after he made an ass of himself the night before.

He was working on the step he messed up on, trying to figure out how to apologize to Kurt and have him understand, but then Kurt was there, he understood, they seemed to always know how the other felt. That was the night that Kurt and Blaine made love for the first time.

Sure they had been together intimately after that, but that night meant more to him than he could ever explain.

The next thing Kurt pulls out is the ring box that Blaine can still remember. He had been so nervous giving it to Kurt hoping he would see the intentions, and meaning behind it, and he had. Kurt slowly opened the box and there on top of the cushion in the box was the promise ring he had made him.

“I used to have all this at my apartment, on the top shelve of my closet” “I liked keeping it near.” “I used to sleep in your t-shirt several times a week, until it stopped smelling like you.” Blaine just stares at him. “I had to bring it here, because I started dating this guy named Adam, we dated about a year, and as I have already told you, it never progressed but one day I came home from work, and he was there, I had been stupid enough to give him a key to my apartment”

“When I walked in this box was on my coffee table, and he was going through it, touching everything and it just seemed so wrong to me. Luckily I got to him before he opened the jewelry box” “But after that I was more comfortable having it here. I think I am ready to take back home where it belongs” Kurt said laying his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“I guess you think I am crazy for the shirt huh” asked Kurt

“No I don’t I understand more than you will ever know, when you moved to New York you left your old Cheerios t-shirt in my dresser.” “I found it right after we broke up” “I slept in it the first week” “then after that I put it away”. “I still hurt like hell, but I was able to leave it the drawer where you had left it” “When I moved to Cambridge I drove there, and stayed in a Motel, it felt weird, the last time I had been in a motel, had been with you prom night” “I had brought your shirt with me and put it on, I know it will sound weird but I didn’t feel so alone” “It reminded me that at one point, I had been part of an Us, I had been loved”

“After I got to Cambridge I didn’t wear it again until the Anniversary of our first meeting” “I sorta lost it. My Apartment was across the hall from Coops, I went knocking on his door wearing your shirt, and he got me so drunk I passed out” “That became a routine on our anniversaries, and your birthday, I would put on your shirt go to Coopers and most of the time Matty would join and I would get drunk”

“After I met Alex, I didn’t wear it again, I think I was finally ok I wasn’t alone anymore” “We had been dating for a while and I had still not let him come to my apartment, I always had gone to his, I finally decided that it was time I packed up all our things that I had around the apartment, pulled out our old pictures from the bottom drawer of my dresser where I had put them, put everything in that box grandpa gave me, but the hardest part was putting away your black and white pictured.” “ I forgot your shirt”

“Alex came over that night, like here the offices where on the first 2 floors and the apartments were on the 3rd and 4th. He came over after work, still in his suit so I told him while I finished dinner he could go grab a t-shirt and sweat pants out of my drawer, I had forgotten your shirt was even in there, he came out wearing that shirt, and it was so wrong, no one else was ever supposed to put that shirt on” “Luckily Cooper stopped by, saw him in it, knew what was going on with me, and spelled water on him so he would have to change, and then made up a conference call with dad so he would have to leave” “I put on your shirt, Cooper once again called Matty and I got drunk off my ass again”

Kurt stood up walked in front of Blaine and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing him on top of the head. “Yes, you had been part of an Us, and YOU were very much loved, and still are.” “Maybe when we get home we can put some our stuff back out, especially this” Kurt says as he digs into the bottom of the box laughing and pulls out a picture of them when they dressed up for Halloween. “Remember, trick or treat bada bing”

Blaine just laughed, he had forgotten about that picture “I like the idea of putting out our stuff again but as for that picture, channeling one Ms Mercedes Jones, hell to the no” they both break out laughing again and then Blaine pulls Kurt into a hug, and presses a sweet warm kiss to his lips, “Have I told you today just how very much I love you”

“I don’t really remember, but you can say it again, just in case, also I went several years without hearing it so you do have a bunch of days to make up for, and I love you so, so very much”

Blaine leaned in and started placing kisses all over Kurt’s face, saying I love you after everyone, before giving him a long sweet kiss on the lips running his tongue against Kurt’s bottom lip before shifting it into his mouth, tasting the coffee from earlier, and everything Kurt. He could kiss this mouth, and taste Kurt every day, for the rest of his life and die happy. And that is exactly what he intends to do.

OoOoO

They finally make it back downstairs, Kurt carrying his box of treasures and they head back to Westerville to get ready for the party. Burt, Carol, Rachel and Finn all said they would be at the Anderson’s at 11 tomorrow morning.

When they got back to Westerville, they were met by a frantic Pam Anderson, “Oh god I was afraid you guys were never going to get back” she said rushing over to them already dressed in the dress Kurt had designed for her, heels and all she looked beautiful, harassed but beautiful.

“Mom, what’s wrong” Blaine asked her, putting his hands on her upper arms looking at her with concern.

She looked like she was near tears. “I can’t find the sheet music I had for you for tonight, I don’t know what I did with it and I have looked everywhere, and I had a bottle of wine in the wine cellar that I needed to get chilled for brunch tomorrow, I ran downstairs to get it and snagged the hem of my dress on a nail and now the hem is coming loose” “oh Kurt I am so sorry”

Kurt stepped up to her, “Hey don’t worry, if you have a needled and thread handy I can fix the hem with no problem, and you have nothing to be sorry about. If you want to go get changed really quick I can take care of it in less than 5 minutes”

She just looked at him before pulling him into a hug, “Thank you so much, you are amazing” she

“And mom, if you can write down the songs you were wanting done tonight, while Kurt is fixing your dress, I can see which ones I already know and the rest I can use dads office and find them on line and print them out, no problem”

She looks between them and then pulls them both into a hug, “You two really are my favorites” Pam said.

“And once again, I am right here mom, you are so going to give me a complex” Cooper said coming down the stairs laughing.

Pam just laughed before stepping over to Cooper and pulling him into a hug “Love you Coop, I am really glad you are here” she said kissing him on the cheek heading up stairs to change her dress so Kurt can do the repairs needed on the one she plans on wearing.

She comes back down with the list of music she wants to be played tonight, and hands Kurt her dress and a sewing kit. He sits down in the living room near the piano, so he can listen to Blaine play, after he prints off the songs his mom wants.

He is almost done when Michael walks in the door followed by a man Kurt has never seen before. And the first thing Kurt thinks is man he is hot, like really, really hot. He hears Blaine laugh “Stop” he says still laughing looking at him, never dropping a note on the piano.

Kurt looks at him feeling just the slightest bit guilty, “Umm stop what”?

“You know what” said Blaine still looking at him with his left eyebrow raised

Kurt just looks at him with a sheepish grin, knowing he is caught. “Love you”

“Uh huh. Love you too” Blaine says continuing to play

“Kurt, I would like you to meet my brother Adam” “Adam this is Blaine’s boyfriend Kurt” Michael introduced them. Kurt was done with Pam’s dress so he stood up and was going to go shake Adams hand when he notices the look on his face. From the look of things Adam still blamed Kurt for everything that happened to his nephew.

“Do you mean Kurt as in THAT Kurt” he said looking at Kurt with something close to hatred.

Blaine saw it and came over and put his arm around Kurt in support. “Yes Uncle Adam this is the same Kurt, and we have resolved our problems, a lot has happened”

Adam looks at Michael and Pam as she walks in the door “And you guys are ok with this?” He says in disbelief. This person had almost destroyed his nephew and he didn’t understand.

“Yes Adam, things were not as black and white as we originally thought, let’s just say that there was mistakes made on both sides” Pam went over and put her arm around Kurt as well. “Things have been worked out”

Adam looked around and found the whole family staring at him and also everyone was showing support for Kurt. He let his hatred go, walked over to Kurt and shook his hand.

After that everything went back to normal. Kurt handed Pam her dress, and she went to change. Blaine went back over to play for a few more minutes before they both went upstairs to put on their suits. Kurt sits on the bed, not saying anything wondering how many more times he is going to have to go through that, and knowing that his family and friends are going to be the same with Blaine. He will be glad when everyone knows and they can just move on.

Blaine comes over and sits beside Kurt putting his left arm around his waist. “What is wrong sweetheart?”

“I was just thinking about how many more times we are going to go through what happened downstairs with your uncle” “I just wish it was all over ya know”

“I know honey, me too, but we are worth it, dontcha think” he said bumping his shoulder into Kurt’s.

“Yes, yes we are” he said right before Blaine pulled him into a kiss.

They finished getting dressed and headed downstairs. They both mingled for a while and then Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek, “I need to go play, will you be ok for a while”

“Yes, I will be fine, go ahead I’ll see you later love you” Kurt said Blaine

“Love you too” Blaine said pressing a quick kiss on Kurt’s lips

Blaine goes over and starts playing the songs his mom asks for. He notices, all the different women that go up to Kurt and watch him pass out his business card. Blaine just smiles and watches. God he loves that man.

He is in the middle of the third song when he sees Phillip walk in. He has to sit there and watch him walk over to Kurt and started talking, they talk for about 10 minutes when he sees Kurt smile, shake his head and start to walk away. Stop and look back at Phillip. Talks for a few more minutes and then walks over to Pam.

About this time Phillip notices Blaine and comes over to him with a flirty look on his face he leans in and whispers in Blaine’s ear “Do you still have a boyfriend” Blaine looks at him for a minute and then smiles. “Yes I do, and you just met him” he says as Kurt walks towards him and places his arm around Blaine’s waist.

Phillip looks between the 2 of them and then turns around and walks out the door

The rest of the night went great they all had a lot of fun. Pam told all the women there that Kurt was the one who made her dress and before the night was over Kurt had passed out his business card to 8 different women.

After the party they all sat around talking until almost 1 when everyone decided to head to bed. It had been a long day.

OoOoO

Blaine wakes up and once again finds Kurt’s side the bed empty, he looked at the clock and it is only 5:30. He quickly throws on clothes and goes looking for him. This time he finds him in the kitchen with Pam. They were apparently baking for today. He didn’t know what was in the oven but it smelled wonderful. He noticed that his mom had pulled out the office sized coffee pot ready for when everyone got here so a fresh pot could be started. He saw what looked like fresh bagels on the counter top, and Kurt was mixing up different cream cheese spreads, veggie, nut and honey and Blaine’s favorite cinnamon.

Noticing that Blaine came in the kitchen, he takes a cup of coffee over to him, giving him a quick kiss.

Blaine takes one taste and it is Carol’s coffee. “How did you do that?” I have never been able to come close”

“She taught me right after her and dad started dating, I liked it too, but somehow it became the coffee she only made for you”

Blaine looked at him with a smile “Sorry” but looking in his eyes you can tell he really wasn’t. Blaine sits on a stool beside the kitchen island drinking his coffee, knowing better than to ask if he can help. Kurt has never lets him help.

Blaine watch’s as Kurt finishes of the cream cheese spread, and when the oven timer goes off Kurt heads over to the oven. He opens the door and pulls out two sheet pans of chocolate croissants. Blaine’s mouth starts to water as he watches Kurt sprinkle each one with crystal sugar before placing one on a saucer and bringing it to him with a smile. He places it in front of Blaine giving him a quick kiss. “I love you” he says. “Love you too” Blaine says as he reaches out to Kurt as he tries to walk away pulling into a hug and giving him a deep kiss. He then takes a bite of the croissant and about cries it is so good.

OoOoO

Burt, Carol, Finn and Rachel got there at exactly 11. Kurt and Blaine went to the door to let them in. Blaine was extremely nervous but decided that if he, Finn and Rachel, were going to have an issue; he would prefer it to happen away from his family.

Rachel looked at him for a few minutes, before walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. “I have missed you Blaine” she said with a smile “I am so glad you two were finally able to find your way back to each other again”

Finn comes up next “It’s been a long time Blaine, and like Rachel said you have been missed. I know I blamed you and didn’t treat you the way I should have” “you and I were friends and I let my feelings for what I thought Kurt was going through cloud that”. “I owe you an apology” “I guess we were all young and acted stupid, I just didn’t know how to separate you from Kurt, my friend from my brothers ex”

“I know you could have probably used a friend then, like I did when I came back from New York. I had Puck, Sam and Mike but I kind of pushed you out, so you didn’t really have any of us and that was wrong” “I hope you can forgive me” He continued.

Blaine was speechless; he hadn’t been expecting that, he had expected quiet acceptance for Kurt’s sake but not an apology and an offer of friendship that he had really missed. His junior year him and Finn had gotten close, he lost track of the times the two of them ended up talking while Kurt and Rachel were trying on the newest clothes that they just had to have, or the double dates they had gone on.

“No forgiveness needed” Blaine said pulling Finn into a hug. “Like you said mistakes were made, let’s just move on.”

He went over and hugged Carol and Burt and then showed them the way to the kitchen. “Burt, Carol, I don’t think you have ever met my brother Cooper, Cooper this is Burt and Carol Hummel, Kurt’s parents” He then introduced everyone to his Uncle Adam and then everyone grabbed a plate and started eating. Blaine making sure he grabbed not one but two of HIS croissants before Finn could eat them all.

It didn’t take long for high school story’s to start.

“You should have seen Blaine’s first day at McKinley, he came walking in, and decided that he was going to audition for the New Directions by doing this big number outside the cafeteria, he came down the steps singing “It’s Not Unusual” it was hilarious you could tell by the way he was looking he was really trying to impress Kurt”.

“He had all these cheerleaders dancing around him, not knowing that they had no chance, and then what Blaine didn’t know was that Mr. Shue had all these purple pianos placed all over school, we were supposed to use them to help drum up people for glee, he had just gotten to his big finally, smiling and flirting with Kurt when Santana lit the one he was standing by and it went up in flames, I swear Blaine jumped a foot” laughed Finn

It kind of went on from there, with each of them telling a story about the other, like Kurt telling them about how Finn had been such a spastic dancer that he had broken Rachel’s nose, or how Kurt had been both a football player AND cheerleader. And the Rachel brought up Cooper and Blaine doing hungry like a wolf they looked at each other and laughed.

They had been talking for about an hour when Blaine looked at Kurt, Kurt nodded and they both stood up. “Umm guys, Kurt and It had a reason for wanting you all to get together today, as you all know we managed to find each other again, to work through our issues and become a couple. We are closer now than we have ever been”. Blaine said with Kurt nodding in agreement. They both reach into their pants pockets and pulled out the others rings.

“I asked Kurt to marry me, and he made me the happiest man in the world by saying yes” Blaine said grinning, he heard the whole family gasp and then start cheering while he slid Kurt’s ring back on his finger were it belonged holding Kurt’s hand to his lips so he could kiss the ring sealing it in place.

“You see” said Kurt cutting through all the cheering going on “that is where Blaine is wrong” he said shocking everyone who was looking at him like he lost his mind, he laughs and hold up both hands “Hey, hey all I meant was Blaine was wrong by saying he was the luckiest man in the world, when I know that I am the luckiest man in the world, because I asked Blaine to marry me at the same time and he said yes” Kurt said sliding Blaine’s ring back on his finger and also bring Blaine’s hand to his lips and kissing Blaine’s ring as well

The next thing they know they are being surrounded by family, all wanting to hug them “Congratulations” Everyone says and the Carol and Pam manage to say “when” at the same time, then turn to look at each other and start laughing.

“We haven’t gotten all the particulars worked out yet” Blaine said before walking up to Cooper

“Coop, I want to ask you to be my best man. Without your support the last 7 years, I wouldn’t be standing here today, you helped me make it through the roughest time in my life, I don’t know where I would be if not for you, you kept me sane”

Cooper looked at him “I would be honored to be your best man” he said hugging him tight.

Kurt walks up to Finn “Finn I would like to ask you to be my best man” “You became my friend at school, standing by me even at times when it probably wasn’t easy, you became my brother yes, but you were also my friend. You stood by me, and got me through some really bad things that happened in my life. You accepted me”

Finn walked over to Kurt and hugged him “I would be happy and honored to be your best man” he then walked over to Blaine, pulled him into a hug “Welcome to the family Blaine, it is good to have you back”


	24. Engagement Party

OK, this story is winding down, only one more chapter, The Wedding to go after this and then the epilogue.Thanks to everyone who has read my story and given me feed back, it has helped more than you know, since this was my first ever fanfiction and un-beta'd, thanks for your patients.

** *** Smut Warning Please skip after page break if offended*** **

Also, I don't own glee or the songs referenced in my story.

 

“Hey sweetheart, after the wedding, how much time can you take off, leave your studio I mean” Blaine asks looking up from his lap top. He had been working on a case that was scheduled to be in court in 2 days. “I talked to dad and he said between him and Bob, they can cover me for two weeks.”

Kurt looked up from his sketch he had been working on. He had been busy trying to design the suits that he and Blaine would wear for the wedding. “I can do two weeks I am sure. Santana can run the studio and I will make sure that any orders I take will either be done before I leave or the customer will have to agree to wait until I get home, why?”

“I have been wondering where we should go for our honeymoon. I know we always talked about Provincetown when we were younger but I didn’t know if that was something you would still be interested in, and also, I remembered how much you used to dream about going to Paris. You talked about going to see the Louvre, and the Paris design houses.

Kurt stands up and walks to Blaine and sits in his lap, putting his arm around Blaine’s neck, leaning down to kiss him. “I will be happy to go anywhere with you, we can stay in this apartment in nothing but our underwear and I would be perfectly happy” Kurt says before leaning down and kissing Blaine on the check and placing his head on his shoulder.

“Hmmm as much as I like the thought of you in your underwear, I want to take you somewhere, to have two weeks to just enjoy each other’s company, no distraction”

“Well, what do you think of Provincetown for our honeymoon, and then Paris for our first anniversary, that way we can to have more time to plan it and be able to have more time off”

Blaine leans down and places a kiss on the top of Kurt’s head “I like the way you think” Blaine leans back into the couch and snuggles Kurt in close to his chest. “I love you so much”

“I love you too” Kurt repeats kissing Blaine’s neck “I love you too”

OoOoO

“Hey Blaine” Kurt said from the bedroom, as Blaine came into the apartment the next day. He had accomplished all he could that afternoon, and knowing Kurt was upstairs, left for the day a little earlier than normal. “Your mom called me today; she wants to know when we plan on having our engagement party”

Blaine walked to their bedroom door and leaned on the frame, “I don’t know, what did you tell here”

“I told her that we hadn’t talked about it” Kurt said looking over at Blaine. He wasn’t sure if he wanted one, the first time he saw Blaine again, after the breakup was when he was getting ready for an engagement party with another man. He knows he shouldn’t be thinking about that, that he should let it go. He has working to get passed it.

“Do you want to,” “talk about it I mean” Blaine said, a little nervous about the weird vibe he felt coming off of Kurt. Walking over to him and placing his arms around him. “We don’t have to have one if you don’t want” he said placing a kiss on Kurt’s forehead

“I just don’t know yet to be honest” Kurt finally said

“Is there something you want to talk about” Blaine said putting his finger under Kurt’s chin, gently lifting his face so there eyes met. “Is something bothering you?”

Kurt reached out and took Blaine’s hand, holding it, he walked them to the bed and sat down and waited for Blaine to sit and face him. “I don’t really want to say that something is bothering me, it’s just that the first time we saw each other again, you were getting ready for an engagement party with Alex” “I’m sorry but I just keep thinking about it” “I mean we both have a past, we weren’t together but I don’t know”

Blaine looks at Kurt, trying not to get nervous, to try not to jump to conclusions but it was really hard. “Are you regretting the engagement, do you think we are moving too fast, have you changed your mind?” Blaine said his voice getting quiet; breaking a little at the end even though he tried not to let it. He was so scared that after finally getting Kurt back, he was about to lose him again.

Kurt just looked at him shaking his head no, “No Blaine we aren’t moving too fast, and no I haven’t changed my mind, I love you with everything that I am, I can’t wait to marry you”

“Then what is going on” “What is wrong” Blaine asked trying to understand

“I guess I keep expecting you to say YOU have changed YOUR mind, you made a mistake choosing me over Alex” Kurt said looking down at his hands unable to look Blaine in the eye

Blaine just looked at him, unable to even process what Kurt had just said, how he could even think that. “Kurt, you are the most important person in my life, and have been since the day I met you” “you became the center of my universe, and stayed there even after we broke up, that didn’t change.”

“I tried to move on, tried to find happiness and really thought I had until I saw you again and realized that without you in my life there could be no happiness, Kurt you are my everything, you are my life” “That engagement ended, because you are the only person I am supposed to be with” “I love you beyond belief, beyond measure” “there never can nor ever could be anyone else for me”

Kurt just looked at him and started crying “How is it possible that I can love you more and more every day?”

Blaine leaned forward, wrapped his arms and around Kurt, pulling him closer, he could never be close enough, he started kissing Kurt softly, slowly, before things turned more urgent for both of them. Blaine adjusts their bodies so they were more comfortable on the bed, as kisses became nowhere near enough for either of them.

OoOoO

The engagement party was held one month later in Westerville, hosted by the Anderson's. Invitations had gone out to everyone from The New Directions and the Warblers (minus Sebastian), the Hummel’s and Cooper, Matty and Aidan and Uncle Adam (of course). It was a big success.

“Ok everyone, can we have your attention” Wes said standing up “We Warblers got together and decided we wanted to do a few songs for Blaine and Kurt, please keep in mind, we haven’t sung together in several years, and we are missing two of our key players but here we go” he said as one by one the Warblers stood up and headed to the little stage that had been set up for anyone wanting to give toasts to the couple.

“The first song is strictly for you Blaine” as the tune of the first song started, Blaine turned red and tried to hide under the table “Kurt you’ll remember this one” Wes continued as the opening music started for “When I Get You Alone”, and Kurt spewed the wine he had in his mouth all over the table in front of him. He had to hold Blaine down when they got to the part about how “You can keep your toys in the draw tonight Oh Yea” laughing harder as Blaine tried to make himself invisible just shaking his head.

They ended up singing “Raise Your Glass”, “Bills, Bills, Bills” and “Hey Soul Sister” none of them managing to pull off Blaine’s “special” facial expressions, even though Wes did try.

“Ok, before we do our last song, for those of you who weren’t there I want to tell you a story about our two grooms” Both Blaine and Kurt set forward watching Wes to see what he was about to do. “When these two met, everyone of us felt the instant chemistry, except the two of them of course” at this the Warblers started laughing. “If you saw Kurt then Blaine was somewhere close by” “they were always together, but both always said they were just friends” “If it hadn’t been so painful to watch it would have been funny”. “We even had running bets on how long it would be before they became a couple” “They were magic”

“Blaine, would you mind coming up here for our last song” Wes asked. When Blaine got to the stage, Wes continued talking. “Ok this next song is what we like to refer to as the beginning of Klaine” and then the beat of the next song started

Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum

Before you met me, I was alright

But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

 

Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

 

Kurt just sits back and stares watching the Warblers perform together as if they had just done it just yesterday instead of almost 9 plus years ago. Kurt can’t tear is eyes off of Blaine

 

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

 

Kurt just kept watching, remembering back to that first meeting, the way he had felt when he got to the bottom of the staircase and there was Blaine. How his heart had felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

When they got to this verse Kurt remembered that in that instant, when he first heard this song sung by that beautiful man, that is when he had fallen in love. Yes it had taken him a while to realize it, but looking back now, that was the very moment. He looks up at Blaine and can’t help but smile, because in that moment he fell in love again.

Everyone starts clapping as the Warblers all leave the stage and start walking to their seats.

“Hold up, hold up” Santana said standing up looking fierce as ever. “I hope you Warblers don’t think The New Directions are going to set back and let you guys run this show” she said as she headed to the stage as one after the other the other New Directions group walk to the stage.

“You guys say that that was the song that started Klaine” Santana said laughing “Well we have the song that almost ended Klaine before it began”. “Hobbit, get your butt up here with me” she said and Rachel moved to the front of the group with her “Blaine this song is for you as well” she said laughing as the first notes of “Don’t You Want Me” started to play.

Once again Blaine turns bright red “What the hell guys” he says laughing.

Next they sing “Cool” then “We are young”

Then Tina walks up to the mic “For this next song, we would like Kurt to come up here and join us” Kurt just looks at her, with a bad feeling in his chest and just shakes his head no.

“Come on porcelain, you know you are going to come up here or I will hurt you, and since I work for you, you know I can make that hurt last forever” “Might want to get your bony ass up here”

Blaine pushes Kurt out of his seat and makes him walk up front dying to see what was coming next. He was in no way prepared.

When Kurt gets to the stage, and walks to the mic to wait and see what was going to happen next, not that he didn’t already know. Brittany and Tina walk up behind him, they now both have their hair pulled back into a pony tail and they have removed their dresses and are standing there in black high heel shoes and black leotards.

When the music starts, Kurt wants the floor to open up under him, but he just stares at the girls for a split second and then starts singing “Single Ladies” doing the same dance that Brittany, Tina and himself had done in his basement at his old house, all those years ago, every move coming back to him.

Blaine sat forward in his chair watching, mouth hanging open. Cooper of course helped him out by putting his hand under Blaine’s chin and pushing it up laughing the whole time “You are drooling a little bit there squirt”.

Blaine thought he was doing ok until Kurt got to the part where he slapped his own ass. Things happened to Blaine that should not happen in front of family. He groaned a little, and had to adjust himself under the table, thanking his mom for deciding to use the long table clothes that went to the floor so no one knew what was happening to him. Well except for Cooper who wouldn’t stop laughing. “Calm down there little brother, you look like you want to fornicate, right here, on this table, in front of all these witnesses” “Don’t think that is the show they came here to see” he said still laughing.

Blaine just looked at him “shut up” and went back to watching Kurt. When he came back and sat down in his sit, Blaine leaned over to him “You are in so much trouble later tonight mister” Blaine whispered in his ear “warning you now” he said lightly running his tongue around Kurt ear in a way that he knew turned him on, managing to do it so that no one saw what he did.

“Bring it on “big” boy” Kurt said running his hand up Blaine’s thigh setting him on fire.

The party broke about 2 am, when the last guest left, Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt’s hand and started to walk fast toward the stairs dragging Kurt quickly behind him, shouting good night over his shoulder.

                             OoOoO    OoOoO   OoOoO                                   

When Blaine closed the door he pushed Kurt against it, making sure to reach around him to lock the door and then dove in slamming their lips together, kissing him long, deep, and dirty, their would be no gentleness tonight, they both needed it hard, fast and rough. Blaine managed to get them both undressed, and then pushed Kurt onto the bed, climbing up on top of him, continuing to kiss him as he pushed his hips down on Kurt’s feeling just how hard he was. That spurned Blaine on, reaching in his night stand, he grabbed the lube and slicked up one of his fingers before pushing it into Kurt. Even though they were both in a hurry, Blaine had to at least prep Kurt a little.

Without warning he lubed up a second finger and then forced it in then a third which had Kurt squirming under him, “Now Blaine, I need you NOW” Kurt growled. Blaine pulled out his fingers slicked himself up and slammed into Kurt, making him arch off the bed. Blaine kept thrusting his hips, slamming harder and faster, rolling his head back. They had always been good together either slow and loving, or fast and angry, but to Blaine this was the best it had ever felt. When he felt the tightening of Kurt’s muscles he knew he was getting close, he reached between them and grasped Kurt’s cock and started stroking up and down keeping perfect rhythm with every thrust of his hips.

Before he knew it Kurt was coming hard, biting down on his lip to keep from shouting. Blaine kept slamming in, chasing his own release. When he finally came, deep inside of Kurt, he felt such happiness and joy spread through him. Leaning down he was kissed Kurt with so much love and tenderness, they both almost cried.

The next time they weren’t as desperate, after their first release their passions cooled enough, they were able to take their time and make sweet love with gentle, slow thrust, enjoying each other. Both wanting it to last forever, but knowing it wouldn’t

Blaine was surprised when Kurt woke him up at 4 am. They had fallen asleep finally with Kurt being the big spoon, with his arm across Blaine’s waist snuggled up close. When Blaine woke up felt Kurt’s cock slowly being thrusted between his legs from behind, he was instantly hard and started to roll over but Kurt stopped him.

He soon felt a lube slicked finger slide gently in and out of him. Blaine started whimpering, and pushing his ass back closer to Kurt’s hand, this was only the second time that Kurt would be topping and Blaine was already hard and hurting waiting for it. Kurt slowing inserted a second and then third finger into Blaine stretching him. Blaine took it as long as he could and then told Kurt he was ready. Kurt slowly slid himself into Blaine. Kurt had forgotten just how good this felt. Yes he preferred to bottom, but he liked this too.

Kurt kept his thrust deep but gentle, making sweet love to Blaine. Giving him all he had.

They decided they both needed a shower, so they stepped into the warm water, lathering each other up, rubbing their hands everywhere and before they know it they have the best shower sex they ever have. Blaine doesn’t remember ever going 4 times in one night, maybe what they say is true, and everything gets better with age.

They head back to bed, quickly stripping off the sheets and putting on fresh ones before crawling back in bed and going right back to sleep. Kurt woke up again at 6:30 to Blaine pulling him closer into his arms. Kurt groans, “Blaine, honey, I really can’t do that again right now”

 Blaine just laughs, “Thank God because trust me neither can I” “I just wanted to hold you and you were too far away”

“I have been in your arms or you in mine all night” Kurt says raising his eyebrows.

Blaine just looks at him with a sweet smile “You were still too far away” he says pulling him even closer. “Can I keep you” he whispers in Kurt’s ear placing a kiss on Kurt’s cheek “always and forever” Kurt snuggling back against Blaine.

OoOoO

They finally crawl out of bed and head downstairs at 7:30, only to hear Cooper laughing at them. “Look who finally decided to drag their asses out of bed. I was just about to come get you”

“You were not” “Leave your brother and Kurt alone” said Pam walking over to them and placing a kiss on each of their cheeks “Breakfast is ready and there is coffee if you want any” she said before her and Cooper leave the kitchen

“Thanks” they both say as they grab a plate and head to the table

“So what do you wanna get into today” Blaine asks

“I don’t know I was thinking about maybe setting a date and start doing some planning” Kurt said before taking a sip of his coffee. “I know I don’t want a winter wedding, but I also don’t want it in the summer either if that makes since.

“It does, so you are thinking around spring or fall” Blaine asks

“Yea, I think that would be better” Kurt says “that way it isn’t too hot or too cold” “what do you think”

“I say spring then, because I can’t wait until fall to make you mine” Blaine says before leaning over and placing a kiss softly on his lips.

“Blaine, I am yours already” Kurt says just looking at him.

“You know what I mean Kurt, I want you to be my husband, like you sang last night I want to put a ring on it” Blaine said “I have wanted to marry you since I was a junior and you a senior in high school, back when the thought of being able to get married in Ohio seemed like a pipe dream” “I don’t really want to wait almost another year”

Kurt just looks at Blaine, reaching out his hand and placing it on Blaine’s cheek, rubbing his thumb across his lips. “ I don’t want to wait either” he whispers before leaning in and placing a kiss on Blaine’s lips “I want to be your husband, and you to be mine, “I” want to put a ring on it too”

Blaine reaches out and grabs Kurt pulling him out of his chair and onto his lap deepening the kiss, letting his tongue dart into Kurt’s mouth tasting the coffee on his tongue, feeling his body reacting to the closeness. Blaine reached out and starting running his hands up and down Kurt’s back, hearing him moan, and loving the sound.

“Get a room” Cooper said coming back into the kitchen, and then they hear someone else clear their throat. Looking behind Cooper, Blaine sees his father standing there smiling at them.

Blaine had almost been so far gone that he forgot that they weren’t alone, they were in the kitchen of his parents house. He places his head on Kurt’s shoulder shaking his head, and laughs before kissing Kurt one more time and then whispers in his ear “see what you do to me” releasing him so he can go back to his seat and finish his breakfast.

After they finish eating, Kurt goes to Blaine’s room and fishes out his tablet and Blaine’s laptop, and heads back to the living room. Now that they know roughly when they wanted the wedding they could look at their schedules and see when the best time would be for both of them Blaine doesn’t have anything going on the first week in March, but Kurt has a show he has to go too. The second week in March it is the opposite Kurt is free, but Blaine has to take a class for his license.

“Blaine, let me see your computer” Kurt says excited

“What is going on?” Blaine asks raising his eyebrow

“Just let me see it” Kurt repeats

Blaine pushes it towards him and then just looks at Kurt, noticing that the smile he loves so much starts spreading across Kurt’s face, the smile that Blaine would swear could light up the world.

Kurt starts bouncing up and down in his seat so excited he can’t sit still “look, look, look at the date Blaine, look at the **date** ” he says pointing to the calendar on Blaine’s laptop. Blaine looks at the date, and then up at Kurt, a smile spreading across his face, it was on that date, when Blaine was a sophomore in high school, and Kurt a junior they had shared their first kiss, they had become a couple, they had become an “ **US** ”.

There could be no better day…. Their wedding day was now set.

 


	25. Decisions Made, Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was to be the last chapter however, it got too long so I had to split it. As it is this chapter has over 10900 words. The next will be the last though lol, minus the Epilogue.... As always I don't own Glee or the song in this chapter, that Blaine wrote. It was actually written by Darren Criss "Not Alone" so kinda sorta Blaine right?

OoOoO

“It wasn’t stealing Santana, I borrowed it”

“Does he know you have it?” Santana asked

“Well no” replied Kurt

“Did you ask to borrow it?”

“Well umm… no”

“Does he know you went into his closet, dug through his clothes, and removed one of his suits”?

“Well, no but he wouldn’t mind” said Kurt starting to feel a little nervous

“If he wouldn’t mind Kurt, why didn’t you just ask him to borrow it?” Santana continued

“I wanted it to be a surprise”

“Oh it’s going to be a surprise, especially if he wakes up tomorrow and decides that this is the suit he wants to wear to court, and you have to tell him it is here, ripped apart” Santana looked at him with her hands on her hips

“It’s not ripped apart, I just removed the seams so I could use it to make a pattern for the suit I want to make him for the wedding, and besides he doesn’t ever wear this suit which is why I picked it. He just leaves it hanging in the back of his closet” Kurt argued back. “And it’s not like I don’t know how to sew it back together.”

“Didya ever think, that maybe he didn’t wear it because it didn’t fit, or he didn’t like the cut of it” she continued to argue

Damnit, why did she have to make him doubt his decision? He was making a dress for Pam, and Carol as mothers of the grooms. He was designing suits for both Cooper and Finn as the best man, and his dad and Michael. How could he not make one for the most important person to him at the wedding?

“I just want this to be a surprise, and be special. He deserves to have a suit designed just for him”. Kurt said softly

“I understand that Kurt I really do, but, this is too important” she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Maybe….. I should grab one of the ones I know he wears a lot and use it as a pattern” Kurt says looking at her

“NO Kurt, just, just NO” she said laughing

Their conversation was interrupted by Kurt’s phone ringing, he pulls it out of his pocket, looks at the caller ID, and it was Blaine. Showing the phone to Santana he whispers “Crap, what do I do, what if he knows, what if like you said he decided to wear this suit”

“Number one why are you whispering, until you answer he can’t hear you, and number two answer your phone” She just looks at him with a duh expression.

“Hi” he said his voice only sounding slightly strangled

“Kurt, sweetheart are you ok?” Blaine heard the way Kurt sounded and instantly got worried

“No I am ok, was just working on a project with Santana” Kurt answered back

“Ok, if you are sure. I didn’t want to bother you, but don’t forget we are meeting the florist at 12 and then if you want, I thought we could go and grab lunch somewhere before going back to work” Blaine said as his heart settled back down.

“I remembered but thanks, and lunch sounds good. I’ll come to your office at 11:30, if that is ok” Kurt answers back

Blaine just smiles, “that will be perfect, I’ll see you then” “I love you”

“I love you too” Kurt says back

OoOoO

Blaine hangs up his phone with a smile still on his face. He was so in love with that man and in a few months they would be getting married and he couldn’t wait. He had wanted to marry Kurt since he was 17 and it was finally about to happen.

He worked on the case he had to be in court for tomorrow until Laura knocked on the door. When he looked up he saw her walk in with a very familiar brown paper bag and cup of coffee. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 9am like clockwork she comes in, and every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday he is still can’t believe that Kurt has done it, he still has Blaine’s favorite coffee delivered, and his favorite morning snack, and once again he could do nothing but smile.

Blaine continues to work until he hears another knock on his door at 11:30 and watches Kurt walk in, and just like every other time Kurt takes his breath away, he still has that power. Blaine walks up to him and quickly places a soft kiss on his lips “thank you” he said while guiding Kurt over to the couch he has in his office.

Kurt looks at him for a minute, until he sees the bag and Blaine’s desk and smiles, “You are very welcome”. He says with a soft smile, sitting down.

“So, I have a question for you” Blaine said looking at Kurt. “We still haven’t decided where to have the wedding at yet, and I was wondering do you want to have it in New York, or Ohio, or is somewhere else ok?”

Kurt looked at him a minute “No, it doesn’t have to be New York or Ohio, what were you thinking about”

“Ok, we decided that we were going on our honeymoon in Provincetown, I was thinking about a little church outside of Cambridge, I found one day when I went driving around” “If you remember, whenever I had something on my mind, something I needed to work through, I would just drive around, it helped me relieve stress, helped me think” “And before you say anything, I know, most of that time, I ended up driving to you” “But, that day I had a lot of things running through my head, about decisions I had made, and was I really on the right path”

“I had spent all this time, I pushed myself to get through law school as fast as I could, but often wondered if I had made the right decision”. “That is when I came upon this church, the architecture and design of it took my breath away, I walked in and I felt at peace” “I know that sounds crazy, I do, but that is how I felt” “I sat there for two hours, and was able to make a decision on something I had been struggling with for a week”

“I went back there a lot, it became a special place for me” “That was the thing I knew I would miss the most when I moved to New York” “Well that and my chocolate croissants” “and maybe Cooper” Blaine said with a laugh

“Do you want to go check it out one day, see if it will work” Kurt asks. He doesn’t have anywhere special he wants to get married at, as long as it was Blaine he was marrying he didn’t care where.

“Well, if you want, if you don’t have anything major scheduled for Friday, maybe we can go check it out then, maybe head out after work Thursday” “I don’t have any cases that need to be worked, so I could take off Friday without a problem if you could”

“Let me check my schedule when I get back to the studio after lunch and I can let you know” “I don’t think I have anything thing, but I need to make sure, and speaking of lunch I think it is time to head to the florist”

They had both decided to use Sarah at A to Z Florals for the wedding. She had always put in so much work into their deliveries that had been sent through the years and couldn’t think of a better person to handle their wedding for them.

Once outside the office Blaine reached out and took Kurt’s hand in his, entwining their fingers as they walked to the car. This still always made Blaine happy, just holding Kurt’s hand. Sometimes he still has trouble believing he has the right too again.

When they get to the car Blaine opens the door for Kurt, and then kisses him before walking around the front of the car and getting in. He had wanted to do that since they left the apartment this morning.

When the bell over the door rings, it alerts Sarah that someone has just entered the shop, so she finishes up what she is doing really quick. When she walks into the store area she sees a man, a man that she thinks is cute as hell, his clothes, she can tell are designer, and even though it was windy outside, he didn’t have a hair out of place.

She walked up to him “HI my name is Sarah, may I help you with anything”

Kurt turns around and just smiles at her “Hi Sarah, yes you can, my fiancé and I wanted to check with you about designing our wedding flowers.”

Sarah’s first thought was all the cute ones are always already taken “Is there any particular design or color you are thinking about?” She looks up and sees one of her long time customers walking towards her, also very cute, and so not on her team, once again all the cute ones…

“Hey, good to see you again” she says smiling at Blaine “Give me just a minute and I’ll be happy to help you” she says looking back at Kurt “Ok, so do you know what your wanting to have yet, roses, or lily’s, or …

Kurt looks behind him to Blaine, and holds out his hand. When Blaine takes it, Kurt turns back to Sarah, “Well we have always been partial to red and yellow roses” Kurt says smiling

Sarah looks between Kurt and Blaine and then grins “It’s you” she said laughing and then looking at Blaine, “Ok, yea now I understand” Blaine just proudly smiles placing his arm around Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt looks at her not really understanding, but continues “I really want to thank you for always handling our orders. I know you put a lot of time into it and we really appreciate it.”

Sarah looks at him “I am just so happy that the two of you managed to find each other again, and were able to make it back, that is something special that you don’t get to see very often” “I would be very proud to work with you, for your special day” “Now then, where, when, and how.”

Kurt and Blaine look at each other and grin “Wwweeellll we have the “when” sorted out, hopefully the “where” will be in place this weekend, so we will get back with you on that, and the how we will leave up to you” Kurt answered back “The wedding is going to be March 20th so we wanted to make sure you are available, also IF the wedding isn’t in New York would you be willing to travel, we will pay for travel and lodging expenses for you of course”

They got everything worked out, Sarah had no problem going out of town for the wedding, and she stated she was actually looking forward to it. They grab a quick lunch and then Blaine is dropping Kurt off to go back to work, opening the door for him, Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt on the check “I love you, I’ll see you at home”

“I love you too, and I’ll check on Friday and talk to you about it tonight. We also need to talk about Thanksgiving” Kurt reminds him

“Crap, I have been so engrossed in planning the wedding I forgot Thanksgiving is in two weeks” “We can call home tonight and check with the families on what is planned for Thanksgiving” Blaine says kissing Kurt one more time before watching him head inside. Blaine smiles, it’s like they are already a family, deciding to spend which holiday with which family. He can hardly wait.

When Kurt gets home he says that Friday is a light day, he didn’t have anything planned so he is going to leave the shop closed and give Santana the day off.

“So, do you want to call the folks and see who is doing what when” Blaine asks Kurt

Kurt calls and talks to Carol who says that they were planning on Thanksgiving at lunch because Rachel’s dads would be doing dinner that night. Blaine then calls his mom and she says that they are planning on Thanksgiving dinner. So that worked out good, they would go to Burt and Carols Wednesday and have Thanksgiving lunch with them Thursday and then go to Blaine’s parents for dinner Thanksgiving and then they can spend the night there.

They have a quick dinner and snuggle on the couch, one of their favorite things to do.

“I have a question for you” Kurt says from where he has his head resting on Blaine’s shoulder. “You said the Cambridge office has apartments right?”

Blaine looks at him questioning “Yea why”

“Well, do you know if any of them are vacant?”

“I can check with Cooper, what’s up” Blaine asked

“Well, if we decide to have the wedding in Cambridge, instead of getting everybody a hotel room, if your dad and Cooper will let us, we could probably put everyone up in an apartment” “What do you think” Kurt asked

“That is actually a really good idea” I know my old one is empty because I checked with Cooper about using it this weekend” “Give me a minute and I’ll check” Blaine said before pulling out his phone

He heard three rings and then Cooper answered “What’s up squirt, just got off of the phone with Mattie and he is planning on being here Friday so he can see you, but he said that if you show up here in that damned t-shirt he was kicking your ass and then kicking Kurt’s, so leave it at home”

Blaine couldn’t help but laugh, “don’t worry it will stay here at home, I have the real thing why do I need that for” “Listen I have a question for you, how many apartments are empty there now”

“Ummm, as of right now I think six not including yours” Cooper said “why”

“We are looking around for some wedding locations, and I was telling Kurt about that church I liked and we are going to look at it this weekend, if we like it we might use it for the wedding” Blaine answers

“That is actually not a bad idea, we can house a bunch of people” “I’ll check with maintenance and see how many are free and can let you guys know this weekend.”

“Thanks Coop” “We’ll see you Friday” Blaine says

“Hey, before you hang up do you want me to pick you guys up at the airport?”

“No but thanks, I am going to get a rental, I want to show Kurt around a little while we are there” “But thanks” Blaine says, hanging up

“Ok, he thinks that there is six available not including mine” Blaine said, pulling Kurt against him again.

“Your apartment, I didn’t know you still had one” Kurt looked at him questioningly

“Technically I have an apartment at every law firm we have that has an apartment complex with it. Westerville is too small, but New York, Cambridge, California, and the Florida office all have them” “We all have an apartment at each one of them, that way we don’t have to stay in a hotel when we are there, it feels more like being home that way, and if it is ever needed they call to get permission for it to be used.”

“So if we decided we wanted to go on vacation somewhere like California or Florida we would have a place to stay?” Kurt questions

Blaine just looks at him and says “Yup”

OoOoO

Blaine and Kurt catch a flight from LaGuardia Thursday after work, and fly into Boston Logan International, Blaine gets them a rental car and they head to Cambridge. Kurt is in love, every where he looks it is beautiful, the buildings, the parks they pass. Kurt really starts feeling this when they actually get into Cambridge.

Blaine drives him by Harvard, and all the places he used to go when he still lived here. They drove by déjà brews, but since it was late they weren’t open. He drives to the office complex and parks; they grab out there suitcases and head into the building to the elevator. Blaine unlocks his old apartment and shows Kurt in.

It’s not as big as the New York apartment, but it was wonderful, Kurt liked it, especially the kitchen. He could see himself doing some mad cooking in there. They unpack their clothes and then head over to Coopers. Mattie is already there, he seems nicer to Kurt this time around, the first he had met him, Mattie didn’t really seem to like him, he was a little better at the engagement party, but now seemed nice.

OoOoO

Blaine and Kurt were up bright and early Friday morning. They dress, and take the elevator to the bottom floor. Blaine steps into Cooper’s office for a few minutes, he had something he wanted to talk to him about and then they walked across the street to get coffee. Kurt then understood the love that Blaine has for those stupid, stupid croissants. Blaine just laughed at him, “I told you they were good, but Noooo you wouldn’t believe me”

Kurt shot Blaine one of his patented “Bitch Please” looks, Blaine held up his hands, “ok, ok, put that look away” he said laughing

After they finish their coffee, they walk back across the street and got in the car. Before long they are pulling up to an old Victorian looking church. It was beautiful, with beautiful stained glass windows, like Kurt had never seen. Luckily the church stays open through the week so people, who need to come, can.

The minute Kurt walks in he understands what Blaine had meant. It was peaceful here. He went and sat down in one of the pews and he just knew, this was it, this was their place, and he loved it. He had never felt such peace anywhere before. And then he thinks about Blaine, how many times he must have come here, to deal with things he was struggling with, and he felt tears running down his face. He looked over at Blaine, and saw the look of happiness he had on his face.

“This is it Blaine, this is where I want us to get married, now if we can convince them to let us” Kurt was a little worried, because just because gay marriage was legal, that didn’t mean everyone supported it.

“I don’t think that will be a problem, when I used to come here, I met the pastor, his son is gay” “He never once judge my lifestyle, or who I was.” “He was a person that I could talk to, I had been questioning my decision to move here, to go to school so far away.” Looking at Kurt he continued “I was always afraid, that the minute I left, you would have come looking for me, you would have wanted me back”

“That is why I never changed my phone number, or my email address, I wanted there to be a way you could reach me.” “Sitting here in this church I felt settled with my decisions, I had been fighting myself for a week to just pack everything up and go back to Westerville, but after two hours I knew that this was the right thing for me, I needed to move forward, to stop living in the past, he helped me come to that decision, somehow he made it ok”

Kurt just looked at him with tears in his eyes, “do you think he is here, I would like to meet him and thank him, he was here to help you when I couldn’t be, I also want to see if the church is free on our day”

Blaine slowly stood up and held his out for Kurt to grab and then they headed to where Blaine knew the office was located. He knocked on the door of the office and it was opened within a few minutes. The pastor looked at Blaine and the pulled him into a hug. “I was beginning to think I was never going to see you again” “I guess the move turned out to be a good thing” He said looking between Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine just smiled “Yes it did, Pastor Marks I would like to introduce you to my fiancé Kurt Hummel, Kurt this is Pastor Marks, the person I told you about”

Kurt steps forward and hugs him “Thank you for being there for him, when he needed someone to be” Kurt said

“So you two were able to find your way back to each other after all” he said smiling patting Blaine on his back.

“Yes sir” “and we are here because we have a question for you. We are getting married in March and were wondering if we could use your church.” Blaine said

“Of course you can if the day is free that is, we have a lot of weddings here” the pastor said

“I can understand why, it is beautiful and peaceful, and I love the stained glass, the way it lets in the sunlight.” Kurt said

The pastor opened up his desk drawer and pulled out a journal, “ok what day are we looking at” he said looking up

“March 20th that is the anniversary of us finding each other the first time, becoming an US”

“We have that day free” Pastor Marks says looking at both men in front of him, happy that they had managed to find their way back to each other, finding love once again. He knows that a lot of people didn’t agree with him, but to him love was love. He had watched his own son struggle, and would do anything to help someone else not have to.

“Can you put our name down for that date” Blaine asks and then after quickly looking at Kurt “and do you think you would be willing to perform the ceremony?”

Kurt walked out of the church feeling comforted, just a little calmer. Pastor Mark had made everything feel ok, if only other people in his position were like that. They now had a place for their wedding, and someone to perform it. Things were starting to fall into place.

When they got back to Cambridge Kurt wanted to go walking around, they grabbed another coffee and headed out, Blaine holding his hand the whole time.

Kurt was quiet and Blaine noticed, he decided to give him a few minutes to see if he would talk about it, but after 5 minutes he knew he had to say something squeezing his hand so Kurt would look at him, he stopped, turning Kurt to face him. “Kurt sweetheart what’s wrong, did you change your mind about the church”

Kurt shook his head, “far from it, I loved it, and I think it is perfect, I couldn’t think of any place better to marry you” “that place is so us, it feels perfect”

“Ok, then what is wrong” Blaine asks raising his hand to cup Kurt’s face rubbing his check with his thumb,” “I can see it on your face, your mind is going a hundred miles an hour”

Kurt looks at him for a minute how does he tell Blaine just how hard he has fallen in love with this town, he could see them here together, and he could see them raising children here. He had almost given up on the idea of kids, because he just didn’t know if raising kids in New York was a good thing, but here, here he could see it. But Blaine’s life was there, in New York.

Kurt could design anywhere; he loved his job, but was almost burnt out on New York. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t found himself there, this skinny kid from Lima Ohio, he had made his mark, he had learned to survive. Kurt could do his thing anywhere, but Blaine, Blaine belonged in New York, he would never take that away from him, never, as long as he has Blaine he can be happy anywhere.

Kurt smiles, “It’s nothing honey, I promise, just going through the list of everything we need to take care of for the wedding, when we first set the date it seemed like we had all the time in the world”

Blaine looked at him still a little concerned, feeling like Kurt wasn’t telling him something, but decides to let it go for now. Hopefully, when Kurt was ready, he would let him know what was wrong.

They start walking again with Blaine pointing out all the different things he had always loved about this town, about the statues in the town square, some of the history. The more Blaine shows him, the more Kurt falls in love with this town, and the more he really dreads going home. He had never felt like that before. He was usually ready to go back, but this time was different, he felt like this is where they belong. But after everything he had put Blaine through, everything Blaine had had to go through alone, he would be damned if he would take his happiness away again.

They finally head back to the apartment, Blaine is still really concerned about Kurt, something was wrong and he knows it, if there is anyone or anything he knows about in his life it is Kurt, he has loved him for as long as he can remember and would love him till the day he died. Something was wrong, he just didn’t know what.

They go in and change clothes, Cooper wanted to take them out to dinner. He of course took them to Oleana, the first place he had taken Blaine when he first moved here. It had been one of his favorite places to eat after that.

When Kurt excused himself to use the restroom Cooper turned and looked at him “Have you talked to him yet”

“No” Blaine said “He has had his mind on the wedding and it hasn’t come up”

“Don’t you think you should make it come up” “I know you aren’t happy in New York, you put up a really good front, but you haven’t been happy there in months” Cooper said looking at him

“Cooper I just got Kurt back, his life is in New York, his business is there, I can’t take that away from him and I won’t” “I am happy wherever Kurt is, if he is in New York then I am happy there”

“Blaine you can’t start a life with Kurt, and keep secrets” “What are you going to do if he finds out”

“I just have to make sure he doesn’t find out” “Cooper, I can’t lose Kurt again it almost destroyed me the first time and I know I will never survive it again, I just can’t” “When I lost him I lost part of me, the best part of me, I have that back, him back, that will be enough”

“Blaine just think about it ok” “Uncle Adam is wanting to step down, take some time off beginning in January and I will be moving there to take over that office”. “Bob’s son is ready and can step in and take over New York” “He will be a perfect fit” “Just think about it ok” “Cambridge was always a better fit for you” “I would say that I wish I had taken New York and left you here, but then we wouldn’t have realized what a dick Alex was and you wouldn’t have ran into Kurt again”

When Kurt comes back out the topic switches to the wedding, what all they still need to do and then about Thanksgiving.

OoOoO

Monday finds Blaine back in his office, more worried now about Kurt than before. They had had a really good weekend. They had done a lot of exploring. He had given him a tour of Harvard, they had spent some time with Mattie, and had coffee and a chocolate croissant every day. There was nothing wrong in the intimacy department; they still had sex every night, sometimes twice. They still spent their cuddle time together while watching movies at night.

They still had their nightly conversation about what was going on in their particular jobs, about concerns they had with things going on. But he knew something was wrong. He decided to give Kurt until after Thanksgiving to talk about it and then he will finally have to say something and make him talk. Right now, all he ever got was “Honey, nothing is going on” with them ending up in the bedroom shortly after. Almost like Kurt was using sex as a way to not talk about things.

Before they know it, it is time to head home for Thanksgiving; they go to Lima Wednesday night and have lunch at the Hummel’s Thursday. Even Burt seems to see something is off he asks Blaine to follow him into the living room with the pretext of talking about football. “Bud what is wrong, are you two ok”

Blaine just looks at him and almost breaks down, he feels like he is losing Kurt again, this feels like it did the first time. They still lived together, they still slept together and talked but something was off. “To be honest, I really don’t know”. “I don’t know what is going on. He has been like this for the last two weeks” “It started when we went to Cambridge and found the place for the wedding, we both loved it, it was perfect, he seemed happy until we left there and that is when it started” “He acts like everything is ok, when I ask him what is wrong he just tells me nothing and smiles at me, and then gets super talkative”. “But you can tell it is all fake” “I don’t know what to do anymore” “I just keep hoping it is stress over the wedding, that once that is settled we can go back to normal.”

Burt looked at him and smiled “That is probably all it is, you know how focused Kurt gets on things, he is just putting everything into making sure that this wedding is perfect”

Blaine just laughs that is true when Kurt gets his mind on something he can get very intense. He is thankful for Burt once again, for always knowing what to say to calm Blaine down. He had always given him good advice, and the only person who knew Kurt better than Blaine was Burt.

He hopes that is all it is. That, he can deal with, losing Kurt again he can’t. After lunch they all sit around and talk. Rachel, Carol and Kurt talked about the dresses that Kurt had planned for them and trying to schedule a time when they can either come to New York for a fitting or He could come here.

Burt, Blaine and Finn were talking about the game, before they know if it is time to leave to go to the Anderson’s, they get hugs from everyone “we’ll get together later to talk about Christmas” was shouted as Blaine and Kurt headed to the car.

Blaine was feeling better after his talk with Burt, Kurt was just being nervous and anxious about the wedding, and trying to make sure everything was perfect that’s all it was, so yea he felt better. That lasted until they got in the car. Kurt is supper talkative all the way to Westerville. Talking about the shopping he wants to do tomorrow at the Blake Friday sales. He is meeting Mercedes at the mall in Westerville since it is bigger than the one in Lima.

When they get to Blaine’s parents house he sees Kurt exhale, almost like “wow, I made it”. This sets Blaine off. He is tired. He has tried to be supportive, tried to give Kurt his time, but something had to give. He couldn’t keep doing this, it was tearing him apart. When they get home they **WILL** talk, he **Will** find out what was going on.

He gets out of the car and walks towards the house doing something he has never done. From the moment Kurt and him had become a couple back in high school, Blaine had always held the car door for Kurt to get in, and had always opened the door to let him out. No he wasn’t trying to treat him like a woman, he was just showing his respect, his love. But today that exhale had set him off.

He needed to walk away before he said something he would regret, because right now that was where he was. If Kurt was going to leave him, do it now, don’t keep waiting, they were four months away from their wedding.

When Blaine got even with the porch, the front door opened and his mom ran over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. “There are my boys” she said

Blaine just held on, he needed this hug to make it through. Pam sensed right away something was wrong with Blaine. He had that look, and he hugged her just a little longer than normal. She knew she needed to have a talk with her baby.

About this time Kurt was walking up the steps, she pulled him into a tight hug as well “there is my other boy” “I am so glad you guys are here” She said ushering them into the living room where Michael and Cooper were talking about a case Cooper was dealing with “Ok guys no shop talk today we agreed”. “You can do that tomorrow”

“So, you telling us about that case you have been working at the hospital isn’t shop talk” Cooper asked looking at her raising his eyebrows at her.

“Hey, I’m the mom” she said laughing

“Coooopppppeeeerrrrsss in trouble” Blaine said in a sing songy voice laughing, trying to cover up his feelings.

“Shut up squirt” Cooper said before coming over and throwing his arms around Blaine in a bear hug. “Come on I’ll help you get your luggage”

“Blaine what’s wrong” Cooper said the minute they walked out the door

“Nothing’s wrong why?” Blaine looked at him

“Blaine I have seen that “someone kicked my puppy” look before. You are good at hiding it but something is wrong”

“It’s nothing really, just wedding stress, but everything is fine” Blaine said trying to smile

“Are you sure, you can talk to me” He said looking worried

“No seriously I’m ok, nothing is wrong” oh how easily that lie came out.

They grabbed the suitcases out of the trunk of the rental car, and headed back inside Blaine got the one from Cooper and headed up to his room, half expecting Kurt to follow him to hang his things up in the closet, but he doesn’t. Blaine hangs up everything and then sits on the foot of the bed and bends at his waist elbows on his knees he places his head in his hands and just sits there.

He sits like that until Pam finds him. “Blaine sweetie what’s wrong” she asks him

“Nothing is wrong mom, everything is ok” Blaine answered her back

“Blaine, I have known you your whole life, I know when you get quiet like this something is wrong, talk to me sweetie” And he did. He told her about their trip to Cambridge, about the church and deciding that is where the wedding would be, about the last two weeks, and about his talk with Burt.

“I think Burt is right, sounds like to me that stress is getting to him. He is trying to design and make everybody in the wedding party’s outfits, and arranging everything else, this on top of keeping his own business running”. “That is a lot to deal with. I remember when me and my mom were planning your dad and my wedding I thought I would lose my mind and I wasn’t dealing with all the other things Kurt is”

“I hope that is all it is Mom, because I seriously feel like I am losing him” Blaine finally admits

“I can’t tell you not to have those feelings, or try to down play them, but I seriously don’t think that is what it is” “Kurt loves you and I know that for a fact” she says hugging him tight

“He loved me before too though” Blaine said with a sad sigh before standing up and following her downstairs.

After dinner they all went back into the living room and sit around talking. Kurt joking with Cooper like nothing was wrong, going on and on with Pam about all his wedding plans, what has been done so far and what still needs to be done.

Blaine stands up and heads to the piano and starts playing. Once again his music giving him the outlet he needed, so glad he finally had that back. He played and sang the first song that came to him. It was one he had written a long time ago but had never played it for anyone else.

I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless

The world can be

 

He noticed everyone stopped talking and just looked at him and listened.

 

I've seen you crying

You felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

To make you see

 

Baby, you're not alone

'Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through...

That was as far as he got, he knew he needed to leave the room before he completely broke down. “Hey guys, I am really bushed, I am going to head on to bed and I’ll see you in the morning”

He slowly stands up and heads to the stairs, hearing nothing but silence behind him. Once again he thought Kurt would follow him. Blaine walks in his room, shuts the door behind him strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed just ready for this day to be over. Glad he is by himself so he doesn’t have to keep acting like he is ok.

He lays there for twenty minutes before he hears the door quietly open and shut. He knows it is Kurt, he can smell him. He had always loved the fragrance that was Kurt. Blaine doesn’t move, doesn’t acknowledge Kurt at all just stays on his side, facing away from the door. He heard the rustling of clothes as Kurt got undressed and then the bed dip as Kurt got in.

Kurt got in bed and moved as close to Blaine as he could, wrapping his arm around his waist to pull him close, hoping Blaine won’t feel the tears rolling down his face. Kurt had just had a talk with Pam, telling her everything, knowing it is weird to be crying on your fiancé’s mother’s shoulder about said fiancé. Something had changed with Blaine while they were in Cambridge Blaine seemed to be pulling away from him, acting funny, getting quiet. What threw Kurt was that Blaine kept asking HIM if HE was ok.

“I can’t do this anymore Kurt” he heard Blaine whisper

“You want to break up with me don’t you” Kurt whispered breaking into tears “I knew it”

Blaine reaches out his hand, turns on the bedside lamp and the rolls over and faces Kurt “Are you insane” he said setting up “In what universe would I ever break up with you, I meant that if you are going to break up with me, please just do it already, I can’t keep dealing with this, it hurts to much” he says feeling the tears slip down his face.

“Blaine why would I break up with you” Kurt asks seriously puzzled

“Kurt you have been acting weird since we left the church in Cambridge, you started shutting down, refused to really TALK to me, you talked, but about nothing important, you have been pulling away from me for two weeks, when I try to talk to you about it we end up just having sex”

“We had sex, because I was hoping that you would open up to me, talk to me but you never did.” “At first I thought you had found out about the suit and was upset” Kurt looked at him

“Kurt what are you talking about, and what suit?”

“When we were in Cambridge you had that short meeting with Cooper before we went to look at the church, when you opened the door I heard you say “ _that is not something I am going to talk to Kurt about_ ” and when you saw me you didn’t say anymore.” “I have spent the last two weeks trying to figure out what you didn’t want to talk to me about.” “I started thinking that you had told him you couldn’t do us anymore, that it was too late and you just didn’t know how to tell me”

Blaine just looked at him with tears running down his face and then started laughing “your serious, you are really serious right now” he said laughing even harder

Kurt looked at him not seeing what was so damn funny and wanting to knock that damn smile off of his face. “I am so glad you think this is so fucking funny Blaine, because I don’t see anything funny” Kurt was mad now, and if he was honest hurt.

Blaine reached out and tried to take Kurt’s hand only to have him pull it back “No sweetheart, I am not laughing at you, well maybe in a way I am but not laughing at you but at the both of us. You have been being quiet because of a partial conversation you heard, and I have been being quiet because I thought I was losing you because you were quiet.” “Remember after our first fight, after getting back together we agreed that we would talk….. Man we really fucked that up didn’t we”

Kurt looked at him tipping his head to the side “so you aren’t breaking up with me?”

Blaine laughed again before reaching out both hands and grabbing Kurt’s face and pulling him into a long, deep kiss putting all his emotions into it. “Never… I spent half my life waiting for you at one point or another, I could never let you go, I just thought you didn’t want me anymore”

“Blaine for someone as smart as you are, sometimes you can be so dense, now that I finally have you back, I could never let you go, that is why I have been going crazy”

Blaine looked at him, it was time to get honest. “Kurt we need to talk, you are right I was keeping something from you and that is what that conversation you heard was about” Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes hoping this wasn’t what tears them apart.

“Three weeks ago during one of the conference calls between Dad, Cooper, Uncle Adam and myself, Uncle Adam decided he was ready to retire, there is no one in the California office that could take it over so we had to decide what to do with it. It is one of our biggest offices and also has one of our biggest case load, plus all the lawyers and legal secretaries dependent on us for their jobs”

“The idea was to have Cooper move to California to take it over. He has secretly always wanted to work in that office but loves Cambridge. Then we had to decide what to do with the office in Cambridge. We didn’t want to shut it down, because it offers internships to legal students going to Harvard. Dad, Uncle Adam, Cooper and I all graduated from there and we liked the idea of being there to help the next round of lawyers learn.

“With that office it was almost like we were giving back you know”. “So they asked me if I would be willing to come back to Cambridge and run the office there. Bob’s son was willing to step in and take over New York with Bob’s help. He was ready when I took it over but dad felt he wanted me or Coop there.

“I asked them why they didn’t transfer Jaime to the Cambridge office instead of me.” “They said it was because Jaime was married with kids, and didn’t want to move.” “I explained that we were about to get married, you had a successful business in New York and I wasn’t going to ask you to move and give that up for me, and I would not go without you.” “That day Cooper was asking if I ever talked to you about it and I said no because I never intended for you to know.”

Then it was Kurt’s turn to laugh “you are serious right now aren’t you” he said looking at Blaine

“Kurt don’t worry, I am not going to ask you to move, we will figure out what to do with that office but I will not let it interfere with our lives”

“You know what Blaine we really need to learn how to talk to each other better, especially about the hard things we don’t want to talk about, two weeks Blaine, we both spent two weeks in hell thinking the other person was going to break up with them” Kurt said still laughing

Blaine wished he knew what Kurt thought was so funny; the possibility of losing him wasn’t a laughing matter, not to Blaine anyway.

“Blaine, the minute we got to Cambridge I fell in love, it felt like home in a way New York or even Lima never had. I could see myself happily living there, Us buying a house, starting a family. I didn’t know if I would have ever felt comfortable raising kids in New York”

“You had just gotten to New York, had just started at that office and loved it, I couldn’t ask you to give that up, even though I am so completely burnt out by New York. I love my business, but I want to design children’s clothes. I want to take time off to raise our kids when we finally get to that point, if we do.” “I have enough money saved up to be able to not work for years so it’s not that you would have to support me, plus if I sold my business that would give me more, I would so love to move to Cambridge, but didn’t think that was ever anything you would be interested in, or be able to do”

Blaine just looked at Kurt in awe “I love you so, so, so much, I would love to move there with you. I did love New York, I loved everything about it. But the thing I love about it the most is that it brought me back to you. I have wanted to move back since we became a couple again for the same reasons. I couldn’t see us raising kids there, and even though we never even talked about having kids this time around like we did when were younger.” “Also sometimes New York felt a little fast, almost like I didn’t belong. I am a small town boy from Westerville Ohio.

Blaine reaches out again to grab Kurt’s hand and this time he doesn’t pull it back “So, do you want to do this”

Kurt looks at him with the biggest smile Blaine has ever seen. “Yes, Yes, Yes and yes, let’s do this.” This had Blaine pulling Kurt close kissing him, loving him.

That was the last words spoken for a while, it had been two weeks, two long weeks, yes they had been intimate, and yes they had had sex but tonight, tonight they made love. Afterwards they snuggled, holding each other, not wanting to let go. Blaine lying on his back, with Kurt’s head on his shoulder while Blaine carded his hands through Kurt’s hair. Just as they were about to drift off to sleep Blaine remembers something Kurt had said, “Wait…. What was that about my suit?”

At that Kurt tries to pretend he is asleep, pretending to lightly snore. Blaine knows damn well Kurt doesn’t snore KKKKKUUUUUURRRRTTTTT!!!! nothing but more fake snores Blaine chuckles and pulls Kurt even closer to him happily falling asleep.

OoOoO

Kurt’s alarm goes off at 5am, he is supposed to be meeting Mercedes at the mall, at 6. He snuggles in closer to Blaine rethinking his decision to go this year. Now that things were settled with Blaine he can think of much more enjoyable things he can do than go shopping. If he didn’t still have so much to buy he’d probably cancel. This isn’t helped by the fact that Blaine pushes into Kurt in his sleep, allowing him to feel just how hard he was.

Kurt looks at the clock, and then at Blaine trying to figure just how quickly he can shower and dress, he doesn’t need a full 45 minutes for sure and he was only 15 minutes away from the mall, and if he was late a few minutes, Mercedes would be ok, during all this thinking he keeps looking between the clock and Blaine. Decision made…

Kurt gently roles Blaine on to his back, then straddles his hips. Leaning down, placing gentle kisses on Blaine’s lips, up his jaw and to his ear, running his tongue around the curve of it before nibbling on the lobe, and then back to his lips. He slowly starts pressing down onto Blaine letting their erections rub against each other. Blaine waking up, deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, reaching his hand up to the back of Kurt’s head, pulling it down harder, while raising his hips to met Kurt’s, kissing Kurt’s neck softly biting into it, enough to be pleasurable but not to mark. They keep gently rocking into each other, until first Kurt and then Blaine find’s their release.

When Kurt looks at the clock again he has 15 minutes to get showered and dressed. He quickly kissed Blaine before jumping out of bed and heading to the bathroom. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us, Mercedes would like to see you I’m sure”

“I think I’ll go talk to dad and Cooper about Cambridge, if you are still sure that is” Blaine says following Kurt to the bathroom, stepping in the shower behind him. Blaine loves morning showers with Kurt, even though today Kurt is in a hurry.

“Sounds good” Kurt says before ducking his head under the shower head and washing his hair.

They both stepped out of the shower drying off and getting dressed. Kurt quickly fixes his hair and then they are walking down the stairs. Blaine walks Kurt to the door handing him the car keys, and then kissing him good bye, placing his hands on both of Kurt’s hip pulling him closer. “I love you” Blaine whispers in Kurt’s ear

“I love you, I’ll be back later” placing another kiss on Blaine’s lips before turning around and walking out the door.

“Well it seems like you two made up” Cooper said walking down the steps

“Yea we did” Blaine says with a big smile on his face.

They both head into the kitchen. Their mom was already up, with coffee made. Judging by her clothes she was going to the hospital. “I have to go see 3 patients really quick and then I’ll be back and we can decide what to do about lunch, unfortunately you are on you own for breakfast” “Love you” she said before she walked out the door.

Once they both had their coffee, and grabbing a bagel before sitting down, Blaine looked at Cooper, “So just how quickly am I expected in the Cambridge office?”

Cooper just looked at him “Ok, so you are going, Kurt still let you kiss him before he left, so either you didn’t tell him, or you did, and you were worried for nothing.”

“We talked last night” Blaine said unable to not smile “He feels the same way I do, he is tired of New York, he fell in love with Cambridge”. “He didn’t say anything because he didn’t want me to give up New York thinking I loved it. He was willing to stay there, even if he was unhappy, so I would be happy”. “We have both been miserable for two weeks, because we still haven’t figured out how to talk to each other about the hard things”

“I think we are both still a little insecure too.” “We both know we love each other, and want to spend the rest of our lives together, but sometimes the past is hard to forget, we are both still afraid of losing each other again.” Blaine says.

“I can understand that, you have both been through a lot.” “So he has wanted to leave too?” asked Cooper.

“Not at first, but like I said he fell in love with Cambridge, he said he could see us raising kids there together, but can’t see that in New York. When we were younger we always talked about wanting kids, but it hasn’t been anything we have discussed since getting back together. The way I feel, if I can have him, then that is all I need”

“I am really happy for the both of you, I am glad you were able to find each other, and reconnect.” Cooper said right as their dad walked in

The three of them talk about the move two of them will be making, Blaine back to Cambridge and Cooper to California. Since Bob is in New York, and knows all the ins and outs of the office, he will be able to help Jaime take over, the same way he was there to help Blaine. Cooper was the big move. He needed to be in California within the next 2 weeks, so he can work with their Uncle Adam, since California was a whole new ball game. Cooper also needs to get his license updated to cover California the way Blaine had to have his changed to cover New York, that doesn’t really take long, but is just a pain to deal with.

Blaine knows he can’t wait until after the wedding before he needs to move, that was going to be the hard part, not only leaving Kurt, but leaving Kurt to deal with a lot of the wedding planning by himself. Blaine had loved coming home from work and sitting down with Kurt and going over details, ironing out what each of them wanted.

They are still going over everything when Pam and Kurt ended up coming back at the same time. Kurt is excited because he thinks he found their wedding announcements. He had had a copy of one made so he could show Blaine. It was on cream colored card stock with a very elegant font. But what had really caught his attention with the one he picked, in the top middle was blackbird with musical notes surrounding it’s head. He was in shock, he didn’t think he would find something so totally perfect. He walks in and hands it to Blaine “I found it” Kurt told Blaine, still in awe.

Together With Their Families

Blaine Devon Anderson

And

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel

Invite You To Share In Their Joy

When They Exchange Marriage Vows

And Begin Their New Life Together

On Saturday The Twentieth Of March

At 3pm In The Afternoon

St Ann’s Church

1443 Masters Rd

Cambridge Mass.

Pastor Marks, To Officiate

Reception To Follow

 

Blaine just stares at it. It was beyond perfect, it was them. Kurt calls the printer and tells him to go ahead with the order. One more thing down… On to the next Kurt thinks.

Blaine stands up and holds his hand out to Kurt “Can we go into the living room for a few minutes so we can talk”

Kurt reaches out and takes Blaine’s hand “Ok” he says bound and determined not to get nervous because Blaine wants to talk to him in private. He has to learn not to jump to conclusion.

Blaine guides Kurt over to one of the couches, and they both sit down, Blaine sitting sideways so he can look at Kurt. “Are you still ok with the move to Cambridge Kurt, are you sure about this”

Kurt looks at him “Of course I am, what is going on”

“It is going to happen a lot faster than I was expecting” Blaine answered

“How fast is fast” Kurt questions

“Two weeks” Blaine says looking at him “Cooper needs to get to California so he can start learning the difference in the law between Massachusetts and California. He also has to get his license updated as well”

“Jaime is ready to step in now to take my place, with Bob’s help so the New York office is covered but that leaves Cambridge with no one” “I need to get there before Cooper leaves” “I am so sorry, I thought there would be more time, I don’t want to leave you with all the planning plus we don’t know how long it will be before you can move there.”

Kurt looks at him for a moment before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Blaine’s mouth. “It’s ok, we have this, I can see you are worried.” “We can get pretty much everything in place for the wedding in two weeks, we can work on getting the apartment packed up and I can talk to Santana, I had originally thought about selling the studio, but what do you think about letting Santana manage it”. “I can do everything I do now from Cambridge, I’ll just need to find a small work space somewhere, like a vacant office.” “What do you think?” “That way it won’t be as long before I can be there, and I can always decide to sale later if that doesn’t work out”

Blaine just looks at him, “are you sure Kurt, you have worked so hard on your business, on creating your brand, making your mark”

“I am positive and plus this way I will still own it, it will still be mine” Kurt explains, “Plus in Cambridge there might be an opportunity to start children’s designs like I talked about last night, what do you think?”

Blaine just smiles “I love that idea”

“When we get home tomorrow we can start getting things lined up, we will need a moving company to move the piano and we will need to figure out what to do with your furniture in New York, or did it come furnished” Kurt asked

“Nope, I picked all that out my first week there, what we can do is tomorrow instead of heading home we can go back to Cambridge and see what all is there, if we want to keep any of it. Plus, even though we will be moving, the New York apartment will still stay mine so we can always just leave the furniture there except my piano. I do want to move it back, but everything else can stay, that way it is already set if we ever want to come back for anything”

“Oh wow” Blaine said suddenly “let’s go talk to Cooper, I just thought of something, we own the upper two floors of the office in Cambridge, that we don’t use because we never needed them. They were left vacant in case we ever needed to add more apartment space. I bet dad wouldn’t have a problem with you using part of it, especially if it gets my butt there sooner” Blaine says laughing.

Kurt looks at him almost afraid to ask the next question “Ummm… before we go talk to Cooper can I ask something… would it be possible to change out the bed in your old apartment, this is going to sound bad but I know Alex slept there”

Blaine just looks at him with a soft smile on his face and whispers “that will not be a problem at all” and then leans in to kiss Kurt again and pull him into a hug.

OoOoO

The next day back at the Cambridge apartment they look over everything and there is really nothing that they would change other than the bedroom furniture. Michael had had no issue with Kurt using some of the space in the unused part of the building, so they had gone up to the 5th floor and looked around and Kurt found his spot. It was already walled in like it was set up partially for an apartment. It was in the corner of the building so it had a lot of windows that allowed for natural lighting, and had hard wood floors that would make cleanup easier. Kurt loved it. He would replace the wooden door with a glass one with his logo etched into it, everything had already been cleared with Michael.

Kurt and Blaine took measurements so Kurt could get started ordering everything he would need. They called an electrician to come in and finish wiring Kurt’s new showroom, office and backroom, putting in additional outlets, he called the phone company to have his office space set up with phone service. He contacted a carpenter one of the lawyers that worked with Cooper knew, and had requested for them to come in and build shelving units in the showroom and back room, and sewing tables for the work area.

Kurt called his favorite vendor for materials, letting them know about the change in location, and requesting for his standing order to be moved to his new address. He would still need to go back to New York every other week to look for anything new, but he felt like he had ordered everything he would need, except new sewing machines, but he would do that when they got back home. To Kurt, everything was set. He was ready to start the new chapter of his life.

Before leaving that day, Blaine went to security advising them that Kurt would be a permanent resident in Blaine’s apartment and that he would be setting up office space on the fifth floor. He also to let them know, which workers were scheduled to come, and when so they could let them in if Kurt wasn’t available.

Once again, Blaine’s move was fast paced. Like the move from Cambridge to New York, the transfer back moved just as fast, but unlike the last time when he was moving alone, having to wait on Alex, this time Blaine would have Kurt with him.

Monday morning Kurt and Blaine went to the studio to talk to Santana together. She was surprised about the move and how fast it was happening, but was very happy for them and to take over as manager, and then just stands there staring at them, when Kurt lets her know about the raise she was being given.

“Your kidding me right Kurt” she said when she heard the amount she would be getting.

“No San you have earned it, and you are going to be taking on more responsibility and I couldn’t or wouldn’t trust anyone else”. “Also from now on you will get commission on anything you sale”. “I will need to come back every few weeks to look for new material and do any fittings that might need to be scheduled, but we can work all that out later”. “Thank you so much for being willing to do this for me. You have no idea just how much this means to me.”

“Kurt you don’t have to thank me, I need to thank you. When I moved to New York I had no idea what I wanted to do with myself, I did know though that I didn’t want to keep working at that diner. You gave me a place, you helped me have security, you have done so much for me and I am really going to miss you.” She said giving him one of her rare Santana hugs.

Since Kurt doesn’t have any current orders that needed to be completed or any fittings to be done he decides to take the next two weeks off before the move. He hasn’t allowed himself to have a vacation in years, other than a day here or there. Since Blaine is going to be busy shifting all his cases to Jaime, and working with him to step into Blaine’s place Kurt starts working on getting things packed up that wasn’t needed . He would make sure they would be ready in two weeks.

OoOoO


	26. The Wedding

A/N: Here is the final chapter for this book. I

will be posting an Epilogue for it as well later this week. Thank you for all who took the time to read this, I split the last chapter because it seemed to be getting really long, and then ended up with 16,000 words on the second part anyway. Still unbeta’d, any mistakes are mine ;-)

***Smut Warning***

 

 

 

The two weeks went by so much faster than Kurt thought they would, and he still wasn’t ready to move, he figured he would need at least another week. If something could go wrong at the studio it did. He had more alterations he feels in one week than he has since the day he opened his doors. He didn’t know if he was just messing up that bad or if it was the Universe conspiring against him once again to keep him and Blaine apart.

Blaine had had to go ahead and leave, he had been hoping that Kurt would be going with him but things didn’t work out the way they had wanted them too. They had a lot of the apartment packed, making sure not to pack anything that Kurt would need until he could follow Blaine. They had managed to get most of it packed just leaving a few odds and ends that Kurt would finish up later.

They had the movers hired who would be moving the piano and the boxed stuff. Kurt would be bringing his clothes and the ones Blaine had left behind, that way when he came to see Kurt, he wouldn’t need to pack clothes, and he would have them already here. Kurt just seriously hoped that he wouldn’t be here long enough for Blaine to need to visit. After work Kurt was packing up what he could. He was ready to go, time dragged a day felt like one hundred.

Kurt was in the bedroom closet pulling old blankets off of the top shelf when he noticed the box, that he remembered Blaine always had on his dresser at his parents’ house, it was the one Blaine’s grandfather had given him one year for his birthday. Kurt is dying to open the lid because he remembered what Blaine said was in it, but then he remembers how he felt when he saw Adam looking through his box.

Kurt couldn’t do that to Blaine, even though he would never know the difference. It just wouldn’t feel right, so he wrapped it up in a couple of towels to protect it for the move and placed it in the box he was currently trying to pack, after his dad and Michael's fittings Friday he is hoping to be done, and ready to move. He is wanting to surprise Blaine. The movers where originally scheduled to move everything on Monday, but Kurt had set it up for Friday at 1 instead.

Michael and Burt were supposed to be at the shop on Friday at 10:30 and that would be the last fitting he would need to do before the move. Finns suit was done as well as Coopers, he had managed to do the final fitting for Coopers before he had to leave for California. Blaine’s suit was almost done, and Kurt had sewn up the suit he had used as the pattern. He still didn’t understand why Blaine didn’t wear that gray suit, it was beautiful.

OoOoO

Blaine was glad to be back in Cambridge he instantly felt like he was back home, but also missed home, because Kurt wasn’t here yet, and where ever Kurt was, was home. They were back to skyping, texting, emails and phone calls every day, and it still wasn’t enough.

Cooper goes over all the case notes of all open cases, and advises Blaine on all the interns they currently have working with them. Before long Blaine is driving Cooper to the airport for his flight to California, and at that moment he realized just how much he was going to miss him. For years, Cooper had lived in the apartment across the hall, or he had always been just over an hour away by plane, now he will be on the opposite coast. No more knocking on Cooper’s door just to talk, meeting Mattie there and playing games or just getting drunk. At least Mattie was close again, but now Aidan wasn’t.

“I’ll see you at Christmas squirt” Cooper said as he hugged Blaine good bye and gets ready to head to his gate

“See you at Christmas and don’t forget you have a job to do on March the 20th” Blaine says back

“Don’t worry little brother I wouldn’t miss it for the world” Cooper said pulling Blaine into another hug. “Love you little brother”

“Love you too Cooper” he stands there until he can no longer see him and then turns around and heads back to the office. He stops at the coffee shop, and grabs a coffee but not a croissant, he can’t eat them anymore they remind him of Kurt, and the fact that he isn’t here. It is weird, they had only been living with each other for a few months but now Blaine can’t stand to be without him.

Walking back to the office, he passes Laura “Hey can you call in John for me” I need to go over one of his cases with him.

“Sure thing boss” she says, she is glad to have Blaine back

Blaine pulls up his computer and starts going over his emails while he waits for John to come to the office. The first thing he sees is an email from Kurt, and feels his heart start beating just a little quicker.

Blaine,

First things first, I miss you, second thing, I miss you very much. Ok, our invitations came in this morning so I will be bringing them with me this weekend; we need to go over the guest list again and get them mailed. Your mom and Carol are coming in tomorrow for their final fittings and then dad and Michael are coming in Friday for theirs, why they couldn’t work with me and all come together is beyond me. Sarah sent me 2 pictures of the flower arrangements, I am attaching the pictures. Let me know which one you like better. Oh well, I really don’t like email, I miss your voice. Can you call me as soon as possible, please? Love you and miss you like crazy

Love Kurt

000000

Hey Kurt,

I will call you as soon as I can sweetheart; I have an intern coming in shortly to go over a case he is working on. Cooper told me to keep an eye on him. I love and miss you too. Why isn’t it Friday already so you could be here? I really need you to be here. I miss your face, and every other part of you.

Love you Blaine

Right after Blaine hits send, he hears a knock on his door

“Come in” Blaine said standing up

“Hi Mr. Anderson”, John said walking in and shaking Blaine’s hand

“Call me Blaine”

“Thanks Sir”

Blaine just smiles, trying to remember if he had ever been that eager to please, and thinks probably not, because Cooper had been the one over his internship “Have a seat”

They cover his case, Blaine giving advice, pointing out a few things that he feels need to be changed, not demanding but just constructive criticism. While they are talking Blaine notices, or feels like John is staring at him. It gives him a funny feeling. “So how is it going, do you like working here?”

“Yes sir, it seems like a great place to start” John answers back and Blaine notices that he turns a little red

“We have several of our Junior lawyers that started out here as interns. We prefer to hire from within whenever possible” Blaine says standing up “Thanks for coming in and talking to me, come see me anytime if you have any questions” Blaine said, feeling like he needed to have John leave, getting a funny vibe off of him, he might pass him off to Steve, a senior Lawyer that had been working with them for years.

John says thank you, looking back at Blaine with a smile, as he walks out the door. The minute the door shuts he has his phone in his hand calling Kurt. “I miss you” was the first thing out of his mouth when Kurt answers.

Blaine finishes up his day, but can’t settle down, he knows he has things upstairs that he could be unpacking, but he can’t get his mind around anything today. He doesn’t know if it is because Cooper was gone, or that Kurt is so very far away, when he should be holding him. So, Blaine, does something he had gotten used to doing when he had things running around in his head, but just can’t calm his thoughts, he gets in his car and drives to St Ann’s, and just like every other time he felt a calmness flow over him, letting his mind calm down.

Blaine heads back home feeling better, more calm and better able to handle things, he heads up to the apartment, hooked his iPod up the doc and let his music relax him, he would be glad when his piano could be delivered they had said it should be here by next Monday. Blaine gets everything unpacked and put away, and then heads to the store. He needs to stock the kitchen. It has absolutely nothing in it, unlike the first time he had moved here, when his mom and surprised him by coming up 2 days before he would be here and filling up his pantry and loading the fridge with all his favorite foods.

This time he was on his own. Walking down all the isles he mainly focused on things he knew that Kurt would like.

OoOoO

Kurt finally has everything packed that would be going with him to Cambridge except for the two outfits he would need. Kurt had had the final fittings with Carol and Pam, their dresses were now done and he had managed to convince his dad and Michael to come for their final fittings on Thursday instead of Friday as planned. Kurt had finished everything at the studio that needed to be done before the move, so technically he was ready. He would stay till Friday when the movers where to be here and then he would be catching a flight to finally be back with Blaine. Hoping that this will be the last time they will ever have to be separated again.

8am on Friday morning Kurt is in the studio, going over everything with Santana. From now on she would be the one taking all the orders and measurements and emailing everything to Kurt, all the day to day running’s of the studio will now pass to her. Kurt would be coming back to New York one day every other week to take care of any alterations that need to be done and to check out the fabric market he has used for years.

Kurt, handed Santana a set of master keys for the studio and the office. She had already been given the pass code for the security system, for all intents and purposes the running of Elizabeth Devon Designs had been passed on to her, and he didn’t know of anyone he would trust more.

Kurt hugged her goodbye and headed back to the apartment, walking through every room making sure that nothing was being left behind. Kurt had just finished going through the kitchen when he phone rang thinking it was Blaine he smiled while pulling his phone out of his pocket. That is when he notices a number he doesn’t recognize. “Mr. Hummel this is Allan with the A&L movers I was calling to see if it would be possible to start your move earlier than planned. We had a cancellation, and were wondering if it would be possible to come now, we understand if you would prefer to wait till 1pm”

“Actually you coming now would be perfect, how quickly do you think you will get here?” Kurt asked getting excited because that meant he could get to Blaine sooner

“Well, if it is ok with you we are about 15 minutes out”

Kurt starts jumping up and down “That will be perfect, I am home and everything is ready to go”

Kurt did go ahead and make one more quick walk through to make sure nothing important was being left behind, quickly packed his carry-on bag so he would have clothes to wear until their stuff was delivered. Kurt suddenly feels a little sad to be leaving this apartment; this is where Blaine and him had reconnected, where they had found their way back to each other again. He looked forward to the new memories they will be making in a place they had both fallen in love with, but this place was the beginning.

When the movers got there they started right away, the first thing out the door was Blaine’s piano. They had wrapped it in blankets to protect it and then between 3 men had loaded it on a big moving dolly and then out the door it went. The boxes took no time at all and in less than an hour everything had been loaded in the moving truck. “We will be able to have everything delivered by 12 Saturday if that is ok with you”

“That will be perfect” Kurt says just so ready to go.

Santana had been given a key to the apartment, and security alerted that she would be stopping by. She was going to take charge of the food in the cabinets and freezer, Kurt had cleaned out the refrigerator this morning before heading into the studio, the only thing left for him to do was to grab his laptop place it in his messenger bag, grabbing his carry-on and walking out the door making sure to lock it as he went. He called a cab on his way down stairs, waits 5 minutes and then is on his way to the airport, and his next adventure.

Kurt lands Boston Logan International, quickly rents a car and starts the drive to Cambridge. He has his iPod playing all his favorite songs, he just smiles when “Perfect” by P!nk starts playing. Remembering all the times when he and Blaine, while still in high school, had driven around with that song playing, singing along. It was one of his happiest memories.

Kurt smiles when he reaches the Cambridge city limits, almost home. He parks in the office parking lot, walks across the street to get Blaine and himself a coffee and croissant, wondering with a laugh what Blaine will be happier to see him or the croissant.

When Kurt walks in, he immediately heads to the security desk, as he got close he noticed the same guard he had met when he was here last, he smiles at Kurt “Welcome home Mr. Hummel we weren’t expecting you until tomorrow, Mr. Anderson has your copy of the apartment key and to the new door of your studio, give me a minute and I will let him know you are here”

Kurt looks at him and grins, “please don’t I was hoping to surprise him”

The guard grins, understanding, he leaves his seat and opens the office door for him to walk in. Kurt starts to walk past the front desk, but there is a different woman upfront this time, this one Kurt doesn’t recognize. “Excuse me sir, may I help you” she said looking at him over the top of his glasses.

“Yes ma’am I am here to see Mr. Anderson” he said grinning not used to calling Blaine by such a formal name

“And WHOM might you be” she asked once again looking over he top of her glasses at him

“My name is Kurt” he says still trying to be friendly to her

“Do you have an appointment” she says with a smirk that would have put Santana to shame

“No, but I bet if you called him and told him “Kurt” was here, he would tell you it is ok” he said trying not to lose his patients

“Now why would I disturb “ ** _Mr. Anderson”_** for someone who doesn’t have an appointment _”_ she said, looking him up and down. “This office works by appointments only, and he only deals with pro bono cases on Thursdays” she said.

Oh no she didn’t, Kurt just smiles at her, “Give me a minute dear” Kurt said in full bitch mode now, sitting down the coffee and bag of pastries he was holding on her desk, he pulls out his phone and shows her that he is hitting speed dial #1

“Blaine honey what are you doing right now” he notice the woman just look at him, the smirk slowly leaving her face

“really, huh so it seems like it is going to be a big case then”

“oh really did Coop tell you about it before he left?”

“Do Michael, and Adam know” Kurt said dropping the name of every single Anderson in space of a minute noticing how the white the woman’s face got, and how big her eyes grew.

“Ok, sounds interesting, listen honey are you really, really busy?”

“well I thought it would be fun to surprise my fiancé by showing up earlier than he thought I would be here, but Jaba the Hut won’t let me in or call you”

“ **WHAT ” **Blaine yelled, Kurt had to quickly move his phone away from his ear, and the bad thing was, was that the shout that everyone heard even the receptionist was from some office behind the glass wall, not his phone.

“NO, NO, NO” she was saying “not again”

Blaine came marching out of the office slamming back the glass door so it contacted with the wall behind it, and vibrated.

He looked at her for a minute before walking up to Kurt and pulling him into a quick hug “What are you doing here so soon sweetheart, are you ok” Blaine said looking him over “I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow”

“Well I managed to get everything done faster than I expected, your dad and mine were able to come yesterday for their final fittings, I got all the orders completed and the moving company was able to be here this morning to move the rest of our stuff”

“So you are telling me you’re here now, as in here, here” Blaine said with a big hopeful grin spreading across his face

Kurt just laughed “Yes Blaine here, here I worked late and early so I could get everything done I couldn’t wait to be with you any longer”

Blaine reaches out pulls him into even a tighter hug and starts spinning him around, laughing and then places a quick kiss on his check. “I love you so much, and I have SO missed you”

“I love you too” Kurt says as he was set back down on his feet laughing. “And I missed you too”

Blaine finally releases him, almost like he remembers where he is “Mrs. Martin”, Blaine said turning around to look at the woman, he had clearly forgotten about, “I believe my brother talked to you before, about how to properly greet and treat our guests here correct”

“Yes sir” she said

“Apparently your time in the secretarial pool didn’t help remind you of the correct protocol, I will be speaking with H.R. again today, go ahead and pack your things you are off the rest of the day”

By this time Kurt had picked back up the bag and the coffee in their holder and was waiting for Blaine, he reaches out and takes Kurt’s hand and instead of heading back toward the office like he thought they would, Blaine heads out the outside office door and towards the elevator pulling Kurt along with him, he practically had to run to keep up with him. They quickly got in the elevator Blaine hits the button for the 4th floor. When the door opens he pulls Kurt towards the door of his apartment, unlocks it, pulls Kurt in before shutting and locking the door, he then grabs the bag and coffee and still without saying a word he puts them on the coffee table, and then grabs Kurt’s hand again “Come on” he says as he pulls him into the bedroom, stripping his clothes off as he goes.

When they finally get back to the living room the coffee is cold, but neither cared. They sit and cuddle on the couch, eat their croissant. They had been separated a week, but for both it had felt like a year.

They snuggle together for an hour, before Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt on the check. “Do you want to go check out your new space” Blaine says with a sweet smile on his face. “Sorry I didn’t ask you that before I jumped you”

Kurt laughed, “You heard me complaining the whole time didn’t you, telling you to stop, going on and on”

“Oh, you were verbal but I don’t remember hearing a single no, or stop, I do remember a lot of yes Blaine, and an occasional harder, faster Blaine” he said laughing pulling Kurt back into a hug

“If you behave yourself, you just might get to hear it again later” Kurt almost growls

Leaning over and whispering close to Kurt’s ear “oh sweetheart I am so going to hold you to that”

“Well that IS the plan” Kurt says raising his eyebrows up and down.

This time it is Blaine’s time to growl, Kurt laughing dove off the couch and headed for the front door just as Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist from behind stopping him mid run, flipping him around and pushing him against the door “What was that Mr. Hummel, would you like to repeat that”

“Ummm I really, REALLY missed you” Kurt said with a questioning tone

“Uhuh, good save” Blaine said leaning down and kissing Kurt, slowly running his hand down his sides before grabbing his ass and pulling him closer “God, I have missed you so much” he whispered in Kurt’s ear. Backing away “Seriously would like to check out your space, the carpenters did such a good job, I went up there every day to see what they had done, I could see you there, of course that only made me miss you more.

They head to the 5th floor, Blaine digs in his pocket and pulls out a set of keys handing them to Kurt. “The silver keys are for your studio, and the gold colored one is for our apartment, you know, no matter how many times I say the word our apartment it makes my heart flutter, I love you so much”

“I love you too” Kurt says before leaning over and kissing Blaine “so so very much”

Kurt took the keys and opened the door of his new studio, and fell in love with it. The craftsmanship was exceptional, even the cases in the back, the ones that only he would see. Tomorrow his new sewing machines would be delivered with all the rest of their things and he can’t wait. Kurt just walks around, staring at everything. This is going to be perfect.

And it was. Once everything they had brought with them was set up and put into place, it was perfect.

Blaine was happy to have his piano back where it belonged, but was happier to have Kurt back in his arms where he definitely belonged

OoOoO

Before they knew it Christmas was on them, and they were heading to Lima for Christmas Eve and early morning Christmas breakfast with Burt, Carol, Finn and Rachel and then on to Westerville for Christmas day and Christmas dinner with Michael, Pam, and Cooper.

New Years came and they decided they just wanted to spend the night at home just the two of them. It had been a long time since they had rang in a new year together, and the only thing Blaine wanted to do was hold Kurt.

 

Wedding planning was going along great, they found a caterer for the food at their reception, and a bakery for their wedding cake, Blaine had made Kurt’s day when he came in with a cake topper he had had made for them. It was two grooms, arms wrapped around each other looking at each other. It was perfect.

Soon January rolled into February and they were celebrating Valentine’s and Kurt was having a minor melt down when he realized the wedding was just a little over a month away and he still needed to figure out how to get Blaine to try on his suit without knowing what he was trying on.

Blaine is starting to get worried himself, he has seen the different dresses and suits that Kurt has made for their family and friends, but nothing about what they were going to wear themselves. It is unlike Kurt to put off to the last minute, so Blaine decided to try to help Kurt out. One day when Kurt had to fly back to New York to take care of some orders that needed him, Blaine had followed on the next flight and went to the house of Zane and had a suit made for himself, and Kurt. He had found the suit that Kurt had worn to their engagement party, in a suit bag in the back of the closet, thinking it could be used for measurement purposes.

Hoping the suit wouldn’t be damaged and could be replaced before Kurt even noticed it was gone. Blaine carefully picked out the suit for Kurt, looking at the design, he knew it was perfect, he just hoped that it didn’t upset Kurt that he went somewhere else to have it made, because Blaine figured there was no way Kurt could make his own. Blaine was promised that both suits would be finished by next week.

He then went to the jewelry store where he had gotten Kurt his engagement ring. Looking through the men’s rings they had available, trying to find the perfect wedding ring for Kurt, Blaine found THE ONE about the time he was going to give up and look somewhere else. It was in the last jewelry case and was beyond perfect. It was brushed titanium something that Blaine knew Kurt loved, on the outside on beveled edges the ring was circled with dozens of tiny diamonds, it was beautiful and he could so see that ring on Kurt, it also had a matching band for himself. Not knowing if Kurt had thought about rings, Blaine buys them both.

He keeps looking at his watch because he has to make sure he is back in Cambridge before Kurt even knows he is gone.

After doing some research Blaine finds the perfect location for their honeymoon in Provincetown, when they were young, they had talked many times about buying a lighthouse. He found one that worked as a rental house. He had arranged to rent it for two weeks, he had gotten with Sarah, and with her help, had arranged that the day of the wedding she was having the Lighthouse decorated with yellow and red roses. A sign was being made and put in the front yard that will say Congratulations Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson.

And that is when it hits him like a ton of bricks, thinking about everything he had put in motion today, he realized they never talked about names, which name they would take. Blaine knows Kurt won’t want to drop Hummel and Blaine doesn’t want to drop Anderson, another conversation on the horizon Blaine thanks.

Blaine was now trying to figure out the perfect wedding present for Kurt. Something he has thought about, for the last two months and was no closer to figuring out what to get. What do you give the man that means the world to you, to let him know he is your world.

Quickly Blaine caught a cab to the airport and managed to be home an hour before Kurt. He had stopped on the way home and got take out from Oleana’s which Kurt had quickly fallen in love with.

When Kurt got home, they ate dinner and then went to the couch to snuggle and watch a movie. Kurt was lying with his head on Blaine’s shoulder, Blaine’s head was lying on Kurt’s and he was rubbing his hand up and down Kurt’s arm in a soothing manor

“Kurt can I ask you a question” Blaine asked with a little hesitation

“Sure, what’s up” Kurt said sitting up so he could look at Blaine. He notices that he has a nervous looks on his face.

“Honey what’s wrong, you know you can ask me anything” Kurt says turning so he can see Blaine better

“I just had a thought today, something we hadn’t talked about” He continues “I was just getting some stuff together today and I realized that we never discussed our names”

“What do you mean about our names” Kurt looked at him confused

“I know I am blowing this. When we get married are we going to change our name, I would like us to have the same last name, we will be married after all, and I was wondering if we didn’t, if and when we have children what would we call them.”

Kurt just looks at Blaine because that wasn’t something they HAD discussed. They discussed, the wedding, the honeymoon, where they would live but not their name, and like Blaine he would love for them to share the same last name.

“What were you thinking” Kurt asked

“Well I would never want you to drop your name, and I wouldn’t want to drop mine. What if we hyphenated, like Hummel-Anderson or Anderson-Hummel. What do you think?”

“I like that, Kurt E. Hummel-Anderson, I can live with that” Kurt smiles

Blaine leans forward and pulls Kurt into a big hug, “I can’t think of a more perfect name.”

“Me either” Kurt says snuggling just a little closer to Blaine

A while later Kurt looks at Blaine, “Ok, my turn, do you trust me”

Blaine just looks at Kurt like he has lost his mind, “Of course I do, I’d trust you with my life, why?”

“If I was to ask you to strip, put on a blind fold and let me dress you without looking would you”

Blaine is looking really confused, but goes along with it. Kurt leaves the room and comes back with a garment bag and what looks like a blindfold. “Ok can you strip down to your boxers for me”

“Oooook” Blaine says maybe this is turning into his kind of party after all he thinks chuckling.

He stands up and strips like Kurt asks. Kurt walks behind him and puts a blindfold over his eyes. “You can’t see can you” he asks just to be safe.

“No I can’t. Sweetheart what is going on” Blaine asked a little confused

“You’ll see” was all Kurt said before handing a pair of pants to him. “Can you try these on please” he asks watching as Blaine steps into them a little awkwardly because of the blindfold and not being able to see what he was doing.

Blaine doesn’t know what he just put on but those pants were the most comfortable thing he had ever worn. He is then handed a shirt that he buttons up and feels Kurt tuck into the pants. Next he feels a tie being tied around his neck and then finally a jacket being slipped on. It is the most comfortable outfit he has ever worn.

“Perfect” he heard Kurt say clapping and if he didn’t know better he would think Kurt was jumping up and down.

“Ok, you can take it all off now, thanks” and Blaine can tell by the way Kurt’s voice changed that he was really excited.

Blaine strips down to just his boxers again and starts to remove the blindfold but Kurt stops him.

“Wait, give me a minute” he said and Blaine heard him walk out of the room.

“Ok, you can take it back off” Kurt said from in the bedroom.

Blaine starts having a funny suspicion about what just happened. Had Kurt made him a suit for the wedding after all? Had he already gotten one for himself? Crap, so much for trying to surprise him Blaine thinks.

When Kurt walks back into the room he asks. “Kurt what was that about?

“Well I have been working on you a suit, but I didn’t want you to see it before the wedding, I have been trying for weeks to figure out how to have you try it on to see if I need to alter it”

“You said perfect when you saw it, and it was the most comfortable suit I have ever had on. You have never measured me. How did you do it?”

“Well I kinda sorta pulled a suit out of the back of your closet that you never wear, before we moved from New Your, ripped the seams out of it and used it as a pattern to make you one.

Blaine just kind of looks at him in shock, that he would go through all that to surprise him, and then something hits him. “Wait a minute, that night at my parents house, when we really finally talked, you made a comment about how you thought I had found out about the suit. Oh my god that is what you were talking about isn’t it?”

Kurt has the decency to smile and look only a little guilty. Blaine just starts laughing “Man I love you” he said before pulling Kurt into a hug, kissing him on top of the head. “I don’t know what that suit looks like but I love the feel, I wonder what I will have to do to get the designer to make me more?” Blaine says looking at Kurt suggestively.

“Oh I can think of a few things” Kurt said before reaching out for Blaine’s hand and guiding him towards their bedroom

OoOoO

Blaine finally thinks of the perfect wedding present for Kurt, he was just going to need a little help in pulling it off. When he gets to his office the first thing he does is calls Burt.

“Hey Kiddo, what’s up” he answers

“Burt I have a question for you, do you remember who you sold Kurt’s old Navigator too?” Blaine had learned shortly after he and Kurt got back together that Kurt had sold his car to have money for New York. Kurt had loved that car, he had called his baby and Blaine was the only person he would let drive it, they had, had a lot of good times in the car. They drove around in it as much as they did Blaine’s old one.

“Yea I sold it to a kid you guys went to school with, he wrecked it about a week later why” Burt asked

“Well crap” Blaine said, there went that idea

“What’s up Blaine, why did you ask about Kurt’s old car for?” Burt asked

“I have been wracking my brain to try to come up with something to get Kurt as a wedding present and haven’t been able to come up with anything. Then I remembered how much he loved that car, but had to sale it for New York, I was going to track it down and see if I could buy it back. There goes that idea” Blaine says letting out a sigh.

“Umm maybe not, when the kid wrecked it his parents had it brought to the shop to see how much it would cost to fix it. When I gave them an estimate they thought that the cost of fixing it would be more than the car was worth so they decided just to replace it. It has been sitting in my back lot ever since. I have thought about fixing it but just haven’t done it yet.”

“Burt can I buy it from you please, you name the price, and I will pay you whatever it cost to get it back to the way it was” Blaine said excitedly

Burt just laughed “calm down kiddo, are you sure? As old as that car is it might not be worth it” Kurt said

“Trust me it will be worth it, I will see you in the morning, please don’t say anything to Kurt” Blaine says so excited now he can hardly sit still.

“Ok, it has been covered up with a tarp for years, Kurt doesn’t even know it is here” Burt went on.

“Thank you, thank you. I will see you in the morning”

His next call was to his dad “Dad, can you do me a favor”

“Sure son what’s up” Michael said without hesitation

“Tell me I need to come to Ohio tomorrow, not Westerville but Ohio” Blaine says

“Son, what are you up?” Michael says, knowing Blaine well enough to know that he was trying to do something without having to lie to someone else about it.

“I am trying to do something to surprise Kurt, trying to get him a wedding present, I can’t lie to him but I need to come to Ohio tomorrow” Blaine says

“Ok, fine tell Kurt I need you in Ohio first thing in the morning, but you better come by here and see your mama, or she will kill us both” Michael says laughing.

“Deal” Blaine says with a big smile on his face.

Blaine jumps out of his chair, and jogs over to his door, to excited to take it slow. “Laura, I am going to go and grab me and Kurt a coffee, oh and please clear my schedule for tomorrow, I am needed in Ohio” he says laughing and running out the door.

Blaine runs across the street, grabs Kurt and him a cup of coffee and a croissant and then jogs back to the office complex and takes the elevator to the 5th floor. Trying to calm down he walks into Kurt’s studio and see’s what Kurt is working on. It looks almost like baby clothes. He had said something about branching out to children’s wear, but didn’t’ know he had already started doing it.

“Hey sweetheart, I brought you a coffee” Blaine said walking up to Kurt and since there was no one there that they had to behave themselves in front of, he pulled him into a hug and then places a soft kiss on his lips, taking his time. “Umm I love you working so close”

“Me too, a lot of fringe benefits to that” Kurt said before leaning in to kiss Blaine again. “Not that I don’t love seeing you and all that, but aren’t you supposed to be doing that work thing or something” Kurt asks with a smile.

“Yes, I guess I should, but wanted to tell you that dad wants me in Ohio in the morning, so I won’t be here most of the day tomorrow”

“That is really sudden, is everything ok” Kurt says sounding worried.

“Yea everything is ok, he just wanted to see me” Blaine said starting to feel a little bad for worrying Kurt

“Ok, I am going to go back to the office and look up to see what the earliest flight is out of here in the morning. Wonder if I could talk “somebody” into driving me to the airport before work in the morning” Blaine says shooting Kurt a look he could never say no too.

Blaine quickly kissed Kurt again before heading back down stairs. He schedules his flight for 7:30 in the morning, and then works for a few more hours going over case notes completed by the interns checking their work since it was part of their grade. He always tried to be fair, but sometimes things got missed. John’s paper work looked perfect as normal, but Andrews was all wrong. Blaine calls both of the Lawyers that they worked under as part of their “Shadow” program to come to his office. He shows them what was wrong, and what was right and leaves it up to them to educate/mentor them.

At 3:30 Blaine went ahead and left for the day knowing Kurt normally worked to 5 to keep up with orders he is getting from New York and here. He had another idea for a wedding present, on top of the car. He remembers all the mixed CDs that he always made for Kurt and how he had always liked them. He made one with all the songs they would sing together and a few instrumentals that he knows Kurt likes. He is really starting to feel good about this surprise.

In the morning he is meeting Burt at the garage, and then flying in to New York to pick up the suits he had made for them, before heading home. Since he knows now that Kurt is making him one, he will put the one he got for himself somewhere in the back of his closet, and hide the one he got for Kurt in his office, after tries it on, of course for that he will need to strip down to nothing but a blind fold. Oh and boxers of course.

OoOoO

Blaine was too excited to sleep that night, and is awake at 6am. He wakes Kurt up in the best way he can, taking time, loving him, they make slow sweet love before they both get in the shower and head to the car. Kurt is going to drive Blaine to the airport this morning, and since Kurt has an appointment this afternoon he will take a taxi from the airport home.

When Blaine’s plane lands, he is to antsy to walk to the rental car desk, so he jogs gets the keys for the car he rented and then is on his way to Lima. He is outside the shop pacing before Burt even gets there.

“Hey kiddo” he says as soon as he walks up to Blaine giving him a hug. “How is Kurt” Burt asks

Blaine just grins “he is good” he says and Burt knows that if he had ever doubted this man loved his son, that look would have made him a believer.

“You ready” Burt asks walking towards the back of the parking lot with Blaine happily following him

When Burt pulls the tarp off of the Navigator Blaine can’t believe how it looks. The only thing he could see wrong with it was a bent bumper, a smashed in the quarter panel and a scratch all the way down the driver’s side of the car.

“That is it, that is all that is wrong with it” Blaine says still in shock

“Yup” Burt says “Well that is all that was wrong with it then, it didn’t even damage the frame. I quoted them $500 to fix it at the time, for the bodywork and new paint job. It will need more than that now” Burt says walking around looking at the car. “It needs new tires because these are dry rotted, new breaks, because they were almost due back when Kurt was still driving it. But you know him, he never took the time to let me work on it.”

“What else do you think it will need to get it back to the way it was” Blaine said sitting in the passenger side seat remembering some of the things they had gotten into in this car. He opens up the glove box and the first thing he sees is his pink sunglasses, he had wondered what happened to them. He still had the yellow ones, but had misplaced the pink, and now he knows where they went. He puts them back where they were after cleaning them up, because that is where they belonged.

Burt leans in and starts the car and it cranks after a few tries “definitely a tune up, oil change, probably wouldn’t hurt to change the battery, and a major detailing of the interior and exterior”.

“Can his rims be saved” Blaine asked remembering just how happy Kurt had been when he had gotten them. He had worked in his dad’s shop until he earned enough to buy the ones he wanted. Blaine had offered to buy them, had wanted to buy them for him but Kurt wouldn’t allow him too

Burt squats down to inspect them “yea they are still good, just need a really good cleaning, which can be taken care of during the detailing”

“Million dollar question, can this all be done by the 20th before the wedding” Blaine asks afraid of the answer. “I will pay overtime Burt”

“I’ll get the body shop guys working on it this morning and then when that is done, I can get on everything else and I’ll inspect it closer to make sure there is nothing else wrong with it. Give me till next Wednesday and you can come pick it up.”

“Good deal, how much do you want for the car itself” Blaine asks not really caring about the cost, just about the car.

“When they left it here I paid them $500, so you give me that and the cost of repairs and we are even” Burt says smiling because he knows just how much this is going to mean to Kurt.

“Thanks Burt, I owe you one” Blaine says hugging him “I need to head out, my mom wants me to stop by since she knows I am here, do you need me to pay anything up front” Blaine thinks to ask

“No, if I can’t trust my son who else can I trust” Burt said looking at Blaine, looking at him, almost daring him to say something.

“Ok, thanks Dad” Blaine said the name he had started calling Burt years ago just slipping out “I’ll see you Wednesday.” Blaine says before walking to his rental whistling. He then heads to Westerville and had lunch with his parents telling them what was going on.

He spends about an hour with his parents before catching his plane and going to New York to get the suits he had ordered loving the way they had turned out, his fits perfect and he liked the look but it wasn’t near as comfortable as the one Kurt made him, he could be biased a little though, but he doesn’t think so. He heads back to the airport jumps back on another plane and heads home.

He runs straight up to the apartment to get the suits put away his in the very back of the closet until he can blend it in with the rest of his suits, and Kurt’s he leaves hanging in the garment bag until he can trick Kurt into trying it on. He sends Kurt a quick text to let him know he is home and then starts on dinner.

After they eat Blaine looks at Kurt “Hey sweetheart, do you trust me” he says with a grin.

“Blaine, what did you do” Kurt says suspiciously.

“Well… I know you have made everyone their outfits for the wedding, and I didn’t see how you would be able to make your own suit, so I ordered one to be designed for you” Blaine says starting to get a little nervous.

“Oh Blaine, thank you” Kurt says looking at him a little surprised and touched that Blaine had done that. He had been planning on looking into one when he went to his studio in New York Monday for his last trip until after their honeymoon.

“So, you are ok with it then” Blaine asks

“Yes honey Yes. Thank you” Kurt says running up to him throwing his arms around his neck and planting a huge kiss on his lips grinning the whole time.

Blaine just smiles, “Ok strip to just your boxers and I will be right back” he says before walking out of the room.

When he comes back out his has the garment bag and the blindfold that Kurt had used on him. He lays the bag on the couch and then walking behind Kurt, he puts the blindfold over his eyes. He picks up the suit and hands Kurt the pants first and watches as he steps into them. He then helps him put on the button down and then puts on the skinny tie he had chosen, and then the jacket, and it looks so much better than he thought it would. It was perfect.

“How does it feel” Blaine ask

“Feels like a good fit.” Kurt said pulling the suit off and handing it to Blaine who quickly puts it back on the hanger, and then puts it back in the bag before helping Kurt take the blindfold off.

“How did you do that without measuring it” Kurt looks

Blaine turns a little red and looks at Kurt from under his lashes, full blown puppy dog “I sorta took a page out of your book and took your suit you wore to our engagement party and they used it as a pattern.”

Kurt can’t do anything but laugh.

Sunday morning Blaine gets a call from Burt letting him know the car was done. He had, had some of his guys work overtime to get it done faster than expected. Now he just had to figure how to go back to Ohio so soon, without causing Kurt to get suspicious.

That problem was solved by Kurt later on that day “Hey honey, don’t forget that I have to go to New York in the morning to finish up the last few jobs before the wedding, can you drive me to the airport?”

Blaine just smiles at him, issue resolved “Of course sweetheart, no problem at all” he says pulling him into a hug “I’ll miss you though”

“I’ll miss you too” Kurt says “hopefully it won’t take all day”

For his own reasons, he is hoping that it takes a little longer than he plans because Blaine himself had a trip to make.

OoOoO

Monday March 15th

Blaine has Kurt at the Airport at 7:30am and waits for him until it is time for him to catch his plane, watching as he walks through security and out of sight before running in the other direction to make his own flight.

He gets to Hummel Tire and Lube at 9am Burt meets him at the shop door. “Come on and look at her” Burt says with a huge smile on his face. Blaine can tell that Burt is as excited as he is.

It looked amazing, just like it did when they were in high school. The body work looked perfect and instead of just painting the one side, the whole car had been painted to make sure the paint blended right.

Both inside and outside of the car had been detailed, and Kurt’s rims that he had been so very proud of, were back to looking like they did the day they were put on. “Dad, it looks perfect, just like it used to” Blaine said with his voice only slightly breaking. He throws his arms around Burt giving him a tight hug. “Thank you so much”

Burt carefully wiped his eyes, “Allergies” he says with a grin “you are so welcome son.”

Blaine pays for the work, and then calls a wrecker company with a roll back truck to take the car to Cambridge, that way no additional miles would be added on it by pulling the car. He would have taken it himself if Kurt hadn’t expected him to pick him up at the airport later, not knowing Blaine had caught a flight himself.

Blaine waits for the driver to show up, gives the address where it needs to be delivered to “Park it in the back lot if you don’t mind and can you put this car cover over it before you leave” he asks before passing it to him. “Also, here is a key, you can just put it under the floor mat and lock the door, I have a spare” Blaine said. The wrecker company had already been paid so he didn’t need to make sure he was there when it was delivered, Burt had made a duplicate key for him.

“Sure thing boss” the driver responded it, “As requested it will be there by 8 tomorrow morning”

“Good deal, thanks for your help” Blaine said shaking his hand

Blaine didn’t want it delivered at a time when Kurt could possibly see it and spoil the surprise. He knew Kurt would be at work by then. Once it was delivered he had to go get it registered and get the new tags and insurance so it will be legal to drive.

Burt handed Blaine the title to the car so he would be able to register it without Kurt being there. Of course Blaine planned on having it put right back in the name of Kurt E Hummel-Anderson, the first legal document with his new name. Blaine could hardly wait.

Tuesday March 16 th

Blaine was in his office early, he is waiting for the text from the wrecker driver letting him know that Kurt’s car was here, he was literally bouncing in his chair, to excited to sit still. When he finally gets the text from the driver, he quickly heads outside to meet him. He calls Kurt on his way out to let him know he had to leave the office for a little while.

He waited for the car to be lowered off of the roll back, and then he drove to the dmv and was able to register the car back into Kurt’s name, he was also able to get Kurt’s old personalized tag back “ **JST – HUM’N** ” with musical notes because this particular tag was in support of the musical arts. He takes the car back to the office and parks it in one of the back spaces and quickly places the car cover over it.

Today would be the last day that he and Kurt would be working before the wedding. Blaine had passed everything over to one of the other senior lawyers and his dad was still going to step in for two weeks so Blaine and Kurt could go on their honeymoon.

Wednesday March 17 th Getting Ready.

Kurt and Blaine were up early, making sure that the vacant apartments that their family and friend would be using were cleaned and ready. Blaine will be staying in Coopers apartment with his parents and Cooper the night before the wedding, even though Blaine thinks it is silly, that is what Kurt wants, so that is what is going to happen.

Blaine used his key for Cooper’s apartment they changed the sheets on the bed his parents would be using, and then move to the room that Cooper and Blaine would share with the twin beds, and their uncle Adam would sleep on the sofa bed. In each of the apartments they were putting goodie baskets, with bags of gourmet coffee from across the street, crackers to go with the cheese that was in the fridge and other little snaky things, also gift certificates for déjà brews so they could get fresh coffee if they didn’t want to take the time to make it.

Burt and Carol would be staying in the extra bedroom with Kurt. Rachel and Finn were in one of the single bedroom apartments, like all of the couples except Mike and Tina, since they had their 3 year old son with them, they had put them in an apartment that already had a crib set up in it, something left over from a previous tenant and kept in case it was ever needed.

The rest of their friends would be paired up in apartments that had multiple rooms, all beds had fresh bedding put on, and housekeeping would be coming in later to give all the apartments a good cleaning.

Sarah was the only individual person that would have an apartment to herself, since she didn’t know anyone else that would be at the wedding, and she had a lot of things to do.

Next, the two of them go to the store, since all the apartments came with pots, pans and dishes they go to the store and buy eggs, milk, orange juice, butter, canned biscuits and bacon for each of the apartments, so if someone wanted to cook they can.

Thursday March 18th Arrivals

At 4pm Michael, Pam, Adam and Cooper come in, about thirty minutes later Burt, Carol, Finn and Rachel are there. Cooper takes his parents and uncle to his old apartment and Blaine and Kurt take Burt and Carol to theirs to get their things put away and then take Rachel and Finn to the one they will be in. Santana and Brittany would be here later tonight and then everyone else will be showing up tomorrow as far as they knew.

Kurt took Santana when she got there up to his new studio and showed her around. About 6pm they all went and had dinner, and just enjoyed each other’s company

Friday March 19th Rehearsal

Blaine wakes up at 6:30 as usual even though he doesn’t have to work today. Pulling Kurt close to him, he starts unbuttoning his pajama top kissing down Kurt’s chest as he goes. Then kissing his lips and down his jaw to his ear licking around the edges nibbling and biting gently on the lob of his ear. He quickly takes off Kurt’s pajama pants and boxers, and then Kurt leans up so Blaine can slip his pajama top off and then he is naked they way Blaine loves him to be.

Blaine quickly slips his own boxers off and then rolls over on top of Kurt, bracing himself on his forearms on either side of his head sharing kisses deep and hungry, tongues sharing the same dance they had shared to many times to be counted.

“Can you be quiet for me sweetheart” he whispers in Kurt’s ear in almost a guttural voice, not wanting to wake up papa bear in the room next door, he gently pushing his erection down to meet Kurt’s. “Can you sweetheart, can you be quiet for me” he says pushing down onto him again

“Yes, please Blaine yes” Kurt whispers, arching his back off the bed and thrusting his hips to meet Blaine’s. Blaine reaches into the nightstand and grabs out the bottle of lube kissing his way down Kurt’s body before kneeling between his knees.

He puts lube on his fingers and then leans down “Remember sweetheart, not a sound” he says, before leaning over and taking Kurt in his mouth gliding up and down as he slips the first finger into Kurt gently, pushing in and back out before adding a second finger and then a third still moving his mouth up and down until Kurt is thrashing under him.

“Blaine, please honey please I am ready, I’m ready please” Kurt breaths out

Blaine straightens back up, he quickly lubes himself and slowly starts pushing into Kurt until he is all the way in, leaning over to kiss him long and deep, thrusting his hips to meet Kurt making sweet gentle love, with, a slow rhythmic thrusting of hips, feeling the sweat rolling off his naked back, in no hurry to reach climax, enjoying his time with Kurt because he knows he will be sleeping in a cold bed by himself tonight.

Kurt start thrusting his hips up quicker harder, he is on the edge and Blaine knows it, can tell, leaning over he quickly covers Kurt’s mouth with his own, because even though Kurt will try to be quiet he usually can’t be, he moves his mouth long enough to whisper in his ear “come for me sweetheart, I’ve got you, I am here” he says before covering Kurt’s mouth again with his own never slowing his thrust down still meeting Kurt thrust for thrust until he feels Kurt stiffen Blaine reaches between them and starts stroking Kurt in rhythm with his thrust, soon feeling Kurt coming warm in his hand. Whimpering, trying to be quiet.

Blaine quickly kisses him again, and continues to thrust his hips and within minutes of Kurt’s release he finds his own saying “I love you, I love you, I love you” as he comes deep inside Kurt kissing him lovingly before gently pulling out, and rolling to his side pulling Kurt with him, pulling him closer into a hug kissing him on the check “Can I keep you” he whispers in Kurt’s ear.

“Always and Forever” is Kurt’s reply.

OoOoO

They snuggle together for about 30 more minutes before Blaine looks at Kurt, “Can I show you a couple of surprises I have for you”

Kurt just looks at him and nods his head yes. Blaine quickly leans down and kisses him before holding out his hand for Kurt to grasp “come on let’s take a shower and get dressed really quick one of them is outside”

They take a quick shower before getting dressed Blaine walks over to his dresser. “We never discussed wedding bands before” he said and then heard Kurt’s sharp intake of breath

“Oh crap Blaine, I forgot about them, I was so focused on the clothes I forgot about our rings. Maybe we will be able to find one today, or if not we can just use our engagement rings until we do find some.”Kurt looks like he was about ready to cry “I can’t believe I forgot one of the most important things, Blaine I am so sorry”

Blaine quickly rushed up to him and wrapping his arms around him “Kurt sweetheart, you are not the only one getting married tomorrow, it is going to be a joint adventure right?” he feels Kurt nod his head. “So wasn’t it just as much my responsibility as yours?” Blaine continues stepping back a little and raising his hand to place a finger under Kurt’s chin forcing him to look up “I have you sweetheart, don’t ever forget that.” He says as he shows Kurt the ring box “What do you think of these?” handing the box to Kurt

Kurt slowly opens the lid of the jewelry box and starts crying “Blaine, they are beautiful and oh so perfect, when did you do this?”

“The last time you went to New York, I was on the next flight, and I ordered your suit and got the rings that day” Blaine tells him

Kurt throws his arms around Blaine’s neck and kisses him on the cheek “I love you so much” he whispers

“I love you too, are you ready for your second surprise” Blaine asks grabbing Kurt’s hand and walking into the living room, they see Burt, Carol, Rachel and Finn all there and Carol is starting breakfast.

“Could you guys excuse us a minute, I have something I need to show Kurt outside” Blaine said staring at Burt silently letting him know what his was about to do if he wanted to follow.

Blaine walks with Kurt out to the back of the parking lot followed closely by Burt. “I thought long and hard about what to get you for a wedding gift and nothing seemed to fit, with the help of your dad I was able to do it” he says walking up to the car and pulling off the car cover.

He watches as Kurt’s eyes go wide filling with tears and his hand come up to cover his mouth “Is that my car” his voice cracking and breaking at the end.

Blaine just nods his head unable to speak himself

“How” Kurt says looking between Blaine and his dad

“I remembered how important this car was to you, well, to us, we had so many memories tied up in it. I called your dad and asked him who had bought it, hoping I could track it down and buy it from them. He told me that the person who bought it had wrecked it the next week and his parents didn’t feel it was worth fixing. He has had it in the back of his lot all this time. With his help I was able to buy it for you and fix it up.” Blaine said with tears running down his own face now, he guides him to the back of the car so he can see his personalized tag.

“You even managed to get my tag back” he said jumping into Blaine’s arms and crying on his shoulder “thank you so, so much I love you” he said.

“I have one more thing to show you” Blaine said pulling away from Kurt to go to the passenger seat and pulling out the registration to show him.

Kurt looks at it and sees what name it says “You have my name on it?” “Dad it says Kurt E Hummel-Anderson” “That is going to be our name” he said before breaking down again crying on Blaine’s shoulder”

Nobody noticed the two SUVs’ that had pulled up, nor the 10 men who got out.

“Warbler Hummel, is Warbler Anderson harassing you again, if you need us to talk to him we will, because once a Warbler always a Warbler” Wes says with a serious look before cracking up, and then the twelve of them are hugging each other and talking like they had just all been together yesterday for glee practice instead of it being years since the last time most of them had seen each other, not all of them had been able to make it to the engagement party, it was nice to have them all here now. The only thing missing was Wes’s gavel.

They were heading to the door to go inside when they saw 3 more SUVs’ pull up, Puck steps out of one and says “oh look it’s the Garglers” getting a laugh, and then one by one all the New Directions step out of the car they are in, including Mr. Shue and to everyone’s surprise Sue Sylvester who walks up and hugs Kurt, “oh my sweet porcelain, and gay shaven Burt Reynolds” she said before hugging Blaine. Luckily they had an extra apartment, because they weren’t expecting Sue to show up even though she had been sent an invitation.

They manage to get everyone settle in the apartment they would be staying in, and then it was time for the wedding party to head for the church. Everyone would be meeting later at a local Italian restaurant for dinner.

Kurt decided that they needed to take his car instead of Blaine’s because it is bigger and will hold more people. Blaine is just happy that Kurt was happy, that he liked having his car back. He lost count of how many times he saw Kurt run his hand across the steering wheel.

When they get to the church Sarah was already there putting in all the flowers, when she sees them she comes and hugs Kurt and Blaine. They had really gotten close over the last couple of months with planning the wedding. They were already in awe of everything and she wasn’t done yet. They quickly introduce her to their parents, Rachel, Finn and Cooper, and then proceed to the rehearsal.

Blaine keeps bumping into Kurt’s shoulder until he looks at Blaine to see what he wants. Blaine is just grinning and moving his head towards the back of the church, Kurt tries to nonchalantly turn his head to look, and that is when he notices Cooper and Sarah talking standing close together with Sarah smiling almost shyly, and Cooper has the biggest smile he thinks he has ever seen.

Once the wedding rehearsal is over they all head to the restaurant, Blaine had rented the whole space because they had such a huge party of people. They all eat dinner and then go back to the apartments, to settle in for the night.

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and walks him to the elevator, he expects them to get off at the 3rd floor where the apartment is but he pushes for the button to go to the 5th floor, and the taking Kurt’s hand again and walks him towards his studio and waits for him to unlock the door. He pulls Kurt to a more secluded area, away from prying eyes that might appear at any time, and pulls him into a kiss, just wanting to hold him for a few minutes, not yet ready to let him go again even if it is for only one night.

“I love you so much Kurt, I am going to miss you” Blaine says looking at him rubbing his hands up and down Kurt’s back.

“I love you to Honey, just think, this is the last night we will have to spend apart, and we can do this” Kurt said leaning in to place another kiss on his lips before pulling him into a tighter hug.

Blaine pulls back reaching into his pocket and pulling out the rings handing Kurt the one that would be Blaine’s and keeping the one that will be Kurt’s in the box and putting it back in his pocket.

“Who’s brilliant idea was it to have the wedding at 3pm knowing I would have to wait that long to see you” Blaine whined a little

“Honey that would be you” Kurt said shaking his head and laughing

“How come half the time you don’t listen to me, but when I say something stupid you do” Blaine laughs knowing this was on him, Kurt had wanted to do it around noon but nooooo Blaine decided he wanted it at 3p. Blaine sighs before grabbing Kurt’s hand and walking back to elevator and then when the get to their apartment Blaine kisses Kurt goodnight.

“I miss you so much already, love you” he says kissing Kurt goodnight

“I love you too, and I’ll see you at the altar tomorrow” Kurt says kissing Blaine back.

Blaine stands outside the door until Kurt walks in, and then with one more look closes the door. Blaine heads to Coopers apartment, just in time to hear Cooper go on and on about Sarah, Blaine just smiles, this is gonna be a fun night.

Saturday March 20th The Wedding

Blaine was a nervous wreck, pacing the apartment from one end to the other. Blaine heard a knock on the door and saw Santana walking in carrying a garment bag, that could be nothing but his suit. Just looking at that bag had a calming effect. Kurt had made that suit for him. He loved him. Blaine just needed to breathe. She came over and gave him a hug, and whispered in his ear “Kurt wanted me to tell you not to be nervous, he loves you, and that the two of you have got this” Blaine just had to smile, how had Kurt known just what he needed to hear to calm his crazy. He had always been able to do that.

“Thank you Santana, I needed that. Hold on a minute I have his suit” Blaine said walking to the bedroom that him and Cooper had slept in last night. He loved Cooper, was grateful he was here for him but he had just missed Kurt all night. A couple of times Cooper had had to stop him from just going and crawling into bed with Kurt, it just felt so wrong to not be in his arms.

“This is what Kurt wanted, don’t forget that, you are almost there little brother you are going to be fine”

And Blaine had made it, how he didn’t know. All he knew was that he was ready, ready to start his life with Kurt, to start the rest of their lives together, ready to breathe again, in other words he was just ready.

Blaine passed Santana Kurt’s suit, he knew without seeing it on him that is was going to be beautiful, Kurt could walk into the church in torn jeans and stained shirt and he would still be the most beautiful person Blaine had ever seen. He didn’t think his heart could grow any bigger with the love he had for that man, but every day he was surprised to find that it has.

“Please tell him I love him, and I can’t wait to be his husband” Blaine said and she nodded her head before opening the door and walking out to take Kurt his suit.

At 1:30 Blaine couldn’t wait any longer, he walked into the spare bedroom and started getting dressed. When opened the suit bag and looked at it, he couldn’t believe what he was looking at. This was the most perfect suit, it dark gray, with pinstripes, and was perfection and he can’t believe that Kurt had not only made it, but had designed it just for him. Had thought he was special enough to do it. Once again Blaine wonders how he had ever gotten lucky enough to have that man back in his life

Across the hall Kurt isn’t fairing much better, he was pacing from one end of their apartment to the other, playing music until it gets on his nerves, and then turning off. He lost track of how many times last night he had almost texted Blaine to tell him to just come home. Realizing that he was alone because he made the decision to be, it wasn’t something Blaine had wanted.

Some how, he had made it through the night, now he just needed to wait a few more hours and then he would never have to spend a night alone again. Santana walked into the apartment carrying a suit bag, she walked over to Kurt and hugged him “Blaine wanted me to tell you that he loves you and can’t wait to be your husband”.

How did Blaine always seem to know exactly what Kurt needed to hear to calm him down. He has waited long enough he decides to get dressed. He walks into his and Blaine’s room carrying the bag that held the suit Blaine had had made for him, and he falls in love. It is beautiful, very similar to the style of suit that Kurt had made for Blaine and the colors will match almost like it was planned, even though neither one of them had seen the suits chosen for them by the other.

At 2pm Blaine has waited as long as he can wait, he can’t stay in this apartment any longer, Cooper is starting to drive him crazy. Blaine steps back and looks at the clothes that Kurt has designed and created for each one of them. They are all different, but fit so well together. The dress his mom has fits her perfectly, matches her eyes, and pulls out the natural highlights in her hair that he had never even realized were there. His dad and Coopers suits were perfect as well, Blaine had never seen anything like them. For Kurt to have pulled all this together astounded Blaine even though he had been there every step of the way.

He suit fit him perfectly and still was the most comfortable suit he had ever owned, and he had felt tears building in his eyes when he saw that Kurt had paired it with a bow-tie. He hadn’t worn one since the last time he saw Kurt just before the break up. And for the first time since then he feels comfortable having it on. He might just start wearing them again, occasionally anyway.

Cooper steps out into the hallway walks over to Blaine and Kurt’s apartment to let Kurt know they were heading out. Kurt had wanted to make sure they didn’t see each other until they were both walking toward the altar and if that was something Kurt wanted then Blaine wanted it too.

They had decided instead of one of them being at the altar and the other walking down the aisle, they would both come in from a different side at the front of the church. The set up was perfect on both sides of the altar there was a door. They would both come through a door at the same time.

Blaine walked in the churches auditorium and can’t believe the work Sarah has done. It is beyond perfect, beyond what Blaine had expected. Standing back looking at everything he still can’t believe that this is where he will be getting married, and getting married today on top of that, this is the day he has been waiting forever for, today he would be marring the love of his life, his very best friend and he really couldn’t wait.

Trying to keep his mind off of things and trying to keep from being so nervous he stands back and watches Cooper and Sarah, as she works he follows her, talking more animated than Blaine has ever seen him, and Sarah can’t seem to help but smile. “Wonder what is going on there” he thinks to himself

Blaine looks at his watch and sees it is 2:30 so he heads to the room that had been set up for him to wait. He wanted this wedding to be perfect for Kurt as well as himself. He had only been in there 10 minutes when Cooper walks in the room. “Kurt is here little brother” and for the first time all day Blaine feels like he can exhale.

At exactly 3:00pm the music they have chosen to walk in on begins. They had chosen the instrumental version of A Thousand Years, it had seemed perfect for both of them. Blaine walks through the door and looked up just as Kurt is walking through his. If Blaine thought he couldn’t breath before… Kurt has just taken his breath away.

Kurt looks up at Blaine just as he stepped through the door and can’t believe just how wonderful he looks, and how lucky he feels to be able to call him mine, today, tomorrow and always, he feels the tears build in his eyes and spill over.

They meet in the middle, at the altar. Blaine reaches out to grasp both of Kurt’s hands. He doesn’t know who’s was shaking more, Kurt’s or his, he just knows that he can’t get enough of Kurt. Looking in those eyes he is lost again, and never wants to be found. This is the moment he had waited for his whole life.

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join in love and matrimony Blaine Devon Anderson and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Today is a celebration between these two, a celebration of love, of friendship, promising each other forever. They fell in love by chance, but got back together by choice. They both chose to be here today, they both are here promising their love to each other, for today, they promise their love for tomorrow, and they also promise their love as long as they both shall live. You have chosen each other because you make each other better people. And we are better people for being able to be here to be witnesses of your love, your promise and your vows. They have both decided to write their own vows” , “Kurt” he said nodding to Kurt

“Blaine, standing here with you is where I want to be, if there is anything I have learned about the future it is that I want you by my side always. I want to grow old with, stand by you so that at the end of our days, when we look back there will be no regrets. You have stolen my heart more than once and it will always be yours You are my best friend then, now, and always. You are one of a kind and I will never let you go. You have always been my strongest supporter and my biggest fan.”

“You can make me laugh even when I really don't feel like it, and make me smile till it hurts From the first moment I met you on that staircase at Dalton I knew I loved you and that with you is where I will always want to be. You still have the capability to give me butterflies with a single look or smile. Blaine where ever you go, I will always want to go with you. I love you, it is you and me against the world, and I would chose you a thousand times over.”By the time he was done Kurt had tears in his eyes. Blaine gently reached out his hand and wiped the tears off of Kurt’s face. “I love you” he quietly mouths.

“Blaine” the minister says looking at Blaine

“Kurt, today is the day I have looked forward to since I was 17 years old. Alot of people spend their lives looking for their soulmate, there one true love, their person. I am so lucky to have found you so early in my life. My life truly began that day I saw you on the staircase at Dalton, you looked at me and said you were new there. I didn’t know it at the time, but before long you would become my world, that you were the one for me, the one that I now get to spend the rest of my life with”

“I know since that day, we have had missteps, miscommunications and made mistakes. I am proud to say that we have come out of it stronger and I believe better because of it. From this day forward I want to be your companion, your lover and your friend for the rest of my life. I want to raise babies with you, grow old with you. Like the inscription in our rings say Forever and Always No Beginning No End. I love you, and there is nowhere else I want to be than by your side.” Now it was Blaine’s time to have tears stream down his face and for Kurt to reach out to dry them off.

“So you have rings” Pastor Marks asks

Blaine looked behind him to Cooper who handed him the ring that would soon be Kurt’s and he saw Finn hand Kurt the ring that would be his.

“Ok Blaine, repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed”

Blaine repeated the vow before sliding the ring on Kurt’s finger.

“Now Kurt repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed”

Kurt repeated the vow before slipping the ring on Blaine’s finger.

“By the exchanging of rings and vows and the pronouncement of love one for the other I now pronounce you joined in matrimony. You may now kiss each other.”

Blaine stands there just looking at Kurt for a minute, still not believing it finally happened. They had finally gotten their happy ending, for today, tomorrow, for always. Blaine reaches out and grabs Kurt pulling him to him and kissing him the way he had wanted to all day. They only separated after they heard the clapping and cheering from their friends and “Wanky” from one Mrs Santana Lopez-Pierce.

“Ladies and gentleman, let me be the first to introduce to you Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson and Mr. Blaine Hummel-Anderson.

Blaine unable to keep the smile off of his face grabs Kurt’s hand and starts walking down the aisle to the door before he reaches out and pulls Kurt back into the kiss he has been wanting to give him all day.”

OoOoO

The reception was magical, when Kurt and Blaine walk into the reception area, their song A Thousand Years was playing, and every space that could potentially be decorated had their roses, one of the many symbols of their love. They had greeted each other with them, and in sad times had said goodbye as well. At times they had both wondered if they would ever get to this day. When they had first talked about getting married so very long ago, it wouldn’t have been allowed. But today, they had finally made it.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arm when the music changed to “Come what may”, the song they had always known would play some part in their wedding, and it became their first dance as a married couple, holding Kurt close dancing slowly, Kurt puts his head on Blaine’s shoulder and both arms around his neck, Blaine was in his personal heaven, laying his check on Kurt’s head, smelling the scent of Kurt, his favorite scent in the world. Blaine pulls him a little closer and kisses Kurt on the check just as the music changes.

Blaine and Kurt looked up and saw Santana and Mercedes walking toward the mic, they had stepped apart slightly to see what they were about to do. “Kurt and Blaine, we couldn’t let this day go past without allowing you to dance to the very first song you danced to as a couple, this is for you both, we love you”

And as they stood there they heard the beginning of the song and both just smiled at each other, and then they heard “ah, ah, ah ,ah, ah” At this point Blaine walks up to Kurt holding out his hand “Excuse me, but may I have this dance” Kurt looks at him with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes and says “Yes, Yes you may”

“You can dance, you can jive, having the time of their lives”

Every person that had been their at junior prom that year clapped and smiled as the two dance again, the way they had so very long ago. Years might have separated them for a while, but love would always have the power to bring them back together

When the two of them stepped down the Warblers walked up front towards the mic and before long they heard “Kurt and Blaine, we are so glad you were finally able to reconnect, if any two people belonged together it was the two of you. This song is for you” “How can I tell you about my loved one; You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs”

Kurt and Blaine stood there watching their friends sing to them, smiles on their faces their arms around each other’s waists feeling the love that was present in this room.

As soon as the song was over the Warblers walked away from the mic except for David

“Now comes the interesting part of the night, Kurt and Blaine if you don’t mind can you please come to the table on my left?”, he waited until they sat down to begin. “We have some people who want to say a few things too you, starting with me of course”

“Blaine, when we first met you, you were a curly gel head who wouldn’t look at anyone. You transferred to Dalton after a bad incident at your old school. Well, their loss was definitely our gain, because after a little harassment “Jeff” you joined us and opened up, and became one of my very best friends. We had a little trouble keeping you from jumping on furniture, but that was just part of your charm, you made us a better team and we love you”

“Kurt the first time we met you, we couldn’t really tell if you came to spy on us, or steal our set list, well you made a really bad spy but it turns out a pretty good thief. You stole our Blaine’s heart and he didn’t realize it for a while, by the time he did, he didn’t want it back, it was yours to keep, you helped make our Blaine a better person, thank you for making him happy and putting that smile back on my friend’s face”. David said before walking back to his seat.

When David sat down they saw Brittany walk up to the mic

“Kurt, I always said that you would find yourself a pretty, pretty dolphin” She said looking at Kurt

“Blaine, don't be upset that I kissed your Unicorn first”. And then she went and sat down, the people who knew Brittany didn’t think anything about her speech, the ones who didn’t know just looked at her trying to figure out what she had just said.

Burt walked up to the mic “I guess that kind of leads into me, Kurt you were always an amazing kid, you always knew what you wanted, and fought to get it. You fought your way through the stuff that happened at McKinley, and you fought your way back to Blaine. And in both cases you won, you showed them all, you are one of the strongest and caring people I have ever met. I am happy you are finally happily married to the love of your life, your mom would be proud, I know I am.”

“And speaking of Blaine, I should have known from the beginning where the two of you would end up” Burt says smiling at Blaine “When this sixteen year old kid, walked into my shop and asked me if I had, had the sex talk with Kurt, that I needed it too, because one day, he would be at a party and have one too many drinks and then…. Well two weeks later Kurt is telling me the boy that was just his “friend” is now his boyfriend and…

“ **WHAT** ” Kurt yelled standing up, “You are the reason dad gave me that talk”

“Oops,” said Burt having the decency to look apologetic and then go to hide beside Carol.

Blaine looked at Burt and then at Kurt “Sweetheart, that was a long time ago, just remember you love me ok” he said trying not to smile, and almost made it till he saw the look that Kurt was giving him, and then it was all over.

“Well, little brother, you ain’t getting none tonight” Cooper said with a big grin laughing until..

“ **COOPER ANDERSON** ” he heard his mom say exasperated.

Pam Anderson walked up to the mic next “Since my eldest child doesn’t know how to act in public, I apologize for him” she said throwing him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut.

“Blaine, me and your father are so very happy for you. I know you have waited forever for this day. I remember the first day you came home, going on and on about Kurt, and I knew he was something special, because you couldn’t stop talking about him, and I am not talking about how beautiful you thought he was or just how blue his eyes were, because yes you talked about that, but you also talked about how smart he was, what a good personality he had, how amazing he was, and that you just knew somehow he was the one, the one you would want to spend the rest of your life with. I am so happy you have finally gotten to that place you have so wanted to be at. You have finally gotten your happy beginning, because my darling boy this is “Only” the beginning for the both of you, you still have a lot more story to write before the end. I love you and am oh so proud to be your mom, your brother on the other hand, is a different story” she said shooting another look at Cooper

“Kurt we would like to welcome you to our family, I know we haven’t always been as welcoming as we could have been and we caused you pain that we really wish we could take back. You are a wonderful individual, you are kind, you are a joy to be around, and you love with your whole heart. Thank you for loving my son the way you do, for taking care of him in a way only you could, for being what he calls his “person”, his joy, his heart, his love, and most of all for saving him. We count ourselves lucky to be able to call you son, we love you” she said looking over at both of them bringing both of her hands to his mouth, and then holding them out in front of her pointing them at the both of them.. She then went back and sat down, wiping her eyes and leaning her head on Michael's shoulder.

Finn stood up next walking up to the mic

“Kurt, thank you for always making me feel like part of your family, when mom married Burt I not only got a dad, but I got a brother. I know we didn’t always get along, but I count myself lucky to have you in my life, except when you try to make me feed glitter to doves. Kurt had this brilliant idea at mom and Burt’s wedding to release doves after the ceremony. When I said wont that get messy, he just looked at me and said that is why we feed them glitter.” He said laughing, and everyone laughed with him, even Kurt.

“Blaine, I am glad to be able to call you brother, for you and Kurt to have finally found your way back to each other where you belong, you have always been a strong person, and in you loving Kurt you made him a stronger person. I remember right after you met him, you talked to him about things happening in school, you helped teach him to be brave, you should have seen his face the day you sent him that text during class with that one simple word “Courage”. Thank you for being the person you are, for loving my brother, and for being my friend” he said before returning to his seat

Everyone was shocked when Sue Sylvester stood up. She was wearing a white tux with full tails. She walked up to the mic and no one said a word wondering what she was going to say.

“First, to my sweet, sweet Porcelain, you did it, you told me once you were gonna get him, and look at you, you did, you got him and for some reason didn’t let go, not sure why, but hey, that was you, being you congratulations on extending your own brand of lunacy”

“And you” she says pointing at Blaine “If you ever hurt my porcelain I will hunt you to the ends of the earth, and don’t forget I learned from the best. My parents were Nazi hunters, if they could hunt down and find a Nazi you better believe I could hunt down a short sheet like you with no problem.” And with that she walked to her seat.

One by one all their friends and family got up and made speeches, making Kurt, and yes Blaine cry, and laugh more than once. And then it was Cooper’s time.

“Blaine, my little brother I have loved you since the day you were born. Well maybe not from the “day” you were born but sometime around then, and yes, I may or may not have asked Mom and Dad to take you back. I am just so very lucky that they didn’t listen to me. My life is ten times better because you are in it. You are not only my brother, but I consider you my friend. I miss you living close to me so I could just walk across the hall and knock on your door, and just talk. I don’t however miss that shirt and would be happy to never have to see it again. You know the shirt I am talking about. I love you Little Brother Congratulations on finally getting your happy”

“Kurt, you are amazing, you make my brother a better person just by loving him the way you did. I know I have not always treated you right, I might have thrown some accusations your way but you just stood up, got in my face and set me straight. You belong in this family because you definitely fit in with our crazy. I am glad to say I have gotten a new brother today. And no I am not going to ask Blaine to send you back, not that he would. I love you little brother welcome to the family”

After all the speeches were made and dinner eaten, it was time to cut the cake. Blaine was careful when feeding Kurt his piece knowing how particular he was with his clothes and Kurt just looked too good to mess up anyway. He slipped a small piece into his mouth and then leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. “I love you sweetheart” Blaine said with a watery smile. Still not believing how amazing this day had been. How he had been lucky enough to not only find his best friend and the love of his life, but get a second chance.

Kurt wasn’t so neat when it came to feeding Blaine his piece of cake. He got it just to Blaine’s mouth and then Kurt being Kurt instead of putting it in his open mouth he smeared it on his lips before leaning in and kissing it off, the two only pulling apart when once again their family and friends cheered.

Soon the music started again, and everyone was dancing. Blaine and Kurt danced too two more slow songs, wanting that closeness, wanting to be in each other’s arms, to just be them.

After their last dance they went and told their parent good bye and then walked out of the reception. Hand in hand more in love now than ever.

After all this wasn’t the beginning of the end…… It was the beginning of forever…..

 


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok here is the finale Chapter/Epilogue for “Beginning Of The End” My very first fanfiction story. I have really enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the comments and likes, I appreciate it more than you know. If you are interested, once this last chapter is uploaded, I have started on a new one called “What Kind Of Fool” the first chapter will posted right after this one. Once again thank you for taking the time to read my work.
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t own glee or any of the songs in my writings.

 

Epilogue

Kurt and Blaine loved Provincetown and the lighthouse. It was peaceful. They spent their days exploring the area, and their nights making love. They knew that this was a place they would enjoy coming back to over and over, so as there 2 week vacation came to a close, they got with the owners of the lighthouse, and made them an offer that they couldn’t refuse and they purchased it. They would use it for vacations, Anniversaries or any time they just wanted to get away.

Before too long their time in Provincetown had to come to an end, their real life called. Kurt did go ahead and go primarily into children’s designs only doing adult designs for his special customers like his mother-in-law who quickly became his biggest fan,(after Blaine of course).

Santana and Brittany ended up moving to Cambridge when MIT decided they wanted Brittany there, on a more permanent bases. The New York studio was soon closed, and Santana came to work with Kurt at his new location.

Life was good……

Three years later

“Honey wake up it’s time” Kurt said walking out of their bedroom door looking for his shoes, why was one of his shoes in the bedroom and the other in the living room, and then Kurt could do nothing but smile as he remembers, oh yeah because of his husband that was why.

Kurt went back into the bedroom saw that Blaine hadn’t moved “Honey you need to wake up, its time” he said digging through the closet trying to find something to wear.

“Sweetheart, I can’t again yet, give me an hour and we can try then ok, promise” Blaine mumbles still asleep

“BLAINE DEVON HUMMEL-ANDERSON GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED ITS TIME” Kurt yells this time

This has Blaine sitting straight up in the bed, he doesn’t know if it is because his husband was yelling, or because he had just said his whole name or if the “Its time” finally hit him but he was wide awake jumping out of bed “well why the hell didn’t you say so” Blaine ask Kurt

Kurt just looks at him, hands on his hips “Seriously”

Blaine just grins at him jumping in for a quick shower not bothering with his hair and putting on the first thing he pulled out of his closet, then it was his time to look for his shoes. Kurt was already in the living room pacing , “Kurt sweetheart where are my shoes”

Kurt just laughs, “There in here where you threw them apparently in too big of a hurry to carry them to the bedroom”

“Hey I had my mind on other things, like trying to distract my husband so that he would stop worrying and looking at the clock every 5 minutes” Blaine said laughing, grabbing Kurt’s hand and quickly heading out the door.

Blaine and Kurt got into the navigator and drove to the hospital, running to the entrance and then down the hall to maternity. Santana looked at them “Well it’s about damn time you got her” she said looking at them and pulling them into a hug. “It shouldn’t be much longer now”

Two years ago Kurt and Blaine had decided they wanted to start the process of having a baby. They had worked with a few clinics, and had checked out a few segregates, but didn’t really connect with any of them. One of the things that bothered both of them was anonymity, which meant that they would never be able to be in the doctor’s office when ultra sounds were done, they wouldn’t be able to be there when the heartbeat was heard for the first time. They wouldn’t be allowed in delivery to see their child born, take its first breath, hear its first cry, all the things that hetero couples get to enjoy. They had almost given up hope.

Brittany saved them, without a second thought she agreed to be their segregate. They had donor eggs, so Brittany wouldn’t actually be the biological mother, she would just carry the baby for them. They found a donor, that per the bio they were given matched them enough in coloring, they chose her.

Both Blaine and Kurt had contributed sperm, and just like Rachel Berry’s dads did, it was mixed together, that way they wouldn’t know who the baby’s daddy really was, it would just be theirs and that is all that mattered. Three eggs were fertilized, and Brittany made the decision with Santana’s help to have them all implanted. Of course there would be a bigger chance of success if they were all implanted, but also there would be the risk of multiple births. She was ok with that. Within weeks they knew that Brittany was pregnant, but learned soon that one of the eggs wasn’t viable so they just had to hope that at least one if not both of the remaining would be.

Brittany had an ultra sound at 5 ½ weeks and found that she was carrying twins. Blaine and Kurt were ecstatic. They really always figured they would get one shot at this, so having two children was a wonderful surprise. They both sat in the office with Brittany as the ultrasound was done, holding each other and crying. Not believing they would soon be fathers.

During the pregnancy, they were there for every appointment, heard every heart beat, and just fell more and more in love with their precious babies. At 18 weeks, they knew they were having two baby girls. The decision was quickly made that even though they both loved the location of the apartment they would need a house.

They found the perfect one about ten minutes away from the office that had a beautiful yard, a huge oak tree in the back that Blaine envisioned having a tree house built in, which made Kurt envision broken arms or legs. The house had 5 bedrooms that way the girls would have their own when they got older and they would have a guest room figuring with grand-babies around, there would be grandmas. So they would need another room.

Blaine quickly called his mom and Burt to let them know that Brittany was in labor and that the babies would be here soon. They would come see them in the hospital, but it had been agreed that once the babies were born, it would be just the four of them for a week, for bounding time. Mothers and babies usually bonded during pregnancy, so for Blaine and Kurt they would be different, they would spend the first week of their daughter lives just the four of them. The grandparents had finally agreed as long as they could at least see the baby’s right after they were born, then they would “allow” them (per Pam) to bond, but then all bets were off, those babies weren’t going to spoil themselves.

Soon they were being led into the delivery room where Brittany had already been hooked up to monitors. Blaine and Kurt stood back and watched there children’s heart beats on the monitors and could hardly wait.

They had been in the room for about an hour, when Brittany went into active labor, after 15 minutes the first little girl was born. Blaine busts out crying because that sweet little girl looked like Kurt, just like Blaine had always hoped. He secretly wanted Kurt’s child. Four minutes later the second baby was born, already with dark curly hair on her head, and a slightly olive complexion, and then Kurt burst into tears, he had secretly hoped that Blaine would be the biological father, wanting those curls and eyes he loves so much for his precious little girl.

They both got their wish maybe a little different than how they had planned. They took turns holding the babies, looking at them falling in love with them all over again.

“Brittany, thank you so much for giving us a family, for being willing to do this for us, we will never be able to repay you.” She just smiled looking really tired, Santana by her side rubbing her face and placing soft kisses on her forehead.

“You don’t owe me anything, I wanted you to have this” you inspired me and Santana in high school, you made me believe in love. Yes you broke up but you got back together, you let me realize that me and Santana could make it too, you gave me courage.

All four grandparents were at the hospital the next day, followed by Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel and Uncle Cooper and Aunt Sarah, because yes after Blaine and Kurt’s wedding Cooper and Sarah had started dating and had been married just over a year, and was expecting their own little bundle of love in 5 months. They came in with two bouquets of baby roses of course each half red and half yellow.

After everyone left for the night, and after checking to make sure Brittany was ok, Blaine and Kurt were able to take their babies to a room alone. They would be in the hospital for another day and then would be released. Brittany would sign documents giving up all legal rights to the babies tomorrow and then they would be able to leave together as a family. They had names picked out but had decided to look at their girls first before they decided which name would belong to baby A and baby B.

Baby A, the one that looked like Kurt had been named Sophia Devon Hummel-Anderson, and Baby B that looked like Blaine was named Ava Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. And too their Daddy and Papa there were no better little girls in the world.

The Anderson's, and the Hummel’s did as requested giving Blaine time to bond with his little girls, becoming a Papa, and Kurt bonding time to become a daddy. Everyone met after a week at Kurt and Blaine’s. They had waited the requested week and that was all they were willing to wait Nana which is what Pam wanted to be called and Nani as Carol requested had waited long enough. Blaine and Kurt, had watched the babies, as they were passed around between the different grandparents, and aunts and uncles and just grinned proud of their little girls

When they started getting a little fussy Blaine grabbed both girls a bottle and then he and Kurt took the babies to the nursery sat in one of the rocking chairs and just fed their daughters, totally content. They always made sure to hold a different girl each time, that way one didn’t feel like the other was a favorite. They finally got the girls quiet and asleep, they put them in the crib, right now since they were both so little and seemed to want to sleep together they usually just put them in the same one.

They stood there for a few minutes looking down in the crib before slowly walking away to rejoin their family. Blaine stopped Kurt at the door and pulled him into a kiss. “I love you” he whispered, so completely  content with his life. “I love you too” Kurt said hugging Blaine for a minute, enjoying them, and then walking into the living room.

They all sat around talking about things going on, about Cooper and Sarah’s baby, when she was due, because yes Cooper was having a daughter too. They opened all the gifts that were brought for the babies and then they realized that Pam was no longer in the room. They all knew where she was so Blaine, Kurt and Cooper walked quietly to the nursery stood at the door and watched Pam as she had one baby in each of her arms, kissing their little foreheads and she was talking to them and she rocked.

“Ok my precious little girls, you are so beyond perfect, and so very much loved, by everyone, I am wishing you both a happy happy life. Thank you for bringing the sunshine, into what can sometimes seem like a dreary world. And please don’t tell your daddies, or your uncle Cooper but you are my favorites”. She said as kissed each little head, closed her eyes, leaned her head back and just smiled.

The End

 


End file.
